Espíritu Roto
by Roy-AoiryuuX23
Summary: se suponía que las cosas iban a estar bien, que el los iba a querer como familia, que no sucumbiría a su oscuridad...que estúpidos fueron y mas cuando el niño que esperaban que superara esa infernal niñez murió el día que lo condenaron al mismo, el shinigami sabiendo que no podía dejar las cosas así, coloco el alma de otro en el niño... ¿que cambios traerá eso?...MULTI/CROSSOVER.
1. secretos y mentiras

**bueno aqui con otra historia, esta vez es un croosover de naruto con la novela ligera Date alive, el titulo de la historia se llama espiritu roto, aqui les explicare el porque de ese nombre, naruto no es naruto, es roy mi OC, se explicara en este capitulo, y razon de espiritu roto es porque todo lo que naruto debia de vivir lo vivio roy, el no tuvo la mejor vida y luego lo ponen a sufrir la infancia de naruto, roy pudo tener fuerte voluntad pero incluso el sucumbio a muchos traumas por la vida que sufrio por tomar el lugar de naruto, bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo uno ademas habra algunas cosas de fairy tail y quizas de one piece en resumen va a ser una ensalada de pendejadas y tonterias pero el trama de naruto con su vida sera serio.**

**mi no ser naruto, fairy tail, one piece o date alive...solo roy.**

**ahh historia basada en Naruto: Destiny Fulfilled de krayzehorse72, leanla es buena historia.**

**capitulo editado el 5/17/2013**

* * *

Fue un día muy agradable en Konoha, y caminando por las calles empedradas era un Gennin recién bautizado con el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki. A los 15 años tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro de oreja a oreja y que le dio una característica más pronunciada eran sus marcas de barba en sus mejillas y quizás su mayor resalte era su cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo producto de un incidente cuando era menor.

Caminaba con la cabeza en alto, con las manos detrás de la cabeza sin un cuidado único en el mundo. Por una vez, no era consciente de las miradas y las intenciones asesinas dirigidas hacia él por la mayoría de los aldeanos. Hoy él no le importaba, no para hoy era un día especial que ver, porque había finalmente obtuvo su hitai-ate que oficialmente significaba que él era oficialmente un ninja konoha. Presumir delante de los aldeanos que preferiría verlo muerto probablemente no era la más sabia de las opciones, pero al diablo, él había trabajado muy duro para lograrlo. Había varias razones para explicar por qué Naruto quería ser un shinobi ya sea la emoción de embarcarse en misiones en el extranjero la oportunidad de mostrar su fuerza contra el mundo para ser capaz de manejar un kunai.

Pero pocos sabían que realmente esa no era la verdadera cara de Naruto Uzumaki, cabe decir que el no alberga ninguna mala intención ni nada, pero… su mente y conocimientos están más allá de la de cualquiera de su edad, la verdad oscura del gennin, era que él no era Naruto Uzumaki, sino Roy Picazzo, el caballero de la diosa de la muerte, mejor conocida como el shinigami.

Para explicarle las cosas correctamente, el día del nacimiento de Naruto, un enmascarado irrumpió, secuestrando a su madre y dando salida al Kyubi para destruir el pueblo de konoha, Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage sacrifico su vida sellando al Kyubi en su hijo usando el **Shiki fūjin, **invocando al shinigami, pero no tenía en cuenta que su hijo no soportaría el proceso de sellado, la diosa de la muerte viendo eso y tomando en cuenta la profecía del niño, invoco el alma de su caballero Roy Picazzo, quien se encontraba en coma por abusar del uso de sus poderes oculares, depositándolo en el interior del cuerpo de Naruto, además de dejarle sus habilidades de su sharingan y sus técnicas que había realizado y creado en vida le explico que tenía que hacer.

Cabe decir que a Roy no le gusto para nada que tendría que pasar por un bebe, teniendo la mente de alguien de 19 años era odioso por decirlo poco y más como los aldeanos lo trataban, podía haber sido uno de las 36 personas más fuerte conocidas como **San Juu Roku no kishin** (los 36 dioses demonios) y ser parte de una de las 4 organizaciones que controlan y vigilan el mundo, pero teniendo el cuerpo de un infante, no podía dar uso de sus técnicas sin matarse en el proceso, también le hizo pensar que este Naruto era diferente a otro que cuido y realmente amo como su propio hijo, este tenía una vida más horrible, si el otro Naruto habría tenido que vivir toda su infancia cuidándose la espalda de que alguien lo fuera asesinar, odiado por todos, golpeado hasta una pulgada de su vida… ¿realmente quedaría cuerdo? O en el peor de los casos, teniendo un demonio dentro de ti, volverse un psicópata que asesina solo para demostrar su existencia (en Suna cierta pelirroja estornudo) y luego su máscara de Naruto Uzumaki el cabeza hueca que tratar de hacer que la gente a reconocer su existencia, tirar bromas y trucos para las empresas al azar, la gente Incluso el famoso monumento Hokage estaba pintadas con figuras un poco desconcertantes en su cara. Esto dio motivo más para que los aldeanos odiaran más en el mocoso rubio, pero poco a poco empezó a ganar valoración y recuerdos afectuosos incluso para la longitud en la que Naruto iba a llamar la atención.

Cosa curiosa en este mundo shinobi fue que estaba tecnológicamente muy avanzada en el sentido de medicina, estructura y comunicaciones pero no tanto en armas y transportes, salvo los dirigibles que a Roy le recordaron los de la 2 guerra mundial de su mundo pero más modernizados y el extraño suceso que paso hace 10 años cuando Naruto tenía 5 ocurrió un suceso sobrenatural que fue nombrado terremoto dimensional en el continente de Fiore como epicentro, ocasionando la increíble muerte de 150 millones de personas, cantidad que era fácilmente 1000 veces más que las muerte de las 3 últimas guerras ninjas, todas sumadas, afortunadamente algunas pudieron salvarse, el continente elemental había tenido siempre los conocimiento para actualizar su tecnología, pero eran perezosos y algunos arrechos al cambio, pero después de eso las cosas cambiaron, las aldeas ninjas prácticamente fueron reconstruidas desde cero para hacerlas una gigante fortaleza contra un posible terremoto dimensional en el continente elemental, también con la ayuda de las naciones que sufrieron el primer TD (lo dejare así para no escribirlo completo) recibieron, lo que Roy llamo la mecas por sus trajes robóticos tipo trajes de baño para ayudar a manejar la "radiación" que ocasionaba los TD, pero Roy no se tragó eso, había algo más de lo que decían enviando esos trajes, solo aquellos que tenían niveles de chakra muy bajo podían manejarlos y eso ocasiono que la parte civil tuviera su propio ejército, claro ella por mucho que volaran y tuvieran rifles de asalto además de escudos tipo evangelion, los ataque basados en chakra las derrotaban no sabía el porqué de eso pero si sabía una cosa más, la función del traje era ampliar el poder del usuario hasta el máximo que podía utilizar, si alguien con un gran poder se los ponía…bueno, que bonita explosión en rojo verías, además las mecas no respondían a los Kages ni daimio, sino a un capitán que las dirigía y su única función era ver los TD y controlar el asunto, ni más ni menos.

El casi no oyó que alguien lo estaba llamando, por pensar, de nuevo porque Ayumi-sama lo mando a esta molesta misión y cuando podría destapar esta horrible fachada y cambiarse el nombre, aunque no tenía nada en contra del nombre de su antiguo hijo, todavía se le hacía extraño que lo llamaran así.

-¡Oí! ¡Naruto por aquí!-

-¿Eh?- En cuanto vio a su stand de ramen favorito en el mundo. Ichiraku Ramen con su dueño y chef Teuchi haciendo señas para que venga, realmente no sabía porque de regreso en su mundo nunca probo el maldito ramen, era jodidamente delicioso.

-¡Hey viejo! Lo siento me he quedado atrapado pensando en algo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

Riendo él cariñosamente revolvió sus cabellos rubios.-Veo que por fin consiguió su protector, ¡felicidades! Como nuestro cliente número uno y el futuro Hokage me gustaría invitarte algo de ramen, la casa invita-. Atónita Naruto se quedó mirando con la boca abierta antes de venir a sus sentidos con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

- ¡Realmente viejo hombre! ¿Puedo tener todo lo que quieras?- Teuchi lo miró con una mirada en blanco antes de que Naruto se echó atrás. -L-lo siento jeje yo estaba bromeando, por supuesto, yo estaría muy agradecido por tan sólo un tazón.-

Teuchi inmediatamente sintió remordimiento mientras miraba a la cara de Naruto brevemente lleno de tristeza. Este fue probablemente el más amable gesto que ha recibido en mucho tiempo, si pensaban que esa cara era falsa, estaban equivocados, Roy por mucho que fuera conocido por una mentalidad fuerte y voluntad de acero, fue resintiendo todos los años de abusos y falta de ayuda, el a veces se preguntaba cómo, no este sino alguno de los otros Naruto de otras alternativas dimensiones de esta, podría hacerle frente a esto.

-Haha, por supuesto, ¡usted puede tener todo lo que quieras! Este es un día especial para ti y yo no podría estar más orgulloso de ti. Si hay algo que se puede ser como un retorno de la inversión más grande hacia fuera para los clientes.-

Las lágrimas amenazaron con formar, realmente después de haber vivido el infierno de infancia, estaba eternamente agradecido por Teuchi fue una de las pocas personas, además de su hija y el Hokage Sandaime y otros pocos que no lo miraban con desprecio.

-¡Dattebayo! ¡Ahora que es lo que estoy hablando!-"Naruto" exclamó.-Hmmm... Creo que voy a tener 5 copas de miso, carne de cerdo y camarón por favor.- Esto habría conmocionado cualquier otro propietario stand de ramen, pero simplemente se rió entre dientes Teuchi.

-¿Eso es todo? Espero que no estés dudando de mi capacidad aquí Naruto.-

-¿Nani? Por supuesto que no, sé qué puedes manejarlo, yo no quiero sobrecargar de trabajo a Ayame-oneesan.-

-He oído eso Naruto-kun.-

Al salir de la cocina, se acercó lentamente a Naruto y sonrió al ver el protector en la frente de Naruto.

-Veo que has hecho, ¡felicidades!- Ella rápidamente le dio un abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡T-Teuchi-san no es lo que parece!- La cara de Naruto era rojo remolacha, el por experiencias pasadas sabía lo que era la furia de un padre cuando el supuestamente había "mancillado" la rosa de su hija… era una de sus experiencias más traumáticas que había pasado, mientras él pensaba eso, Ayame no podía dejar de reír. Teuchi sólo sonrió como Naruto se refería a él.

-Eh Naruto usted debe saber que no tengo ningún problema con eso. Sé que Ayame ver como una hermana mayor y una hermana mayor tiene el derecho de estar orgullosos y mostrar su afecto, ¿no?-

-Uh, uhh…-expreso un poco temeroso, nunca tuvo una hermana mayor antes, siempre fue el mayor… y uno pésimo que no pudo proteger a sus hermanas menores, el realmente a veces pensaba que esta misión es como un castigo por romper su promesa a sus antiguas hermanitas.

-Naruto-kun, por favor no te sientas culpable, oto-san aquí tiene razón. No importa que nunca va a cambiar.- Naruto sintió la extraña sensación de hinchazón de su corazón y, sin pensarlo corrió y le dio un abrazo.

Riéndose Ayame le devolvió el abrazo y se tomó la cabeza contra su pecho. Aunque Ayame hizo encontrar Naruto muy atractivo, ella sabía que Naruto lo largo de los años y desarrolló una gran afinidad hacia él. También vio cómo los aldeanos actuaron hacia Naruto y vio que no era ninguna de esas cosas que lo acusaron de ser. Ella desarrolló un vínculo entre hermano y hermana que no podía ser roto y sabía que Naruto sentía lo mismo. Naruto contaba con Ayame y Teuchi para estar entre sus preciadas personas.

-¡Ahora hay que estar muriendo de hambre después de todo esto Naruto! ¡Oto-san debemos empezar de inmediato!-

-Jeje voy muy por delante de usted Hime.-

Mientras ellos se pusieron a trabajar Naruto pacientemente esperó y fue atrapado pensando en cómo hacer para usar todos los jutsu que sabía de su vida pasada y cómo diablos iba a explicar cómo es que los aprendió, además de que iban a decirle cuando rebelara su verdadera personalidad y aspecto físico.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí?-

Un tal canoso cíclope Jounin se sentó al lado de Naruto. Brevemente le dio una sonrisa Naruto al tuerto antes de desaparecer detrás de su favorito libro naranja Icha-Icha.

-Neh Kakashi-san podría decir lo mismo de verte y ese pervertido libro.-

-Hmmm, ¿cómo sabes que es pervertido?- Kakashi dijo sin mirar a Naruto.

-Hmp Sé lo suficiente de la propio autor. Ero-Sennin es el mayor pervertido por ahí así que sólo puedo imaginar lo que iba a escribir.- Pensó en sus breves encuentros con Jiraiya el legendario sabio sapo y súper pervertido. Además de que cuando cuido al otro Naruto leyó toda la colección de libros que por alguna razón eran diferentes aquí. También noto que él lo miraba con ojos tristes, como si Naruto le recordaba a algo antes de jugar con él como un abuelo con su nieto. Naruto, por supuesto, estuvo de acuerdo con eso y no podía entender por qué confiaba en este hombre tanto y no recordar que era para Naruto, aparentemente todos los recuerdos relativos a los pariente de Naruto que había aprendido cuando lo cuido e hizo un dragón slayer fueron borrados de su mente… llego a la conclusión de que tenía que ser obra de Ayumi-sama, quería que su presencia no alterara más de lo que ya lo había hecho cuando el llego a sustituir el alma de Naruto. También recordó que antes de salir del pueblo por sus extensas misiones de "investigación" que trataría de convencer a Naruto para acompañar a él insistía en que podía mostrarle las verdaderas maravillas del mundo y "algo más". El Tercer Hokage Hiruzen supuesto negado rotundamente eso, recordando a Jiraiya que no era el momento adecuado y sabía que el pervertido excéntrico contaminaría el legado de su estudiante preciado con visitas a las casas de baño. Pensamientos de la legendaria ira de Kushina todavía trajo escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

-Baka obviamente no reconoces una obra maestra en cuanto la ves. Pero usted es un Gennin húmedo detrás de las orejas todavía tienes que experimentar las verdaderas maravillas de la vida. Por qué yo apostaría que ni siquiera han visto lo que una mujer...-

-Lo siento Kakashi-san ¿dijiste algo? Naruto dijo como Ayame trajo sus primeros cuatro órdenes antes que él. Una vena palpitaba en la sien de kakashi como él resistió el impulso de golpear a Naruto en la cabeza por el uso de su línea de regreso a diatribas habituales infame de Guy acerca de la "llamas de la juventud". Muy pocas cosas se puso en la piel, pero Naruto encabezó la lista de todas esas razones, aunque él parecía ajeno a esto.

Naruto o en este caso Roy, por otro lado no es que no supiera las maravillas de esa porno, y que decir de una mujer, solo alguien de 15 años leyendo por muy tentador que era de hacer, le atraería problemas y dolor, además de un augurio de muerte que no sabía de donde venía.

-Kakashi-san, yo no te vi allí ¿te sirvo algo?- Ayame dijo tratando de mantener la compostura durante su amor secreto, aunque fallando miserablemente como un rubor se deslizó en su cara.

Kakashi sonrió interiormente como él sabía todo esto, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Hmmm creo que voy a tener dos platos, sal uno y el otro miso, por favor Ayame-chan.-

-H-Hai Kakashi-kun me pondré en su pedido de inmediato.- dijo Ayame que se ruborizo más cuando Kakashi uso el "chan" con ella. -Pero me temo que tendrá que esperar hasta que podamos terminar el resto de las órdenes de Naruto.-

-Oh, ya veo, pero ¿cuántos ordeno y cómo las puede pagar?- Kakashi preguntó, su único ojo redujo sospechosamente como Naruto terminó su tercera copa.

- ¡Oh! no estamos tratando a Naruto para su logro de convertirse en un Gennin.- Ayame dijo mirando a Naruto con cariño. Sonrió con fideos todavía colgando y arrastrando las palabras -garshias Ayame-shan.-

-Por supuesto, Naruto-kun, pero por favor tragar su comida antes de hablar. Se ha convertido en una mala costumbre de los suyos que he observado en los últimos años, pero ya es un Gennin así que es hora de crecer.- agregó con severidad. Y Kakashi le dio una risa divertida y Ayame se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Neh Ayame-chan ¿estás bien? Su cara ha sido rojo en los últimos cinco minutos, no ha captura de una fiebre ¿no es así?- Naruto dijo fingiendo preocupación y poniendo una mano en su frente, no era tonto sabía que a Ayame le gustaba kakashi pero, que le impedía jugar con ella.

Kakashi decide seguirle el juego y agregó que -creo que tiene razón Naruto Ayame, tal vez todo el vapor de trabajar en la cocina es llegar a usted. Tal vez necesite un poco de aire fresco-

Ayame ahora está aturdida cara estaba roja de vergüenza e indignación mientras tartamudeaba -y-yo tengo que volver a trabajar, oto-san no Q-Quiere que holgazanee.- y huyó de vuelta a la cocina. (Post- frase sin ningún sentido machitas ni nada)

-Espero que ella este bien.- dijo Naruto se encogió de hombros y volvió a devorar su cuarta copa.

Kakashi se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se rió de la espesura de Naruto y volvió a su pequeño libro naranja, oh si supieras kakashi, si supieras.

Ayame trajo a kakashi su pedido junto con tazón decimotercera para Naruto cuando alguien decidió unirse a ellos.

-Ohayou Kakashi-senpai, Naruto-kun apetece verte aquí en Ichiraku de todos los lugares.- Iruka dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

-Hey Iruka- Kakashi saludó sin levantar la vista. Tragando primero bajo la mirada de Ayame, mientras Naruto dijo -¡Hey Iruka-Sensei! Veo que por fin salió de la academia, bueno, yo estoy haciendo un pequeño almuerzo aquí antes de que me propuse.- Luego de pasar a sus dos últimas copas, aunque a un ritmo más lento y metódico más.

-Ya veo.- dijo Iruka presiente el montón de cuencos de ramen apilados sobre la mesa antes de manchar la hitai-ate brillante en la frente de Naruto. -Bueno, yo puedo ver su impaciente como siempre, viendo que ya está luciendo su protector.- Iruka dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Por supuesto que Iruka-sensei! Yo no creo que nunca voy a quitar esto". Naruto terminó su copa decimoquinta y última apilándolos junto con los otros. -Esto me representa como un ninja oficial de la aldea. Esto es sólo el principio, una vez que empiezo a probar mi valor a todos los que pueden ganar la fuerza para poner finalmente ji ji-san en jubilación y tomar su lugar para proteger al pueblo ya todos los queridos para mí -. Dijo Naruto con tal determinación y pasión en sus ojos que todos los presentes e incluso los aldeanos que pasan no podía dejar de sonreír después de ese discurso.

Iruka estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Kakashi se le adelantó -Eso es todo Naruto muy bien, pero yo también estoy seguro de Iruka han oído cientos de sueños y aspiraciones de gennins nuevos y emocionado. ¿Qué te hace estar seguro que puede permanecer en el camino hacia el éxito?, mientras que la protección de todas las personas.- Kakashi preguntó bajando su libro para mirar a los ojos de Naruto.

-Kakashi usted debería saber el tipo de persona que soy. Todas esas horas extra que pasé echando shirikens, trabajando en mi control de chacra y cada pequeño detalle otro di con mi todo. Sé que has estado mirando por encima de mí, como parte de sus deberes para el Hokage para que sepa lo que estoy hablando.- Kakashi alzó una ceja sorprendido antes de que Naruto continuara. -Sé cuáles son mis puntos fuertes, pero también se cual es mi debilidad por eso trabajo más duro. Mi determinación para convertirse en el más fuerte y proteger a las personas es lo que me motiva, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario. Ese es mi palabra y mi nindo que significa que nunca volver sobre mis promesas.- Naruto terminado.

Ayame y Teuchi miraba sonriendo con orgullo mientras Kakashi sonrió con un solo ojo. Iruka se quedó boquiabierto antes de venir a sus sentidos.-Nunca deja de sorprenderme Naruto, así que supongo que hecho un creyente de mí y de todo el mundo aquí, estoy seguro.- Después de varios guiños de confirmación, Iruka siguió.-Bueno, nadie duda de Naruto su voluntad y determinación, pero tengo que preguntar ¿Había alguien en particular que has mirado a hacer?-

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia el monumento Hokage. -Eso es fácil, el Yondaime por supuesto. A mis ojos era y siempre será el más grande shinobi de este pueblo. No necesito decir mucho otro que tratar de imitar su legado, tratando de poner a otros por encima de mí mismo en primer lugar.- Luego mirando a su alrededor con cautela bajó la voz hasta un susurro apenas audible.-El hecho de que él eligió para sellar el Kyuubi dentro de mí antes de morir mostrar el tipo de persona que es. Todavía tengo sentimientos encontrados acerca de esto, pero el hecho de que puede confiar en mí con tal carga me da la motivación para seguir adelante. Ojalá que todavía estaba vivo, así que podría haber llegado a conocerlo mejor.- Naruto terminó dar a la cara del Yondaime una última mirada antes de alejarse.

Aunque con sentimientos encontrados Naruto (Roy) a veces se preguntaba si Minato había pensado en la posibilidad de que su hijo no soportara tal carga y se volviera maligno, sacudiendo esos pensamientos era obvio, nunca pensó en eso, siempre puso al pueblo antes que su familia, era igual de ingenuo que su otra versión que había tratado antes, solo que este es más idiota, ¿Qué viene después?, que Naruto tiene hermanos y su madre todavía está viva… je, si como no.

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio, sin embargo, seguían siendo felices, orgullosos de que Naruto tenía toda esa fuerza para llevarlo adelante. Iruka seguía bullendo dentro del incidente de la otra noche cuando Mizuki, su supuesto amigo, manipulo ha Naruto en el robo del rollo prohibido y luego revelar su secreto a él. Después del incidente Iruka se consoló al saber que iba a ser ejecutado después del interrogatorio por violar la ley S-Class de revelar el secreto de Naruto.

Mirando desde una azotea a una mujer pelirroja estaba viendo en lágrimas mientras brillaba en sus ojos, el orgullo y el amor llenaba su pecho. Tomó un poco de esfuerzo para Kushina Uzumaki para no correr hacia Naruto y sofocar él mientras le agredir con interminables besos. Tenía que seguir recordando a sí misma que el tiempo venía pronto. Por ahora tenía que aguantar y esperar hasta la última pieza de la familia pudiera reunirse con ella.

También se asoma por la esquina era un tímido niña del clan Hyuga. _–"¿Por qué no puedo ir y decir algo? Él es la fuente de mi fuerza y coraje, pensando en él me hace confiar en que hacer nada me iba a desmayar si Tenía que enfrentarlo solo. "-Un_ rubor se deslizó en su cara mientras ella comenzó a entrar en el hábito nervioso de lo habitual jugueteando con sus dedos.

Naruto sintió las dos presencias observándolos uno sabía que era Hinata, él ya sabía que ella tenía sentimientos por él, pero sabiendo que su amor es por una máscara que el desarrollo…no se atrevía a llegar a ella, y la segunda aunque no la reconocía se sentía vagamente familiar. Rompiendo el silencio y despejando sus pensamientos Naruto preguntó: -Así que Iruka-sensei ¿me puede decir que mi equipo y sensei es? ¿Está Kakashi-san realmente está en un equipo gennin y estoy en su equipo? ¿Esta Sakura-chan en mi equipo? Oh por favor responder a mi preguntas, por favor, por favor, por favor - Naruto se declaró dando su mejor cachorro-ojos-no jutsu.

Iruka se rió. -Así que ya están tratando de divulgar la información de otro ninja eh? Pero mi respuesta final es no Naruto sólo hay que tener paciencia como todo el mundo. Además eres mejor que eso.-

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. -Bueno, yo estaba esperando que no tendría que usar esto, pero no macho adulto puede resistir esto. Ji-san llegó a decir que era un mortal S-Rank jutsu.-

Iruka se ruborizó. -Espere por favor Naruto no-

-ORIOKE-NO-JUTSU-

Una nube de humo se escondió Naruto antes de borrar y mostrar un desnudo, voluptuosa rubia nena (con esas nubes que cubren las partes íntimas, por supuesto) que tenía una mirada tímida todavía erótico en sus ojos.

-Por favor, Iruka-sama, ¿no quieres decirme?- Naruto hizo un puchero, pero mentalmente se maldecía el día que tuvo que inventar esta madre, al parecer algo del alma de Naruto se le había adherido, no solo en su célebre Dattebayo, frase etiqueta, sino en sus bromas y en su odio a los pervertidos… ¡siendo uno!.

Una fuente de la sangre rociada desde la nariz de Iruka volando hacia atrás. Kakashi tenía una mirada aturdida antes de desmayarse, el gran infame ninja copia sucumbir a algún idiota henge lo que revela su verdadera debilidad, su perverness. Ayame tenía un rubor intenso y golpeó a su padre en la cabeza que se estaba riendo. Cara de Hinata se volvió rojo tomate antes de desmayarse. Algunos de los curiosos también sufrieron destinos similares y algunos otros desmayados podían ser vistos en la calle. Kushina cayó pensando _–"Bueno, él es hijo de su padre".-_ Estaba pensando en volar hasta allá y darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, pero lo dejo.

-! NARUTOOOO!-

Un intento asesino masivo irradiaba de Ayame, Naruto cambiado de nuevo con una mirada nerviosa.

-Vamos nee-san que era sólo una broma, tú sabes-

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! USTED ES SOLAMENTE UNOS TRECE AÑOS TODAVÍA ESTÁ UTILIZANDO ESTOS TRUCOS SUCIOS EN EL PUEBLO. No permitiré que te conviertes en un pervertido y va a eliminar esa basura de la cabeza, ¡ven aquí!- Ayame agarró una cuchara de metal y comenzó a perseguir a Naruto por el pueblo. Teuchi se limitó a mover la cabeza sin saber que su hija fuera capaz de tanta ira.

Finalmente Naruto escapó a la seguridad de su apartamento mientras Ayame caminaba de regreso al stand de ramen, siempre con una mirada asesina en su rostro. Para entonces Iruka y Kakashi volvieron en sí, se fueron murmurando sobre un largo día. Hinata todavía estaba fuera de combate, así que Kushina decidió llevarla de vuelta al compuesto Hyuga.

Más tarde esa noche Naruto estaba preparando para ir a dormir, no sin antes pensar que movimiento iba a hacer.-"_bueno creo que ya es hora que enseñe mis verdaderos colores… creo que a alguien le romperé el corazón y siento que será Hinata, sigh… realmente me gusta esa chica, pero…no sé si tendrá confianza en mí una vez que muestre mi verdadera cara"-_meditaba el cuándo sintió una presencia familiar.

-Sé que estás ahí en algún lugar Kakashi-san a pesar de que no puedo sentirlo. Sólo quiero darte las gracias por estar siempre mirando sobre mí a pesar de que es sólo su deber para con el Hokage. No puedo esperar a empezar a entrenar con usted como mi sensei.- Con una sonrisa Naruto contenida sucumbido a dormir.

Kakashi se hizo visible desde el lado opuesto de la habitación que se inclina en la pared. Comprobación de que todo estaba bien y en su lugar se embolsó su libro y desapareció en el techo de la vivienda.

-Finalmente ¿decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco Kakashi?-

-Supongo, disfrutando de él, Arashi?-

-Creo que se puede decir eso- Arashi dijo mirando a la luna llena. Kakashi nunca salía de su apariencia. Llevaba el traje estándar Anbu completa con una katana en su espalda, el emblema de la aldea del remolino en la empuñadura de la espada. Era una réplica casi exacta de su ex sensei excepto él tenía ojos esmeralda de Kushina y una cara ligeramente redonda como la de ella, con el pelo erizado rubio tenía el mismo tono que Naruto con un ligero tinte rojo.

-Usted sabe los jóvenes de tu edad debería estar pasando un buen rato y recoger niñas. Kami sabe que su padre podría haber hecho lo mismo, pero fue modesta y se quedó al lado de su madre.- Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Arashi ignoró eso y miró a Kakashi con su máscara ya retirado. -Kakashi-san sabe por qué hago esto. Había otro Anbu que custodiaba a Naruto por parte del Hokage, hasta que casi le roge que tomara s lugar a tu lado como patrullas de Naruto por dos noches. Siempre he tenido esta extraña sensación de familiaridad desde fije mis ojos en Naruto. Sé que mama probablemente sabe, pero no dirá nada y Hokage-sama es tan inflexible. Ariana fue indiferente sino que lo hizo pasar por casualidad mientras Konoka ha estado cuestionando esto recientemente. Ya sé esto, pero yo sólo necesitan confirmación oficial. Por favor, Kakashi eras estudiante de mi padre y cerca de mis padres por lo que debe saber la verdad también. Cuando me enteré que el usa el nombre de soltera de mi madre que no había que confundir. Kakashi, Naruto es mi-.-

-¿Hermano?-Kakashi dijo luego suspiró.-Yo sabía que no llegaría más allá de usted como tú eres el hijo de tu padre. De nada sirve negarlo así que sí, Naruto es tu hermano. Lo siento Arashi pero eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Tu padre pidió que no dijera la verdadera herencia de Naruto será revelado hasta que cumpla quince años. Hasta entonces no nadie incluso su madre se le permite hacer nada hasta entonces.-

La tensión fue liberada de repente y Arashi se relajó.-Gracias Kakashi voy a tomar todo lo que puedo conseguir. Protección por encima de él en la noche es lo menos que puedo hacer por todos los años que se perdió. Sin padre aquí, era mi deber como hombre de la casa y su hermano mayor para ser ahí para él. Me siento como si hubiera fracasado todos estos años...-

-Arashi Yo soy tan culpable. Después de aquella noche fatídica donde Minato-sensei murió, me enteré del predicamento de Naruto. Traté de tomarlo exigiéndole la custodia a Hokage-sama. La única conexión que la gente podría hacer es que tu padre era mi sensei por lo que parece natural. Pero él se mantuvo firme y confiado en el último deseo de Minato-sensei, así que no tenía elección. Debía de haber un montón de razones para ello Arashi, pero mira cómo resultó que no, ¿no tan malo?-si supieran.- Vamos No permita que la carga por delante de nosotros por ahora y tendrás a tu hermano en un par de años.-

Arashi asintió con la cabeza.-tienes razón.- Luego dio una sonrisa sincera.-Yo en realidad tengo un hermano, no puedo decirte lo aliviado que estoy después de haber crecido en un hogar dominado por mujeres.-

Kakashi sonrió y le revolvió el pelo, algo que no ha hecho desde que era un niño. Arashi sonrió con indignación pero Kakashi simplemente dijo.-Tu padre estaría orgulloso, ahora vamos a terminar el resto de este turno.-

Arashi asintió con la cabeza y se puso su máscara mientras Kakashi desapareció de nuevo en el apartamento.

Desconocido para ellos, Naruto había escuchado su conversación.-"_así que, Naruto si tiene familia y todo lo que pasamos, ¿era su última voluntad?... he…hahahaha, no puedo creer que el seria capas de arrojar a su propio hijo al infierno que paso, bueno si fuera por mí, no los perdonaría, pero tengo un fragmento del alma de Naruto adherida al mío, y me dice que les dé una 2° oportunidad… realmente me da lástima este Naruto, desesperado por tener alguien que lo ame, perdonaría a los causantes de su sufrimiento así como si nada, pero lo puedo entender, aun así cuando llegue el momento les diré la verdad de lo ocurrido, espero que eso no los destruya."_-pensó Naruto (Roy) de lo que había escuchado y sintió algo caliente en su rostro, checo con sus manos y miro que eran lágrimas, concluyo que Naruto estaba llorando y a él lo enojo.-"_¡esos malditos! Siento que la poca presencia de Naruto… murió…nunca, nunca les daré el placer de ser perdonados, han hecho sufrir mucho a Naruto y los castigare de la peor manera posible, con el odio de su propia sangre _"- pensó ahora Roy completamente tomando el cuerpo de Naruto, ya que lo poco que quedaba de él, murió con las palabras de kakashi, sin Roy se diera cuenta, él también lloraba pero por perder al que considero su hijo durante su antigua misión y esta.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto (seguirá llamándose Naruto pero tendrá la personalidad de Roy y será frio y cruel hacia su familia, después de todo no perdonaría lo que obligaron a vivir a Naruto y él, teniendo el poder para evitarlo pero no lo hicieron y decidieron seguir la voluntad de un hombre idiota (Minato) ) se levantó como lo hacía normalmente como un zombi , y rápidamente se movió a desayunar y alistarse para la asignación de equipos, algo le decía que kakashi lo había pedido, entonces medito y decidió destapar un poco su verdadera cara, así que fue a su closet y saco una caja negra con el sello del shinigami en el, y saco la ropa que tenía en ella, la cual consistía en unos pantalones negros con cinturones alrededor de las piernas, botas con punta de acero (los pantalones y las botas vendrían siendo como las de Archer de Fate/stay nigh), y una camiseta sin mangas blanca como la nieve la cual tenía diseños que parecían iguales a los de la mano izquierda del shinigami, además de una gabardina negra manga larga con los Kanji de rayo en la manga derecha y agua en la manga izquierda, (básicamente es la gabardina de kirito de SAO) con una banda similar a la que usa en su mundo como Roy Picazzo, solo que esta era blanca con diseño como de llamas negras y unos guantes sin dedos, se alisto y amarro su protector de shinobi en su brazo derecho, además de que dejo caer el henge especial de su cabello para mostrar sus mechones blanco que le recordaban el color de su cabello después de que recibió los poderes de un dragón slayer de hielo, además de que en lugar de ser verse normalmente alborotado y puntiagudo, este caía como si el cabello mismo estuviera cansado.

Después de terminar de alistarse, cerro su departamento, y tomo camino hacia los campos de entrenamientos, la calle se llenó rápidamente de gente mientras pasaba la gente no lo reconoció, por su cambio de ropa y los mechones y como se veía su cabello, tal era su cambio que recibía saludos de algunas chicas, que cuchicheaban y se reían mientras que su cara se ruborizaba, lo que causo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, pero por dentro lo hizo enojar por la maldita superficialidad de la gente de este maldito pueblo. De repente, alguien apareció delante de el en un shushin.

El Anbu estuvo a punto de darle los buenos días cuando se detuvo después de ver a Naruto con su nuevo conjunto de ropa y luego se centró en su cabello, que tenía mechones blanco en ellos, desconcertándolo, si no tuviera tiempo vigilando y protegiéndolo no lo hubiera reconocido, en eso hablo Naruto.

-buenos días, Arashi-san.-le dijo al Anbu de mascara de zorro, él sabía que Hokage-sama, se negó a seguir diciéndole ji-san, este Sarutobi no era el mismo que conoció en la otra dimensión shinobi, siempre le asignaba un Anbu a seguirlo de lejos, pero Arashi era el único que caminaba con él, pero solo porque sentía que era su hermano y no por amistad, Lo había estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas, no sabía porque hasta anoche que escucho la conversación de el con kakashi, también noto que como estaba desconcertado o algo, y se acordó que ya no llevaba puesto su mono naranja y que se había quitado el henge de su cabello, pero luego el salió de su estupor.

-Naruto, ¿qué pasa con esa ropa? ¿Y tú mono naranja? Además ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?-

-oh, ¿esto? Pensé en cambiar un poco, ya que voy a ser un ninja no debo de llamar la atención ¿no crees? Y lo del cabello me levante esta mañana y estaba así-le dijo era una total y absoluta mentira, pero como siempre tuvo que mentir en el pasado, lo hacía muy bien.

-bueno creo que tienes razón en lo de tu ropa, lo del cabello luego lo checamos, pero cambiando de tema ¿a dónde te diriges?-pregunto

-me ofende la pregunta, tú me conoces bien-dijo llevando se una mano al pecho dramáticamente.-en realidad estoy emocionado por hoy, así que voy a quemar un poco de energía antes de ir a la academia.-

-bueno, es una coincidencia, konoka ya está ahí, que significa que lo más probable es que arrastro Ariana de la cama para hacer sparring con ella.-dijo con tono divertido viendo las similitudes entre los 2 gemelos fraternos…si supiera.-creo que puedo ir a ver que han hecho últimamente mientras haces lo tuyo, ¿estás bien con eso?-

-realmente no, siempre y cuando haga lo que parezca mejor supongo.-le contesto con imparcialidad y sin interés de que realmente quería él, no podía culparlo, no sabía que era hermano de Naruto, la culpa recaía en 4 personas a opinión de Roy, Sarutobi por no permitir que le dijeran la verdad, kakashi por cumplir la voluntad de un hombre idiota, Kushina, por no pelear más por su hijo y principalmente Minato por ser un engreído sabelotodo pensando que iban a recibir a su hijo como un héroe y no un demonio.

Arashi solo esbozo una sonrisa tras su máscara de Anbu sin saber los pensamientos de su "hermano".-bueno vamos a ir ahora mismo, agarra de mi mano.-le dijo a Naruto.

Eso lo confundió un poco, él ya sabía cómo funciona el Shunshin jutsu, ek, incluso era tan bueno como Shisui Uchiha y él era conocido como Shunshin no Shisui y el tanto Shisui son los únicos que no necesitaban usar sellos para la técnica, así que lo único que podía llevarlo al campo de entrenamiento sin signo de mano era el Hirashin no jutsu.

Su suposición no era errónea cuando desaparecieron en un destello amarillo, así que de un momento a otro estaban en los campos de entrenamiento y como no estaba preparado cayó de trasera.

Arashi sweatdropped cuando vio a Naruto en el suelo-"_quizás debí haberlo advertido"-_pensó Arashi. Extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, esperando un arranque de enojo de él, pero en cambio recibió...

-WOW eso fue impresionante Arashi-san, ¡no sabía que podías hacer eso!-exclamo con entusiasmo, obviamente falso como su supuesta personalidad hiperactiva y también por homenaje a la ya muerta alma de Naruto. -oh, por favor me tienes que enseñar ese jutsu algún día, ¡por favor!-le dijo.

Él se limitó a reír y mientras lo ayudaba se quitó la máscara.-quizás Naruto, algún día cuando estés listo para ello.-le dijo Arashi con cariño.-"_es tu derecho de sangre como Namikaze después de todo"-_pensó el, pero todo es a su debido tiempo.

Naruto (Roy), pensó en lo que le dijo Arashi… "_debería ser un poco más cuidadoso cuando hablas así idiota, cualquier persona que conozca o sepa del Yondaime, sabría que esa técnica solo la familia Namikaze puede tenerla, es como una línea de sangre artificial… pero aun si, por derecho o no me ofrecieran aprenderlo, no lo quiero usar… no quiero tener nada que ver con esa familia, prefiero poder perfeccionar mi __**Kuroi Raiton no Yoroi**__, ya que lo poco de los recuerdos que Ayumi-sama me dejo conservar, esa técnica es una variante del __**Raiton no Yoroi**__ que el mismo Raikage Sandaime invento, solo que esa es mucho más potente y más rápida, incluso el Hirashin, el actual Raikage si mal no recuerdo Ei, no pudo hacer el __**Kuroi, **__quizás porque nunca pudo dominar el rayo negro, cosa que yo hice pero por accidente y perfeccione cuando cuide a Naruto en la otra versión del mundo ninja…Hmmm que flojera seguir con esta fachada quiero llegar rápido a la asignación de equipo y poder dar muestra de mi verdadero poder y poder hacer pagar a la familia Namikaze.-_pensó el cuándo una voz profunda familiar le hablo.

-**hmp… que bueno que no quieres aprendes esa técnica del maldito Yondaime-**le dijo con irritación.

-_oh, Kazumi-chan, pensé que estabas dormida con eso que no me has hablado desde hace un buen tiempo.-_le pregunto el a la voz, que resultaba ser el Kyubi no Yoko, quizás se preguntaran como se conocen, bueno la manera resumida es que el día en que ella y Roy fueron puesto en el cuerpo de Naruto, se conocieron, al principio no se llevaban bien pero como estaban atados al fragmento de alma que quedaba en el cuerpo de Naruto, tuvieron que soportarse y una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron siendo amigos, así que Roy le conto su historia, como murió su familia, la guerra en la otra dimensión y como era el caballero de shinigami, decir que el Kyubi se quedó impresionado por su historia, principalmente porque él sabía lo que significa perder lo más importante para él su familia, su primer amor y muchos amigos y colegas, algo que ni ella había experimentado, claro Rikudo Sennin era como un padre para ella y sus hermanas y le dolió cuando murió, pero el dolor de Roy era mayor al suyo, así que después de eso se empezaron a llevar mejor tanto así que le dijo su nombre, y lo más sorprendente para ella es que no estaba ni un poco sorprendido, le pregunto por qué y le dijo, "ya me lo suponía" y se encogió de hombros.

-**estaba, pero tu maldita actuación de chico cabeza hueca y gritón me despertó-**le dijo con un rubor un poco tenue porque era el único de sus carceleros que le agregaba -chan a su nombre, ek, era el único humano aparte de su padre que la trato bien.

-_maa~~maa~~ Kazumi-chan, hoy es el último día de mi fachada, luego verán el verdadero rostro de Naruto Uzumaki o mejor dicho Roy Picazzo he… hahahaHAHAHAHA todos sufrirán por lo que le hicieron a Naruto, pero no matare ni lastimare a nadie, solos los humillare son tan culo orgullosos que eso les dolerá más que cualquier otra cosa que les haga…hahahaha…-_reía mentalmente haciendo que Kazumi tuviera una gota de sudor estilo anime, además de ignorar la presencia de sus dos hermanas.

Konoka y Ariana estaban teniendo un mástil, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron un destello amarillo, seguido de dos rubias con apariencias similares, solo que la más pequeña tenia mechones de cabello de color blanco el susodicho estaba emocionado mientras que el mayor le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Ariana, hermana gemelo de Arashi, poseía un cuerpo similar al de su madre, Kushina. Ella tiene el pelo color rojo hasta los hombros con raíces rubias que enmarcaban su rostro con los ojos azules y una que parecía exactamente igual que sus padres. Vestía una camiseta manga larga negra con el remolino Uzumaki decorando las mangas y un chaleco Jounin sobre él y spandexes negros.

La más joven desconocida hermana gemela de Naruto, para ellos. Tenía el pelo largo rubio oscuro, del mismo color de su padre, con una banda atada en el cabello en una cola de caballo. Llevaba medias de red debajo de una blusa amarilla sin mangas y una mini falda negra que caía sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Oni-san!-chillo konoka y salió disparada a su hermano mayor con un abrazo, sin embargo la otra Namikaze no se veía tan contenta.

-"_oh por supuesto, Arashi haría eso, utiliza la técnica legendaria de papa en todas parte desde que lo aprendió. Por eso la gente ya lo está alabando como el retorno del __**senko kiiroi**__ "-_pensó irritada. Entonces noto a su compañero, que resultó ser Naruto. Algunas veces lo veía por las calles solo y estaba triste, la forma en la que los aldeanos trataban al huérfano.

-¡Yo!, konoka-ojou, Ariana-sama.-saludo respetuosamente Naruto, era parte del engaño y miraba principalmente a Ariana, ella siempre lo miro cuando estaba solo y con hambre y nunca movió un dedo para él, así que ella está en la lista de personas que nunca iba a perdonar.

-mou, ya te dije que no me llames así.-dijo konoka asiendo un mohín tierno.

-y yo se sigo contestando eres la hija del hombre que admiro "_y odio_" más, así que resígnate a que te llame así, aun si fueras mi hermana, no te dejaría de llamar así.-dijo Naruto tirando la indirecta, notando que a Arashi le afecto.-por mucho que te duela, aunque tengo odio y admiración a ese hombre por un cierto motivo, no puedo dejar que sus hijos carguen con sus pecados.-dijo tirando los dados al juego, esperando la reacción de los presentes.

Arashi se incomodó y preocupo, mientras que konoka y Ariana no sabían de qué hablaba, pero cuando le iban a preguntar "Naruto" cambio de tema y desvió el asunto, aprovechando eso Arashi hablo.

-Hey Hime.- Arashi dijo cariñosamente konoka dándole un beso en la frente.- ¿quieres quemar algo de energía antes de ir a la academia?-

-Uh-huh, ya que siempre estás ocupado trabajando decidí preguntarle al larguero Ariana, y ella aceptó-dijo Konoka ignorando el deslumbramiento de Ariana antes de continuar.-Así que ¿quieres caminar conmigo a la Academia?-

-En realidad, yo estaba escoltando a Naruto aquí antes de ir a la academia. Pero también puede llevarte demasiado a menos que Ariana…-

-Eh, sí si derecha, puede llevarla con usted, tengo que terminar mi sueño de belleza". Ariana dijo bostezando. -Diviértete konoka, adiós Naruto-kun.-dijo antes de que dejo en un shushin.

_"Bueno, al menos tienen algo en común"_ Arashi pensó divertido por el amor común de dormir de Ariana y Naruto.-Bueno, ya que estábamos aquí que pueda terminar su mástil Konoka. ¿Y tú qué Naruto?-

-Oh, yo sólo voy a hacer mi habitual rutina de calentamiento, ustedes seguir adelante debo hacer cuando ustedes terminar.- Naruto dijo proceder a iniciar en sus cinco kilómetros de calentamiento, aunque originalmente él podía correr mucho más que eso y hacer mucho más de lo que deja ver, pero su cuerpo adolecente no está físicamente apto para sus pequeños ejercicios de calentamientos.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar Hime.-Arashi dijo Konoka ya listos en su posición.

-Ya estoy en eso Onii-san.- dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Durante la hora siguiente Naruto completó sus trote de cinco kilómetros, sus cien mil abdominales, desde cinco hasta cien saltos en cuclillas y luego procedió a hacer cien clones de sombra (para disgusto de Konoka) para entrenar con él y recuperar su control de chakra que perdió por la increíblemente ridículas reservar que tenía Naruto, eso y mandar a escondidas a clones para entrenar con su rayo negro y la manipulación de agua y fuego. Finalmente se logró dispersar todos ellos, perfeccionando la formación taijutsu que le dio kakashi eso lo puso a la par de una de Chunnin, pero su estilo original era mucho más fuerte, pero tenía que aparentar, además de que por fin su manipulación de agua había llegado al nivel de Nidaime Hokage teorizando descubrió que el Nidaime no usaba al 100% manipulación del agua, sino también la del aire, era como querer hacer hielo pero en lugar de ser 50/50 era 75% de agua y 25% de aire, era prácticamente volver el vapor de aire de gas a liquido por medio del frio, así que después de prueba y error lo logro y solo gastaba un poco más de chakra que hacerlo con los sellos de mano, pero eso se compensaba con la rapidez de ejecutarlas. Mientras eso hacia volteo a ver a sus "hermanos" y observo que Konoka no estaba teniendo suerte con Arashi.

-**Futon: Twist Cylone**- Konoka comenzó gira rápidamente y cayó sobre Arashi, o mejor dicho, su clon de sombra que tenía una expresión de aburrimiento y esquivó el ataque. Konoka volvió sus pies jadeando obviamente llegando al final de sus reservas de chakra, pero todavía tenía un brillo de determinación en sus ojos. -¡No he terminado todavía nii-san! ¡Voy a terminar esto ahora!-

El verdadero Arashi estaba escondido detrás de un ejemplar prestado de Icha-Icha de Kakashi. Después de ser hostigado constante, Arashi finalmente cedió y decidió leer una página antes de caer víctima y convertirse en adicto a la serie Icha-Icha. Sólo esperaba que su madre o hermanas no se enteraran, y se estremeció pensando especialmente si su madre encontró. Con un suspiro se puso el libro a un lado y le mostró detrás Konoka bloquear ambos brazos detrás de la espalda antes de que pudiera comenzar sellos de formación.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Konoka y estoy orgulloso de ti, pero eso es suficiente. Usted no quiere a desmayar cuando llegue a la academia, ¿verdad?-Arashi bromeó.

-¡Ne me puedes dejar ir, puedo hacer esto! ¡Yo estaba a punto de hacer el jutsu Suiton que kaa-san me enseñó!-Konoka gritó tratando de zafarse del agarre de Arashi, pero fue en vano.

Arashi luego soltó los brazos y luego la besó en la frente.

-Confía en mí Hime lo hiciste muy bien, ahora vamos a esperar a Naruto y luego partimos voy.-

Konoka cayó en las garras de su hermano. -Bueno, yo estoy un poco cansada...-dijo konoka evidentemente agotado. Arashi se rió, y le dijo a Konoka.-Pero Naruto sólo tenía su pequeña locura entrenamientos luego tuvo un spa-ring cien kage Bushin, ¿cómo puede incluso caminar después de eso? ¿Cómo puede incluso hacer kage Bushin?- Konoka dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Uhh bueno...-trataba de explicar Arashi.

-¡hombre lo que es un gran entrenamiento! ¡Me siento completamente rejuvenecido!- Naruto exclamó, sin camisa y brillante de sudor.

-Naruto-kun, ¿te importa que hay damas presentes?- Arashi dijo divertido.

-hahahaha lo siento." Naruto dijo entonces procedió a poner su camisa.

-¿No estás cansado en absoluto?-Konoka preguntó mirándolo jadeante, con las manos en las rodillas, impresionada por la energía de Naruto.

-Uh, no realmente, esto es por lo general mi rutina de calentamiento. Pero, si lo desea, puede unirse a mí por mi verdadero entrenamiento.-Naruto ofrecido. Konoka apenas se estremeció y se negó.-Gracias Naruto, pero me quedo con mi rutina normal en humanos.- Naruto se tensó por un momento, realmente, aun con su fuerte voluntad, ese tipo de palabras lo hería, pero se dio cuenta de que era un cumplido. Él sólo tenía la mano detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa idiota, que era sincera, se había vuelto sensible a ese tipo de afecto después de no recibir nada en 15 años de vida, bueno la de Naruto.

-Bueno, si los niños están listos Creo que es hora de irnos. Ya que sólo puede tomar uno a la vez te llevaré Konoka primero y luego volveré por ti Naruto.- Arashi dijo

Desapareciendo en un destello amarillo que se había ido por unos cinco segundos y luego reapareció además de Naruto.

-¿listo Naruto-kun?-

Tomando una respiración profunda, Naruto dijo.-estoy listo-.

Llegaron frente al edificio de la Academia de Naruto una vez aterrizó en el suelo, esta vez de bruces.

-Jeje lo siento Naruto, podrás obtener el cuelgue de ella.- Arashi dijo ayudando a levantarse.

-Bueno, parece que hay algunas cosas que usted no puede manejar.- dijo Konoka con una sonrisa.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.- Naruto dijo que ver un poco de suciedad que queda en la parte posterior del Konoka. Ella resopló cuando se sacudió rápidamente.

Riéndose Arashi dijo.-Bueno, yo te veré en casa Konoka, más tarde Naruto.- y luego desapareció en un destello de color amarillo.

Naruto y Konoka se quedó allí por un tiempo antes de que Naruto dijo.-Creo que deberíamos entrar.-

-Uh, sí me parece bien.- Konoka dijo.

Konoka había estado viéndolo mucho recientemente. Además de sus travesuras habituales y gritos, ella comenzó a tomar en su apariencia. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a Arashi y hasta su difunto padre. Su cara y que era el único rubia (además de la de Yamanaka por supuesto) y que tiene el pelo de punta como su hermano y su padre añadió que el parecido, pero ahora tenía unos mechones blancos y su cabello caía como si este fuera perezoso. Él era guapo, pero ella no se siente atraída por él, extrañamente, sería como salir con su hermano. Ella plantear esto en la cena con su madre.

Dentro de la sala de clase a todo el mundo ya estaba allí. Konoka ocupa el asiento a lado de su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuga.

-Hey Hinata-chan.- Konoka saludó sentado.

-H-Hola Konoka-chan.- Hinata dijo tímidamente robar una mirada a Naruto antes de mirar hacia abajo.

Konoka se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ante las payasadas de Hinata. El Namikaze eran buenos amigos con el clan Hyuga, y Konoka y Hinata eran los mejores amigos, siempre y cuando se acordaba todavía Hinata siempre fue tímido. No es que le importara, era quien era, Konoka sólo deseaba que ser un poco más explícito.

Naruto sentó junto a sus dos buenos amigos Inuzuka Kiba y Shikamaru Nara, con Choji Akimichi sentado al lado de Shikamaru.

-Hola chicos.- Dijo Naruto sentado junto a Kiba.

-¡Hey Naruto!- Kiba saludó, Akamaru en la parte superior de su cabeza gritó en reconocimiento.

-Buenos días.- dijo Shikamaru perezosamente antes de ir a dormir.

-Sup Naruto.- Choji dijo comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-Kami Naruto, tienes que hacer ejercicio antes de venir aquí cada vez, nadie más lo puede notar, pero tengo que aguantarlo.- Kiba dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Jeje mi culpa.- dijo Naruto con una expresión tímida.

Dos filas en un grupo de chicas como Sakura Haruno y Yamanaka Ino rodearon Uchiha Sasuke que estaba ignorando por completo a ellos mirando al frente.

-Tsch es patético cómo tantas chicas puede desmayarse durante un chico, Hinata ¿verdad?- Konoka dijo.

-Oh, u-uh yeah.- Hinata dijo, obviamente, soñar despierto acerca de Naruto. Konoka suspiró y sacudió la cabeza al enamoramiento obvio de Hinata con Naruto.

Iruka entró en la clase y se establecieron.

-¡Buenos días clase! Me siento orgulloso de ver todo lo que han pasado con éxito los cuatro años de la academia y se convirtió en Gennin. Ahora que está todo shinobi oficial de la aldea que dará a conocer los equipos". Iruka anunciado.

Todo el mundo estaba murmurando en anticipación. Todos los fans de Sasuke chicas estaban orando para que ellos estarían en el mismo equipo con él. Konoka esperaba no estar en el mismo equipo con polla atascado. Shikamaru se preguntaba por qué estaba aún en esto.

Todos los equipos son anunciados hasta...

-Equipo de siete serán de Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y...-

Ino, Sakura y el resto de los fans chicas están conteniendo el aliento.

-…Konoka Namikaze.-hubieron varios quejidos y sueños rotos que dieron antes de Iruka siguió adelante.

-Su Jounin-sensei será Kakashi Hatake -

Hinata tenía el corazón roto que no iba a estar en el mismo equipo que su amor, pero estaba decidido todavía. Konoka estaba furioso por haber sido asociado con el teme, aunque tuvo el consuelo de que Naruto también estaba allí. Sasuke continuó cavilando, sin darse cuenta de nada.

Los equipos habituales están emparejados y los jonins satisfacer sus equipos.

Equipo 7 agrupados cuando kakashi apareció en un shushin sobre ellos.

-Nos vemos en la azotea.-

Desapareciendo, el equipo hizo lo mismo y estaba en los tejados.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no empezamos con las presentaciones? - Cuando nadie intensificado Kakashi suspiró y dijo.-Bueno, ¿qué te parece romper el hielo?, Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, Jounin de la aldea de la hoja oculta y me gusta nada además de la serie de libros Icha-Icha. Mis sueños y aspiraciones son ninguno de sus negocios.-

Naruto y Konoka de sudor cayó antes de que Konoka habló.-Mi nombre es Konoka Namikaze, me gusta el ramen, mi familia, y la formación. Mis sueños y aspiraciones para convertirse en una poderosa Kunoichi para este pueblo.-

Kakashi asintió satisfecho mirando a Naruto. -Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen (kakashi sonrió y Konoka se asombró) el entrenamiento, la brisa que hay en el monumento Hokage, conocer gente diferente y una persona muy especial para mí. Mis sueños y aspiraciones para convertirse en Hokage y proteger este pueblo y querido para mí y mi objetivo es hacer pagar a unas personas por hacerme algo imperdonable-dijo lo último con tono sobrio y dejando escapar una 1/32 parte de su verdadera intensión asesina, que era tan alta como un Chunnin bajo eso deja imaginar que tan alta es su K.I.

-Hn, ¿un dobe como tú?- Sasuke murmuro pero por dentro estaba un poco incómodo por la intensión asesina que Naruto dejo salir, kakashi por otro lado estaba asombrado y preocupado por la forma en que Naruto dijo lo último y el susodicho tenía una marca de vena apareciendo en su cabeza de Naruto iba a responderle pero kakashi lo interrumpió -¿Y Sasuke?-

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no me gusta nada, mis sueños y aspiraciones, así no tengo ninguno sino para vengar a mi clan y matar a un hombre.- Sasuke dijo antes de volver a su forma emo… de nuevo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de kakashi continuó. -Bueno, ahora que tenemos que salir del camino, nos encontramos en tres campos de entrenamiento mañana a las 7:30 para una prueba de iniciación poco, y no comer el desayuno.-

Kakashi dejo en un shushin y luego sasuke hizo lo mismo en breve.

-Todavía no puedo creer que estoy atascado en el mismo equipo que teme.- dijo Naruto malhumorado, si saber porque "sasuke" sigue actuando…pero de nuevo sería un hipócrita si le reclamara algo ya que el mismo es una personalidad fachada.

-Eso hace dos de nosotros.-Konoka dicho y los dos se rieron.

Se miraron el uno al otro y Konoka estudió los ojos de Naruto, que eran los mismos ojos azules como sus madres, incluso la misma cara...

-uh tengo algo en la cara Konoka-chan.- Naruto preguntó nerviosamente, ella empezaba a sospechar de su apariencia, ya que se parecía mucho a Minato en el cabello y tenía la cara de Kushina.

Konoka rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos y dijo.-Lo siento Naruto estaba pensando en algo.- Entonces tuvo una idea y preguntó.-Naruto ¿te gustaría cenar a mi casa esta noche? Sabes te conocen como compañeros de equipo.- Con un ligero rubor esperanza de que no lo tomaría como una oferta para una cita.

Naruto, por supuesto, no lo hizo, pero quedé muy sorprendido. _–"No creo que haya sido pedido a cenar, o incluso a través de la casa de alguien, después de todo soy el jinchuriki del Kyubi…además no quiero ver a Kushina ni la familia completa de Naruto",_ Pensó Naruto.

-Uh, no puedo tengo que... bueno, tal vez la próxima vez, ¡nos vemos!- Naruto dijo mientras salió del lugar.

Konoka se quedó allí un poco aturdido. ¿Naruto miedo de ella o algo así? Ahora que lo pienso de ella apenas le vio fuera de la escuela y sabía que en realidad no tenía ningún amigo. Recordó el día antes cuando todos los niños obtuvieron su hitai-ate, los padres y las familias estaban allí felicitando a ellos. También recordó a Naruto solitario sentado en un columpio bajo un árbol mirando en la tristeza. Se dio cuenta de que los otros padres estaban mirando y murmurando, algunas palabras palabras de "bastardo" y "demonio". Konoka estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió un asesino masivo intento de llenar el área, al parecer alguien estaba escuchando también. Su madre estaba mirando hacia abajo con los puños apretados. Las otras personas se alejó de ella, pero ella levantó la vista cambiando sus expresiones a una falsa sonrisa dulce diciendo -Lo siento que me acabo de acordar que me olvidé de una cazuela en el horno.- Entonces agarró la mano de Konoka y la llevó lejos, con Arashi y Ariana siguiendo su ejemplo con miradas confusas. Ella miró brevemente a Naruto con una mirada triste y siguió caminando.

_-"mama tiene que saber algo, y voy a obtener respuestas.",_ Dijo Konoka a sí misma y se marchó.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, enterrado detrás de una montaña de papeleo. Con un terrible dolor de cabeza, Hiruzen estaba pensando en dejar un clon de sombra y abandonando a una casa de baños cuando un golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hokage-sama a Kakashi Hatake está aquí para verte.-Su secretaria le informó.

Hiruzen suspiró, así que fue un alivio temporal de los trámites. -Déjalo entrar- Hiruzen dijo.

Kakashi se admitió y se puso delante Hiruzen.

-¿Puedo ayudarle a Kakashi-san?-

-Sólo tengo una pregunta, referente a mi equipo Gennin.- Kakashi preguntó.

-Ah, yo sabía que iba a llegar a esto, y ¿qué es?- Hiruzen preguntó encendiendo su pipa.

-Bueno, yo he tratado de tomar en equipos Gennin, ninguno conocer a mis expectativas. Pero este equipo, no me cabe duda que son dignos de mis expectativas, pero el problema radica en su composición química.-

-Ya veo, así que sé que lo hizo a propósito. No porque Sasuke fue el novato del año, Naruto ser el segundo al último (Shikamaru ser culo último supuesto, perezoso) Konoka ser la mejor Kunoichi. No hay un método en mi locura y que son un componente principal en todo esto.- Hiruzen dijo que sopla un anillo de humo.

-Hmmm yo sabía que me ponía Naruto, Sasuke y Konoka pero todos estar en el mismo equipo, sólo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.- Kakashi dijo con una mirada lejana.

-Bueno, esto es una gran oportunidad para eso Kakashi. ¿Usted no tiene una, sino dos de los legados de su sensei?, ¿no es suficiente? Usted todavía tiene la oportunidad de continuar mentor de Naruto, así como aprovechar el potencial enorme de Konoka. Hiruzen dijo.

-No hay duda de que el potencial está ahí, pero ¿de dónde viene Sasuke encajar en todo esto?- Kakashi preguntó.

-Así que usted debe saber por experiencia personal, que no me recuerdas a un antiguo prodigio cierto qu-

-¿Soy yo? Muy bien, supongo.- Kakashi suspiró.

-Kakashi Naruto no sólo es necesario, Sasuke también lo hace. El consejo ha estado presionando a mí tener que enfocar todo lo que la formación en Sasuke, dejando fuera específicamente a Naruto. Aunque, por supuesto, esto no va a suceder. Te necesito para no pasar sólo en las enseñanzas de Minato a Naruto y Konoka, sino también su propio Sasuke. Me temo que Itachi le ha dañado y lo puso en el camino recto del vengador-. Hiruzen dijo exhalando humo.

Kakashi pensó en ello y luego se sentó frente a Sarutobi. -Tienes razón, veo algo de mí mismo en Sasuke, aunque creo que el que ha de abrirse paso hacia Sasuke no soy yo, pero Naruto. Una vez que se forma un enlace con él, será difícil dejar que ir. Sólo espero que pueda hacer todo lo que pueda estar a la altura de las expectativas Minato-sensei.-dijo el ciclope, estuvo dudoso de decir lo que Naruto dijo de hacer pagar a los que le hicieron algo imperdonable pero mejor dejo deslizar eso por esta ocasión.

-Tengo fe absoluta en ti kakashi, además ¿qué tipo de Hokage sería yo si no lo hiciera? Ahora necesito un descanso de todo este papeleo, así que me voy a tomar una siesta, informar a mi secretaria ¿no?- Hiruzen preguntó sacando su pipa.

-Por supuesto Hokage-sama.- dijo Kakashi con un lazo de la cabeza antes de salir.

-Sólo espero que todo salga bien al final, pero de alguna manera costumbre. El mundo es cruel para todos, especialmente para la toma de Minato que fuera demasiado pronto. Por favor, siga velando sobre su familia.- Hiruzen dijo mientras se ponía su sombrero sobre su cara Hokage y se durmió.

_**Compuesto Namikaze**_

Kushina Namikaze tarareaba para sí misma mientras terminaba la cena. Hace más o menos una hora, Ariana y Konoka llegaron a casa. Kushina besó a su hija menor en la cabeza y le preguntó cómo era su día. Ella le respondió que estaba bien y ella fue asigna a su equipo. Cuando se le preguntó quién era su sensei, ella respondió que era Kakashi, al que Kushina dio una sonrisa al ver que el estudiante de Minato fue asignado por el anciano a llevar a su hija, aunque ella no se sorprendió. Cuando se le preguntó acerca de sus compañeros de equipo, dijo Sasuke Uchiha, Kushina podía ver alguna dificultad en esa asociación, y después de vacilar un poco le dijo que Naruto Uzumaki también.

Kushina casi dejó caer los platos que ella estaba a punto de ponerse sobre la mesa antes de Ariana corrió y la ayudó, le preguntó si estaba bien, pero Kushina parecía estar en un sueño. Por eso es que algo parecía estar apagado sobre Konoka, ella debe haber estado reconstruyendo juntos, aunque se espera que se equivocara. Konoka y Naruto, dos hermanos y una hermana gemelos estaban en el mismo equipo. De repente sintió una mezcla de sentimientos de júbilo y alivio de la difusión a través de su cuerpo.

Ella hizo una nota mental para agradecer personalmente al anciano. Este cambio de actitud repentino de su madre no pasó desapercibida por Ariana y konoka que se miraban el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros. Se sentaron en el momento justo que vieron un destello amarillo del exterior y la puerta se abrió mostrando al hijo más grande de Kushina.

-Wow estoy cansado, gracias a Kami llegué justo a tiempo para la cena.- Arashi dijo. Se quitó la máscara, entró en el comedor para ver a su mujer tres favoritos en el mundo. – buenas noche mi señoritas, ¡estoy en casa!- Arashi anuncio, por lo que las tres dejaron caer una gota de sudor por eso.

-Baka, como si el Hiraishin no ya nos advierten.- Ariana dijo con evidente irritación.

-Tch, hola a ti también sol." Arashi dijo Kushina besos en la mejilla y dar Konoka un abrazo. También le dio un tirón a Ariana y corrió rápidamente a su asiento antes de que pudiera tomar represalias.

Kushina sólo suspiró y dijo.-Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, vamos a comer.-y procedieron a arrasar con su comida.

-Así ¿qué estás trabajando horas extras shi esta noche?-Preguntó Kushina

-No, me decidí a tomar la noche libre para ponerse al día en mi sueño. Hokage-sama estuvo de acuerdo y se ofreció a dar el día libre mañana. Le puede tardar hasta en eso.- Respondió Arashi.

-Tiene razón, cada shinobi sabe que estás consiguiendo ocho horas es crucial.- Ariana dijo solemnemente. Después de todo, ella y todas las personas en el pueblo sabía lo valiosa su sueño era para ella. Y si alguien, además de Kushina y Konoka, lo interrumpe, iba a aprender de eso, Arashi lo hizo de la manera difícil.

-Oh, yo he estado escondidas en pequeñas siestas de gato de vez en cuando, pero lo suficiente de mi falta de sueño. Así Konoka, Kakashi me dice ¿qué es piensas de tu nuevo sensei eh?"-Arashi dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, se siente bien tener un amigo de la familia como mi sensei, a pesar de que es un pervertido en eso.- Todo el mundo se rió de conocida perversidad abierto del copy-nin antes de que Konoka continuara. -Pero no voy a dejar que se interponen en el camino de mi formación, y sé que Kakashi-kun se siente de la misma manera.- Konoka terminado.

-Bueno, ¿qué piensas? ¿Está lista para la prueba de iniciación? Kakashi parece pensar que ustedes podrían ser el primer equipo, pero va a ser nada fácil- dijo Arashi.

-Oh, yo no voy a dejar que las meras palabras me intimidan, ¡soy un Namikaze después de todo!- Konoka dijo con orgullo. Todo el mundo sonrió ante eso antes Konoka continuó en un tono preocupado.-Aunque Kakashi-kun dijo que no comer el desayuno antes de la prueba.-

-Eh, no te preocupes por eso Hime, que está tratando de entrar en su cabeza. Sólo tiene un desayuno ligero, confía en mí que todavía estarás bien.- Arashi dijo

-Gracias nii-san.- Konoka dijo antes de entrar en una profunda reflexión.

La mesa del comedor estaba tranquilo, lo cual era inusual, ya Konoka normalmente estaría hablando de su día, cotilleando sobre sus compañeros de clase, se quejan de la Hyuga tímido y ataques a que "Uchiha-teme". Pero algo parecía estar molestando mientras ella permanecía en silencio. Finalmente ella habló.

-Kaa-san, necesito preguntarte algo acerca de algo que me ha estado molestando todo el día de hoy.- Konoka pido a su madre.

-Por supuesto, querida.- Kushina dijo con una mirada preocupada.

-Bueno, es mi compañero de equipo, Naruto Uzumaki.-

Kushina tensó ante eso y lo hizo Arashi, a pesar de que estaba mirando hacia su plato, de repente encontrando su comida a ser la cosa más interesante del mundo. Ariana, curioso miró al tanto de ellos.

-¿Qué le pasa, querida?- Kushina le pidió la tensión evidente en su voz.

-Bueno, en el pasado realmente no he notado Naruto-kun tanto. Era conocido como el fuerte de boca payaso de la clase, que por lo general era el último lugar en todo lo que hicimos, junto a Shikamaru por supuesto. He notado algo diferente sobre él en estos últimos meses. Hoy cuando tuvimos las presentaciones del equipo le preguntó durante la cena y parecía nervioso e hizo una excusa desesperado por salir de allí. Pero ese no es el punto, me llevé una muy buena mirada en él hoy. Me di cuenta de lo que era extraño que él sea el único con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, además de Arashi en el pueblo. Su pelo de punta es la misma que nii-san y de oto-san de. Él clase de tiene la misma cara que la nuestra también. Me preguntaba qué significa todo esto, y si usted sabe algo acerca de este Kaa-san. "Konoka dijo, decidido a conseguir una respuesta directa.

"_Kuso ahora incluso Konoka también se dio cuenta_". Pensó Kushina. A pesar de que quería con todo corazón para decirles, que no podía.

_**Flashback hace siete años**_

-Espera, ¡No pueden entrar ahí sin una cita Kushina-san!-

-¡Fuera de mi camino Hamuko!- Kushina dijo con impaciencia.

Carga en Kushina estaba delante del Sandaime, con los brazos cruzados mientras ella miró al anciano Hokage.

-Lo siento Hokage-sama! Intenté detenerla, pero el Anbu parecía demasiado miedo a hacer cualquier cosa, si quieres te…-

-Está bien Hamuko Yo me encargo de esto, cierra la puerta. Hiruzen dijo con un suspiro de quitarse el sombrero.

-H-Hai Hokage-sama.- Hamuko dijo con una mirada nerviosa a Kushina antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Alguna privacidad de momento, comadreja y toro.- Hiruzen dijo a sus dos Anbu oculta que asintió con la cabeza y luego parpadeó lejos.

Creando una barrera a prueba de sonido jutsu para evitar que los escucharan, Hiruzen hablo -Kushina bien, ¿qué puede hacer por ti?- Estaba a punto de encender su pipa antes de recordar que no le gustaba eso y rápidamente guardó distancia.

-Usted debe conocer al hombre viejo, no sé por qué me acabo de dar cuenta ahora.- Dijo mirando a Hiruzen que empezó a sudar un poco menos de esa mirada. -Tomé Konoka al patio de recreo, cuando lo vi allí. Estaba jugando en el parque infantil con arena por sí mismo. Obviamente los otros padres no querían que sus hijos jugando con el demonio.- Kushina escupieran la palabra antes de continuar. -Fue entonces que me miraba me di cuenta. Él se veía exactamente como Minato había a su edad, a excepción de su cara, que era mi cara.-

Hiruzen se tensó, pero dejó Kushina continuó. -Yo fui al orfanato que lo crio y exigió saber cuál es su apellido. Parecían desesperados por mantener esta información en secreto, por lo exprimió fuera de ellos y encontré su partida de nacimiento. Vi que tenía mi apellido. De lo que todos hacen clic para mí. El pobre niño que Minato selló al demonio nació en ese día, el mismo día que di a luz a mi hija y mi hijo ahora "fallecido".- Las lágrimas formaron en el ojo de la Kushina y rodaron por su rostro, pero ella no les hizo caso. -Ahora que ya sé la respuesta, pero yo sólo tengo que escucharlo de ti porque sé que Minato le dijo a sus últimos deseos.- Kushina dijo lágrimas goteando en el suelo.

Hiruzen sintió que su dolor de corazón en el lugar antes que él. Sabía que Kushina ya se enteró. -Pues de nada sirve esconder ahora. Sí, si quieres saberlo Kushina es tu hijo, el hermano gemelo de Konoka-chan no murió la noche del ataque Kyuubi. Él es Naruto Uzumaki.-

De repente Kushina estaba temblando de rabia, con la intención asesina rodando fuera de ella. Hiruzen se estremeció ligeramente al este antes de que ella se limitara a preguntar.- ¿por qué?-. Era evidente que quería decir algo más pero no podía, emoción constricción su juicio.

Hiruzen suspiró, -Kushina, era el deseo de Minato que esto sucediera.- Kushina rápidamente miró hacia arriba y Hiruzen continuó antes de que pudiera interrumpir.-Minato tenía muchos enemigos, es decir, de Iwa. Sé lo que vas a decir Kushina, todavía estaría a salvo con usted y usted tiene razón, si era un niño ordinario, Mira Kushina había apenas cualquier momento y Minato tuvo que tomar una decisión. Él no podía obligar a la carga a los otros padres, y esto tenía que hacerse en un recién nacido para asegurar un sello más fuerte. Tenía que decidir entre Konoka y Naruto, y eligió Naruto. Lo hizo con el corazón encogido conocer el tipo de vida que tendría y las dificultades que tendría que soportar. Pero si hay algo que estaba seguro de, era que tenía fe absoluta en su propia sangre, y sabía que si alguien podía manejar esta carga, sería Naruto.-

Kushina se calmó por ahora, pero estaba desesperada. -Pero Hiruzen ¡él es mi bebé! Sé que Minato estaba mirando por su seguridad, ¡pero Naruto estará a salvo conmigo! ¿Y qué si Minato aún tiene enemigos Iwa que lo dañarían?, ellos han estado tratando de hacer eso para mí y mi familia durante años, pero no pueden. No con el pueblo y la mayoría de los clanes para apoyarme. Usted tiene guardias Anbu protegen constantemente el compuesto, y usted debe saber que Minato hizo virtualmente imposible entrar sin consentimiento. -Dijo Kushina ojos fijos ahora.

-Minato pensado eso Kushina, pero hay que pensar en el hecho de que es un Jinchuriki. Él ya atrae la atención de los habitantes del pueblo y por eso le asigno un poco de mi Anbu más confiable, incluso Kakashi, para cuidarlo. Minato pedido que vea Naruto como el héroe que realmente es, pero por desgracia eso es lejos de la realidad con los aldeanos. Él todavía tiene el abuso y los intentos de asesinato de los aldeanos y los shinobi igual. A pesar de que he hecho su condición de una S-clasificados secreta clase castigado con la muerte, que aún está lejos de ser segura. Él también atraerá la atención de las afueras del pueblo, si el hecho de que se lleva el Kyuubi llega a oídos no deseados. Minato no quería que este peligro sobre ti y el Kushina familia. Claro que tienen un montón de ayuda aquí en el pueblo, pero atraería más atención innecesaria. El consejo fue el único que otros sepan de esto. Homura y Koharu querían sobre todo su muerte. Danzo quería adoptar a Naruto y convertirlo en un arma. Tuve para asegurarse de que nadie adoptaría a tomar ventaja, por lo que le coloca en un orfanato para criarlo.- Hiruzen explico.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Kushina dijo con una expresión de derrota.

-Minato pidió que la verdadera herencia de Naruto no será revelado hasta que cumpla 16 años. Él debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar a sí mismo, así que hasta entonces tengo que pedirle que mantenga en secreto hasta entonces.- dijo Hiruzen

-¿Y si no lo hago?- Kushina desafió.

-Esto es un secreto S-clasificado que es-

-¿Me estás amenazando viejo?- Kushina dijo que su ira poco a poco comienza a volver.

-No Kushina, esto es lo que Minato quería.- Hiruzen dijo simplemente.

Kushina tenía una expresión de dolor y parecía atascado. Hiruzen luego se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a Kushina abrazándola.

Al principio, ella se tensó y se disponía a resistir, pero no pudo resistir y se vino abajo. Ella rompió a llorar, derramando su corazón y alma y diciendo que era una mala madre por esto.

-Tonterías Kushina, que se encarga de esto mejor que nadie lo hubiera hecho.- Él dijo que continuar consolarla.

-P-pero ¿y si yo trato de r-recuperar, y se niega?- Kushina dijo que su cara todavía enterrada en el hombro de Hiruzen.

Hiruzen separó suavemente de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. -No puedo prometer nada, pero sé que de alguna manera que todo saldrá bien al final. Él pueda crecer a despreciar todo alrededor de él o ella para heredar su fuerza de voluntad y la compasión de Minato. Creo que el segundo escenario se jugará. Será difícil para él para formar lazos y no puede llegar a aceptar que usted y la familia en primer lugar. Pero finalmente él y nunca dejar que esos lazos se vayan. -

Kushina sólo snif y lo aceptó, con la esperanza de Hiruzen haría bien…estaban tan equivocados.

-Ahora, ¿puedo confiar en ti Kushina? ¿Se puede tener fe en el plan de Minato? ¿Puedes poner tu fe en su hijo a salir lo mejor?- Preguntó Hiruzen.

-Puedo Hiruzen, gracias.-Ella dijo secándose las lágrimas. -Pero voy a empezar a mirar hacia fuera para él y ver su progreso.- Terminó con severidad la espera de Hiruzen para protestar, pero él se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa divertida. -Y también ¿que si alguien se entera de esto? Tengo la sensación de que mis hijos pueden notar esto y empezar a hacer preguntas.- Kushina dijo

-Si alguien debería saber que no te preocupes, tengo un sello puesto en este pueblo que activará y alertar a mí si esto sucediera. Voy a dejar en blanco la información de sus recuerdos. En cuanto a sus hijos, así que dejo a ti -. Hiruzen dijo con una sonrisa.

Suspirando Kushina dijo -Gracias Hiruzen, lo siento por todo esto.-

-No hay problema Kushina, sé que usted va a tomar la decisión correcta.- dijo Hiruzen.

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Bueno, si quieres saberlo, sí, yo sé algo acerca de este Konoka.- sugirió Kushina

Konoka ahora estaba mirando fijamente a su madre, así como Ariana. Arashi seguía mirando fijamente a su plato, aunque estaba claro todavía que escucha.

-veras, es nuestro pariente lejano.- Kushina dijo, decepcionado de que ella tuvo que mentir a su hija antes de continuar. -El director del orfanato dijo que es un Uzumaki, o un descendiente. Así que cuando tomaron Naruto no tenía un apellido, por lo que Naruto le dio su apellido y lo hizo oficial. Esto era para fines de identificación como ella no podía oficialmente adoptarlo. En cuanto a su apariencia, el pelo bien rubio y ojos azules, era un rasgo común en el clan Uzumaki.- Kushina dijo terminando su mentira, la tala de frío por dentro y esperando la reacción de su hija.

Konoka se suavizó un poco, pero era evidente que no estaba satisfecho. -Gracias kaa-san, supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta, así que estoy satisfecho por ahora.- Ella mintió.

Con la cena terminada, quitaron la mesa y ayudaron a lavar los platos. Kushina dirigió a la cama y Konoka hizo lo mismo. Arashi se retiró a su habitación y cerró la puerta justo a punto de fracaso en su cama a desmayar cuando una voz lo sobresaltó.

-De acuerdo derrame, sé que ya sabe lo que está pasando.-

Al volverse vio a su hermana gemela, con los brazos cruzados, los pies tocando y que la expresión que prometía dolor si ella no consiguió lo que quería. Le irritaba que Ariana y Konoka heredaran ese rasgo de su madre.

-Jeje ¡Ariana! Mi me has asustado, yo ni siquiera creo que fuera capaz de acercarse sigilosamente a mí. ¿No crees que eran demasiado viejos para jugar de esta manera?- Arashi dijo nerviosamente con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

-¡Baka baja la voz!- Ella silbó. -Y no se trata de deslizar su manera de salir de esta. Ahora dime, ¿lo que decía mama era verdad? Creo que ella estaba mintiendo por el amor de Konoka. Y sé que sabes, mirando a la cena, todo el tiempo como si fuera uno de eso hentai carbón de Jiraiya.- Dijo ojos perforando alma de Arashi.

Arashi se ruborizó, ¿cómo lo sabía? Estaba pensando en una manera de salir de allí antes de Ariana interrumpido -Ni siquiera pienso en escapar, si lo haces te diré mamá de la selección de lectura interesante.- Ariana dijo con una sonrisa, ella lo tenía ahora.

Arashi palideció, luego suspiró él sabía que no había forma de salir de esto.

Miró a su hermano con una expresión seria. -Bien te diré lo que sé, pero esto es un secreto S-clasificado, Kakashi me lo dijo.- Arashi dijo esperando que esto disuadiría a ella. Lamentablemente no fue así como ella asintió con la cabeza con impaciencia.

-He confirmado recientemente que esto Kakashi, quien es uno de los pocos que sabe la verdad. Para responder a sus preguntas con sí, Naruto es el hermano perdido hace mucho tiempo.- Ariana se quedó sin aliento antes de continuar adelante. "También sé que papa, antes de morir pidió al anciano que todo esto se mantuvo en secreto y no se revelará hasta el decimosexto cumpleaños de Naruto. Pero eso es todo lo que sé Ariana lo juro." Dijo Arashi.

Ariana se quedó atónito sin poder decir nada durante unos segundos. A continuación, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

-Así que en realidad es nuestro hermano bebé. Él no murió ese día, él todavía vive.- Ariana susurró, tratando a la palabra 'hermano pequeño' con reverencia. De pronto se volvió furioso.

-Así que ellos sabían todo este tiempo, incluso Kaa-san, ¿por qué…?-

-Ariana es por eso que tiene que ser mantenido en secreto. Confía en mí padre sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y tenemos confianza en su juicio. Sospecho que todo esto es por su seguridad.-

Ariana no dijo nada, se quedó sentada sola en la cama de Arashi luego comenzó a llorar. No pudo evitarlo. Ella nunca consiguió sobre su padre y hermano pequeño de muerte. Ahora que uno de ellos aún estaba vivo, sintió tanto alivio que no le importaba Arashi la vio así.

Arashi estaba perplejo. No podía recordar la última vez que la veía así. Probablemente la noche Konoka nació y se enteró de padre y Naruto. Suspirando quiere a su cama y se sentó aparte de Ariana.

Poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella trató de consolarla. -Hey ahora ¿qué se trata todo esto? No te preocupes lo tendremos de nuevo en unos pocos años. Además de que es más allá de su hora de acostarse, y sé lo mucho que valora su sueño.- Bromeó, incluso se esperaba un golpe en la cabeza o algo. Era incómodo ver a su hermana así.

Pero ella no, ella era vulnerable en este momento. Incluso se inclinó y gritó en su pecho, mientras que Arashi torpemente le acarició el pelo.

-Él estaba allí todo este tiempo shi. Cuando lo vi en mis instintos estaban tratando de decirme, pero lo ignoré no están dispuestos a enfrentar el dolor de una falsa esperanza. Podría haber estado ahí para él. Soy su hermana mayor, que se supone que estar allí para ayudarlo a crecer y estar allí para él. Creció y sin amor o apoyo, que podríamos haber cambiado eso. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ciego a mi hermanito? -Ella dijo que dejara de llorar, pero tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos seguía oliendo.

-Ariana todos nos sentimos así. Yo, Kaa-san, incluso Kakashi-san. Me dijo que intentó adoptar él, pero el hombre de edad tuvo que rechazar. Sólo tenemos que confiar en el juicio de nii-san oto-san." Arashi dijo

Ariana sonrió, había pasado un tiempo desde que él la llamaba.

-Ahora hay que sonreír. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo, te ves hermosa cuando lo hagas. Eso es probablemente por qué usted no recibe muchas citas.-

Ariana sólo en voz baja le dio una palmada en la cabeza. -Baka-, dijo luego le dio un abrazo. -Gracias por esto shi, realmente necesitan esto, ahora puedo estar en paz.-

-Por supuesto.- Él dijo devolviendo el abrazo. Ariana se levantó y salió de la habitación preparándose para la cama.

-men lo que es un día muy largo.- Arashi dijo deslizarse en su pijama y caer rápidamente dormido.

Desconocido para ellos era alguien espiando. No se molestaron en crear una barrera porque el compuesto estaba protegido por muchos sellos de gran alcance, pero no de los que están dentro.

Konoka se apartó de la pared y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Ella estaba llorando en silencio.

_-"Tengo otro hermano. Mi gemelo sobrevivió ese día y que resulta ser Naruto"-_ Pensó. De alguna manera su intuición estaba tratando de decirle eso, pero ella nunca tomó en eso. Se sentía tan feliz y aliviado por la noticia. Esto en el hecho de que Naruto era su compañero de equipo le hacía realmente feliz. Ahora estaba deseando que llegue mañana y los siguientes días, semanas, meses y años pasaría compensar el tiempo que se perdió con su hermano perdido.

_**Compuesto Uchiha**_

-¡**katon: goukakyuu no jutsu!**- Sasuke gritó formando una impresionante bola de fuego de tamaño en el cielo, viajando un tiempo considerable antes de disolverse.

-Hn no lo suficientemente bueno, Kakashi es un Jounin, el famoso kopi-nin y tengo que estar en la cima de mi juego para continuar con él.-Sasuke dijo. Estaba jadeando, humedecido de sudor. Después de la cena se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento Uchiha para obtener algún tipo de formación adicional antes del combate de mañana con sus nuevos "compañeros de equipo" contra Kakashi. Estaba a punto de empezar otra cuando una voz lo llamó.

-¡Sasu-chan es suficiente por esta noche! Vamos adentro y consiga listo para dormir, lo vas a necesitar.- Su madre llamó a Mikoto.

-Sí Kaa-san.- Sasuke volvió a llamar y se dirigió hacia el interior no sin antes.-y no me digas Sasu-chan, ¿y si alguien nos escucha?-le grito un poco preocupado.

- no hay nadie que nos escuche aquí, apropósito ve a tomar una ducha, estás empapado.- Mikoto dijo mirando fijamente por encima de él.

-Kaa-san...- Sasuke murmuró avergonzada alejamiento.

-No hay peros. Ahora dame un abrazo.- Mikoto dijo, y Sasuke con gusto obligado.

-Buenas noches Sasu-chan.- Mikoto dijo subiendo a su habitación.

- igual Kaa-san.-Sasuke respondió.

Mikoto hizo sobreprotector y extra ceñido a Sasuke. Él a su vez se convirtió en cerca de ella y sólo abrirse a ella y nadie más. Además de que era lo único que le quedaba. Esa fatídica noche de la masacre, Itachi sacrificados todos. Él salvó sólo a los niños y mujeres, y sólo aquellos que eran ex-shinobi o amas de casa.

Pero eso no importaba a Sasuke. Él iba a ser más fuerte, no importa qué y vengar a su clan y oto-san caídos. Se empezaría con Kakashi y sus compañeros tontos no se interpondrían en su camino.

-Sí Itachi, sólo tiene que esperar Voy a ser más fuerte y voy a matarte y conseguir mi venganza.- Sasuke pensó dirigirse hacia el baño.

**(Al día siguiente, 10 de abril)**

**Apartamento de Naruto.**

Naruto estaba durmiendo cuando una figura bailaba en su cama, Naruto vio el cabello rojo pálido con coletas gemelas largas como la de su Orioke no jutsu y el traje de estudiante.

-Kotori, mi kawai Imouto-dijo Naruto un poco con cansancio o enojo o gruño no es el caso es que lo dijo con pereza.

La ahora identificada Kotori paro un momento de bailar y hablo.- oh, ¿Qué ocurre, mi kawai Oni-chan?-

-¡bájate!, ¡estás pesada!-le grito, Kotori salto de él haciéndolo bajar su guardia creyendo que lo dejaría, pero la niña uso el salto para patearlo y en la boca del estómago.

-¡Gouf!-grito Naruto.

-haha, gritaste: ¡Gouf!, ¡eres un robot!-

Naruto gruño y se tapó de nuevo con su sabana ocasionando un kawai gesto de enojo de Kotori.

-¡hey! ¿Por qué te duermes de nuevo?-le grito- ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Onii-chan!- le gritaba jalando la sabana.- ¡despierta!-en eso Naruto hablo.

-huye, Kotori.-dijo con voz ronca desde debajo de las sabana.

-¿eh?-

-tengo el virus de "si no duermo por lo menos 10 minutos más, le hare cosquillas a mi hermanita sin poder controlarme".-dijo con tono sombrío y más ronco.- también conocido como el virus-T.-

-¡¿qué?!- grito Kotori y se alejó un poco.

-¡huye, Kotori… mientras aun pueda controlarme!-

-pero… ¡¿Qué pasa con Onii-chan?!-pregunto nerviosa y preocupada por Naruto.

-¡olvídate de mí! Siempre y cuando estés a salvo…-dijo con tono como si se ahogara.-… ¡rápido!-

-pero entonces… ¡Onii-chan!-en eso Naruto se levantó con sus ojos cubierto por su cabello, soltó un rugido como de zombi.

Kotori grito y salió huyendo llorando del lugar, Naruto movió su cuello como el exorcista.-yare, yare.- suspiro cuando vio que ya no estaba, él se alisto y fue a la casa de Kotori.

Enfrente de su apartamento estaba una casa de 2 pisos estilo contemporáneo, era de las muchas casas que cambiaron cuando lo del riesgo de TD, vio que la puerta estaba abierta e ingreso, buscando a Kotori la encontró en el comedor que conectaba con la sala y la cocina, la vio detrás de una mesa que usaba como barricada, la pobre temblaba y lloraba murmurando.

-estoy muy asustada. El virus-T vendrá por mí.-

Naruto se deslizo por el suelo escondiéndose detrás de los muebles en eso sorprendió a Kotori haciendo correr, pero choco con la pared y la pobre buscando desesperadamente una salida lloraba de miedo, en eso Naruto decidió terminar la broma.

-relájate. Ya estoy bien.-dijo con una sonrisa perezosa.

-¿O-Onii-chan?-

-no tienes nada que temer.-dijo levantando la mano como si hiciera un juramento.- ¡soy tu amigo!

Kotori suspiro de alivio y le sonrió a Naruto, mientras Kotori miraba la tele, Naruto hacia el desayuno para los 2, en eso recordó cómo se conocieron fue cuando hace 6 años apareció el primer TD en el continente elemental en un pueblo cercano a konoha murieron más de 120 personas entre ellos los padres de Kotori, afortunadamente para ella sus padres habían pensado antes el moverse a konoha y habían comprado una casa la cual es donde Kotori vive ahora, estaba equipada con todo, Naruto la conoció porque siempre estaba sola, pero él sabía que si eran visto juntos el odio idiota de la gente también caería en Kotori así que se mantuvo en secreto su amistad y relación hermano-hermana, como su Imouto no sabía cómo cocinar, Naruto le hacia la comida mientras ella compraba las cosas, así con los años parecían hermanos de verdad, pero el sentía que había algo que estaba olvidando de ese día…algo **importante**…pero no recordaba que era, en eso apareció otro reporte de TD en las noticias.

-_temprano por la mañana, un pequeño terremoto dimensional apareció cerca de las ruinas de Uzu no Kuni_-decían en las noticias-_solo algunos daños en los puertos desiertos de la isla_-explicaba.-_y sin víctimas, después de 10 años, no hay explicación alguna de lo que ocasiona estos TD_-

-¿otro más?-pregunto Naruto.-estuvo un poco más cerca de konoha que la última vez.-

-si-respondió Kotori.

En eso Naruto (Roy) reflexiono.-"_terremotos dimensionales…si mal no recuerdo son distorsiones extendidas de espacio, de origen desconocido...me recuerdan un poco al Kamui de mi sharingan, pero más peligrosa, como su nombre lo dice, es cuando la dimensión espacial del lugar colapsa y destruye todo lo que hay en su interior…pero nadie ha sido capaz de saber que los ocasiona_"-pensó Naruto.-"_cuando apareció el primero hace 10 años, muchos más aparecieron en los siguientes 6 meses, claro más pequeños, tanto que ni siquiera llegaban al 0.01% del primer y devastador TD_"-mientras pensaba, Naruto le servía el desayuno a Kotori.-"_aquí en el continente elemental se le conoce en todo el mundo como "__**la gran zona de TD**_" –"_no aparecieron los primeros 4 años, pero después del incidente en donde Kotori perdió a sus padres, los TD empezaron a aumentar en número en todo el mundo, quizás lo preocupante es que aquí están sucediendo la mayor parte de ellos" ¿_no han ocurrido muchos últimamente?-pregunto Naruto.

-seguro que si.-le contesto.-mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba-susurro lo último, en eso Naruto apareció enfrente de ella.- ¡oye! ¡Ya vamos a desayunar!-en eso vio la paleta que tenía en la boca, enojado se la intento quitar pero, quien sabe cómo, Kotori fue más fuerte que él y no se la pudo quitar.

-rayos…-suspirando en derrota.-asegúrate de comer todo el desayuno también.-

-¡por supuesto!-le contesto.- ¡te amo, Onii-chan!-con giño de ojo.

Naruto se dio cuenta del día, era la ceremonia de bienvenida para la escuela de Kotori.- ¿hay algo en especial que te gustaría para el almuerzo?-le pregunto.

-¡un almuerzo de lujo infantil!-grito y salto como animadora e inexplicablemente para Naruto se sostuvo en el aire por unos segundos e incluso cayó lentamente.-

-…eso es algo que solo encontrarías en un restaurante.-le contesto.-lo siento, pero no vas a encontrar eso aquí.-

-¡eehhh! –Se quejó inflando sus mejillas.- ¡pero yo lo quiero!-dijo juntando sus manos y haciendo el S-Rank jutsu de asesinato ojitos de perro no jutsu.- ¡por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego, Onii-chan!-

Naruto uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder pero fracaso y termino accediendo, después del desayuno Naruto la acompaño hasta la secundaria donde estudia Kotori, o cerca del lugar.

-¡almuerzo de lujo infantil!-festejo Kotori.- ¡almorzando en un restaurante!-

-no deberías estar feliz por eso.-

-estoy muy feliz. Gracias por traerme, Onii-chan.-le dijo estando frente al restaurante.

-nos vemos por aquí cuando termines tu prueba, ¿de acuerdo?-

-claro-le contesto perezosamente.

-¡lo digo en serio! ¡Tienes que mantener tu promesa!-dijo mirándolo fijamente.- ¡incluso si los terroristas tomaran el restaurante, tendrías que venir!-

-si eso sucediera, no podríamos comer.-le dijo con voz plana-pero está bien, así que puedes irte a la escuela.-le dijo frotándole la cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito, en eso se alejó Kotori y brincando le grito-¡es definitivamente una promesa!-se calmó y termino.- ¡tienes que venir incluso si ocurriera un terremoto dimensional!-

En eso 3 estudiantes de instituto miraron la escena.

-eh, ¿no es Uzumaki-kun?-pregunto la rubia del grupito.

-esos dos no se ven demasiados cariñosos.-declaro una pelo castaña.-parece ser que es verdad que es Lolicon.-

-asqueroso.-termino la de lentes y cabello azul largo.

Naruto oyó todo y sus ojos crispaban pero decidió ignorarlo…por ahora-sí. Lo entiendo, puedes irte tranquila.- Kotori se alejó, Naruto quien todavía movía su mano sintió cuando se la agarraron.

-bueno día, Naruto.-

Naruto voltio hacia la fuente de la voz y vio al único civil en todo konoha que se llevaba con él, aparte de Teuchi y Ayame.- oh, Tonomachi… -

-escuche que pudiste pasar la prueba esta vez, estoy feliz de empezar el nuevo semestre viendo a mi amigo triunfando en sus sueños.-

Ahora la imagen de ellos 2 agarrados de las manos también fue vista por las chicas chismosas.

-vaya, al parecer ese rumor también es verdad-dijo la rubia.

-dicen que Uzumaki batea hacia ambos lados.-complemento la castaña

-asqueroso.-termino la de lentes.

La rubia suspiro y luego noto a alguien del otro lado de la calle y diviso a una peliblanca con ojos azules con el mismo traje de instituto que ella, voy que se alejó y regreso a sus asuntos chismosos o que hiciera.

Luego de que su amigo le hablo de su "novia"… que resultó ser un personaje de un Galge, se dirigió a la prueba de equipo conociendo a kakashi llegaría tarde el muy cabron así que todavía tenía tiempo para llegar.

_**Al mismo tiempo en Amegakure**_

La aldea oculta la lluvia literalmente tomo el nombre a causa de eso. Es relativamente pequeño en comparación con otros pueblos ocultos. Es una ciudad industrial llena de edificios y estructuras imponentes, aburridas y grises. Combinado con la lluvia incesante hizo que el pueblo parece deprimente.

Mirando por encima de la aldea en la torre más alta fue un hombre conocido como el Pein. Él salvó al pueblo de la tiranía de la famosa Hanzo de la salamandra. Pein se burló de eso, el hombre no era rival para él. La gente lo veneraba como a un dios, como debe ser. Su compañero era conocido como su ángel de la guarda. Ahora Amegakure era su dominio en el que se podía ejercer su voluntad sobre el pueblo y compartir su dolor. Pronto todo el mundo lo sabría el verdadero significado del dolor.

-Bueno, ¿qué tienes Konan?- Dolor preguntó sin volver la mirada del pueblo.

-Me las arreglé para infiltrarse con éxito el pueblo y reunir información de diversas fuentes.- Konan informó a sentarse en uno de los sofás. -Me las arreglé para interrogar a uno de sus chunnins menores para decirme que en realidad es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi. Por lo que he aprendido, es un gennin 15 años de edad con el pelo rubio de punta, ojos azules y barba distintas marcas en las mejillas. Su vida fue la espera de un Jinchuriki típica, llena de dificultades, desde que los habitantes de su pueblo lo golpeaban y lo despreciaban.-

-Esa es la única cosa que respeto de jinchurikis, llevan a la terrible carga de albergar a los bijus y soportar una vida llena de desprecio y odio. Ellos entienden el dolor.- Dolor dijo en un tono monótono.

-En cuanto a identificarlo de lo que he aprendido algo que conecta a usted directamente, Nagato.- Konan dijo acercándose a su lado.

-¿Ah, sí? Pein dijo volviéndose hacia Konan.

-Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.- Konan dijo, mirando Pein en los ojos.

-Uzumaki…-Él dijo en voz baja. -Lo único que queda de Uzumaki que yo sepa es Kushina y sus tres hijos. ¿Está Naruto está relacionado con ella?-Pein preguntó en voz baja ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-En cuanto a eso parece que nadie tiene la respuesta, parece ser un máxima secreto. Pero logre echar un vistazo a él en un puesto de ramen. Él tiene la cara de Kushina.-Konan dijo estudiando la cara de Pein.

-Así que él sobrevivió y es Jinchuriki del Kyuubi. Esto complica mis planes un poco.-Pein dijo mostrando una emoción por primera vez: preocupación.

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él Nagato? Él es del mismo clan, misma sangre que tú. ¿Vamos a proceder conforme a los planeado?-pregunto Konan.

-Sí, - Dolor dijo volviendo a su tono monótono, aunque Konan sabía que todavía estaba preocupado. -Él alberga el Kyuubi y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.-

Inclinándose y tocar su brazo Konan dijo -Pero vas a estar bien con eso.-

Con un suspiro, se dejó relajarse un poco. Podía confiar Konan con cualquier cosa, a diferencia de sus subordinados Akatsuki.

-Él es un descendiente del mismo clan que mí, al igual que Kushina y sus otros tres hijos son. Pero no voy a dejar que eso interfiera con mis planes. Si hubiera sido otra persona la hubiera hecho el proceso mucho más fácil.- Pein dijo volviendo a su punto de vista de la ciudad.

-¿Y qué hay de los otras?, ¿qué vas a hacer con Kushina y su familia? ¿Van a quedar atrapado en la destrucción?- Preguntó Konan

-Voy a tratar de evitar que si puedo, pero van a defender Konoha y Naruto con sus vidas, por lo que no se puede evitar.- Dijo Pein. -Konan tengo otra misión para ti.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Quiero ver más de Naruto por ahora, cada vez que no está involucrado con la agenda de Akatsuki…Voy a darle más tiempo y limitar tus función en la organización. Asegúrese de mantener una distancia de seguridad al vigilarlo, él debe estar vigilado constantemente por su Hokage. Nuestra organización debe permanecer oculta por el momento es crucial sobre todo lo demás-. Pein dijo

-Y ¿qué pasa con" él "?, Podría engancharse en algo." Konan dijo, sabía de quién estaba hablando.

-Deja que yo me preocupe por eso, se piensa que es el que tiene el control, pero no se da cuenta de que un Dios se inclina ante nadie. Con el tiempo pueden comprobar personalmente en nuestro pequeño progreso de Uzumaki y ver si hay algo más que pueda hacer por él. Eso es todo por ahora Konan.-

-Sí Pein-sama.- Konan dijo con una reverencia volver a formalidades.

-Tengo una corazonada acerca de Naruto-kun que me parece que no puede quitarse de encima. Siento que es diferente de los otros hijos de Kushina, Minato y hasta mí. Espero que usted sea _él _ Naruto. Vamos a ver si tu dolor es lo suficientemente grande como para cambiar este mundo frío que vivimos – Pein pensó, sin saber cuánta razón tenía al suponer que era diferente que ellos.

_**Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 3.**_

Konoha y Sasuke llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento a la 7:00, haciendo caso omiso de ellos y esperar a Kakashi.

Veinte minutos más tarde, tanto Kakashi y Naruto no habían llegado.

_-"No es que Naruto-kun a llegar tarde. Espero que todo esté bien. Ese pervertido Kakashi siempre llega tarde así que no hay sorpresa."_ -Pensó Konoka.

_-"Hn Me sorprende que el dobe no ha aparecido. Kakashi mejor aparece pronto, él está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia."-_ Sasuke pensó con ganas de empezar ya.

Hablando del diablo Naruto caminaba perezosamente hacia ellos. Parecía cansado y pálido como si él no durmió en absoluto, pero fue más bien por ser levantado por Kotori de manera dulcemente violenta.

-Hey chico parece que estoy fundido. Yo estaba pensando en venir antes de hacer mis ejercicios de calentamiento, pero me he retrasado esta mañana.- Naruto dijo tratando de ser alegre y hacer una excusa…no quería que supieran de su relación con Kotori por la seguridad de ella, pero sólo consiguió esbozar una sonrisa dolida.

-como sea dobe.- Sasuke dijo molesto por Naruto. -_"Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé que si él va a estar en mi equipo."-_ Pensó.

Konoka interesada se acercó a él. -¿Estás bien, Naruto? Pareces enfermo, aquí me dejaron revisarte-. Ella puso su mano sobre su frente y estudiaba su rostro, de cerca.

Naruto se incomodó con la sensación de su contacto cercano, solo con Kotori podía hacer eso y le llevo casi 1 años el poder que Kotori pudiera tan siquiera tomarle la mano sin que, inconscientemente pensara que lo iban a golpear de nuevo, con nerviosismo se alejó.- estoy bien- Konoka-chan Debo haber tenido algo malo comer esta mañana.- Konoka no estaba convencida iba a decir algo más antes de que fuera interrumpida.

Kakashi poofeo de repente en frente de ellos. -Pensé que te dije a los chicos que no comen nada esta mañana. Usted especialmente Naruto Estoy decepcionado Oh, bueno, usted aprenderá. ¿Confío en que ustedes dos eran lo suficientemente sabios para escuchar?-pregunto todavía pensando en Naruto y su relación con esa niña Kotori según su investigación tenían más de 6 años conociéndose y kakashi apenas se enteró hace unos meses, pero reflexiono las acciones de Naruto y concluyo que estaba en lo correcto mantenerlo oculto para evitar la discriminación de Kotori por los aldeanos.

Konoka estaba rascando la cabeza nerviosamente con una sonrisa descarada. -Jeje siento Kakashi-sensei, tengo que admitir que tuve un desayuno ligero.-

Kakashi suspiró, él debería haber sabido Arashi sería de contado algo. Miró a Sasuke, quien se encogió de hombros. -Tuve una manzana.-

-Pues de seguir adelante, es el momento para la prueba de la iniciación de hoy. Es, sencillamente, realmente todo lo que tienes que hacer es arrebatar estas dos campanas de mí.- Kakashi dijo sosteniendo dos pequeñas campanas de plata.

-¿Eso es todo?- Naruto exclamó.

-Sí, todos ustedes tienen exactamente una hora de capturar estas dos campanas. Puede utilizar cualquier método y me dirijo no va a usar mi sharingan, diablos eso es una exageración que debo vendarle los ojos a mí mismo.- Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te pongas demasiado engreído sensei.- Naruto respondió.

-¿Y qué pasa si no? O más concretamente, ¿qué pasa con la persona extraña si tenemos éxito?- Preguntó Sasuke

"-muy astuto de eso Sasuke. Si todos ustedes deben fallar, entonces ustedes nunca van a estar en mi equipo. Además, se le enviará de vuelta a la academia por un año más. Y tienes que tomar mis dos campañas para pasar, no es una excepción.-

-¿Y si se pasamos?- Konoka preguntó preocupado.

-Bueno, entonces ¡bienvenido al equipo 7! Los dos, o una persona que obtenga las campanas recibe un bento libre para el almuerzo. Los impares a atarse a los postes de madera.- Dijo que indica los troncos en el centro del claro. -El ganador llega a tener el resto del día libre. El perdedor está atado al poste hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo aquí mañana, no hay comida y agua tampoco. Y si usted trata de ayudar al perdedor, todo el equipo es descalificado y enviado de vuelta a academia.- Kakashi terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha bajo su máscara.

-¡Pero eso es injusto! ¡Realmente no puedes estar hablando en serio!- Konoka protestó.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. -Las reglas son las reglas Konoka-chan. Ahora basta habladurías ¿están todos listos?- Kakashi dijo, saltando hacia atrás para distanciarse.

Los tres asintieron con gravedad, no había otra opción en la situación de todos modos. Fallar y ser enviado de vuelta a la academia como una desgracia. Ganar y un almuerzo gratis, pero dejar su otro compañero de equipo a colgar. ¡Esto era ridículo!

-y… comiencen.- Kakashi anunció.

Konoka y Sasuke dejó el campo y se escondieron. Naruto sin embargo no se movió un centímetro, y se quedó mirando a Kakashi, como si lo analizara.

-¡Maldita sea dobe ponerse a cubierto! ¡Vas a arruinar todo esto por nosotros!- Sasuke silbó entre dientes, escondido detrás de un árbol.

-Naruto Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.- Konoka murmuró agazapado en un arbusto.

-Lo que sea que Naruto estrategia te aconsejo que siga eres acciones compañeros de equipo. Usted no tiene esperanza de tener éxito me lleva de frente. Esto no será como sparring.- Kakashi dijo proceder a sacar su libro naranja amado.

-Oh, yo no voy a estar haciendo cualquier cosa sensei. Usted debe saber desde que me entrenó.- Naruto dijo con confianza.

_-"Espera, ¿qué? Kakashi ha estado entrenando el dobe! Mmmm no veo ningún resultado."-_ Pensó Sasuke.

Roy alias Naruto, se cansó de las burlas y decidió hace 2 días cuando el último remanente del alma de Naruto murió que, no importa si se vuelve un anti-héroe, un villano o un héroe abnegado, el salvaría a sus seres queridos, protegería Kotori, Tonomachi, Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino y Hinata e incluso y aunque le escondieron la verdad kakashi y el Sandaime y nadie pero nadie se volvería a burlar de él, pasar sobre él, negarle algo, así que haciendo un único signo de mano grito.

-**¡suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu!**-y de la atmosfera se empezó a formar un el dragón de agua, impresionando a kakashi, sasuke y konoha.

-"_formar el Suiryūdan con un solo sello de mano, ¡solo en Nidaime Hokage podía hacerlo!_"-pensó todavía impactado kakashi por la repentina muestra de poder de Naruto, así que sin perder tiempo guardo su preciado Icha-Icha y lanzo su técnica.

-**Doton: Doryuuheki**-y un muro de piedra con la cara de 5 perros tallas se mostró frente a kakashi, el dragón de agua choco contra el muro que resistió el ataque pero al poco tiempo el muro cayó y kakashi tuvo que quitarse del lugar.

-Naruto.-hablo el peli-plata.- ¿Dónde aprendiste esa técnica? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo diablos pudiste hacer ese jutsu con un solo sello?-pregunto/exigió kakashi.

Naruto solo sonrió oscuramente y dijo.-pues con práctica, dolor, sangre, sufrimiento agonía y desesperación, así es como he obtenido mis fuerza, agradezco que me hayas entrenado kakashi-sensei, pero la mayor parte de las técnicas que te mostrare…fueron utilizadas contra mi más veces de las que puedo contar.-termino Naruto juntando sus palmas.

-**suiton: Suishouha**-y un remolino de agua se empezó a formar, viendo eso los demás tomaron distancia, en eso el remolino cayo e inundo el lugar, sasuke y konoka estaban en las copas del agua mientras que kakashi estaba sobre el agua buscando a Naruto, en eso salió de bajo de agua y empezó la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-bueno, viendo que ninjutsu lo tienes más que completo.-dijo esquivando una patada.-ahora veamos que tan bien eres en taijutsu.- kakashi empezó a tirar patadas y golpes fluidos que Naruto identifico como una variante del estilo de la gruya con la del tigre, él no tenía problemas esquivando, su estilo original era basado en esos movimientos y más.

Naruto tomo distancia y empezó su contraataque, primero con una patada con el estilo gruya cosa identifico kakashi, pero antes de poder reaccionar sintió una patada en su costado izquierdo, luego Naruto ataco con la postura de la serpiente y sin pestañar cambio al del mono e impacto un golpe en el pecho de kakashi asiéndolo patinar unos metros.

-ese estilo de pelea no es el que te enseñe Naruto, ¿Cuál es?-pregunto el peli-planta, reconociendo que los golpes eran contundentes y centrados en puntos estratégicos.

-es el estilo dragón, es un estilo que toma forma única para cada practicante, en si para dominarlo tienes que saber 7 tipos de lucha y combinarlas para hacerla una impredecible y mortal estilo de pelea.-explico Naruto sorprendiendo a kakashi por enésima vez en la pelea.

-bueno es un estilo muy peculiar el que tienes, pasas taijutsu, ahora Genjutsu.-dijo el pervertido cuando Naruto sonrió a kakashi.-ya pase en ese también sensei.-dijo y mostro 2 campanas en sus manos, asiendo ampliar los ojos o el ojo del pervertido, que miro a en donde se suponía que los tenia y sintió una perturbación en su chakra y disipo el Genjutsu revelando que ya no tenía las campanas, sonriendo hablo.

-ya veo, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto poniendo a prueba a su gennin.

Naruto vio las campanas y lanzo una a su izquierda y otra a su derecha, dichas campanas fueron atrapadas por sus compañeros.

-sensei, sé que fue estúpido de mi parte, pero sé que si el enemigo está enfocado en el más fuerte del equipo, mis compañeros pueden sorprenderlo con la guardia baja y atacar cuando sea necesario, esa era mi idea original, pero creo que sorprendí demasiado y no actuaron así que tuve que utilizar el 100% de mí, también mi estrategia sirve para que cuando un enemigo sea más poderoso que nosotros…ellos puedan huir.-explico, konoka y sasuke salieron de sus escondites, después de que el agua bajo y kakashi se les quedo mirando.

-ya veo, bueno solo puedo decir una cosa…-dijo y los 3 se le quedaron viendo.-pasan.-sorprendiendo a konoka y sasuke, Naruto solo lo miro fijamente.- si bien es cierto que fue estúpido de tu parte hacer eso, fue una buena estrategia para distraer a tu oponente además estoy de acuerdo con tu otro uso en ese plan.-dijo provocando un grito de konoka.

-¡¿Cómo es eso kakashi-sensei?! ¡Yo no voy a sacrificar a Naruto-kun para salvarnos!-grito indignada y enojada por el pensar en sacrificar a su descubierto hermano solo para escapar de un ninja y vivir.

- kakashi-sensei tiene razón konoka-ojou.-dijo Naruto ganando la mirada de los 3.-el Nidaime Hokage se sacrificó por el grupo de ji-san cuando los escuadrones Ginkaku y Kinkaku los cazaban al igual que el Yondaime con lo del Kyubi.-explico.-sigh…el sacrificio es parte del camino shinobi, a veces hay que hacerlo…aun si no quieras…-dijo Naruto y Roy dentro de él recordó cuando su esposa Yume se sacrificó por él.-…pero al hacer el llamado por algunos "la máxima expresión de amor por alguien" sabes que no solo has salvado a tus seres queridos, sino a muchos más, al llevarte la vida de tu oponente junto con la tuya aseguras que esa persona no sea un peligro para nadie.-termino.

Kakashi no daba crédito lo que escuchaba de Naruto, era…muy maduro y parecía que tenía experiencia en hacer sacrificios.

Konoka lo miro con tristeza, sabiendo lo que su padre y Naruto sacrificaron por el pueblo, ella juro que le daría todo el amor posible cuando regresa a ser una familia…pobre ingenua.

Por otro lado sasuke miraba con envidia a Naruto, ya que no entendía como el "dobe" podía hacer manipulación del agua al nivel que se decía solo el Nidaime Hokage pudo llegar.

-tienes razón Naruto, pero tengo que preguntarte algo.-dijo kakashi.-si te ordenara que mataras a konoka para que pases la prueba ¿Qué harías?-pregunto kakashi para confirma solo una cosa más la susodicha iba a gritarle cuando Naruto le gano.

-te mandaría a la chingada y te patearía el trasero, nunca abandonaría a un amigo y compañero ni por una orden tuya.- dijo Naruto.

Kakashi lo miro soltando su intensión asesina, konoka y sasuke le costaba respirar, pero Naruto solo bostezo, kakashi sonrió y dijo.-veo que aprendiste bien de mi Naruto.-

-claro sensei, no decía que "aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigo son peor que basura"-

-es verdad, bueno ahora son oficialmente el equipo 7, a partir de mañana empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento y misiones dentro de la aldea.-termino y dejo en un shushin.

-dobe, ¿Cómo es que te volviste tan fuerte?-pregunto con enojo y envidia.

-con entrenamiento, que, si quieres te puedo ayudar.-dijo Naruto, realmente quería evitar que sasuke siguiera ese camino oscuro de venganza.

-hmp, como si necesita tu ayuda dobe.-

-mira sasuke, ya viste lo fuerte que era, tú crees que me volví así de poderoso fácilmente, tuve que sufrir lo insufrible y muchas cosas más, si quieres se fuerte, encuentra otra cosa, aparte de tu venganza, como razón para serlo, porque pongamos que matas a tu hermano, que creo que podrás, eres demasiado terco, pero como precio te hundes en tal oscuridad que todos a tu alrededor se alejan de ti, tu madre, tus compañeros de clan y los niños del mismo, estas tan podrido en esa oscuridad que no tienes salvación…quedas solo, sin nada, cuestiónate eso y cuando tengas una respuesta seria de seguir con tu venganza, pero sin hundirte en la oscuridad, te ayudare.-dijo Naruto sonriendo, pasando a un lado de él.-además, deja caer tu mascara…creo que eres linda.-termino dejando a un Uchiha sorprendido y sonrojado.

-"_como demonios se dio cuenta_"-pensó alterado y sin decir más dejo el lugar.

Mientras tanto konoka miro Naruto un momento hasta que hablo.

-…wow, no espere que fueras tan fuerte Naruto-kun.-dijo konoka.

Naruto solo se avergonzó y se rasco la cabeza.-jeje, bueno entrene muy duro para poder hacer eso.-

-Um Naruto todavía podemos celebrar.- Konoka preguntó tímidamente.

-eh, no puedo tengo que ir a otro lado.-explico Naruto, tenía que ir a ver a Kotori después de todo se lo prometió.

-~eehhh~ vamos Naruto-kun.-dijo haciendo un mohín.

-vamos Naruto no te agüites- Arashi dijo apareciendo en un destello amarillo sorprendiendo tanto a Naruto y Konoka.

-¡demonios Arashi!, no hagas eso.-dijo Naruto agarrándose el pecho, el maldito lo espanto.

-jeje, lo siento.-dijo Arashi.-vamos Naruto, yo invito.-

Naruto lo pensó pero su promesa con Kotori era más importante.- lo siento, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer así q-dijo cuándo algo que no esperaba ocurrió, sonaron las alarmas de la aldea para un TD.

-nii-san, ¿no es lo que pienso que es?-pregunto asustada konoka.

-sí, así es, tomen mi mano, los llevare al refugio.-dijo y tomo a ambos rumbo al refugio más cercano.

En el refugio vio a los chicos quienes se acercaron a konoka, pero Naruto estaba atrás tratando de contactar a Kotori con su teléfono (si, hay teléfonos en esa dimensión, pero los shinobi no lo usan porqué, a pesar de ser útiles, los pergaminos sellados siguen siendo más seguros).

-¡maldita sea! ¿Dónde estás Kotori?-pregunto angustiado en eso Shikamaru se le acerco.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que entrar al refugio antes de que eso impacte.-

-lo siento shika, estaba comprobando si una amiga mía estaba segura.-le respondió.

-¿Por qué no revisas con el GPS su localización?-sugirió el Nara.

-¡buena idea!-le respondió y busco la a Kotori cuando sus ojos se abrieron en shock, el lugar donde estaba era el restaurante familiar donde se iban a encontrar.-"_no, no es posible…en verdad me está esperando hay_"-pensó en pánico cuando recordó las palabras de su Imouto.- "¡tienes que venir incluso si ocurriera un terremoto dimensional!"-recordó y tuvo una visión de su Imouto llorando abrazando sus piernas, con temor corrió hacia la salida cuando un mano lo detuvo.

-¿a dónde vas Naruto?-escucho y miro a Ariana que lo sujetaba impidiendo que avanzara.

-¡suéltame!-grito tratando de aflojar su agarre.- ¡tengo que ir por ella!-declaro desesperado.

-¡no te puedo dejar ir!-declaro.-es demasiado peligros salir-declaro preocupada por su recién descubierto Otōto.

Naruto desesperado y enojado por no dejarlo ir no pensó en lo siguiente que diría ni en las consecuencias de ello, pero su hermana estaba en peligro era lo único que le importaba.

-¡no te atrevas a preocuparte por mi ahora!-grito dejando en shock a la Namikaze.- ¡siempre! ¡Siempre veías como me trataban y nunca moviste una maldita uña por mí!-le grito con odio y rencor tan alto que fue escuchado por sus compañeros de clases, konoka, Arashi y su madre que pasaba a buscar a konoka y verificar a Naruto.- ¡no tienes derecho a decirme nada!-le declaro.- ¡así que suéltame para ir a rescatar a mi hermana! **¡Mi** **Única familia!**-eso impacto de tal forma que Ariana soltó a Naruto que sin perder tiempo salió del refugio.- ¡Kotori! ¡Oni-chan va por ti!-grito, dejando a 3 namikazes llorando.

Naruto Interiormente maldecía que estaba del otro lado de la aldea, aun con su velocidad le tomaría unos 10 minutos llegar, sin tiempo y aun siendo experimental decidió usar su Kuroi Raiton no Yoroi, su cuerpo empezó a crispar y se envolvía en un rayo negro pálido, Naruto sintió que sus nervios ardían como si los quemaran con una barra de hierro ardiente, pero decidió ignorarlo por Kotori eso y Kazumi ya lo estaba curando.

-**Roy debes tener más cuidado con esta técnica, te está dañando incluso tus órganos vitales, me cuesta mantener el ritmo de curación**-le advertía la biju preocupada por Roy, desde que la última remanente de Naruto murió, él cayó en una depresión enorme y entendía porque se arriesgaba por su hermana adoptiva y temía que si la perdía…bueno, no quería pensarlo.

-"_no te preocupes por eso, solo serán 20 segundos hasta llegar al restaurante_"-dijo para tranquilizar a Kazumi, pero no lo hizo.

Después de llegar al máximo de su técnica, Naruto se vio obligado a desactivarlo corrió unos cuantos metros cuando paro agarrándose el pecho y toser fuerte y dolorosamente al grado de escupir sangre.

Naruto podía tener el factor de curación y larga vida Uzumaki, la habilidad curativa de Kazumi y tener la voluntad Namikaze, pero eso fue inútil contra los años de maltrato y venta de comidas envenenadas que le daban, solo cuando empezó a cuidar de Kotori fue que pudo comer alimentos saludables, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, sus pulmones y corazón fueron corroídos por los venenos y toxinas además de los golpes y puñaladas cuando era niño, aun con los factores ya mencionados era como querer curar un enfermo terminal…si Naruto Uzumaki o mejor dicho Roy se estaba muriendo, solo le quedaban 4 años de vida…si no menos.

Aun con el mar de dolor corrió, recordando a su única familia.

-_¡te amo, Onii-chan!-_corría respirando pesadamente con desesperación su cuerpo le pedía parar, pero no le hizo caso.-"_¿Por qué?_"-pensó siguiendo recordando a Kotori.- _¡gracias, Onii-chan!_- desesperado de perder a su única fuente de amor en este pueblo.-"_¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me estas esperando cuando todo el pueblo esta evacuado?!_"-pensó casi llorando.-"_¡Kotori, Kotori, Kotori!_"-en eso un temblor sacudió el lugar haciendo que Naruto se cubriera la cara y cayera de espalda por el fuerte impulso del aire.

Cuando se tranquilizó, Naruto se paró y miro a su alrededor los edificios destrozados, las calles rotas y un miasma negro extraño entre los escombros.

Camino hasta el cráter que se originó por el TD y observo a alguien dentro de él, era una chica.

La presencia de la chica era tan abrumadora, que suprimía la de cualquier otra cosa. Su traje estaba hecho de un material extraño que llamaba la atención, como metal, pero también como una especie de tela.

Unida al vestido, la falda irradiaba una luz lo suficientemente bonita como para hacer que uno perdiera la conciencia. Sin embargo, la belleza de la joven misma, eclipsaba incluso eso.

Su pelo, largo y negro como una columna de humo, cubría sus hombros y su cintura.

Sus ojos, mirando fríamente el cielo, eran de un color extraño, difícil de describir.

Su figura, que probablemente haría que hasta una diosa sintiera envidia, incluso si él ya había visto algunas diosas antes, estaba deformada por el cansancio mientras permanecía de pie, con los labios fruncidos.

Su visión.

Su atención.

Sorpresivamente para él, incluso su corazón.

En ese momento, todo eso fue robado de él.

Era tan…

Excesivamente…

Anormalmente…

Inhumanamente…

Tan intensamente…

Hermosa.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la hermosa diosa saco una espada del trono del que estaba alado de ella, salto y haciendo un movimiento de su espada un haz de energía violeta paso a lado de él, tan rápidamente que no se dio cuenta y destruyo todo el camino hasta un edificio detrás de él.

-¿tú también?-escucho hablarla, incluso su voz era como el canto de ángeles, hermoso, suave incluso si mostraba hostilidad era reconfortante escuchar su voz.

Naruto miro sus ojos más claramente…sus ojos eran hermosos, no se podían comparar a nada que había visto antes, pero tenían algo más que Naruto identifico.

Soledad.

Esos hermosos ojos no merecían mostrar ese sentimiento.

-¿viniste a matarme?-le pregunto.

Dicha pregunta impacto al rubio, ¿Quién osaría tratar de matar tan bella pero peligrosa mujer y más cuando sus ojos muestran tal soledad? Se preguntó.

El cansancio de usar una técnica incompleta y su repentino ataque por su enfermedad hicieron que perdiera las fuerzas para pararse y cayo de trasera.

La diosa apuntaba su espada hacia él.-estas aquí para matarme también, ¿verdad?-acuso estrechando sus ojos.-si es así, entonces acabare contigo aquí y ahora.-

Naruto rápidamente grito.- ¡espera un momento!-agitando sus manos.- ¡no hay manera de que pueda hacer eso!-y tenía razón la mujer enfrente de él irradiaba tal poder solo comparable a los biju.

-¿qué?-dijo ella

-no sería capaz de matar a alguien, sin motivo alguno.-explico.-además, ¿Quién eres?-pregunto cuando un ruido de turbinas atrajo su atención.

Naruto miro y se dio cuenta que eran los trajes de mecas que eran usado para cuando ocurrían esto, sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando empezaron a disparar una oleada de misiles (si hay misiles, pero de nuevo los ninja son como meta humanos así que ellos fácilmente pueden huir de ellos y contra-atacar siempre y cuando tengan un jutsu de largo alcance) Naruto miro que no podía esquivar eso y se preparó para el impacto, cuando la chica levanto su mano y un escudo violeta detuvo los misiles.

-¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de lo inútil que es todo esto?-dijo con voz melancólica, luego salto al aire y con un movimiento de su espada destruyo la segunda oleada de misiles que fue lanzada hacia ella.

-"_¿Por qué esta chica...? _"-Empezó Naruto mirando la cara de la chica.-"_¿aparenta ser tan fuerte…? Pero se ve muy abatida_"-se preguntó.

-**por qué está cansada de ser perseguida**-le contesto Kazumi.

-"_¿eh? ¿Cómo Kazumi-chan?_"-pregunto Naruto mirando la pelea de la chica con las mecas.

-**me recuerda a mí, cuando Rikudo-jiji nos dejó vagar por la tierra después de su muerte, fuimos cazados muchas veces, aun viendo que era inútil siguieron, llego el momento en que nos cansamos de eso y empezamos a preocuparnos por los humanos que venían tontamente a matarse por venir por nosotros, así que la comprendo por eso **–explico la Kyubi.

-"_entonces está cansada de ser cazada y por eso me pregunto si venia matarla_"-concluyo Naruto.

-**en efecto**-

Naruto miro como una de las chicas empezó atacarla a corto distancia y salto hasta ponerse detrás de él, miro y encontró a una chica de su edad con cabello blanco con corte tipo Hime y ojos azules, a Naruto se le hacía vagamente familiar.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de su presencia.- ¿Uzumaki Naruto?-pregunto, Naruto se sorprendió que supiera quien era, normalmente las chicas que usaban esos trajes no se inmiscuían en lo del pueblo.

En eso la chica saco un sable de luz y empezó a pelear contra la diosa en armadura y a Naruto/Roy le impresiono la velocidad de las estocadas.-"_ese nivel es igual que el de Arami la mejor espachina de mi organización en mi mundo natal y si mal no recuerdo ella me dijo una vez que esa velocidad no era la máxima que podía hacer_"-en eso ambas chicas chocaron sus espadas y provocaron una onda de choque similar a una explosión, que cegó a Naruto dejándolo inconsciente.

Luego de unos momentos, para Naruto, empezó a recuperar el sentido y escucho algunas voces pero luego escucho una que lo llamo a él.

-_**ha pasado un tiempo**_-escucho la Naruto la voz un poco distorsionada.

-_**al fin nos volveremos a encontrar.**_-

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Naruto.

-_**estoy muy feliz, pero por favor, solo espera un poco más.**_-dijo.

-_**nunca te dejare ir. No volveré a cometer el mismo error otra vez. **_–

-_**así que…**_-termino la voz la cual ya no podía escuchar des pues de eso.

Luego fue deslumbrado por una luz y se levantó de golpe agitado.

Lo primero que vio fue a una mujer como de unos 30 años con cabello gris como el de kakashi con ojos azules con ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en varios días con un uniforme de oficial con un peluche en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-parece que estas despierto.-dijo la mujer.

-¿Quién eres?-

-soy la oficial analista de este lugar, Murasame Reine.-se presentó.-no tienes de que preocuparte. Aunque no sea un médico, tengo conocimientos básicos de enfermería.-

-"_por alguna razón…no me hace sentir seguro escuchar eso_"-pensó Naruto.-Um, ¿te importaría decirme dónde estoy?-pregunto mirando el lugar, era muy avanzado tecnológicamente incluso cuando konoha se actualizo…era muy avanzo lo que veía.

-en la enfermería de fraxinus.-dijo.-te trajimos hasta aquí mientras permanecías inconsciente.

-oh, es cierto quede atrapado en un enfrentamiento.-recordaba Naruto cuando lo golpeo lo que realmente buscaba.- ¡Kotori!-grito.- ¡mi Imouto! ¡Estoy buscando a mi Imouto!, ella estaba afuera de un restaurante y no pudo encontrar un refugio. Entonces…-hablo hasta que Reine hablo.

-cálmate un poco, ella está bien.-

-¿eh? ¿Cómo?-

-sé que hay un montón de cosas que te gustaría saber, pero no soy la persona indicada para poder explicarlo.-explicaba.

-el comandante responderá a cualquier pregunta que tengas.- después de eso fue escoltado hasta donde Naruto reconoció como el puente de lo que a suposición de Naruto debía ser una nave.

-aquí estamos.-hay fueron recibidos por otra persona con uniforme como de almirante o algo así de cabello largo rubio con ojos cafés, tez blanca y cara de niño bonito además de un aura como de masoquista que Naruto no quiso saber cómo supo de eso.

-buen trabajo.-le dijo a Reine.-gusto en conocerte. Soy el segundo al mando, Kannazuki Kyouhei.-se presentó.-espero que nos llevemos bien.-termino haciendo un gesto a su izquierda, Naruto miro y encontró a Kotori en la silla de mando principal.

-¿Kotori?-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-bienvenido a bordo de mi centro de mando, el Ratatoskr.-dijo chupando su paleta.

-como sea, a estas cosas las llamamos espíritus, justo como el que acabamos de perder.-explico sin motivo aparente Kotori a Naruto viendo en la pantalla central del puente una imagen de la chica que vio antes.-en otras palabras, desapareció, y eso…-seguí pero Naruto la interrumpió.

-¡e-espera un momento!-

-¿ahora qué?-dijo molesta Kotori.-estas escuchando la explicación personal del comandante.-dijo como si fuera lo más importante que le pudo haber pasado a Naruto.-deberías estar derramando lágrimas de alegría por tener tal honor.-Naruto la observo con una mirada sin emoción alguna.

-por ahora te daré el privilegio de lamer mis pies.-dijo Kotori.

-¡¿lo dice en serio?!-grito el sub-comandante.

-¡tú no!-le grito Kotori dándole un golpe en el abdomen provocando una cara de excitación en Kyouhei.-"_lo sabía es un masoquista_"-pensó Naruto.

-¿en serio eres tú Kotori?-pregunto Naruto.

-vaya, ¿acaso has olvidado el rostro de tu kawai Imouto, Naruto?-dijo sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo impresionado Naruto, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre antes.

-siempre supe que tenías una mala memoria, pero esto excede todos tus límites.-le contesto.-tal vez debería buscarte una casa de retiro.-

Naruto estaba confundido, enojado y herido, confundido de por qué su Imouto actuaba así, enojado porque no decía nada más que puras cosas sin sentido para él y herido por su forma de hablarle, fría y sarcástica.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto con un tono más fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para que lo notaran.-además- siguió preguntando cuando su "Imouto" la interrumpió.

-sí, sí. Más tarde se te darán lo detalles de todo el informe.-le dijo y Naruto tuvo que resistir las ganas de gritarle pero mejor quería escuchar que tenía que decirle y luego hacer conforme las circunstancias.

-pero por ahora, quiero que entiendas.-explico apuntando la pantalla que mostraba a la chica de antes.-primero ella es un Serei (un espíritu), son seres que originalmente no existen en este mundo.-la imagen enfoco más de cerca.-al llegar aquí, no pueden aparecer sin destruir todo lo que se atraviesa en su camino.-explico.

-así que me estás diciendo que ella es la causante de los TD.-dijo Naruto.

-veo que no eres tan idiota como pensé Naruto.-dijo enojando más al ya irritado Naruto.-tienes razón a los Serei se le atribuyen los TD.- en eso la imagen cambio mostrando a las mecas.- segundo, ellas son las EAE (escuadrón anti-espíritus) pertenecientes a un gran congreso de naciones que las creo con el propósito de matar a las Serei.-

Naruto en eso recordó las palabras de la chica-_tú también vienes a matarme_-

Naruto y Kotori se miraron fijamente, a Naruto le dolía la forma en que la miraba, era la misma mirada que kakashi y el Sandaime le daban como de "tienes que pasar por esto" , mezclada con las de los aldeanos que lo miraban como si fuera una cosa, un objeto cualquier cosa menos un humano.

-tercero, existe otro método para tratar con los espíritus, además de usar la EAE.-dijo.-sin embargo, se requiere de tu ayuda.-

-…-Naruto no dijo nada esperando la respuesta de su imou- no, Kotori…esta chica enfrente de él no era su kawai Imouto, era otra persona.

-tu entrenamiento comenzara el día de mañana.-dijo pero Naruto tuvo suficiente.

-¡espera un maldito momento!-grito enojado.- ¿Qué significa ese "entrenamiento"?, ¿y qué demonios estas planeando conmigo?-pregunto exigiendo respuestas.

Kotori pisoteo a su comandante, quizás de enojo o por placer a herirlo.-no quiero escuchar tus opiniones.-declaro tajante.-lo único que debes responder es "si"- exigió a Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, un nombre que solo es una etiqueta que lleva para reconocerse hacia los demás, por dentro está el alma del caballero de la diosa de la muerte, Roy Picazzo, el, prácticamente vivió lo que Naruto debía haber vivido, y aun cuando su mente era la de un hombre de más de 30 años, los instinto de niño y los traumas de la niñez ocasionaron 2 cosas a Naruto/Roy, la primera ya mencionada de la enfermedad incurable de sus pulmones y corazón, la segunda…un inestable trauma emocional, vivir solo y con hambre cada día de su vida lo marco a tal grado que solo el confiaba en pocas personas en su vida, la Anbu Neko, Anko Miratashi en un grado muy pequeño, kakashi pero eso se estaba desvaneciendo y principalmente Kotori.

Descubrir que su llamada hermana escondía todo esto y luego le exigía hacer no sé qué, sin saber siquiera en que se metía, le hirió…y mucho.

Los ojos de Naruto se escondieron detrás de su cabello.-no me jodas.-respondió Naruto, sorprendiendo a Kotori.-me preocupe por ti, use una técnica que no he terminado de desarrollar que literalmente me licuo los órganos y acorto mi esperanza de vida para ir a rescatarte por que el GPS me indico que estabas todavía en el restaurante y me dices todas estas cosas como si nada y ¿esperas a que lo acepte así como así?-le dijo dándole una mirada fría a su…no a Itsuka-san, la cual lo seguía mirando en shock.-además…lo que más me dolió, fue _esa _maldita mirada que me diste…-dijo Naruto y empezó a reírse mientras lloraba.-pensé que eras diferente a los demás Itsuka-san.-dijo dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a buscar una salida, sospechaba que estaba en algún dirigible o nave voladora por el sonido del metal chocando con corrientes de aire.-pero me equivoque…tal parece…que estuve…estoy…y estaré… solo…hasta el día en que me muera.-dijo con un tono derrotado y salió del puente.

Una vez que Naruto salió del puente Kotori rompió en llanto, en el fondo sabía que tenía que haberle dicho antes de esto, pero no confiaba en su Oni-chan lo suficiente, pero después de que dijo que se arriesgó por ella a tal grado de sacrificar su vida por ella se dio cuenta de su error, que quizás…nunca podría reparar.

-comandante…-dijo Kyouhei.-no quiero decir se lo dije, pero se lo dije, por nuestras fuentes Naruto-san antes de que la conociera, tuvo una infancia…si se le puede llamar a eso así, en palabras cortas como el infierno, fue despreciado, insultado, intentaron matarlo e incluso lo envenenaron, descubrimos él porque cuando lo vigilamos cuando fue manipulado por el Chunnin Mizuki, es porque es un jinchuriki un sacrificio humano dado al Kyubi no Yoko.-declaro, eso impacto a todos incluso a Kotori quien enojada le grito.

-¡¿y porque demonios no me lo dijiste?!-grito aun con lágrimas, no sabía que su Oni-chan tuvo que vivir eso y entonces algo la golpeo, por eso no dejaba que los vieran juntos…la protegió, siempre la cuido y como le pago…no confiando en él lo suficiente.

-porque, el descubrirlo ya nos ponía en riesgo nuestras vidas.-dijo asustando a todos.-es un secreto S-Rank con castigo la muerte si alguien lo divulga, es por qué no se los dije, solo yo y el jefe de investigación sabíamos de esto, así que pensamos que si menos personas lo sabían, era mejor.-

Eso dejo pensando a Kotori, aun triste, decidió dejar que su Oni-chan se calmara un poco y poder hablar con él, después.

**En el compuesto Namikaze.**

En dicho lugar se encontraban las 3 namikazes llorando, pero quizás la más afecta era Ariana, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, las palabras de Naruto la apuñalaron directo al corazón, recordaba lo que le decía.

-¡_nunca moviste una maldita uña por mí!_-recordó el odio en su voz, sus ojos la miraban con desprecio y asco.- ¡_no tienes derecho a decirme nada_!-ella intentaba no ir las palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza.-_ ¡déjame ir a rescatar a mi hermana! ¡__**Mi única familia**__!_-

-¡lo siento Naruto!-gritaba hundiendo su cara en la almohada sin dejar de llorar.

Arashi por otro lado miraba a su hermana y recordaba lo que dijo Naruto.-"_es la primera vez que veo tan destrozada a mi familia desde lo de papa…Naruto… ¿que realmente piensas de nosotros? _"-se preguntó, el tono que uso su hermanito era el de alguien que tenía mucho rencor acumulado.

Mientras tanto Kushina se sentía peor que escoria, la forma en que reacciono su Sochi, no era la que pensaba, sonaba como alguien que odiara todo a su alrededor solo le importaba ir por esa chica Kotori.

-¡soy una pésima madre!-se decía llorando en una esquina de su cuarto en posición fetal -¡debí haberte llevado es día!-se culpaba por confiar ciegamente en la voluntad de su marido pensando que tenía razón, que equivocada estaba y ahora parece ser que había perdido definitivamente a su hijo.

Por otro lado konoka, pensaba en lo que su hermano dijo.-nii-chan… ¿Por qué nos odias? –se preguntó acurrucada en su cama, ella no sabía de la condición de jinchuriki, por ende no supo el porqué de esa reacción.

Realmente ese desplante de Naruto cambió radicalmente la forma en verían al rubio de aquí en adelante.

**Con Naruto en el campo de entrenamiento 44 (Bosque de la muerte)**

Naruto, quien encontró una manera de bajar de esa madre, camino por varias horas hasta llegar al bosque de la muerte, lo miro perezosamente y concluyo que hay dentro podía desahogarse sin que nadie lo viera, sin equipo y solo con lo que llevaba puesto entro sin preocuparse de lo demás.

Después de saltar unos minutos se encontró con las primeras víctimas de su ira, un tigre gigantesco no tan grande como sus convocatorias y un par de ciempiés gigantes.

-…-Naruto los miro perezosamente y espero que atacaran.

Los primeros fueron los ciempiés que fácilmente esquivo y canalizando chakra Raiton en sus manos las utilizo como espadas y corto en pedazos a los insectos.

En turno siguió para el tigre quien tiro un zarpazo, Naruto salto del lugar y miro donde el ataque del tigre impacto, destruyo donde estaba parado, sin impórtale mucho se acercó y le asestó un contundente golpe y la tomo por el cuello disponía a romperle el mismo cuando sintió un pequeño mordisco en su tobillo, volteo y miro a un cachorro de tigre intentando atacarlo, luego miro al tigre y se dio cuenta…era una madre y cachorro su hijo…estuvo a punto de matar la madre del cachorro frente de él.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces la libero y procedió a curarla, se sentía una basura, estuvo a punto de hacer algo asqueroso…iba a dejar a un hijo sin madre y peor…el pobre iba a verlo, cuando termino se dejó caer al suelo y rompió en llanto, no podía soportarlo más…ese odio y traición que sufría lo estaba cegando, un paso más y temía que podía hacer.

En eso sintió un roce suave y miro que era la madre tigre que antes estuvo a punto de matar, tratando de consolarlo, luego miro a su regazo y miro a cachorrito mordiendo juguetonamente la orilla de su gabardina, sonrió y casi al instante tomo al cachorrito y lo abrazo llorando.

-los siento-

-los siento-

-los siento-

Decía una y otra vez Naruto tratando de disculparse son el cachorrito por casi matar a su madre, en eso sintió una lamida del tigrito como diciéndole que lo perdonaba, Naruto sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos pero sus parpados estaban sintiéndose pesados producto del cansancio tanto físico como emocional que sufrió durante el día, entonces la madre tigre se acurruco junto Naruto dejando que se recostara en ella para dormir.

-gracias…y lo siento-fue lo último que dijo Naruto antes de caer dormido acurrucado en la pequeña familia tigre.

**En la oficina del Hokage **

Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba meditando el informe de la prueba de los gennin, las reveladas habilidades de Naruto con Suiton ninjutsu que a palabras de kakashi estaban al nivel de su antiguo sensei Tobirama, pero lo que más le incomodo fue el explosivo evento en los refugios cuando Ariana detuvo a Naruto de ir a rescatar a su hermana Kotori, le grito muchas cosas hiriente, pero ese no era el problema, era el odio con el que lo dijo.

-Naruto, espero que no estés en ese camino-se dijo a sí mismo el Sandaime recordando a su antiguo alumno Orochimaru, mostro las mismas acciones cuando empezó a alejarse de todos y termino traicionando la aldea.

En una de las esquinas se encontraba oculto uno de los Anbus que protegían al Hokage, este en especial era una Anbu de cabello lila con cuerpo de figura de reloj de arena y pecho copa C, era el Anbu nombre clave Neko, Yugao Uzuki antigua guardiana de Naruto.

Ella estaba preocupada por la acciones de Naruto, ella quería corres y preguntarle que le sucedía, pero tenía deberes que atender, ella no era tonta ni nada empezó a tener sentimientos más allá de amigos por Naruto cuando este ultimo de la nada le dijo.

-_no necesito que me cuides más, así que le diré a jiji que me quite la custodia Anbu_-lo dijo de forma tan fría que le dolió, una semana después de que esa misión termino, sintió un vacío que no podía llenar, ni siquiera con su ahora ex-novio Hayate, ella intento acercase, pero Naruto siempre tenía una forma de perderla, recordó cuando le hacia el desayuno y como fue calentando el frio corazón de Naruto producto por la ignorancia de los pobladores y como su sonrisa le derretía el corazón.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Sandaime.-Neko.-llamo y ella se mostró inclinada frente al Sandaime.

-Hokage-sama.-

-tengo una misión para ti, pero para eso necesito que te quites la máscara.-ordeno y la Anbu dejo ver su hermoso rostro.

-¿Cuál es la misión Hokage-sama?-

-volverás a ser la guardiana de Naruto.-declaro y los ojos de Yugao se ensancharon.

-¿Por qué tan de repente Hokage-sama?-pregunto un poco dudosa, pero por dentro está feliz de volver a estar cerca de su Naruto-kun.-"_un momento… ¿Cuándo se volvió mi Naruto-kun?_"-

-es por temor Yugao.-dijo confundiéndola.-sigh…el desplante de Naruto me confirmo lo que temía…se está hundiendo en un camino oscuro y si no lo sacamos rápido de él…puede que tengamos a otro Orochimaru en nuestras manos.-dijo con miedo y tristeza.

Yugao por otro lado esta impactada y asustada por Naruto, no creía que su Naruto podía estar cayendo en la oscuridad, pero si así era ella lo sacaría de ahí.

-no se preocupe Hokage-sama, yo traeré a Naruto-kun de nuevo al buen camino.-dijo con convicción.

Sarutobi solo sonrió.-gracias Yugao…pero cuando se volvió Naruto-kun.-dijo con diversión causando un rubor en la cara de la peli-lila se sonrojo y balbuceo tratando de justificarse pero no podía.

-tranquila, estaba bromeando, bueno ya está, a partir de mañana serás la guardiana de Naruto y tendrás que quedarse en su departamento e investigar que hace en su tiempo libre, ya puedes retirarte.-dijo y la peli-lila dejo en un shushin.

Sarutobi se caminó a su ventana y vio que la luna tenía un aspecto opaco y le dio un mal presentimiento.-espero que este equivocado Naruto.-termino esperando rescatar a Naruto de su oscuridad.

* * *

**espero que les guste y la sigan esta se actualizara cada mes y seran de entre 20,000 y 30,000 por capitulo, bueno comenten y diganme que piensan.**


	2. primer encuetro:la serei tohka

**bueno aqui de nuevo con otro episodio de espiritu roto, me dedique mejor a hacerlos capitulos de 6 a 10 mil para no arruinar algun trama o suspenso sin mas el capitulo.**

**mi no ser naruto, fairy tail, one piece o date a live solo roy. **

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó por los rayos del sol que se filtraban desde las copas de los árboles, el rubio se movió y noto que aún estaba acostado junto a la tigresa de ayer, recordó lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y dejo ver una mueca en su rostro en eso vio a cachorro levantarse y bostezar tiernamente sonrió ante esa imagen y lo acaricio provocando un ronroneo del pequeño felino.

Se acordó que tenía que ir a su departamento a bañarse e ir a la reunión de equipo, se despidió de la familia tigre y salió del bosque de la muerte.

Caminaba por las calles de nuevo notando las miradas de odio que recibía, por alguna razón…le afectaba más que antes, en eso se topó con Tonomachi.

-¡Yo! Naruto…-saludo pero luego noto la pinta que traía.- ¿Qué te paso? Te ves acabado.-pregunto preocupado por su amigo.

-nada realmente…solo descubrí que no todo es como lo pintan.-dijo y Tonomachi se dio cuenta de lo que decía…alguien o lo engaño o le mantuvo en secreto algo que lo lastimo.

Pasando un brazo sobre su hombro.-no te pongas así amigo…no vale la pena, en lugar de pensar eso recuerda lo que te hace feliz.-

Naruto sonrió.-si tienes razón.-en eso fue arrastrado por Tonomachi a su escuela.

-bueno, lo único que necesitas en un buen pan de yakisoba de la cafetería de mi escuela, vamos yo invito.-dijo Naruto trato de oponerse pero todavía estaba cansado de ayer y tenía hambre así que cedió.

Una vez en la escuela fueron directo a la cafetería donde compraron el yakisoba y empezaron a hablar a fuera del salón de clases de Tonomachi.

-esto es lo mejor para despejar la mente de cosas innecesarias…eso y mi novia.-hablo Tonomachi.

-queras decir tu Galge novia.-

-una novia es una novia. ¡Deja de ser tan superficial!-le regaño.- ¡estos Galges no enseñan todo lo que necesitamos saber para interactuar con las chicas!-decía como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.-son prácticamente una guía sobre el noviazgo, este "enamórate: mi pequeña principiante" es en tiempo real y especialmente para-decía y Naruto se divertía de la reacción de su amigo al explicar su Galge cuando fue interrumpido por alguien.

-Uzumaki Naruto.-escucho el susodicho y busco la voz encontrando a la de cabello blanco de antes solo que en uniforme de escuela y no en su traje de meca.

Naruto está confundido, no sabía que decir, espero que no lo recordara de antes así que jugo el que no la conocía…que era verdad.

-¿yo?-

-si.-

-… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto…realmente no recordaba conocerla antes o algo…aunque se le hacía familiar por alguna razón…lo que no sabía es que ella lo seguía al estilo Hinata pero mucho más especializado, principalmente porque Naruto no podía detectarla por su bajo niveles de chakra y por su entrenamiento militar, pero él no lo sabía, solo inconscientemente la conocía por que la veía en la calle cuando ella lo espiaba.

-¿acaso no lo recuerdas?-pregunto, Naruto solo se quedó callado y ella entro al salón y tomo su asiento, Naruto solo cerro lo ojos como un zorro y le pregunto a su amigo.

-oye, ¿Quién es ella?-

-¿me estás diciendo que no sabes acerca del súper genio Tobiichi Origami?-

-Hmmm, ¿Tobiichi Origami?-repitió Naruto.

-ella tiene las calificaciones más altas de mi clase, incluyendo la gimnasia, por si fuera poco, es una verdadera belleza, ella está en mi top 3 de novias con las que quiero salir.-explico y Naruto tenía que estar de acuerdo que era una belleza y tiene hermosos ojos azules, pero ella palidecía ante la divina hermosura de la dama de armadura que conoció ayer.-se dice que incluso entre las kunoichis es la más hermosa, sin ser una y solo superada por las reinas de hielo y las 3 princesas hadas.-termino su explicación.

Naruto reflexiono y recordó a las reinas de hielo de konoha, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Miratashi, Yugao Uzuki, Ariana Namikaze y Hana Inuzuka… las reinas de hielo, apodo que se tomaron por ser las más hermosas kunoichis, fuera de Mikoto y Kushina, en la aldea eso y porque ninguna de ellas había aceptado salir con alguien, excepto Yugao pero según lo que escucho su relación no duro porque su novio solo la quería como trofeo o algo así, él lo ignoro, después de todo ninguna de ellas le llamaba la atención, solo porque en el pasado Anko lo ayudo era que tenía una relación con esas mujeres de ahí en fuera no le importaba ni le interesaba conocerla y menos a la Namikaze y las 3 princesas hadas…bueno esta aburrido y no quería recordar a ellas así que para más adelante se explicaran.

-quien hubiera dicho que no conoces a la persona más famosa de mi escuela y eso que has venido casi todos los días…pero, ¿Por qué Tobiichi sabe acerca de ti?-se preguntó su amigo cosa que Naruto se preguntó igual, en eso escucho las campanas del inicio de clase.

-bueno, es mi señal, hasta la próxima Tonomachi.-se despidió de su amigo cuando vio que entro a su salón emprendió su camino hacia la salida cuando tropezó con una mujer un poco más pequeña que él, con cabello castaño corto ojos del mismo color con lentes pequeño vestida con una blusa rosada manga larga y falda larga color crema, con un collar con una piedra roja.

Naruto la identifico rápidamente era la maestra de Tonomachi y otra de las pocas personas que lo trataban como humano, Okamine Tamae.

-lo siento, Okamine-sensei.-se disculpó rápidamente.

-no hay problema Naruto-kun, pero sabes que puedes llamarme Tamae-san.-le respondió la maestra.

Naruto solo se rasco la cabeza y sonrió tontamente.-lo siento, se me olvida a veces.-

Tamae sonrió.-bueno me apresuro, tengo una clase que dirigir.-dijo y entro al salón no sin antes despedirse del rubio.

Naruto llego a su departamento, abrió la puerta y sintió el vacío de su hogar.-Tadaima (esto de regreso o ya llegue)…-dijo con tristeza…no quería admitirlo pero le dolía estar solo, como Roy, el siempre trabajo y vivió solo…pero esa soledad era una que eligió por su propia voluntad, esta…era fría, sin remedio y forzada a él…estaba solo…y no podía confiar en nadie, todos le mentían, lo utilizaban y engañaban, se aprovechaban de su anhelo de tener amor, su deseo de atención, entonces con esas últimas palabras dichas, el corazón de Naruto se cerró y era desconocido, incluso para el mismo Naruto, si alguna vez…alguien o algo…lograría abrir ese cerrojo.

Paso a entrar a su baño y meterse en su pequeña bañera, se quedó un rato pensando, si realmente no iba a confiar en nadie… ¿cómo iba a cumplir con el mandato del shinigami?, pensó y pensó hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo tenía un camino para elegir…abnegación…el no recordaba porque esa palabra era muy importante para que lo tuviera en cuenta para el futuro, pero si él tenía que hacer algo por el mundo y rechazaría al mismo solo la abnegación era el camino que tenía.

-**¿estás seguro de eso Roy?**-pregunto Kazumi.-**si tomas ese camino, serás visto como la **_**gente**_** de este maldito pueblo te ha visto siempre y te condenaras a la soledad…no quiero que sufras más**-dijo preocupada por Roy (cuando Kazumi le hable le llamara Roy, ella es la única que sabe quién es, para los demás es Naruto) él estaba dispuesto a ser un demonio por salvar al mundo de la oscuridad que predijo la shinigami, pero ella quien empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos por el…no iba a permitir que el fuera miserable e infeliz, debía de haber otra forma de hacer el mandato del shinigami sin que se sacrificara.

-"_realmente… no hay otro camino…a menos que realmente tenga a alguien en quien confiar…pero vivir lo que he vivido y ser engañado y la forma en que me miro Kotori…_"-le contesto con lágrimas en los ojos.-"_fue demasiado doloroso…y no sé si pueda soportar otro engaño o que no tengan confianza en mí para contarme las cosas…a Kotori la hubiera ayudado si me lo hubiera preguntado…pero no confió en mi_"-termino…aunque reflexionando…el nunca dio motivos para que confiara en el…hizo una nota mental de hablar con Kotori más calmadamente sobre la situación de las Serei.

Salió del baño y se vistió, ahora traía unos pantalones de mezclilla azules con unos tenis negros con una camisa muscular de rallas encima de ella llevaba una chamarra gris con una calavera negra en el centro (es la calavera del shinigami de Soul Eater) a medio cerrar, con un collar con el Kanji de tigre en él y se puso sus muñequeras especiales con sellos de resistencia.

Se miró en el espejo y noto que tenía más mechones blancos y que su cabello perdió la forma de puntas y que sus ojos azules brillantes ahora eran opacos y sin vida.

-…estos es raro.-reflexiono Naruto, tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba, pero no estaba seguro así que experimento, cerro sus ojos e hizo como si estuviera activando un doujutsu, los abrió y lo que encontró le dejo sin habla.

Esos ojos rojos como la sangre con 3 tomoes negros que pensó nunca más iba a ver…bueno en este lugar y con este cuerpo.

-no es posible…-murmuro todavía impresionado por poder usar su sharingan, analizo cuidadosamente este peculiar evento y checo algo más, concentrando más chakra observo que sus tomoes giraron hasta cambiar a una especie de espiral como si fuera un Shuriken solo que esta tenía 9 puntas.

-incluso tengo el Mangekyu, pero es totalmente diferente el patrón que recuerdo.-inspecciono sus ojos, era raro, se supone que él tiene sangre Uzumaki y no Uchiha, aunque además de que si remotamente tuviera el gen Uchiha recesiva en su sangre, no pudiera en primera activar el sharingan y mucho menos el Mangekyu, entonces recordó que Ayumi le dijo que le dejaría su sharingan y todas sus técnicas que había aprendido y creado en vida.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio desactivo su sharingan y decidió despejar su mente así que tomo una revista llamada el Sorcerer Magazine y observo a las modelos se enfocaba principalmente en 3 de ellas, Erza Scarlet la "Titania" una pelirroja de cuerpo escultural y hermosos ojos, Mirajene Strauss la "Majin" una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos bonitos pero por alguna razón le daban miedo a morir y por ultimo juvia Lockser una peli-azul de ojos del mismo color y cuerpo que no le pedía nada a las dos últimas mencionadas, pero por alguna extraña razón tuvo un escalofrió por ver esos ojos azules, eran las 3 princesas hadas, consideradas junto a las reinas de hielo, las mujeres más hermosas en el pueblo.

Naruto/Roy pensaba que tan mal estaba este mundo porque aquí también existían magos… recordó cuando el continente de Fiore fue destruido cuando el primer gran terremoto dimensional impacto en la tierra hace 10 años, los gremios mágicos sobreviviente emigraron a diferentes partes del mundo, en particular aquí en konoha se estableció uno llamado fairy tail, con el desastre de los TD algunos monstruos y animales de otras partes del mundo emigraron de sus lugares de origen y ocasionaron problemas en la fauna del lugar, en particular las criaturas de Fiore eran inmune a muchas técnicas base chakra así que fairy tail y otros gremios de otros países se encargaba de los problemas que ocasionaban esos monstruos al ser originarios del ahora llamado continente muerto, ellos solo le respondían al Hokage que quien sabe cómo el viejo Hiruzen era mucho más fuerte que el enano Makarov, sospechaba que Sarutobi solo le dio un ejemplar de sus muchos Icha-Icha para dejar las cosas en paz, Naruto recordó el día que sus sospechas se hicieron realidad como si fuera ayer y recordó los golpes que se dio en la frente contra la pared por ver a dos viejos verdes reírse perversamente y tener sangrados nasales por leer el carbón de Jiraiya…a veces se cuestionaba si para ser fuerte tienes que ser pervertido, teniendo como ejemplo Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Makarov y el mismo.

(nota: aquí los de fairy tail son un poco diferentes a los de la serie original, además de que todos, incluso juvia y Gajeel se unieron a fairy tail al mismo tiempo cuando tenían 9 años, cuando los gremios buscaron supervivientes, esto es para acercar un poco las edades de los personajes, Mirajene/Erza=16 años, Natsu/Grey/etc.=tienen 15 años)

Dejando eso de lado también prefirió no ir a ver a su equipo y mejor ir a aclarar las cosas con Kotori así que fue a su casa.

Mientras eso Kotori estaba en su cuarto pensando en lo que paso ayer con Naruto y ella y recordaba las palabras de su sub-comandante.-Oni-chan…-murmuro cuando escucho que alguien llamaba la puerta.

-Kotori… ¿estás?-pregunto Naruto y más rápido que el Hiraishin de Arashi, Kotori apareció en la puerta y la abrió.

-…-

-…-

Ambos se miraron con un silencio perturbador e incómodo hasta que Naruto hablo.-….Kotori… ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-uh…si pasa-le contesto torpemente.

Dentro tomaron asiento y se quedaron mirando unos momentos.-Kotori…perdón por lo de ayer, no fue correcto desahogarme contigo…he pasado por-explicaba pero Kotori lo interrumpió.

-no…yo soy la que se tiene que disculpar…debí haber confiado en ti Oni-chan…-

-no, yo debí haberte contado todo mi pasado.-le contesto Naruto.-pero era muy doloroso de hablar…me perdonas-

-…Oni-chan, realmente no tienes que pedir perdón, soy yo, debí haberte contado lo que sabía de los TD para que no tuvieras que hacer lo que hiciste- ¡itai! –grito cuando Naruto le golpeo la frente de la misma forma que Itachi lo hacía con sasuke.

-tonta, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti…eres mi familia, aunque me dolió que no confiaras en mí, yo te protegeré aun si eso significa dar mi vida por ti…mi kawai Imouto-termino sonriéndole causando un rubor atómico en la Kotori.

Ella lo abrazo y susurro.-arigato…Oni-chan-después de un rato se separaron y Naruto tomo su cara de negocios.

-Kotori, te voy a ayudar con los Serei pero dime todo lo que sepas que me pueda servir.-le dijo, Kotori dudo un momento pero le dijo todo sobre el plan de enamorarlas y sobre lo del Galge que reconoció como el que tenía Tonomachi que servía como referencias para usar con las Serei.

Naruto escucho todo atentamente, y lo único que lo dejaba sin habla era lo del ero game…pero no podía reprochar, se escuchaba idiota pero era muy útil.

Después de eso se despidió de ella no sin antes de darle un pequeño intercomunicador para llamarlo por si la Serei de ayer volvía a aparecer.

**Compuesto Uchiha**

En la cocina de la casa principal del compuesto Uchiha se encontraban Mikoto y su "hijo" desayunando, pero la susodicha tenia ojeras marcadas en su rostro, producto de que no durmió por pensar en las palabras de Naruto…eso y que como diablo fue que descubrió su secreto.

-¿Qué te sucede Sasu-chan?-pregunto Mikoto, preocupada por el aspecto de su hijo.

-…kaa-san…-dijo sin ganas de hablar.

-¿que mi amor?-

-…descubrieron que soy mujer.-dijo y escucho el sonido de platos rompiéndose miro y vio la cara de su madre en shock y miedo, su madre sabía lo que pasaría si se divulgaba que la heredera Uchiha era mujer…la iban a obligar casarse como le sucedió a ella con Fukaku.

Mikoto agarro por los hombros a su hija y le pregunto.- ¿Quién? Dime para que lo calle para siempre.-dijo con convicción de proteger a su querida hija.

"sasuke" estaba asustada por la mirada de su madre, la última vez que la vio así fue cuando le dijo que la protegería de Itachi aun si significaba matarlo.

-fue Naruto…-dijo y Mikoto se quedó boqui abierta…no espero que el hiperactivo y denso rubio fuera el que lo descubriera y no un ninja entrenado.

-¿qué te dijo?-

- solo que dejara caer la máscara…-dijo y luego se ruborizo.-dijo que me veía linda.-

Mikoto miro el rubor de su hija y una sonrisa burlona empezó a dibujarse en su rostro.- ¡ooh!, mi Sayuri-chan está enamorada~-dijo de forma burlona.

La ahora llamada Sayuri se sonrojo atómicamente, era secreto para su madre que desde el beso que se dieron por accidente hace un año empezó a soñar con él, como la ayudaba a matar a su hermano y se casaba con ella…si se había enamorado del cabeza hueca de Naruto Uzumaki, pero su orgullo y algo de tsundereness nunca lo dejaría admitirla.

-¡kaa-san!-le grito causando que se riera de ella, Sayuri solo se sonrojo más de enojo y vergüenza.

-…sigh perdóname hija, es que es la primera vez que te veo actuar como una niña normal…después de eso.-dijo con tono triste, cuando Sayuri cumplió los 4 Fukaku la obligo a pasar como niño para que nadie en el clan supiera que tenía una hija…muy machista el hijo de puta, bueno la pobre nunca pudo hacer lo que otra niñas, por eso siempre estuvo enojada con las fangirls que actuaban tan estúpidamente detrás de un chico que resultaba ser ella.

-¿Qué hago kaa-san?- pregunto Sayuri nerviosa, no sabía si Naruto quería algo a cambio de su silencio.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-que me ayudaría a ser más fuerte, pero siempre y cuando tuviera otro objetivo para serlo además de mi venganza.-le contesto y Mikoto se sorprendió de eso, era…un buen consejo.

-¿Qué más te dijo?-sospechando que era y le conto sobre si llegaba a matar a Itachi, que le quedaba…nada, sacrificaría todo por una venganza y se perdería en su oscuridad.

Eso sorprendió más a la matriarca Uchiha, esas palabras era de alguien que ya caminaba por esa vida…y le preocupo.

-bueno…creo que deberías pensar tu misma que es más importante para ti de corazón y no solo por tus impulsos, no te puedo ayudar con eso, es tu decisión mi hija.-dijo Mikoto dejando a Sayuri pensando y reflexionando sobre eso.

**Departamento de Naruto **

Naruto regreso a su departamento después de aclarar las cosas con su Imouto, se sentía feliz de haber arreglado su relación, cuando entro sintió la presencia de otra persona, sigilosamente fue a la cocina donde sintió la presencia y observo a un Anbu de cabello morado y mascara de gato, Naruto se tranquilizó…era Neko-chan como le decía, una de los Anbu que lo cuidaron y trataron de ser su amigo.

Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba distraída así que se acercó sigilosamente a ella y la abrazo por la espalda mientras agradecía que era casi tan alto como ella para poner su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

-Neko-chan, es bueno verte de nuevo.-dijo casi respirándole a su oído.

(Momentos antes de que Naruto la abrazara)

Neko aka Yugao Uzuki, una de las reinas de hielo y de las mujeres más deseadas en el pueblo, solo tuvo un novio en toda su vida y fue un descarado ingrato que solo la uso como trofeo, estaba recostada frente al lavabo de la cocina pensando en Naruto, el único chico que le movía el piso, en el tiempo que entro al Anbu cuando tenía 15 años su primera misión era cuidar Naruto que en ese tiempo tenía 8 años, la primera vez que lo vio, no pudo reprimir un escalofrió, sus ojos eran prácticamente sin vida…como resignado a estar solo y la sangre seca en su cuerpo, no pudo dejar de llorar ese día, durante el siguiente año trato de hacer que sonriera, le hacía comida saludable e incluso leyó revista de cocina para poder hacerle su amado ramen, poco a poco fue rompiendo la cascara de frialdad que había desarrollado por los años de maltrato por parte del pueblo, pero sin que se diera cuenta el pequeño rubio se fue metiendo en su corazón pero cambio con el suceso del primer terremoto dimensional en el continente elemental, Naruto desapareció una semana antes del suceso, 6 días después de eso apareció con una pinta totalmente diferente a la que normalmente había logrado sacar de él, pero diferente a la que tuvo antes de conocerlo, como si eligiera algo muy importante.

Y más cuando le dijo: "_ya no necesito que me cuides, le diré a jiji que ya no te ponga a vigilarme_", bueno eso la hirió mucho y más cuando la evadía y se escondía de ella.

No noto que Naruto se le acercaba por la espalda y solo se dio cuanta cuando sintió el abrazo del rubio y como le respiraba por la espalda.

-Neko-chan, es bueno verte de nuevo.-le escucho decir casi respirándole a su oído, ella se ruborizo al grado que el cabello rojo de Kushina se vería pálido.

-N-N-Naruto.-tartamudeo.

-¿Hmmm?-

-me podrías soltar.-dijo nerviosa, realmente no esperaba que él lo abrazara y más como si fueran amantes.

-ok.-dijo tranquilamente y se alejó de ella quien para la suerte de Yugao tenía su máscara puesta así que no podía ver su cara ruborizada en eso Naruto hablo.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa Neko-chan?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, tenía una idea de porque después de 6 años el Hokage le mandaba de nuevo un guardia Anbu.

-Hokage-sama está preocupado por ti, el desplante que hiciste ayer fue sorpresivo para todos.- dijo con tono preocupado.

Naruto resoplo, realmente no pensó en lo que decía cuando le dijo eso ayer a Ariana…meh, pensó, después de todo lo que le dijo era verdad, así que no se arrepentía de lo que le dijo, aunque fuera cruel, a veces hay que pagar por los errores que cometes.

-ah, lo que le grite ayer a _Namikaze-san_-dijo con un tono molesto.

Yugao estaba sorprendida por la forma en que hablo, tan desinteresado de lo que dijo y con un tono molesto al decir el apellido Namikaze.

-Naruto, eso estuvo mal…-decía Yugao regañándolo pero Naruto le gano.

- ¡estuvo mal y una mierda y tú lo sabes!-le grito.- ¡ella muy bien tan siquiera pudo haberme dado un poco de comida, ayudarme en algo aunque sea mínimo!-siguió diciendo Naruto.-pero no, la "reinita de hielo" era muy de alta clase y muy floja además de ser la hija del _héroe _de konoha que se sentía muy importante como para ayudar a un plebeyo que resultaba ser el "mocoso demonio" que todo mundo y su maldita madre odiaban y despreciaban, ¡ja!...me da asco esa mujer y lo _peor _de todo es que tiene el descaro de preocuparse por mi después de todo lo que me ignoro cuando era niño.-dijo con tono venenoso, en eso se dio cuenta de 3 presencias fuera de su casa y las reconoció, Arashi, kakashi y Kushina, no le importo e iba a decir más cuando su teléfono sonó y miro era Kotori.

Contesto.-aquí Naruto.-

-"_Oni-chan, detectamos otro TD, ve rápido a la siguiente ubicación"_-le comento y colgó y recibió el mensaje con una ubicación que hizo que ampliara los ojos…era la escuela de Tonomachi.

Se paró y dirigió a la salida no sin antes decir.-sé que están ahí y no me importa si me escucharon…me canse de ser el chivo expiatorio del pueblo, así que si alguien me hace algo o a mi Imouto… -dijo y miro a Yugao sabiendo que igual las otras 3 personas lo miraban, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con rendijas como las del Kyubi.-soltare al Kyubi para que termine lo que empezó hace 15 años.-termino su amenaza y salió con rumbo al lugar del impacto.

Cuando salió, aparecieron kakashi, Arashi y Kushina esta última llorando porque su Sochi tuviera esos pensamientos.

-esto es más serio de lo que pensé.-dijo kakashi.-pero lo único bueno es que tiene algo que lo ancla al pueblo…esa niña Kotori.-reflexiono.

-si a eso se le puede decir algo bueno.-le contesto Arashi, pensando en que no se fijaron del repentino cambio de personalidad.

Mientras tanto Kushina lloraba por su Sochi, y se impresionaba la pasión con la que protegía a esa niña, al grado de amenazar con soltar el sello del Kyubi.

-creo comprender lo que me dijo Naruto.-hablo Yugao.

-¿Cómo es eso Yugao?-pregunto kakashi.

-lo vi en sus ojos kakashi-senpai.-dijo y se quitó la máscara.-su ojos estaban muertos como si hubiera perdido la razón de vivir, pero cuando menciono que iba a proteger a su Imouto sus ojos brillaron por unos segundos, pero con tal intensidad que me impresiono…creo que la razón de su cambio de actitud se debe al acumulado de años de engaños, manipulación y el maltrato del pueblo…y creo que en el infierno de "infancia" encontró una luz…esa chica…y temo lo que le pasaría si lo llegara a perder.-dijo con cierto temor y tristeza…realmente nunca vio la verdadera cara de Naruto.

La sala se envolvió en un silencio ensordecedor e incómodo, nadie podía refutar esas palabras, sabían de su soledad y no actuaron como era debido, solo le daban compañía y no amistad y amor que era lo que realmente necesitaba.

-…creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es hacer que confié en nosotros más allá que simples conocidos.-sugirió Arashi.

Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo en eso, Kushina discutió un poco pero la hicieron entrar en razón, forzarlo solo causaría más problemas.

Después de eso la alarma de TD sonó y todos excepto un cierto rubio con mechones blancos tomaron rumbo a los refugios, una vez que impacto Naruto se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela observando y meditando...entro o no entro…decidió entrar, una por ayudar a Kotori y dos quería ver a esa chica de nuevo.

La escuela fue destruida en una buena parte y había un cráter más grande que el de la última vez, Naruto entro e inmediatamente sintió el aura imponente de la diosa de cabello negro.

-_considérate afortunado, Oni-chan_-hablo Kotori desde el comunicador.-_la unidad CE no está optimizada para el combate en interiores._-explico.-_ya que la Princess está en el interior, la EAE no puede irrumpir_-

-entiendo, esta es la única oportunidad de acercarme a ella sin interrupciones.-le contesto Naruto.

-_tienes razón, además eres el único que puedes_-

-eso te quería preguntar Kotori… ¿Por qué yo? Debería haber mejores opciones para esto.-

Kotori sonrió.-_por eso mismo Oni-chan…te preocupas por los demás, eres bondadoso y no esperas nada de nadie, por eso te elegí, además eres mi Oni-chan, por eso mismo ya eres el mejor he he_-le contesto, Naruto solo sonrió un poco y luego frunció el ceño cuando recordó aquella mirada de la Serei.

-"_esa expresión que me diste…no la quiero ver de nuevo, no dejare que portes esos ojos vacíos y solitarios_"-pensó-lo entiendo, empecemos esto-dijo y siguió su andar.

-_no te preocupes, Naruto_-le hablo Kotori e inmediatamente Naruto reconoció que entro en su modo comandante como ella le había explicado.-_la orgullosa tripulación del fraxinus de Ratatoskr te ayudara en cualquier situación que se presente_- dijo y empezó a presentar a la…poco usual gente de su tripulación.

-_con 5 matrimonios y 5 divorcios, él es digno del título "maestro del amor"_-presento a un hombre al parecer en sus 30 años, con un peinado de aleta de tiburón teñida de blanco-_¡"mal matrimonio" Kawagoe!_-

Naruto se paró por un momento y pensó.-"_¡pero que mierda con ese apodo!… parece que más que ayudarme quiere que fracase_"-

Kotori continuo.-_un incubo en la luz de la luna_-ahora era un viejo de gafas y un gallo como el de araragi de bakemonogatari.- _¡"jefe" mikomoto!_-

-"_¿Qué mierda con ese?... ¿un incubo en la luz de la luna?...no quiero saber el porqué de eso_"-pensó Naruto perdiendo con cada presentación su fuerza de voluntad.

-_¡lleva sufrimiento a todos sus rivales con su amor, la mujer que vive a las 2 A.M!_-presento a una chica más normal pero eso cayo cuando saco un muñeco vudú…con clavos en el.-_ ¡"la clavadora" shiizaki!_-

-"_¡parece más apodo de asesino en serie que una experta en amor…y tiene desplegada las banderas de que es una yandere por todas partes!_"-pensó con cierto temor y provocando una gota de sudor a Kazumi porque en su mente Roy gritaba y corría en círculos.

-_el hombre con un centenar de esposas:_-presento a un hombre que tenía pinta de otaku a morir.- ¡_"el rompedor de dimensiones" Nakatsugawa!_-

-…-Naruto esta vez no tenía palabras o pensamientos para el otaku que le acaban de presentar.

-_la mujer cuya devoción sincera y ferviente es temida por la ley:_-presento a una castaña que observaba una fotografía.- ¡_"amor profundo" minowa!-_

-_¡amor profundo mi culo! ¡Esa es una acosadora peor que Hinata!_-pensó Naruto que cabizbajo.-de repente siento la necesidad de irme a la casa.-

Después de eso trataron de convérselo de que eran expertos…cosa que Naruto no creyó pero aun así continuo.

Naruto llego a donde se encontraba la Princess quien miraba el atardecer, en eso volteo a verlo, de nuevo Naruto quedó atrapado por su belleza pero al igual que la última vez lo ataco.

Gracias a sus reflejos pudo esquivar el ataque.- ¡espera! ¡No soy tu enemigo! ¡Cálmate un segundo!-le dijo y trato de acercarse pero fue detenido por ella.

-¡detente! ¿Quién eres?-pregunto.

-yo soy-pero antes de poder contestarle Kotori lo detuvo.

Ella junto con el "equipo elite" deliberaban que debía decirle…como si fuera el personaje de un Galge.

Las 3 opciones como cuando juegas un Galge aparecieron.

1.-"soy Uzumaki Naruto. Estoy aquí para salvarte"

2.-"¡soy un inocente transeúnte! ¡Por favor perdóname!"

3.-"antes de pedir el nombre de otra persona, deberías decir el tuyo"

Después de deliberaciones y argumentos estúpidos decidieron el número 3.

De regreso con Naruto.

-te lo preguntare una vez más:-dijo.- ¿Quién eres tú?-

Naruto tomo un poco de aliento y le dijo.- ¡antes de pedir el nombre de otra persona, deberías decir el tuyo!-le grito…gran error, le volvió a atacar.

-_¿huh? ¿Sí que es extraño?_-le dijo Kotori.

-¡¿estabas tratando de matarme haciéndome decirle eso?!-le grito solo para encontrarse siendo apuntado por un orbe que le recordaba al Rasengan pero era morado y crispaba.

-si no me contestas, te considerare mi enemigo.-

-¡soy Uzumaki Naruto!-grito rápidamente.-soy un shinobi, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño.-

Ella lo miro un momento.-nos hemos visto antes, ¿no es así?-

-sí, el diez, en la ciudad.-

Ella deshizo la técnica esa y hablo.-ah, ahora lo recuerdo.-recordó.-tú eres el que estaba diciendo tonterías.-ella se acercó y lo tomo del cabello presionándolo contra la pared.-dices que no tienes intención de matarme, que mentira más descarada.-le dijo.- ¿Qué intentas lograr?-pregunto poniendo la misma cara abatida de antes y el opaco brillo de esos ojos hermosos…no lo podía soportar…no podía soportar ver esa mirada.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?-llamando su atención.-no estoy tratando de lograr nada, ¡no todos lo humanos quieren matarte!-

-¡mentiroso!-le grito.- ¡todos los humanos que he visto han dicho que yo merecía morir!-

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡Nadie puede decidir sobre la vida de otro!-le grito…se sentía hipócrita…shinobis asesinaban sin preguntar…

Ella lo soltó.-entonces, tengo que saber…-lo miro a los ojos.-si no intentas matarme, ¿Por qué has venido aquí?-le pregunto.

-para conocerte.-le dijo.

-a mí, ¿Por qué razón?-

A Naruto le dieron 3 opciones más para elegir o ellos se la elegirían.

1.-tengo que preguntar algo.

2.-para hacer el amor contigo.

3.-estoy interesando en ti.

Naruto inmediatamente rechazo la numero 2…ella lo castraría en un segundo si dijera eso.

Pero como tardo en contestas uso su mano como espada y corto la pared detrás de él, y lo miro con esa expresión.

-esa cara otra vez…-lo enojaba…esa cara lo enojaba…le recordaba como era antes de conocer a Kotori…cuando lo trataban como un demonio…cuando su soledad era su única compañía además de Kazumi…no lo soportaba…desesperadamente quería quitarle esa expresión de su rostro.

-he venido aquí para hablar contigo.-

"_no voy a dejar que me pongas esa cara_"

-no me importa lo que hablemos.-le dijo.-no me importa si me ignoras-

"_no voy a dejar que me pongas esa cara_"

-pero…hay una cosa que quiero que sepas…-

"_no voy a dejar que me pongas esa cara_"

-es que yo- ¡_Naruto cálmate!-_no voy a rechazarte.-le dijo mirándola fijamente, ella se sorprendió pero casi no lo mostro, ella se dio la vuelta.

-Naruto, ¿verdad?-le pregunto.- ¿en realidad no vas a rechazarme?-

-nunca.-

Ella giro hacia el.- ¿me lo prometes?-

-lo prometo.-

-¿lo juras por tu vida?-

-¡lo juro por mi vida!-le respondió Naruto.

Ella se volvió a dar la vuelta y se rasco la cabeza, giro de nuevo.- ¡hmph!- cruzo sus brazos.- ¡no voy a permitir que me engañes con esas palabras!-le dijo.- ¡Baka! ¡Baka!-

Naruto la miro por un segundo y pensó rápidamente.-"_eh… es una tsundere…pero extrañamente se ve súper kawai…a pesar de mis traumas con Tohsaka_"-se recuperó de eso pensamientos.-escucha, yo-

-pero bueno, sabes…-dijo actuando tsunderemente.-no sé lo que estás haciendo, pero eres el primer humano que ha intentado hablar conmigo.-explico.-te utilizare para recopilar información sobre este mundo.-dijo.-sí, eso es importante, e-es súper importante-

Naruto la miro y sonrió internamente.-"¡_genial! es una tsundere… ¿Por qué me siento excitado de salir con ella?_"-se preguntó.-gracias, entonces ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-¿mi nombre?-pregunto.-no tengo uno, pero supongo que se necesita uno para mantener una conversación.-ella lo miro con una sonrisa hermosa que hizo que se ruborizara y a ver creído oír a Kazumi gruñir y gritar que se alejara de su hombre.- ¿Naruto, como te gustaría llamarme?-

-_esa si es una pregunta difícil_-dijo Kotori así que sugirió ideas incluso la de sus "expertos" en el juego Galge como Tonomachi.

Al mismo tiempo Naruto debatía…ella se parecía a mucho Rin en la actitud pero un poco más calmada como un día soleado que puede llenarse de nubes repentinamente…entonces recordó el día en que se conocieron…10 de abril…Tohka.

-que tal Tohka.-dijo sorprendiendo incluso a los del Ratatoskr.- _¡eso no va a funcionar idiota debiste esperar a que!…_-

-es…bonito.-dijo callando en seco a Kotori.

Naruto le mostro como se escribía en el pizarrón, ella igual lo escribió.

-Naruto.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-"Tohka." Es mi nombre-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-es maravilloso, Naruto.-lo miro y tuvo que resistir las ganas de abrazarla…era condenadamente hermosa y tierna.

-Tohka-dijo.- ¡_cúbrete Naruto! _–le grito Kotori e inmediatamente empezaron a llover balas directo a Tohka, el fuego ceso por unos momentos.

-Tohka…-

-Naruto, aléjate de aquí.-dijo mirando a las mecas y luego lo miro.-tus compañeras te dispararan si te quedas aquí.-Naruto la miro.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Huye de aquí.-

Naruto gruño.- ¡no me importa!-se tiro al suelo.-vamos a hablar ahora, quieres saber más sobre este mundo, ¿no es así? Entonces…-mirando las chicas.- ¡no te preocupes por ellas!-

-Naruto…-ella se acercó y se sentó frente a él, la chicas mecas empezaron a disparar de nuevo, pero el escudo de Tohka los protegía ellos seguían hablando.

-Tohka.-hablo Naruto.- ¿Qué eres exactamente?-

-no lo sé, en algún momento en el pasado, simplemente aparecí, es todo lo que sé.-explico.-mis recuerdos son muy vagos, y no tengo ni idea de lo que soy.

-¿así es cómo es?-

-así es como es.-respondió.-vine a este mundo de la nada, y para cuando me di cuenta, había meca gente en el cielo.-

-¿meca gentes?-pregunto Naruto, realmente no espero que ella igual las llamara así.

-esas alborotadoras.-

-oh-en eso una música como de bandeja de amor de Galge sonó.-_ ¡es tu oportunidad Naruto!-_anuncio Kotori.- ¡_su medidor de estado de ánimo es de 70_!-dijo.- ¡_es tu oportunidad de hacer tu movimiento_!-

Naruto se sorprendió por eso.- ¡¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer?!-_¿Por qué no empiezas por invitarla a salir en una cita?_-

-¡¿qué?!-grito habían muchos problemas con eso y el principal era Hinata…su linda acosadora, no imaginaria si ella se enterara que saliera con Tohka y peor si los viera Ino…la princesa del chisme de konoha y su madre siendo la reina…no quería ni pensarlo…además teniendo en cuenta del desplante que hizo ayer el Hokage lo vigilaría más de cerca y sería extraño que de repente salga con una desconocida a una cita…habían muchas cosas malas para el como resultado.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-

-o-oh, no es nada.-

-¿Qué estas murmurando? Estas tratando de matar—

-no, no es eso-

-entonces, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?-le pregunto apuntándolo con una espera de energía.-

-bueno, eehhh…-

-_vamos, lánzate de una vez_-le dijo Kotori.-_ ¡Date! ¡Date! ¡Date!_-le gritaban todos los de Ratatoskr.-_ ¡date! ¡Date! ¡Date!-_mientras Tohka aumentaba la fuerza de su ataque.

-¡ahh, está bien! ¡Ya entendí!- grito fastidiado.-escucha, Tohka…-decía era difícil decirle a un chica para salir con alguien y más cuando tu autoestima esta por los suelos.

-¡¿p-por favor, podrías salir a un cita conmigo?! – en eso el escuadrón anti-espíritus que seguían disparando empezaron conversar entre ellas.

-Origami, ¿el Serei está por salir?-pregunto al parecer el comandante de ellas.

-aun no.-contesto Tobiichi Origami.

-pero hemos estado disparándole durante tanto tiempo.-en eso un fragmento del techo cayo, mostrando a Naruto que por el polvo no se veía quien era pero parecía desde la perspectiva de ellas que lo tenía de rehén.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo la comandante.- ¿el Serei lo está atacando?, ¡A-Alto al fuego!-ordeno, el polvo se disipo y mostro a Naruto.

Origami se enojó y desespero de ver al chico que se había enamorado siendo rehén de un Serei, así que tiro su rifle de asalto y sacando su espada de energía se lanzó directo a Tohka.

-¡hey, Origami!-le grito la comandante.

Mientras eso Tohka estaba confundida.- ¿Qué es un "cita"?-

-bueno, es…-trataba de explicar cuándo.- _¡Naruto, el EAE!_-en eso vio a Origami atacando a Tohka y la susodicha protegiéndose.- ¡tu…!-grito Tohka.

En un movimiento rápido Origami se puso delante de él protectoramente.- ¡T-Tobiichi!-dijo impresionado de otra vez verla así.-gracias a dios-dijo ella.

-¡tú otra vez!-le dijo Tohka.

-¡no voy a perdonarte por tenerlo de rehén!-

Naruto se dio cuenta del malentendido de esta situación.-E-Eso no es verdad…-en eso por el comunicador de Tobiichi su comandante la reprendió por irrumpir sin autorización.-

Tohka la miro con cara de pocos amigos.- ¡Sandalphon!-exclamo y con un golpe en el suelo con sus pies un círculo de energía giro alrededor de sus pies y salió el trono que vio el día que la conoció.

-_Naruto, sal de ahí_-le informo Kotori.-_usaremos el fraxinus para recogerte._-salir de aquí contesto Naruto…no quería salir…quería detener esto, pero todavía estaba en su estado debilitado por el exceso de uso de chakra de ayer más su daño por el Kuroi Raiton no Yoroi, en eso Tohka saco su espada y ataco a Tobiichi que se protegió con su escudo pero no pudo resistir y provocaron una explosión que destruyó el ya destrozado salón.

Al día siguiente.

Naruto estaba en la escuela viendo y pensando los acontecimientos de ayer.-"_es obvio si se piensa en ello_"-pensó caminado por los escombros del lugar.-esto no parece real.-reflexiono.-"_nada de lo de ayer, tampoco_".-en eso encontró el fragmento de pizarrón donde Tohka lo levanto.-"_no fue un sueño_"-

-¿Naruto?-

-"_así es_"-pensó.-"_sin dudas ayer hable con Tohka y…_"-

-¡hey, Naruto!-grito Tohka.- ¡no me ignores!-Naruto volteo a ver y vio a Tohka encima de unos escombros.

-¡¿Tohka?!-

-sí que demoraste.-dijo.- ¡Baka! ¡Baka!-le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo sonrojar a Naruto.

-¡¿Por qué esta aquí?!-pregunto.- ¡no hemos tenido una alerta de TD!-

-¿Qué quieres decir con "por qué"? tú me invitaste a salir, a una "cita"-

-¿Qué-?-

-¡ahora, Naruto!-se inclinó Tohka.- ¡vamos a esa "cita"! "¡date, date, date!"-le grito.

-¡muy bien! ¡Ya entendí!-le contesto avergonzado.- de todos modos, no puedes usar eso.-señalando a sus ropas, eran muy llamativas.-tienes que quitártelo.-dijo.

-Naruto… ¿estás diciendo que me desnude aquí?-le dijo avergonzada.

-¡no, no!-respondió rápidamente Naruto y pensó por un momento y busco en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró…algo inusual…una foto de Tobiichi…en uniforme escolar.-"_de donde mierda salió esto…pero el uniforme la haría pasar desapercibida"_, porque no intentas…-le mostro la foto.

-¿esta ropa es aceptable?-dijo pero luego cerro los ojos.-pero por qué tienes-

-ni yo mismo se porque…solo cámbiate.-

-está bien.-dijo y Naruto noto que rompió la foto con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria…en realidad no se llevan bien esas 2.

Ella se envolvió en luz y sus ropas cambiaron.- ¿está bien así?-

-S-sí-

-¡vamos a esa "cita"!-dijo y tomo de la mano arrastrándolo y dejando a Naruto con un solo pensamiento.-"_voy a morir_"-llorando lágrimas de anime.

* * *

**espero que les halla gustado, posdata: no voy a subir ninguna de mis otras historias quizas hasta julio voy a estar en escuela de verano y viendo mi titulacion de universidad, bueno se cuidan.**


	3. cita con Tohka:1 parte

**bueno aqui trayendo el nuevo de espiritu roto, aqui empezamos la operacion "baby hunt" pero a diferencia de la de junpei aqui hay que triunfar como sea...bueno los dejo con el capitulo.**

**mi no ser Date a live, naruto, fairy tail, one piece o cualquier referencia de otros mangas qu salgan en esta historia...solo roy.**

* * *

-¡ooh!-exclamo Tohka mirando unos panes.

-Naruto, ¿kore wa nanda?-le pido pegando su rostro al vidrio del aparado.- ¿Nanda? ¿Nanda? ¡¿Nanda?!-grito.

_La Serei Tohka, una chica que aparece de otro mundo por razones desconocidas, ¿será la violencia la que repele su matanza, o se puede superar con el amor? Como sea serán las decisiones de Naruto un chico con su alma en fragmentos, marcaran esta prueba._

Naruto entro para comprar un poco de hinako pan (es un pan de harina de soya) para Tohka, afortunadamente para él la panadería era de las únicas que le vendía al precio que era.

-Tohka, aquí tienes.-dijo ofreciéndole uno, ella lo olfateo y miro con cuidado.

-será mejor que no esté envenenado-dijo babeando y por alguna extraña razón su moño en la cabeza se movía, pero eso la hacía ver más bonita.

-no lo está.-dijo con un gota de sudor en su cabeza.-ahora deja de babear y pruébalo-

Ella lo miro y luego le dio una mordida, ella luego abrió los ojos sorprendida y grito.- ¡esta delicioso!-como si fuera un grito de victoria, Naruto se reía un poco de su reacción, en verdad era inocente en algunas cosas de la vida de las personas.

-¿esto es una cita?-pregunto devorando el pan.

-es hinako pan.-

Ella termino de comerlo y hablo.- ¿Qué? ¿No es una cita?-luego se inclinó hacia el.- ¿Cómo algo tan increíble no es una cita?-

-mmm…ahora como te respondo a eso.-

-¿no me digas…?-empezó.- ¿esta experiencia no es nada en comparación a una cita?-empezó a pensar.-que en el mundo podría ser una cita—medito cuando un ahora a salchichas asadas le llamo la atención.

-¡date!-grito y corrió hacia el puesto.

-te equivocas de nuevo.-dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, él le compro algunos y caminaron un poco cuando el lugar se llenó de gente.

-¡¿de dónde salió esta oleada de gente?!-grito Tohka con una salchicha en su boca.- ¡¿están lanzando un ataque en masa?!-grito y empezó a reunir energía en su dedo índice.-en ese caso, acabare con la zona entera antes de que lleguen el grupo de mecas.-

-¡no!-grito Naruto.- ¡no lo hagas!

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No interfieras!-le grito Tohka.

-te lo dije antes. Nadie te quiere matar aquí-le dijo.

Ella cedió y termino de comer su salchicha en eso vieron la imagen de un niño tirando la basura en su lugar y siendo alabado por su madre.

Tohka viendo eso se terminó de un golpe su comida (que cabe decir era meterse 3 salchichas en la boca al mismo tiempo y desaparecerlas en un instante) corrió y deposito la basura en el bote y regreso con la misma, una vez frente de Naruto se inclinó un poco para que le frotara la cabeza por hacer algo bueno.

Decir que Naruto estaba avergonzado era corto, dentro de su cabeza empezó a comparar esta imagen a sus mangas de SM (**si** realmente eres un seguidor del manga o anime y eres un pervertido sabrás que significa esas 2 palabras).

-"_¡maldita sea yo y mi maldita perversión de closet!_"-grito mentalmente Naruto, quien vio cómo su moño de la cabeza se movía lindamente de nuevo dándole un aspecto moe, así que la acaricio haciéndola sonreír tiernamente sonrojando más a Naruto.-"_me voy a ir al infierno por pensar muy perversamente sobre ella_"-pensó.

-**no tienes ni idea de cuánto Roy-kun…kukuku**-le respondió Kazumi riendo muy oscuramente que hasta el mismo Orochimaru temblaría de miedo.

-"_estoy tan jodido_"-pensó y luego sintió la presencia de 6 personas observándolos los identifico como kakashi, Arashi, Kushina, Neko-chan Hinata y…_Ariana, _frunció en seño al identificarla pero rápidamente ignoro sus presencias y continúo con su cita con Tohka.

Siguieron paseando y Naruto mostrándole y explicándoles algunas cosas que ella no sabía, decir que se divertía era corto, era uno de los mejores días que había tenido desde que recordaba.

-creo que ahora entiendo, Naruto. Esto es una cita, ¿no?-

-no estás totalmente equivocada, pero no.-

-ya veo. Esta cosa de la cita es algo complejo.-en eso algo llama la atención de Tohka.- ¡¿Qué es eso, Naruto?!-dijo y empezó a correr.

-¿quieres comer más?-le pregunto Naruto corriendo tras ella.

En eso las 3 chismosas de la academia vieron la escena.

-¿Por qué anda Uzumaki-kun por ahí con una chica?-dijo la rubia.

-¿está engañando a Tonomachi-kun?-dijo la castaña.

-asqueroso.-dijo la de lentes.

* * *

Okaai…Bueno mientras eso pasaba, con los que los espiaban eran las cosas un poco distintas.

-kakashi-senpai… ¿crees que es su novia?-pregunto Arashi.

-no lo sé, nunca lo vi antes con esa chica…es más nunca la había visto.-kakashi le respondió.

-como sea…es linda y muy moe.-dijo Arashi riéndose.

-si…veo que se engancho a una buena chica…sobre todo porque está bien desarrollada en el departamento de busto y trasero…jiji.-se reía kakashi junto con Arashi, en eso ambos fueron golpeados por una madre iracunda.

-¡dejen de decir esas cosas pervertidos!-grito Kushina en furia.-tenemos que seguir viéndolos no es así Yugao.-

-en efecto Kushina-sensei, _tenemos _que ver que quiere esa arpía con mi Naruto-kun.-dijo dejando salir un sed de sangre que puso nerviosos a todos incluso a Kushina.

Tal parece ser cierto lo que dicen, no hay lugar ni siquiera en el infierno peor que la furia de una mujer despechada…y menos si esta es una Kunoichi nivel Anbu.

-vamos Yugao…tranquilízate…no la vas a matar… ¿o sí?-pregunto Ariana quien se sumó al equipo de investigación con la misión que llamaron "redescubrir a Uzumaki Naruto" ella fue después de todo la que recibió las duras palabras de Naruto y quería resolver las cosas con su Otōto perdido.

Yugao solo la miro con cara que decía…literalmente "la voy a desmembrar", Ariana se estremeció por esa mirada, la última vez que la vio en ella fue cuando descubrió a Hayate diciendo el porqué de salir con ella…y digamos que el pobre y enfermo Jounin no pudo ir al baño normalmente en unos 3 meses.

Mientras tanto la heredera Hyuga está detrás de un árbol…sujetándolo con tal fuerza que la corteza del pobre se despedazo.

-"_¡que se cree esa maldita caminando tan cariñosamente de mi foxy-kun!_"-pensó con ira la habitual mansa y que no mataba a una mosca Hinata.

Otra más que Naruto no sintió era Tobiichi Origami quien se encontraba comiendo un pan mientras lo veía.

-"_esa chica es un espíritu_"-pensó revisando su sensor.-"_¿y el campo magnético?_"-entonces uso su teléfono para hablar con la base.-esta es la sargento Tobiichi Origami. A-0613. Por favor, envíenme un dispositivo de observación.-

* * *

Naruto quien fue arrastrado por Tohka o más bien tuvo que perseguirla, terminaron enfrente de un muy lujoso restaurante.

-¿Qué es este lugar?, Naruto.-pregunto Tohka, y fue cuando Naruto miro los ridículamente precios de la comida.

-eh…esto es más…de lo que puedo pagar.-murmuro Naruto.

-realmente quiero saber. Déjame investigar.-le dijo a Naruto quien mostro una cara de horror total.

-"_investigar mi culo, te vas a acabar con todo lo del lugar a mi empeñar mis nalgas al dueño_"-pensó con horror-¡E-Espera!-en eso escucho que lo hablaban.

-hey, si no es Naruto.-miro a su izquierda y encontró a su amigo y novio (para las chismosas de la escuela).-Tonomachi-dijo Naruto en eso su amigo observo a Tohka y se acercó a él dándole un abrazo fraternal.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto.- ¿estas saliendo con una joven encantadora, y no me lo dijiste a mí, a Tonomachi, el rey del chisme en la escuela?-dijo apuntándole a la cara.-estoy verde de envidia.-

-"_ha si…me había olvidado…mi amigo es el rey del chisme de su escuela que podía rivalizar con Ino y eso ya es mucho_"-pensó con cierto temor si él ya los descubrió solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Ino lo supiera y por ende todo el maldito pueblo.

-bueno muchas cosas pasaron y…-en eso escucho que la puerta del restaurante cerrarse y a Tohka desaparecer.

-oh ella es una chica muy necesitada.-dijo Tonomachi.-bueno, mi novia tiene gustos muy refinados.-dijo mostrándole el Galge y las cosas que le compraba, lo más extraño fue que usaba dinero real para comprarle… aun personaje de un Galge.

-mi amigo necesita ayuda.-dijo y saco dos sobres.- ¡un extraño me acaba de pasar esto, así que déjame ayudarte!-dijo como si fuera normal que un extraño te regalara cosas.-buena suerte, que tengas un buen día.-se fue brillando como aura de héroe o algo así dejando a Naruto con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-"_…necesito nuevos amigos_"-pensó e ingreso al restaurant.

Naruto miro el muy pero muy lujoso lugar y sintió que realmente esto no era lo suyo.

-bienvenido.-volteo a ver y encontró a Reine vestida de sirviente.

-¡¿R-R-Reine-san?!-le pregunto en eso su cara fue tapada con la carta del menú.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-somos conscientes de que Princess burlo el radar y entro en este mundo.-explico.-está allí.-señalo el lugar.

-¡date prisa Naruto!-dijo agitando su brazo.- ¡por aquí! ¡Por aquí!-

-claro…-se sentó Naruto y observo el lugar y los clientes…todo el maldito Ratatoskr estaba aquí…soltando un suspiro llego la mesera.- ¿ya decidió lo que van a pedir?-pregunto con una voz muy familiar para Naruto y miro a su Imouto.

-ko-ko-ko-trato de decir pero Kotori le estrello la bandeja en la cara para que se callara.

Mientras tanto Tohka no se decía que tomar, todo le parecía delicioso…realmente no se sorprendería si ella se comiera la carta y seguía preguntado y deduciendo que era una cita.

-si aún no se decide, ¿le gustaría probar nuestro plato especial exagerado?-

-¿exagerado?-preguntaron al unísono.

Ella lo pido y llego un…gran plato con comida, postres, frutas y muchas cosas más.-…en verdad, es exagerado.-dijo Naruto y vio a Tohka devorarlo como si nada.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-pregunto Naruto a Kotori.

-estoy aumentando la probabilidades de que se enamore de ti.-explico pero Naruto pudo detectar un poco de dolor en sus palabras…como si no quisiera que el hiciera esto.-aquí es donde las cosas se ponen seria, Naruto, después de terminar aquí ve a hacia el sur de la estación.-

-¿al sur? Pero esa es una zona residencial-pregunto pero algo dentro de él, aparte de Kazumi, le dijo que Kotori haría algo.

-no importa eso, solo tienes que ir.-dijo y dejo el lugar.-pues bien, nuestra cita está en marcha.-

Terminaron de comer y Naruto siguió con las ordenes de Kotori y la llevo a la zona residencial, pasaron un puente y Tohka vio algo que la emociono.

-Naruto, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se puede comer?-pregunto apuntando a unos peces.

-¡no!-grito de inmediato después de todo eran una especie de pez venenoso.-en realidad…-pensó.-probablemente no matarían…-

-¡mira Naruto hay uno rojo!-dijo emocionada.- ¡es tan rápido!-

-bueno…dicen que los rojos siempre son 3 veces más rápidos.-explico.-pero que hacen aquí…no es época de ellos todavía.-…realmente ella es increíble.- ¿Qué hace eso aquí?-se preguntó solo entonces se dio cuenta que había un festival donde debería estar la zona residencial.

-"_…Kotori_"-pensó y resoplo del poder que tenía su Imouto, decidió mejor ir con Tohka y seguir con el plan de enamoramiento.

-¡felicidades!-gritaron arrojando confeti y madres de esas que no sé cómo se llaman para las fiesta.

Naruto miraba con cara de palo cuando un familiar viejo "experto en el amor" del Ratatoskr apareció frente de ellos.

-¡¿mal matrimonio?!-grito sorprendido.

-¡ustedes dos son nuestro visitantes 10,000!-dijo.- ¡como tal, les ofrecemos un servicio especial, todo lo que pueda comer, de forma gratuita!-presento a los comerciantes que Naruto vio desde comida oriental, occidental, árabe y hasta algo que nunca había visto antes y no creía que eso era comestible.-¡absolutamente gratis!-

-espera, esto es…un poco…-dijo pero la siempre alegre Tohka lo interrumpió.

-¡nunca he visto uno de esos antes, Naruto!-

-¡hey, Tohka no corras así nada más!-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Ratatoskr los equipos de comidas eran coordinados.

-¿realmente estarán bien? Parece que la UAE también está haciendo su movimiento.-dijo Reine.

-he hecho mi parte para mantenerla a raya.-dijo Kotori con un puño de confeti en su mano.

-ya veo.-le contesto Reine, después de todo estaba usando ese confeti especial para interferir con sus comunicaciones.

-hemos detectados 4 personas y un gato en la zona.-

-¿Cómo? Se supone que bloqueamos los pasos.-dijo Kotori.-muéstremelos en la pantalla.-ordeno y aparecieron en la pantalla y Kotori los reconoció.

-¿Qué hacen hay?-se preguntó a sí misma, los conocía bien o mejor a la rubia entre ellos.

La primera era un hombre de cabello rosado con una bufanda con patrón de escamas blancas, con una chaqueta sin magas negra con bordes dorados sin camisa debajo de ella, unos pantalones holgados que le llegaban hasta las espinillas y unas sandalias sencillas.

La siguiente era un hombre de cabello negro con un colguije de cruz plateada, sin camisa y con unos pantalones negros y zapatos.

Las otras dos eran mujeres, la primera una pelirroja con una armadura con el símbolo de kreaus en su pecho con una minifalda y unas botas.

La última era una rubia que Kotori conocía muy bien, era Lucy Heartfilia, la amiga escritora de su oni-chan y la que lo pretende como novio, ella era una rubia muy voluptuosa con una minifalda y una blusa blanca con una línea azul con el escote medio abierto y un lazo azul en su cabello.

Y el ultimo y quizás lo que Kotori más odiaba en el mundo, un gato azul con una mochila en su espalda.

-¿Qué hacemos comandante? Ellos quizás puedan comprometer la operación.-

Kotori tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso, principalmente con la rubia, pero quizás no lo harían, después de todo con ellos va la Titania de fairy tail y pensó que ella los mantendría a raya para no interferir en la cita de su Oni-chan.

-por ahora nada, pero si muestran signos de que van a poner en riesgo la operación, hagan lo que sea para que no se acerquen a los dos.-ordeno.

* * *

(Con los magos de fairy tail)

Lucy resoplaba de irritación, deseo no haberle dicho a Natsu que conocía a un ninja, principalmente porque por fin se le iba a confesar al rubio bigotudo en eso recordó el día que lo conoció el primer día que llego junto al gremio a konoha.

**Flashback hace 7 años.**

Lucy Heartfilia de 8 años estaba en la caravana de fairy tail, solo hace unos 3 años perdió su familia, sus pocos amigos sirviente y su hogar, vago unos días hasta que fue encontrada por un hombre de cabello naranja con el nombre de Gildartz y la llevo donde los supervivientes de la catástrofe llamada sismo dimensional estaban, hay conoció a otros niños, al pelirosa Natsu, al exhibicionista Grey, los hermanos Strauss Mirajene, Lissana y Elfman, la peli-azul amante de libros Levy, la mandona de Erza y muchos más que se convirtieron en su nueva familia.

Ellos habían llegado a un pueblo ninja del continente elemental, que era el más próximo al extinto Fiore.

-bueno chicos, este será nuestro nuevo hogar.-dijo Makarov sonriendo paternalmente a los niño.-pueden explorar el lugar pero manténganse alejado de la zona roja de Konoha ¿entendido?-

-si ji-san-dijeron todos y cada uno empezó a explorar el pueblo.

Erza, Grey y Natsu fueron a explorar los bosque alrededor del pueblo, los hermanos Strauss fueron a ver la plaza central, mientras Levy y ella fueron a buscar una librería para compra un libro nuevo o si encontraban cuales eran las diferencias entre los que tenían en Fiore y el continente elemental, pero por distraídas terminaron en la zona roja y bueno…las cosas en ese lugar no eran para niñas de 8 años.

Ellas se perdieron y se asustaron y más cuando un grupo de chicos las acorralo.

(Post, aquí se ve una casi violación de menor así que si no les gusta ver eso vallan hasta la señal de a salvo)

-¡hey chicos!-dijo el que parecía el jefe de la banda.-mira lo que termino aquí, una niñitas…-dijo miro lascivamente a ambas.-tienen potencial para ser unas hermosas putitas, no lo creen chicos.-dijo.

-así es jefe, ¿Qué hacemos con ellas?-pregunto un gordo.

-bueno…podríamos enseñarles desde ahora cuál será su trabajo ¿no? Hahaha.-rio maniáticamente y empezó arrastrar a ambas y a descomprimir sus pantalones.

-¡no! ¡Déjanos en paz!-grito llorando Lucy y trato de huir pero fue arrastrada por sus cabellos y arrojada al suelo.

-¡no vas a ningún lado perra!-grito el matón y una sonrisa maniática se formó en su rostro.-mejor empiezo con la bonita de cabello azul.-y tomo a Levy y rasgo su ropa.

(Bueno desde ahora creo que lo pueden ver, aunque no fue muy fuerte la parte de media violación pero sé que hay gente muy sensible al tema).

Levy y Lucy empezaron a llorar y cuando las empezaron a tocar gritaron.- ¡SALVENOS!-y como si invocaran a alguien un niño rubio apareció detrás de ellos.

-no lo creo…-dijo el niño llamando la atención de los violadores.-estoy viendo a un par de escorias a punto de violar a unas niñas…como repugnante.-dijo fríamente y sin emociones, pero se podía sentir la ira en cada palabra del niño.

-¿eh? ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? ¡Vete a tu casa antes de que te mate!-dijo el jefe.

-jefe.-dijo el gordo.-ese niño es el kyubi-gaki-dijo con temor.

-ah, así que tenemos al mocoso kyubi tratando de salvar a estas perras, Hahaha.-se rio demencialmente.-bueno creo que es mi noche de suerte, no solo tengo 2 hermosos nuevas perras, sino también puedo volverme un héroe matando al mocoso kyubi… ¡de una vez por todas!-grito y se abalanzó sobre el rubio quien lo miro como si no valiera la pena.

-estúpido.-dijo Naruto y saco una espada negra como la noche de entra sus harapos y corto limpiamente el cuello de violador haciendo ver un espectáculo hermoso de sangre y la cabeza del idiota cayó en un contenedor de basura.

El otro miro con horror como el mocoso demonio mato a su jefe con tan facilidad, igual estaban las niñas, un niño no mayor que ellas había asesinado a un hombre y aparentemente sin remordimiento.

-bueno bastardo.-dijo el rubio con su cara bañada en la sangre del violador dándole un aspecto demoniaco.-sigues tu.-dijo con una sonrisa oscura.

El bastardo trato de huir pero de la nada cayo y vio con horror como sus piernas de las rodillas hacia abajo fueron cortadas de tajo.

-¡MIS PIERNAS ARRG!-grito de agonía pero su grito fue detenido por un golpe en su tráquea causando que su acceso de oxigeno fuera cortado y él se ahogara.

-aww, al bastardo le dolió que le cortaran las piernitas.-dijo con burla y sarcasmo y empezó a torturarlo cortándole en rebanadas pero evitando matarlo haciendo su agonía más larga.

El rubio lo miro a los ojos semi-muertos del violador gordo y dijo.-yo odio este maldito pueblo, odio a los malditos shinobis que me atacan y sus malditos habitantes ignorantes…-con ira contenida.-pero…lo que más odio.-y sus ojos se volvieron rojos como los del kyubi.- **¡son a los malditos intento de "humanos" que son los violadores y peor si estos tratan de violar a unas niñitas inocentes!-**dijo con voz demoniaca.

-**¡muere!**-y corto la cabeza del violador y así dejar al mundo con una escoria menos.

Las niñas estaban paralizadas del terror, nunca habían visto tal despliegue de crueldad y nunca esperaban tener que verlo, luego el chico rubio se acercó a ellas quienes se abrazan de miedo pensando que las iba a matar como a los 2 violadores, esperaron dolor, pero a cambio fueron envueltas en un cálido abrazo del rubio que extrañamente las hacia sentir seguras, así que sin aguantar más lloraron en el pecho del rubio hasta el amanecer.

Al día siguiente se presentó como Naruto Uzumaki y las llevo de vuelta al gremio donde estaba un preocupado Makarov esperándolas.

-¡Lucy! ¡Levy!-grito Makarov.

-¡ji-san!-gritaron las niñas abrazando a su figura de abuelo quien noto a Naruto detrás de ellas.

-joven, gracias por traer a mis hijitas de nuevo y a salvo a casa.-agradeció.

-no hay de que señor, solo hice lo que debía hacer.-dijo con formalidad.

-si molesta la pregunta, ¿Qué les paso?-pregunto y las chicas temblaron y se aferraron a su abuelo con más fuerza y lloraron con más intensidad.

-señor…-dijo con tono serio.-será mejor hablar en privado de _ese_ asunto.-Makarov tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que le había de contar el chico pero accedió y lo llevo a la oficina del gremio, hay Naruto le conto todo lo que paso y Makarov deseo que esos tipos estuvieran vivos para el mismo matarlos y hacerlos sufrir por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerle a sus niñas.

-estoy preocupado por ti Naruto.-dijo Makarov con preocupación, el chico tenía la misma edad que los niños que pudo rescatar después de lo del TD pero haber matado a 2 adulto y sin remordimientos, era muy perturbador para el viejo Makarov.

-no se preocupe, Makarov-dono.-dijo Naruto.-solo lo hice porque lo único que odio en este mundo lo suficiente como para hacerme enojar a ese extremo de matar…son los violadores y esclavistas.-dijo con tono frio.-además…no es como si tuviera a alguien que se preocupe por mi.-dijo con tono triste.

-chico… ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Makarov.-veo en ti un alma tan pura pero tan manchada en pecado, que increíblemente son pecados inocentes que tú mismo has decidido tomar y prepararse para afrontar el castigo por ellos y eso es preocupante para un chico de tu edad.-dijo preocupado.

-Makarov-dono.-contesto Naruto.-desde mi nacimiento, llevo un pecado que no me puedo quitar, he vivido con ello y estoy preparado para morir por ello, así que no estoy preocupado por eso, lo que me asusta es que en ese camino…pierda mi humanidad y no sienta remordimiento por matar…pero si llega ese momento…yo mismo acabare con mi vida.-dijo con determinación de tomar responsabilidad de sí mismo que impresiono a Makarov que solo pudo mirar con admiración y tristeza como un niño tan joven tenía que madurar tan rápido en este mundo.

Naruto le contó a Makarov sobre su condición de jinchuriki bajo la promesa de no decirle a nadie, cosa que prometió después de contarle su vida, el maestro de Fairy Tail le ofreció unirse a su clan pero Naruto rechazo amablemente la invitación alegando que no quería perjudicar al gremio que recientemente había llegado al pueblo pero prometió ayudar a Lucy y Levy con su ahora fobia a los hombre que desarrollaron con el percance anterior ya que además del maestro y Naruto, no hablan con otros chicos u hombre del gremio.

Con el pasar de los años se volvieron amigos y ayudo a Lucy a superar ese trauma, lamentablemente Levy todavía mantuvo su fobia pero la llevo a un extremo…un poco peligroso, ahora cada vez que se le acercaba un hombre sin avisar esta le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara y lo estampaba en la pared…lo hacía con todos incluso Naruto una vez sintió la fuerza de Levy y se preguntó cómo podía golpear tan fuerte algo tan pequeño.

**Flashback End.**

Lucy sonreía ante el recuerdo de esos días cuando Naruto estaba casi obligado a permanecer con ella y Levy por los estragos de ese trauma, incluso ella y Levy lo usaban como peluche para abrazar en las noches, pero todo cambio ese día hace 5 años, en el incendio de la zona roja donde Naruto y Kotori quedaron atrapados y desde entonces ellos 2 se distanciaron, claro platicaban y conversaban de vez en cuando pero ya no era como antes, sin darse cuenta Natsu acerco su cara contra la suya.

-¡Lucy!-grito Natsu.

-¡kyaa!-grito y golpeo a Natsu haciéndolo caer de espalda.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?-

- ¡porque invadiste mi espacio personal!- grito Lucy.

-eres un idiota cerebro de llama.-dijo Grey.

-¡al menos no me desnudo en la calle!-se burló Natsu.

-¡cuando sucedió esto!-exclamo.

-stripper de mierda.-dijo Natsu.

-¿Cómo me dijiste llamita?-

-¿estas sordo o es que eres idiota cubito de hielo?-empezaron a pelear idiotas, hasta que erza los calmo muy sutilmente.

-¡basta los dos!-dijo con una mirada oscura.

-¡aye!-dijeron los 2.

Lucy ni se sorprendió de la habitual rutina de pelea entre grey y Natsu y como los detenía Erza, así que vio la zona y noto un festival en el otro lado del puente.

-miren chicos un festival.-dijo la maga rubia.

-¿pero que hace aquí?-pregunto grey.-no sabía de alguno en estas épocas.-

-¡no lo sé pero la comida huele deliciosa!-comento emocionado Natsu.- ¡incluso tienen pescado frito Happy!-

-¡aye! ¿Entonces que esperamos?-grito el gato Happy, pero fueron detenidos por Lucy.

-¡esperen!-grito tomándolos de la bufanda a Natsu y de su mochila a Happy.-me pareció ver a alguien conocido hay.-comento.

-¿Quién Lucy? –pregunto erza.- ¿el rubio o la pelinegra?-apunto erza.

Lucy rápidamente miro hacia donde erza le apunto y vio a su amor platónico con una chica pelinegra y vestida con uniforme escolar…caminando…muy cariñosamente…_mucho_ para ella.

Así que la normalmente apodada Cosplayer de Fairy Tail y mansa rubia, libero un instinto asesino que asusto hasta la misma Erza quien tenía a Natsu, Grey y Happy escondidos a su espalda, era la primera vez que veían enfadada a Lucy y los hacia cagarse del miedo.

Vieron que una sonrisa empalagosamente dulce se formó en su rostro y los miro y por un segundo ellos miraron su muerte a manos de una Lucy con traje de dominatriz con un látigo esa imagen solo duro un segundo y hablo -¿chicos? Díganme que no estoy viendo a un rubio sexy saliendo aparentemente en una cita con una _perra_ de cabello negro, verdad.-dijo peligrosamente.

-L-Lucy, ¿Q-Qué?-pregunto Erza.

-verdad-repitió

-Lucy te hice una-

_-verdad-_dijo entrecerrando sus ojos dándole un aspecto muy oscuro a lo que los chicos se asustaron y gritaran.

-¡n-no Lucy-sama!-gritaron a unísono.- ¡quizás solo salen como amigos!

El aura de Lucy se calmó y regreso a su normalmente calmado e inocente aura de niña buena.

-¡eso pensé!-dijo y los chicos suspiraron de alivio.- ¡ahora! –Grito y apunto al horizonte.- ¡vamos a espiarlos!-dijo y los chicos querían alegar pero el aura de muerte de Lucy regreso haciéndolos callar, pero fue erza quien reunió coraje para preguntarle a Lucy.

-Lucy… ¿Quién es el rubio al que espiaremos?-

Lucy se sonrojo ya que solo Levy lo conocía y ellas competían para ver quien de ellas se quedaban con el.-b-bueno es un viejo amigo mío y de Levy, es un Shinobi recién graduado.-explico.-se llama Naruto Uzumaki.-y con eso dicho fue sujetada por Natsu y Erza por los hombro.

-¡es un Uzumaki!/ ¡es un ninja!-gritaron a unísono.

-si… ¿y porque me preguntas si es Uzumaki?-pregunto Lucy a erza.

-…bueno lleva el apellido de mi más grande ídolo, la Benihime de Konoha Uzumaki Kushina y quería sabes si es familiar suyo.-explico.

-no…-dijo Lucy un poco triste.-es huérfano, solo tiene el apellido Uzumaki para llenar el papeleo, aunque tengo entendido que si lleva la sangre de ellos, pero él me dijo que no tiene familia ni nada.-dijo Lucy.-pero bueno menos charla y más espionaje…tengo que ver que quiere esa _perra_ con mi Naru-kun.-dijo y se tapó la boca de golpe por ser tan descuidada y decir eso en voz alta ganándose una mirada sorprendida de los chicos y una sonrisa burlona de Happy.

-¡TE GUSTAAAA!-se burló Happy ganándose una patada de la rubia.

-¡Quién pidió tu opinión gato sarnoso!-le grito y luego los miro a los chicos y los arrastro para espiar al rubio jinchuriki.

Mientras tanto Naruto solo sintió un escalofrió en su espalda como presagio de los problemas que se le vendrían en el corto plazo

* * *

**y terminado, espero que les haya gustado y se que prometi que haria los capitulos de mas de 10,000 palabras pero...quiero mejor darle secuencia que tirar todo de un tajo, bueno los espero en el siguiente que sera la conclusion de la cita con tohka comente y cuidense.-_-...-w-**


	4. cita con Tohka:conclusion

**buenas gente anormal y normal, aqui de nuevo con otro mas de espiritu roto, aqui llega el fin del arco de la cita de tohka y despues vienen la vida moderna de naruto con la serei y despues de eso nami no kuni.**

**bueno sin mas el episodio, mi no ser naruto, fairy tail, one piece, date a live ni ninguna referencia de peliculas o mangas o ero-game que salgan en esta historia.**

* * *

Bueno, mientras el equipo Fairy Tail se unió al espionaje de la cita de Naruto, una Tobiichi Origami trataba de coordinar su posición pero su rastreador estaba siendo interrumpido por la idea de Kotori.

-interferencia-dijo.

-_Origami, ¿puedes oírme? _–Le llamaran desde la base.-_me las arregle para librarnos del despliegue._-dijo.-_encuentro en el punto 101 _–

-entendido.-le respondió y entre que se dirigió al punto de encuentro y seguía a Naruto y Tohka.

Mientras tanto Tohka devoraba con pasión todos los platillos que les pasaban, sorprendiéndose de lo ricos y variados que eran.

-¡todo es delicioso Naruto!-exclamo.

-ya entendí, come cuanto quieras.-dijo Naruto mirando a Tohka devorar un rollo de sushi completo.-es gratis, después de todo.-y suspiro.-cielos, ¿Cómo termino así?-reflexiono para sí mismo.

-Naruto…-le llamo Tohka sacándolo de sus pensamientos y miro su rostro hermoso que le daba una mirada triste y de preocupación para el…-¿no te estas divirtiendo?-pregunto sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-¿eh?-fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio.

-es como si, yo fuera la única que se está divirtiendo, y tú no pareces contento.-le dijo preocupada.

Naruto se…conmovió con esa palabras…eran…tan pura…y tan **verdaderas** de que se preocupa por el… por primera vez…alguien, que no sea por promesa a alguien (Kakashi, Hiruzen), por órdenes (los Anbu) y culpa (la familia Namikaze) se preocupaba por él, además de Kotori y el tendedero de sombrero de rayas.

-no es así.-le contesto.-"_no te preocupas por mi Tohka…_"-pensó.

Ella solo lo miro con más preocupación y una cara demasiada linda que hizo ruborizar a Naruto.

-¿en serio?-pregunto.

-sí, lo siento. Estaba muy tenso.-le contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿te estas divirtiendo también?-

-si-contesto Naruto.

-no estas mintiendo, ¿verdad?-

-no estoy mintiendo.-dijo con una sonrisa verdadera…era la primera en mucho tiempo que le daba a alguien que no fueran Kotori y el tendedero idiota.-realmente me estoy divirtiendo.-

Tohka sonrió y lo tomo de la mano avergonzando a Naruto.- ¡entonces vamos a comer juntos!-dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿no es eso de lo que se trata una cita?-pregunto en retórica, además la forma en que se veían parecían una pareja y no ayudaba que los vendedores le hacían bulla, además estaba demasiado cerca de su cara que Naruto tuvo que resistir robarle un beso.

-s-si.-contesto un sonrojo evidente en su rostro.-"_¡maldición!...creo que me estoy enamorando de ella"_-pensó Naruto

-¡vamos, Naruto!-dijo Tohka y lo arrastro hacia otro lugar.

Naruto solo sonrió y acepto el hecho…se enamoró de la Serei Tohka y ahora no solo la salvaría porque era lo correcto y por ayudar a Kotori…sino para que ella sea feliz…pero luego el recuerdo de una chica de cabello rojo como el de Kotori apareció frente al él y ella siendo consumidas por las llamas.

Naruto estuvo a punto de tambalear su masca y luego frunció el ceño un poco y pensó.-"_¿Quién era ella?_"-pero sacudió esos pensamiento y vio a Tohka.

-¡si, te seguiré a donde sea!-le contesto.

(Mientras tanto con los espías…ósea con el grupo de Kushina y luego con el de Lucy)

Los ninjas de Konoha veían la cita, Kakashi y Arashi veían la cita de Naruto con la chica asombrados por el hecho de que era la primera vez que podían observar que Naruto se comportaba así.

Kushina veía intrigada lo sucedido, su hijo salía con una chica…su instintito de madre quería ir y conocer en persona a la chica que pretendía a su sochi-kun, Ariana estaba en un dilema casi igual pero era porque quería proteger a su Ototo, pero los 4 fueron congelados por el instinto asesino que salía de Yugao y miraron que la peli-morada tenía una mirada que buscaba derramar la sangre de la chica a lado de Naruto.

-Kushina-sensei.-dijo con un tono empalagosamente dulce.- ¿puedo matarla a la _arpía_? Por favor-termino y la susodicha realmente tenía miedo de negarle eso o contradecirla así que hizo lo más inteligente que pudo…se la tiro a Kakashi.

-n-no sé, pero Kakashi te puede responder.-y ella prácticamente puso a Kakashi como escudo humano entre ella y Yugao-¿verdad Kakashi?-

-¿eh?-fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir Kakashi antes de que fuera ahogado por el instinto asesino de Yugao.- ¡n-no podemos Yugao!-dijo con cierto temor.-además recuerda que nos estamos ganando de nuevo la confianza de Naruto y si matamos a su amiga…solo lo alejaríamos más de nosotros.-explico Kakashi rezando porque eso la convenciera y gracias a los dioses al parecer funciono.

-¡hmp! Está bien.-dijo soltando su espada.

-huf…-resoplaron todos de alivio.-bueno…-dijo Arashi componiendo su compostura.-mejor los seguimos.-sugirió y los siguieron.

Con Hinata eran un poco diferentes las cosas, ella en pocas palabras estaba rompiendo un árbol apuros golpe de Juuken y pensaba cosas no muy propias de la heredera Hyuuga.

-"¡_esa maldita! ¿Quién se cree?_"-mentalmente debatía.-"_tomando de la mano tan cariñosamente a mi foxy-kun_"-gruño mientras seguía golpeando al pobre e inocente árbol.

Mientras tanto con los magos de Fairy Tail en especial una rubia quien incomodaba a sus compañeros de equipo.

-_¡no son novios! ¡No son novios! ¡No son novios!_-murmuraba oscuramente soltando una intensión de asesinar a Tohka que podía rivalizar con el de Yugao, eso ponía nervioso a los demás.

-oí, oí, oí.-decía grey.-esto se está saliendo de control, si sigue así, nos matara a nosotros igual.-decía con cierto temor.

-tienes razón Grey…-le contesto Erza.-además tengo el presentimiento que ella no es la única que se siente así…-dijo, después de todo su instinto femenino y su sentido del peligro de decían que habían más como Lucy y su sentido de supervivencia le gritaba que corriera hacia las montañas o algún lugar lejos de la furia de las chicas.

-¡argh! ¡Yo todavía no entiendo porque esta así!-grito en confusión el peli-rosa, los demás incluso Happy le dieron una mirada plana y pensaron.-"_es un grandísimo idiota… ¿no?_"-

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por Lucy quien los arrastro para que siguieran espiando a Naruto y Tohka.

(Con Naruto y Tohka)

Los 2 seguían en su cita mirando y comprando comida hasta que por curiosidad de Tohka se acercaron a un puesto de juegos de azar y Naruto identifico a los "dueños" eran el "súcubo de la luna" o esa pendejada y la "clavadora"…sinceramente Naruto no sabía que esperar sobre el desarrollo de esto.

-¡felicidades!-grito el súcubo de mierda…como le decía Naruto.

-¡han ganado nuestro premio especial: entradas para el Dream Park!-explico.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Algo increíble?-preguntaba Tohka emocionada.

-¡es muy increíble!-decía la psicópata de la clavadora.

-¡deberían de ir allí ahora mismo!-hablo el súcubo.-toma, está a la vuelta de la esquina.-explico empujando a ambos, pero Naruto tenía dudas acerca del premio.

-¿Dream Park?-se preguntó tratando de recordar porque se le hacía familiar ese nombre.

Fue entonces que los llevaron a un motel u hotel del amor como le dicen.

-¿estaban hablando de _esto_?-grito Naruto ahora sabia porque se le hacía conocido, esta madre era muy popular para traer a tu pareja para…ya sabes, al mismo tiempo y con 3 mujeres diferentes, bueno solo Hinata se contenía de ir y matar a la Serei, no tanto con las otras 2 quienes eran detenidas por sus respectivos acompañantes, ahh el amor, te da fuerza para descuartizar gente y ser más fuerte que tus amigos…si… el amor joven…pobre bastardo.

-¡Naruto, este lugar parece muy interesante!-dijo emocionada.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto avergonzando al mil a Naruto.

-**vamos Roy-kun…dile lo que hacemos en ese hotel…**-ronroneo Kazumi…la verdad en cierto periodos del año los kitsune se vuelven…muy caliente y a Naruto/Roy le dolía la cabeza en esas épocas…bueno cuando cumplió 12 la edad donde sexualmente su cuerpo estaba listo para eso…(gracias a Kazumi)…un día ella tomo el cuerpo de Naruto y lo llevo aquí mismo y lo demás es historia como para un Icha-Icha, así que cada 2 veces en el año por 1 semana…Naruto le hace el favor a Kazumi.

-_¡cállate ero-kitsune!_-le reprendió mentalmente y ella solo rio perversamente.-A-Aunque me preguntes eso…"_no quiero corromperte…eres demasiado pura…que sería un pecado más allá de los capitales y me mandarían directo al infierno sin escala_"-pensó lo último.

-Tohka, vámonos de aquí. ¿Okay?-suplico.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.-antes dijiste que me seguirías a cualquier lugar.-

-¡¿quizás aquí es donde se encuentra la verdadera cita?!-dedujo.

-lamentablemente, no puedo negar eso.-dijo avergonzado y no ayudaba que Kazumi le pasaba imágenes de él y Tohka haciendo cosas no muy santas.

-¡pero no podemos ir!-exclamo agarrándola y sacándola del lugar.- ¡cualquier otro lugar, menos aquí!-dijo.- ¡aun somos menores de edad, asique…!

-¡pero date… date!-se quejó pero no pudo y fue arrastrada.

Ellos eran observados también por Origami, la susodicha era contactada por su superior.-"_¿Origami? Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Íbamos al punto de reunión_"-le pregunto.

-objetivo localizado.-le respondió.-tráeme un dispositivo de combate de emergencia, las coordenadas son 088-107.-marco y le mandaron el traje el cual se puso casi al instante.

Naruto seguía arrastrando lo más lejos posible del hotel del amor, pero fueron sorprendidos por la lluvia así que la llevo dentro de un centro de juegos.

-¡¿Qué es este lugar?!-grito asustada de ver tantas maquinas.- ¡¿esta es la base secreta del grupo de mecas?!-concluyo.

-no lo es. Cálmate.-la tranquilizo Naruto.

Los dos caminaban por las maquinas hasta que Tohka se interesó en una donde habían peluches con forma de Hinako pan, trato de sacar uno pero como conocen ustedes esas máquinas de peluches no lo logro, claro que eso provoco un mohín hermoso de enojo.

-¡¿Por qué no lo recogió?! ¡Debilucho!-grito enojada.- ¡hey, Naruto! ¡Haz algo al respecto!-

-lo más probable es que no seas capaz de conseguir uno, claro si no juegas estratégicamente.-le comento.

-¡entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga?!-

-probablemente puedas conseguir ese más fácilmente.-le comento señalando a unos gatos de peluche.

-no quiero ese. Me gusta este.-dijo tsunderemente.

-ya veo, a ver…uno parecido.-dijo mirando alrededor para encontrar alguno parecido al que Tohka quería, pero encontró a otro "experto" disfrazado de grúa de juego…se vea jodidamente tan extraño que daba pena ajena.

Naruto solo desvió la mirada del hombre raro y miro la máquina para ver si era posible sacar el peluche para ella.

-"_debería funcionar_"-pensó después de analizar las posibilidades de sacar un peluche.-Tohka, vamos a atraparlos juntos.-

-¡está bien!-entonces ambos empezaron a trabajar juntos para sacar el peluche, lo estaban logrando hasta que sus esfuerzo fueron frustrados por que el peluche se atoro y no cayo.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos lo malditamente cercano que se quedaron de ganar.-tu tiempo debió haber sido perfecto, que desgracia.-dijo Naruto y se alejó pero Tohka se quedó atrás.

-¡cae!-grito.- ¡cae! ¿Por qué no caes?, ¡Naruto y yo nos esforzamos!-seguía gritando.- ¡cae! ¡Por favor! ¡Cae!-

-Tohka…-

-¡te lo ruego, por favor, cae!-dijo.- ¡POR FAVOR!-y como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas por alguien, el peluche cayo.

Tohka sonrió y miro a Naruto quien sonreía igual.- ¡cayo!-gritaron ambos.

Los rayos del sol de la tarde estaban sobre los edificios de la aldea, tiñéndolos de color naranja.

Desde un pequeño parque en un extremo de la montaña Hokage, dos personas, un chico y una chica, caminaban.

El chico normal era, sin tomar en cuenta que era un ninja con la capacidad de hacer cosas inhumanas y tenía sellado dentro un demonio.

La otra no tanto, después de todo era un Serei.

-sigh…-resoplo Kusakabe Ryouko, era la superior de Tobiichi Origami, ahora ella y la susodicha observaban a Naruto y Tohka interactuar en el parque.

-hay una similitud del 98,5%. Realmente es demasiado alto para ser una coincidencia.-dijo impresionada de ver a un Serei descender a este plano sin causar destrucción, después de todo todavía estaba fresco lo ocurrido hace 10 años en Fiore y el gran incendio en el zona roja de Konoha hace 5.

-¿permiso para disparar?-dijo a su espalda Origami sosteniendo un rifle anti-espíritus.

-…aun no, permanece en espera. Probablemente los de arriba siguen discutiendo.

-ya veo.-asintió Origami, sin parecer aliviada ni decepcionada.

El escuadrón de respaldo estaba dividido en parejas en un perímetro de 1 kilómetro, esperando órdenes.

Sus superiores se encontraban en discusión de si atacar o no, esto hubiera sido fácil de decidir si no fuera por el factor peligro en el asunto, el chico rubio, si hubiera sido un civil normal no tendrán tantos problemas en decidir actuar, pero el chico era un Shinobi y actuar imprudentemente y en el peor de los caso, asesinar al chico, traería problemas entre ellos y el Hokage.

Sin embargo…

-esta es una buena oportunidad.-dijo Origami.

Tenía razón ahora mismo, la Serei no tenía su vestido astral sobre su cuerpo y cabía la posibilidad de que un ataque, lo suficientemente poderoso, le hiciera daño letal.

Entonces Ryouko recibió la llamada.-si, si, este es el punto alfa, ¿Cuál es la decisión?… ¿eh?-ella abrió los ojos ante el comunicado.-…entiendo…-dijo y corto la llamada.

-me sorprendieron…dieron la orden de disparar.-

-Origami tu disparas. Entre todo el personal de ahora, eres la más apta. El fracaso no será tolerado. Definidamente tienes que acabar con un tiro.-

-entendido.-contesto de manera plana.

En el parque, teñido por el sol del atardecer, Naruto y Tohka eran los únicos que se podían ver.

- ¡Ohh, esta vista es asombrosa!- Desde hace un rato, Tohka se había estado apoyando sobre la baranda y miraba hacia las calles de Konoha coloreadas con el atardecer.

Siguiendo la ruta a través de la cual la tripulación del Fraxinus (olvide que así se llamaba la nave donde van) los guio hábilmente, llegaron a este parque con una gran mirador de la ciudad, justo cuando el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse.

No era la primera vez que Naruto venía aquí. Más bien, era la clase de lugar secreto que le gustaba.

La persona que eligió este lugar como su destino fue, bueno… probablemente fue Kotori.

- ¡Naruto! ¡¿Cómo se transforma eso?! -, Tohka señalaba a un tren lejano, más bien el único tren que había en la enorme ciudad reconstruida de Konoha que se implementó después del gran incendio que se inició en la zona roja y consumió la mitad del pueblo y le preguntaba con sus ojos brillando.

- Desafortunadamente, un tren no se transforma.-

- Ah, ¿es del tipo que se combina con algo?-

- Bueno, efectivamente se conectan.-

- Ohhh.- Tohka asintió satisfechamente, luego giró para encarar a Naruto, poniendo su peso en la baranda.

Tohka, con el sol del atardecer de fondo, era indescriptiblemente hermosa como una pintura.

-…Vaya - como cambiando el tema, Tohka, - Nnnnn -, se estiró.

Y luego, de repente, su rostro se estiró mostrando una sonrisa despreocupada.

- Es realmente grandiosa, esta cosa de la cita. Realmente, eh, me divertí mucho.

- …-Era un golpe inesperado. Aunque no las podía ver, probablemente sus mejillas estaban de un rojo intenso y no ayudaba que Kazumi se burlaba de él.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Tu cara está roja, Naruto.-

- … Es por el atardecer -, diciendo esto, bajó la mirada.

- ¿En serio? - Tohka se inclinó hacia Naruto, como mirando hacia arriba, echándole un vistazo.

-…-se ponía nervioso.

- Como pensé, está roja, ¿verdad? ¿Es alguna clase de enfermedad? -, dijo Tohka a una distancia a la que podía oírla respirar.

- N… n-no es eso…-Mientras desviaba la mirada, y dentro de la cabeza de Naruto, la palabra "cita" daba vueltas en espiral Lo sabía por mangas, películas y propias experiencias de su vida pasada, Si una pareja visitaba un lugar tan maravilloso al final de su cita, entonces, probablemente terminarían besándose, pero dejó caer ese pensamiento, ella era demasiado inocente como para leer la atmosfera.

Ignorando las burlas de Kazumi y los pensamientos innecesarios miro a Tohka…esa mirada que tenía hace 2 días cuando la conoció había desaparecido y ahora podía ver un poco de esperanza en ellos.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Hubo alguien que intentara matarte?-

- … Nn, todos fueron amables. Honestamente, ni siquiera ahora puedo creerlo por completo.-

- ¿Ah…? dobló su cuello, y Tohka dio una sonrisa irónica con un aire de auto-desdén.

- El que haya tantos humanos que no me rechacen. Que no nieguen mi existencia. …Ese grupo como mecas… Ehh, ¿cómo se llamaban? ¿U…?

- ¿Hablas del UAE?-

- Sí, ellos. Parecería más realista si todos los de las calles fueran sus subordinados, y todos estuvieran trabajando juntos para engañarme.-

- Oye, oye…-Sin duda era un pensamiento absurdo, pero… Naruto no podía reírse de eso. Porque para Tohka, eso era normal. Seguir siendo rechazada, era normal…le recordaba tanto a él.

Que era tan…triste.

- … Entonces, ¿yo también sería un peón del EAE? -, preguntó Naruto, y Tohka sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente.

- No, Naruto sería, ehm… definitivamente alguien cuyos parientes han sido tomados de rehenes y amenazados.-

- ¿Q-Qué clase de papel es ese…?-pregunto con cierto dolor…no tenía parientes más que Kotori (se niega a aceptar que los Namikaze son su familia).

- … Por favor, no me dejes creer que eres un enemigo.-

- ¿Eh? - pregunto.

- Nada.- esta vez fue Tohka quien desvió la mirada.

Como cambiando su expresión forzosamente, se restregó los ojos con ambas manos, y luego de volteó.

-…Pero, en serio, hoy fue un día muy, muy significativo. Nunca antes pude imaginar… que el mundo era así, tan entretenido, tan hermoso.

- Ya veo…-

Los labios de Naruto forzaron una sonrisa mientras exhalaba, Sin embargo, como respondiendo a la expresión de Naruto, Tohka juntó sus cejas y una irónica sonrisa apareció.

- Los pensamientos de esos sujetos…los del UAE, creo que ahora los entiendo.-

- ¿Eh…? -, Naruto frunció el ceño de una forma interrogativa, mientras Tohka ponía una expresión ligeramente triste.

Era un poco diferente a la expresión melancólica que Naruto odiaba…pero era una expresión imbuida con un sentimiento ligeramente sombrío, uno que tan solo con mirarlo, hacía que el corazón se retorciera.

- Todas las veces… que vengo a este mundo, estoy destruyendo parte de algo así de maravilloso.

- …- la respiración de Naruto se detuvo. - P-Pero, eso no tiene nada que ver con tu voluntad, ¿cierto…?

- … Nn. No puedo controlar los efectos del hecho de aparecer.-

- Entonces…-

- Pero para los habitantes de este mundo, la destrucción resultante no cambia. Finalmente… comprendo la razón por la cual el UAE intenta matarme.-

Naruto no pudo contestar de inmediato, La apariencia entristecida de Tohka hacia que su pecho se apretara tanto que no podía respirar bien.

- Naruto. Es mejor si…yo no existo, después de todo -al decir esto…Tohka sonreía.

No era la sonrisa inocente que él logró divisar hoy a mediodía.

Era como un paciente enfermo dándose cuenta de que su final estaba cerca…una sonrisa débil y dolorosa.

Inconscientemente, su garganta se había parchado. Mientras sentía un leve dolor mientras la humedad impregnaba su garganta, de alguna forma se las arregló para abrir la boca.

- No… es así… -para lograr poner más poder en su voz, Naruto apretó sus puños. -Quiero decir… ¡Hoy no hubo distorsiones, ¿verdad?! ¡Tiene que haber algo diferente a lo habitual…! ¡Si podemos descubrir lo que es…!-Sin embargo, Tohka sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

- Aunque estableciéramos una forma para eso, no cambia el hecho de que el momento en que soy transportada aquí es aleatorio, Probablemente el número de apariciones no disminuya.-

- ¡Entonces…! ¡Está bien si no regresas más a ese lado! -, gritó Naruto, y Tohka levantó su cabeza con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Era como si ni siquiera hubiera pensado o considerado esa idea.

- Algo como eso…no es…

- ¡¿Lo has intentado?! ¡¿Al menos una vez?!

- …-

Tohka se mordió los labios y cayó el silencio. Mientras presionaba el peluche que habían ganado antes contra su pecho, como intentando suprimir su palpitación irregular, Naruto una vez más mojó su garganta con saliva.

Era algo que dijo en el momento, pero…si algo como eso fuera posible, entonces ya no debería ocurrir más TD.

De acuerdo a la explicación de Kotori, las ondas de energía de cuando una Espíritu es transportada desde la otra dimensión hacia este mundo, causan la distorsión.

Por lo tanto, si Tohka era arrastrada hacia este mundo aleatoriamente sin respetar su voluntad, entonces podría haberse quedado aquí desde el comienzo.

- P-Pero, verás, hay muchas cosas que no conozco.-

- Por algo como eso… ¡yo te las enseñaré todas! - una respuesta inmediata ante las palabras de Tohka.

- Necesitaría una cama, y cosas para comer.

- ¡H-Haré algo respecto a eso!-

- Puede que sucedan cosas inesperadas.-

- ¡Si eso ocurre, entonces pensaré en algo!

Por un momento, Tohka se hundió en silencio, luego abrió sus labios, forzando una sonrisa.

- … ¿Realmente está bien… que yo viva?-

- ¡Sí!-

- ¿Está bien que viva en este mundo?-

- ¡Sí!-

- … El único que diría eso es Naruto, sólo tú. Al UAE no le importa, ni a los demás humanos. Ellos definitivamente no aceptarían que un ser tan peligroso existiera en el espacio donde viven.-

- ¡Como si supiera todo eso…! ¡¿Qué importa el UAE?! ¡¿Qué importan los demás humanos?! ¡Tohka! ¡Si te rechazan, entonces será mejor que lo hagan combinados! ¡Porque yo te aceptaré por todos ellos! -, gritó.

De frente a Tohka, Naruto extendió su mano firmemente.

Los hombros de Tohka temblaban ligeramente.

- ¡Dame tu mano! ¡Por ahora…con esto basta…!

Tohka bajó la mirada, y por unos pocos momentos se hundió en silencio, como pensando. Luego levantó lentamente su rostro, y lentamente extendió su mano.

(Con los espías)

Todos y déjenme repetir…**todos** miraban con confusión y cierto sentimiento la escena, no entendían el contexto de la conversación, pero lo que si podían era…que Naruto amaba a esa chica, incluso si tenía el mundo en contra de ella, él la aceptaría, era tal su convicción que todos estaban bastante seguros de que la protegería de incluso el mismísimo demonio.

Esas palabras entristecieron a Lucy, Yugao y Hinata…las 3 deseando que fueran las que recibieran esas palabras del rubio.

-…la convicción con la que hablo no me sorprende…-hablo Kakashi.-lo que me impresiono fue el contexto de las misma…quererla proteger al extremo de luchar contra el mismo mundo….-termino Kakashi.

-…si…no hemos perdido mucho de Naruto sin que nos diéramos cuenta.-hablo Arashi con tono triste…se perdió tanto de su hermanito que casi no lo reconoce del normalmente grito naranja que custodiaba.

Kushina quería hablar, quería argumentar pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca…la fuerza con la que juro su hijo proteger esa muchacha…la congelo en su lugar…y…simplemente…le hacía sentir mal ir en contra de las palabras de su hijo o interponerse entre ellos.

Ariana estaba feliz y triste…feliz de que su Ototo había encontrado alguien para amar y triste de que, con esa chica en su vida, ignoraría a ellas y los demás.

Mientras tanto con los magos de Fairy Tail, Gray y Erza tenían un pensamiento que compartían ambos.

-"_sería un gran miembro del clan_"-después de todo, mostraba la voluntad y la determinación de proteger a las persona que son importantes para él.

En eso miraron a Natsu durmiendo a pata suelta y Happy murmurando sobre pescado, eso hizo que a ambos le cayera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

(De regreso con Naruto y Tohka)

- Naruto…-dijo Tohka extendiendo su mano para tomar la suya…Entonces.

En el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, Las puntas de los dedos de Naruto se retorcieron.

Él no sabía por qué, pero…sintió un frío extraordinario. Una sensación incómoda, como si una lengua áspera estuviera lamiendo todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Tohka!-Involuntariamente, gritó ese nombre desde su garganta. Y antes de que Tohka pudiera responder, Con ambas manos, empujó a Tohka lo más fuerte que pudo.

La delgada Tohka no pudo resistir el impacto repentino, y rodó hacía atrás como en un manga, Ni siquiera un instante después.

- ….Ah.-En algún lado entre su pecho y su estómago, Naruto sintió un impacto tremendo.

- ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?! -, se quejó Tohka cubierta de arena, pero era difícil responder a eso, no podía respirar.

Hasta le era difícil mantener su consciencia y su postura, De cualquier forma… algo… se sentía… mal.

- ¿Naruto? -, dijo Tohka, perpleja.

Buscando la razón, movió su mano derecha tiritando hacia su costado, Había algo extraño.

Después de todo, no había nada allí antes…

- Ah— -, Origami oyó como este sonido se escapaba de su garganta mientras, a través de su visión aumentada por su territorio, veía la figura derrumbada de Naruto.

Por unos pocos momentos, su cuerpo se puso de piedra, mientras estaba boca abajo en el terreno plano sosteniendo el rifle anti-Espíritus preparado.

Unos pocos segundos antes…

Origami inició el Realizador en el arma, la bala especial que fue cargada, apuntó perfectamente y apretó el gatillo….No había posibilidad de fallar.

Si es que Naruto no hubiera enviado a volar a la Serei.

La bala que Origami disparó…corto limpiamente a través del cuerpo de Naruto, en lugar de la Serei.

-…-Esta vez, no salió sonido alguno. Se dio cuenta de que su dedo, el que había presionado el gatillo, estaba temblando completamente.

Después de todo, acababa de… a Naruto…

-… ¡Origami!-

-…-la voz de Ryouko la devolvió a la realidad.

- ¡Puedes arrepentirte más tarde! ¡Te regañaré más tarde! ¡Pero por ahora…- diciendo esto, Ryouko lanzó una mirada hacia el parque, con miedo, - ¡Sólo piensa en no morir…!

(De regreso al parque)

- ¿Naruto…? -, lo llamó por su nombre, pero no hubo respuesta Era de esperarse. En el pecho de Naruto, había un enorme agujero, más grande incluso que la mano extendida de Tohka.

Su cabeza estaba confundida, no lo comprendía.

- Naru…to…-Tohka se puso de rodillas al lado de la cabeza de Naruto, y tocó sus mejillas…No hubo respuesta.

La mano que estaba extendida hacia Tohka hace sólo unos momentos había sido bañada completamente en sangre.

- U…wa…aaa…aaaa…-Unos segundos después, su cerebro comenzó a entender la situación… Reconoció ese olor a quemado que los envolvía.

Era el olor del grupo que siempre trata de matar a Tohka…el UAE.

Fue un golpe bastante certero. Probablemente…fue esa chica…Si fuera a golpear a Tohka en su estado actual sin su Vestido Astral, ni siquiera Tohka saldría ilesa.

Mucho menos el completamente indefenso Naruto.

-…-Tohka sintió un enorme mareo, mientras colocaba su mano sobre los ojos de Naruto, los cuales seguían mirando hacia el cielo, y cerró lentamente sus párpados.

Luego, se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme que estaba vistiendo, y con cubrió con cuidado el cadáver de Naruto.

Vacilantemente, Tohka se puso de pie, y dirigió su rostro hacia el cielo.

-Ahh, ahhh.-Era imposible. Después de todo, era imposible. Por un momento…Tohka había pensado que habría estado bien vivir en este mundo.

Si Naruto estaba allí, entonces las cosas podrían haber resultado, eso pensó.

Probablemente habría sido difícil y problemático, pero podrían haber sido capaces de hacerlo, eso pensó.

…

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

...

…

..

.

Sin embargo.

..…

…

….

….

….

….

..

.

Era imposible, después de todo.

…

…..

…

…..

…

…..

…..

…

..

.

Este mundo…eligió rechazar a Tohka, al fin y al cabo.

**¡Y fue de la peor y más baja de las formas posibles…!**

-_**¡Adonai MelekE (Décimo Vestido Astra)!**_…- ese nombre fue exprimido desde el fondo de su garganta. El territorio de Tohka, absolutamente el más poderoso de todos.

Instantáneamente, el mundo cantó, El escenario alrededor fue aplastado y distorsionado, envolvió el cuerpo de Tohka, y tomó la forma de un vestido solemne.

Y entonces, una membrana con un brillo intenso se convirtió en la falda e interior del Vestido Astral…la calamidad había descendido.

*chirrido, chirrido*

El cielo chirriaba, como manifestando su disgusto ante Tohka, quien provocó que su Vestido Astral apareciera de repente.

Tohka movió su mirada ligeramente hacia arriba. Sobre una colina que era plana, como la cima de una montaña que había sido cortada… allí es donde estaban las personas que acababan de atacar a Naruto.

Las personas para las cuales **no sería suficiente matarlos** estaban allí.

Tohka enterró sus tacones en el suelo e Instantáneamente, el trono que almacenaba la espada gigante apareció en ese lugar.

Con un fuerte ruido, Tohka saltó desde el suelo, aterrizando en el apoyabrazos del trono, y sacó la espada de la parte posterior. Y luego…

- Aaaaaa.-Su garganta tembló.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-Como si el cielo se sacudiera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Como si el suelo rugiera, Se sentía como si estuviera adormeciendo su cerebro, como si tratara de agotarse a sí misma.

- ¿Cómo se atreven…?-Sus ojos se humedecieron.- ¿Cómo se atreven, cómo se atreven, cómo se atreven, cómo se atreven, cómo se atreven…?-

Tohka puso su poder en la mano que sostenía la espada, y mató la distancia en frente de sus ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Sin dar siquiera tiempo para pestañear, Tohka se había movido hacia la colina que estaba observando hace un momento.

En frente de ella, había una mujer con sus ojos abiertos por la conmoción, y una chica con una expresión sin sentimientos. Al mismo tiempo que vio ese rostro odiado y despreciado,

Tohka aulló_**- ¡Sandalphon! {¡Halvanhelev!} (La última espada)-**_inmediatamente, aparecieron grietas en el trono sobre el que estaba Tohka, como si se desmoronara.

Esos fragmentos del trono se pegaron a la espada que estaba sosteniendo, incrementando mucho más el tamaño de su silueta.

Con un largo que excedía los 10 metros, era una espada excesivamente enorme, sin embargo, Tohka la sacudió lentamente y luego la ondeo en contra de las 2 mujeres.

La luz con la resplandecía la hoja se volvió aún más intensa, y en un instante alcanzo el suelo a lo largo de la línea que se extendía bajo la espada.

Al momento siguiente, una explosión ataco al alrededor, ambas mujeres saltaron justo a tiempo hacia la izquierda y derecha, dejando salir un grito de miedo.

Era de esperarse. Después de todo, Tohka dividió a lo largo el aérea enorme y plana en 2 mitades.

-¡eres…un monstruo!-grito Ryouko, ondeando algo como una espada de energía sin refinar hacia Tohka.

Pero, para mala suerte de Ryouko, no existía algo que alcanzara a Tohka con su vestido astral puesto, a excepción de los biju y quizás los kages pero ella no lo sabía. Tohka con solo dirigir su mirada hacia ella, disipo el ataque.

-i-imposible.-dijo Ryouko con su rostro pintado con desesperación, pero Tohka no estaba interesada en ella, era en la _otra_ chica.

-Ah, ah. Fuiste tú, fuiste tú -. Con una voz baja, sus labios se abrieron, - Mi amigo… mi mejor amigo, Naruto… la que lo mató… fuiste tú -, dijo Tohka, y por primera vez, la expresión de la chica se distorsionó, aunque sólo un poco.

Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba para nada. En este mundo no hay una existencia que pueda detener a Tohka con _**{¡Halvanhelev!} (La última espada) **_materializada, a excepción de los anteriormente mencionados.

Mirando a la chica cuyos ojos estaban manchados con pura oscuridad, enloqueció tranquilamente.-Matar, matar (destruir), matar (eliminar) a todos. Muere, muere (acaba), muerta (perece).

Los shinobis de Konoha y magos de Fairy Tail solo tenían una palabra que decir de lo que habían visto y era _mentira,_ después de todo era _mentira_ que Naruto fue asesina frente de ellos, era _mentira _que la chica por quien Naruto murió tuviera ese tremendo poder, era _mentira_ que ella había nivelado una parte de la montaña con solo un movimiento de la enorme espada que convoco.

…pero todo era verdad, Naruto…estaba muerto…su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, inerte, con unos pocos de sus mechones rubios…estaban manchados con la sangre carmesí que se filtraba de la herida del joven jinchuriki, la sangre era tal que formo un gran charco que cubría la longitud total de su cuerpo.

Yugao, Hinata, Lucy, Ariana y Kushina, cayeron de rodillas, se negaban a creer lo que era evidente…la muerte de Uzumaki Naruto…lloraban y negaban con la cabeza con tal desesperación y rezando que esto solo fuera un mal sueño, pero…no era un sueño…era real…y no pudieron hacer nada.

En cambio los chicos se congelaron, en especial Natsu, Erza y Grey…era la primera vez que veían morir a alguien frente a sus ojos…fue…simplemente…muy perturbador y esclarecedor como era la vida humana…tan hermosa…pero tan…frágil.

En cambio Arashi y Kakashi…solo bajaron la cabeza de impotencia…algo les impedía moverse…aunque no eran los únicos todos los demás sentía lo mismo pero pensaron que fue más shock que otra cosa.

- ¡Comandante…!

- Ya sé. Deja de armar alboroto.- le respondió Kotori a su subordinado histérico, mientras hacía rodar un caramelo en su boca, El puente de mando del Fraxinus. En el monitor central estaba el caído Naruto, con su cuerpo completamente rajado, al igual que las imágenes de la batalla de la Serei, Tohka.

Ella podía entender la intranquilidad de la tripulación.

La situación era apabullantemente, absolutamente y devastadoramente desesperanzadora.

La alarma de distorsión finalmente había comenzado a sonar, pero antes de que los habitantes fueran evacuados por completo, la batalla entre Tohka y el UAE había comenzado.

- Bueno, le faltó un poco de elegancia, pero creo que nuestro caballero queda aprobado. No habría sido capaz de observar si la princesa hubiera sido impactada en ese momento -, dijo Kotori con un tono no muy serio, y el palito del caramelo se movió.

Miro a su tripulación y dijo-Dejen de perder el tiempo y vuelvan a trabajar. Es imposible que este sea el fin de Naruto, ¿verdad?-

Eso era verdad.

A partir de ahora comenzaba el verdadero trabajo de Naruto.

- ¡C-Comandante! ¡Esto es…!-

Uno de los tripulantes en la parte inferior del puente estaba mirando la parte izquierda de la pantalla…algo que estaba ocurriendo en el parque aparecía allí, y dejó salir una voz llena de sorpresa.

- Está aquí.-Cambiando la posición del caramelo, su boca formó una sonrisa.

En la imagen, tirado en el parque, cubierto por un uniforme de la escuela, se veía a Naruto, pero… ese uniforme, repentinamente comenzó a arder.

No era como si estuviera desapareciendo porque había sido creado por una Espíritu, ni como si los rayos del sol hubieran comenzado un incendio.

Eso porque lo que estaba ardiendo no era el uniforme. El uniforme se quemó y cayó, revelando el perfectamente

Perforado cuerpo de Naruto Y entonces, los miembros de la tripulación del Fraxinus una vez más dejaron salir sonidos de sorpresa.

- L-La herida se está-Así era, la herida. La sección que se había convertido en un agujero, estaba ardiendo.

Las llamas crecieron hasta que Naruto ya no era visible y luego, se apagaron gradualmente.

Y entonces, después de que las llamas dejaron de lamerlo, apareció el cuerpo de Naruto perfectamente restaurado.

Ese fenómeno también fue visto por los demás y los shinobis pensaron que fue el kyubi, pero se equivocaban…era algo más, algo que tenía un factor de curación más potente que el de Kazumi.

Y entonces…

-¡FUCK!-grito Naruto y se paró rápidamente agarrándose en donde había sido perforado.- ¡duele como una perra!-gimió y se empezó a parar lentamente…al parecer la curación tomo mucho de él, pero le salvo la vida.

El puente estalló en comentarios.

- ¿Qué…? C-Comandante, ¿qué está…?-

-¿No lo dije? Si Naruto muere una o dos veces, puede comenzar un nuevo juego de inmediato -contestó Kotori a su tripulación, mientras se lamía los labios.

La tripulación lanzó miradas interrogantes simultáneamente, pero ella las ignoró.

-Recupérenlo de inmediato.-dijo Kotori.-el único que puede detener a esa chica es Naruto.

Pero como si Naruto supiera que quería llevar al Fraxinus el hablo desde el intercomunicador.

-¡no! ¡Yo me acercare a ella! ¡La voy a detener!-dijo Naruto.

-¡no sea idiota Naruto!-le grito-¡sin un plan no va a…!-

-¡cállate!-le grito, sorprendiendo a Kotori…era la primera vez que su oni-chan le gritaba.- ¡lo dije antes y sí que lo escuchaste! ¡Hare lo que sea para salvarla, para que sonría, para que sea feliz!-grito.- ¡así que si tienes tiempo para tus estúpidos planes de mujeriego idiota, ayúdame a salvarla Kotori!-dijo y Kotori miro la pantalla, Naruto se dirigía donde Tohka se encontraba para detenerla.

-…está bien, te ayudare, continua así esa dirección y luego salta lo más alto que puedas, nosotros te ayudaremos a que alcances a Princess.-dijo y utilizaron el rayo anti gravedad para reducir el peso de Naruto y así alcanzar a Tohka que se encontraba a más de 100 metros de altura, pero justo cuando iba a empezar subir la montaña para generar impulso para saltar fue detenido por los 5 Jounin que lo seguían y la forzaron al suelo.

-¡no te dejaremos ir hacia ese lugar Naruto!-dijo Arashi.- ¡es muy peligroso!-

-¡suéltame!-forcejeaba Naruto.- ¡tengo que salvarla!-

-¡NO!-ahora gritaron al mismo tiempo Kushina, Yugao y Ariana.

-¡te prohíbo ir a ella!-grito y sin querer hablo de más.- ¡como tu madre no dejare que vayas a ponerte en peligro!-y de repente se hizo un silencio abrumador y ella carburo lo que dijo iba a rectificar sus palabras cuando Naruto hablo.

-¡no me jodas!-susurro en ira.- ¡yo no tengo madre ni padre! ¡Soy un maldito hijo de puta que fue abandonado!-grito.- ¡mi única familia es Itsuka Kotori! ¡Y la única persona que he conocido en mi patética vida, que comprende mi dolor, que sabe lo que se siente que niegan tu existencia!-dijo aculando más y más odio.- ¡está llorando…está sufriendo!-dijo con lágrimas…el sentía la tristeza de Tohka como si fuera suya.- ¡y no me quedare viéndola sufrir!-dijo y con el poder de Kazumi arrojo a todos hacia los árboles y siguió su carrera para salvar a Tohka.

El corrió en vertical a máxima velocidad para poder llegar hasta Tohka quien se encontraba tratando de matar a Tobiichi y justo cuando iba a matarla, Naruto aparecía sobre ella…al parecer se pasó de lanza un poco en el salto.

- ¡Toooohkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito Naruto con toda sus fuerzas Ni siquiera un latido después, la gravedad que tiraba de su cuerpo se desvaneció en una sensación de ingravidez.

Probablemente era el apoyo desde Ratatoskr. No cambiaba el hecho de que seguía cayendo, pero si es de este modo Tohka podía verlo lo suficiente como para ignorar a las chicas tiradas por todo el lugar.

Tohka parecía haberse dado cuenta de la voz de Naruto; sin ondear su espada gigante, miró hacia arriba.

Sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz estaban rojas, y sus ojos estaban empapados. Era una apariencia extremadamente indecorosa.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tohka.

- ¿Naru…to…? -, murmuró Tohka, como sin entender todavía la situación.

Mientras la velocidad de su bajada disminuía lentamente, Naruto colocó sus manos en los hombros de Tohka. Con la ayuda de Tohka que estaba de pie en medio del aire, finalmente se detuvo.

-hola…Tohka.-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto…eres… ¿realmente eres tu…?-

-ah…si, eso creo.-dijo Naruto como en broma, y los labios de Tohka se estremecieron y ella hundió su cara en el pecho de Naruto.

-¡Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!-decía entre lágrimas al parecer de felicidad de volver a verlo.

-ya, ya paso…-pero cuando dijo eso la esquina de su visión fue llenado con una intensa luz.

La espada que Tohka detuvo a mitad de su movimiento despedía un brillo oscuro puro que volvía todo alrededor en oscuridad.

- ¿Q-Qué es eso…?

- ¡…! ¡Oh, no! El poder está.-Al mismo que Tohka arrugaba sus cejas, una luz se escapaba de la hoja como un rayo, penetrando la tierra.

- T-Tohka, ¿qué es…?-

- ¡Ya no puedo controlar a {_**Halvanhelev**_}…! ¡Tenemos que liberarla hacia algún lugar…!-dijo nerviosa.

-¡¿y donde seria eso?!-

-…-sin decir nada, Tohka miró hacia el terreno. Siguiendo su mirada, notó que Origami yacía allí, luciendo como que moriría en cualquier momento.

- ¡…! ¡Tohka, tú…! ¡No dispares hacia allá!-

- ¡E-Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?! ¡Ya alcanzó un estado crítico!-Aunque dijera eso, la espada que sostenía Tohka estaba disparando rayos de luz negra hacia su alrededor. Como una ametralladora, la continua descarga escarbaba la tierra.

Entonces, en ese momento, Naruto recordó las palabras de Kotori "recuerdas como el príncipe salva a la princesa Naruto".

- … Tohka. Ehm… cálmate, y escúchame.-

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Ahora no es momento para…!-

- ¡Es sobre eso! ¡Tal vez… haya… una posibilidad para hacer algo al respecto!-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Qué debería hacer?!-

- A-Ahh. Ehm…-Sin embargo, Naruto no era capaz de decirlo de inmediato.

Después de todo, el método que le dijo Kotori era demasiado incomprensible e ilógico, y carecía de contexto…y no ayudaba la maldita ero-kitsune en su cabeza.

- ¡De prisa!-

- ¡…!-Naruto se determinó y abrió su boca.

- ¡E-Es, ehm…! ¡Tohka! ¡D-Dame un beso…!-

- … ¡¿Qué?! -, Tohka frunció sus cejas.

Pero era de esperarse. Durante ese momento de urgencia, dijo algo como eso. No podía evitarse que lo tomara como una mala broma.

- L-Lo siento, sólo olvídalo. Pensemos en alguna otra…-

- ¡¿Qué es un beso?!

- ¿Eh…?-dijo estúpidamente Naruto.

- ¡Dímelo, rápido!-

- … Un b-beso es, ehm, cuando se juntan los labios…-En medio de las palabras de Naruto Sin titubear, Tohka presionó sus rosados labios contra los de Naruto.

-¡¿….?!-Naruto estaba teniendo una revolución en su cabeza contra la personificación de sus perversos pensamientos y su moralidad…no le iba muy bien a este último ya que el otro era ayudado por Kazumi quien gritaba trio una y otra vez.

Los labios de Tohka eran muy suaves y muy húmedos, y hasta despedían un suave aroma que entregaban ese sentimiento y tacto que hacía que su cerebro gritara de locura. Ese beso sabía a "el limón es mentira". El beso de Tohka sabía al parfait que comió de vez en cuando de la pastelería cerca de Fairy Tail.

Un momento después.

Se formaron grietas en la espada de Tohka que estaba elevada hacia el cielo, y luego se desmoronó, disolviéndose en el aire.

A continuación, la película de luz que formaba el interior del vestido alrededor del cuerpo de Tohka, al igual que su falda, desaparecieron, como si abriera de golpe.

-¡¿qué?!...-Tohka dejo salir una voz llena de desconcierto.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-pero aún más sorprendido estaba Naruto.

No era ante la desaparición de la espada y ropa de Tohka. Eso lo había oído de Kotori, aunque dudaba a medias sobre eso. No, era porque Tohka habló mientras estaban en medio del beso, así que los labios que estaban en contacto se retorcieron, causando que él entrara en un clase de estado caótico que ya no podía ser expresado con el vocabulario de Naruto.

Ambos bajaron al suelo suavemente hasta donde originalmente estaban los 2 antes del ataque fallido del UAE.

-¡l-lo siento!-dijo Naruto.-me dijeron que era nuestra única opción, así que…-dijo pero fue callado por Tohka quien acercó su cuerpo contra el de Naruto.

-quédate ahí.-dijo a avergonzada.-la gente me vera.-dijo y Naruto vio los pechos de Tohka presionados contra su pecho, asiéndolo sonroja.

-**¡hmp! Yo los tengo más grandes**-grito Kazumi desde el sello.

-"_¡no estas ayudando!_"-grito mentalmente Naruto.

-Naruto…-

-¿eh?-

-¿me llevaras a una cita de nuevo?-pregunto.

La vergüenza de Naruto se disipo y dijo.- ¡claro cuando quieras!-dijo con una sonrisa, que le devolvió Tohka…en eso…llego Hiruzen.

-Naruto-dijo con su voz fría que indicaba que estaba en modo Hokage.

Naruto solo volteo lentamente y miro a su ex figura de abuelo mirándolo fijamente.

-s-sí, Hokage-sama.-dijo con cierto temor.

-me debes muchas explicaciones.-dijo y Naruto solo suspiro… ¿Dónde quedaron mis días tranquilos...? ah sí…murieron hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, bueno ahora si me tomare unas merecidas vacaciones quizas regrese como para julio o agosto pero conociendome quizas la siguiente semana este subiendo capitulo de otra de mis historia, bueno me voy se cuidad y comente se valoria su opinio.**


	5. la mascara se rompe y reencuentro

**que onda chicos, tengo una mala y una buena noticia, la mala es que se me borro el capitulo 6 de esta historia por que mi disco duro murio... T-T tenia como 8,000 palabras de ese capitulo y lo perdi...maldito mundo se que tu tuviste que ver con esto, me cago en tu vida en tu hermana la luna y toda tu existencia..la buena es que para eso mejor añadi algunas cosas mas en este y espero que les guste sin mas el capitulo reescrito.**

**mi no ser naruto, fairy tail, one piece ni date ni bleach ni to aru...en fin ninguna maldita serie...te odio mundo.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, quien era en realidad la "reencarnación" de Roy Picazzo…o en lo que cabía esa palabra…para explicar el desmadre de lo que el Shinigami hizo al rubio…tenía muchas experiencias en la vida que vivió como Roy desde perdidas, amores, desamores, traiciones…relaciones sexuales y sobre todo momentos incomodos y embarazosos…principalmente cuando lo encontraban con otra chicas en posiciones muy comprometedoras…pero esta se llevaba el premio.

Ahora Naruto Uzumaki el jinchuriki del kyubi no Yoko y ahora guardián del Serei Tohka, se encontraba abrazando a una desnuda Tohka bajo la luz del atardecer siendo observados por el Hokage quien llego al lugar después de ver a su nieto adoptivo siendo perforado por un ataque enemigo ya que había estado espiando la cita del rubio desde el principio…cuando llego al lugar observo todo lo que Tohka realizo su vestido astral, {**_Sandalphon_**} y {**_Halvanhelev_**} y quedo impresionado por el poder de la chica, además podía sentir el poder en bruto de la chica…era tan grande como el suyo en su mejor momento, así que cuando todo se tranquilizó se mostró ante Naruto.

-Naruto-dijo con su voz fría que indicaba que estaba en modo Hokage.

Naruto solo volteo lentamente y miro a su ex figura de abuelo mirándolo fijamente.

-s-sí, Hokage-sama.-dijo con cierto temor.

-me debes muchas explicaciones.-dijo y Naruto solo suspiro.

Ahora el joven jinchuriki y la Serei, ya vestida, se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage donde el susodicho se encontraba sentado en su escritorio y detrás de él estaban Kushina y compañía, esperando las palabras de Naruto quien todavía llevaba la sudadera llena de sangre y el agujero donde impacto el disparo.

-bueno… ¿Qué puedes decir de todo esto?-exigió el Sandaime.

Naruto se sentía incómodo ante la presencia abrumadora del Sandaime Hokage, si fuera otra persona ya hubiera sucumbido ante él, pero como se explicó antes, gracias a sus experiencias como Roy y además de que la presencia enojada de Kazumi era por mucho más terrorífica que la de Hiruzen, la soporto.

-"_no por nada es conocido como el** kami no Shinobi**_"-pensó Naruto y vio de reojo a Tohka quien se quedó dormida recostada hacia él y de repente recordó su cuerpo desnudo y se ruborizo, pero sacudió esos pensamientos, ahora no era tiempo de eso.

Con toda su voluntad dijo.- ¿y porque debería?-desafío con los ojos entrecerrados, no quería poner en riesgo a su hermana hablando de esto.

-porque es mi deber velar por la seguridad del pueblo y además ya había tenciones con esas chicas mecanizadas y atacarte me da una razón para echarlas del pueblo.-explico.

Naruto apretó sus puños… ¡que hipócrita el hombre era!... el vivió el infierno en la tierra y si no fuera por los fallecidos padres de Kotori y ella misma…se hubiera vuelto un maldito asesino y psicópata por no decir que el nunca castigo a los responsables de los ataques que sufría…además de que de tan ridículamente alto precios le vendían los malditos comerciantes… tuvo que trabajar de incognito como ninja rouge…hasta ganarse un puesto en el libro bingo…aunque era un clasificado B-Rank no era lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a gente como Kakashi o cualquiera de los shinobis en la frontera de los A-Rank y S-Rank.

-¡Ohh!...así que ahora si es importante el pueblo…y yo que…Hokage-sama…cuando era atacado por los malditos intentos de humanos cuando era menor…no hiciste nada…ni siquiera los encarcelaste más de 2 días.-dijo sarcástica y fríamente.

Honestamente tanto el Hokage como los demás no esperaban esa respuesta de Naruto…ek, nunca lo esperaron, pero fue Kakashi quien le respondió.

-Naruto, tu sabes que el consejo es…-

-¡EL CONSEJO Y UNA MIERDA!-le interrumpió.- ¡QUIEN GOBIERNA EL PUEBLO! ¿LOS CIVILES O EL HOKAGE?-pregunto.- ¡vivimos bajo una dictadura militar! ¡NO DEMOCRACIA!-les grito.- ¡y tú!-señalando a Hiruzen.- ¡eres el maldito Hokage por el amor de dios, tu palabra es la ley y te dejas manipular por el puto consejo de mierda y tus vejestorios de consejeros!-termino y suspiro para tranquilizarse.-me das pena…-dijo dándole una mirada de lastima y procedió a llevar a Tohka al estilo nupcial y salir del lugar.

Los demás quienes estaban en shock, salieron del mismo cuando vieron a Naruto tomando rumbo hacia la salida.- ¡Naruto! Todavía no te puedes ir.-grito Arashi.

-tu no me mandas…además tengo que llevar a un lugar seguro a mi princesa.-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto, si sales por esa puerta…lo tomare como traición y serás juzgado e incluso sentenciado a muerte.-dijo Hiruzen sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-¡no puedes hace eso Hokage-sama!-grito Yugao.

-¡no puedes matar a mi Ototo!-dijo Ariana, pero Kushina fue la que reacciono más fuerte.

-¡NI CREAS QUE TE DEJARE QUE LE TOQUE UN DEDO A MI SOCHI-KUN HIRUZEN!-grito ella, la tensión en la habitación se agravo, hasta que se escuchó la risa de Naruto.

-hehehe….Hahaha…HEHAHAHAH.- se rio maniáticamente Naruto con Tohka en sus brazos quien increíblemente para el rubio, no se levantó con tanto alboroto.-increíble… ¡son realmente increíbles…!-dijo sarcásticamente.

-así que soy parte de la familia Namikaze…"_aunque ya lo sabia_"y pudiéndome rescatar del maldito infierno de mi niñez...no lo hicieron-siseo.-mientras _Arashi-san, Ariana-san y Konoka-Ojou_ Vivian entre algodones, comían una caliente comida, tenían una madre amorosa, unos maestros que les enseñaban todo sin dudar y tenían un techo donde vivir y una cama donde dormir además de ser alabados por todos...-dijo con tono peligroso_.-_yo era odiado, despreciado, ignorado, tenía que comer de la basura e incluso si me las arreglaba para obtener comida en buen estado…estaba envenenada.-dijo y recordó el fatal resultado de eso.

-dormía en el suelo frio y a veces bajo la lluvia…días sin comer además de ser golpeado día tras día tras día tras día, tenía maestros quienes me saboteaban todos mis intentos por ser fuerte…el único que lo hacía por voluntad propia y no por _honrar_ la memoria de su sensei, era Iruka-sensei y urahara-san, por los demás…me importa una mierda y saben porque…porque he visto de primea mano y vivido en carne propia… la crueldad humana…las mentiras…manipulaciones y lo que el miedo puede hacerle a alguien.-dijo fríamente que provoco un escalofrió en la columna de todos.

-…pero.-dijo con un tono más calmado.-debería agradecerles igual por hacerme esto.-dijo sorprendiéndolos.-si no hubiera vivido todo eso…-una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.-durante el infierno que fue mi niñez…encontrar mis campos elíseos…Kotori…sin ella no estuviera aquí…sin ella…no habría conocido al tendedero idiota…sin ella…-dijo mirando a Tohka…-no la hubiera conocido…ni rescatado…ella me hizo quien soy…le debo la vida a mi Imouto…más bien mi vida le pertenece a ella.-dijo con una sonrisa verdadera.-por eso estoy profundamente agradecidos por tirarme al infierno.-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Por un momento ellos, principalmente Kushina pensaron que tenían una oportunidad, si podían convencer que él y la niña Kotori se mudaran con ellos, podían ser de nuevo familia.

Pero como si Naruto hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.-pero ni creas que te veo como mi familia… Namikaze-sama.-dijo y eso hizo romper a Kushina.

-¡PE-PERO PODEMOS SER FAMILIA!-grito la matriarca Namikaze.- ¡¿Por qué?!-exigió.

-¿quieres saber porque?-murmuro.- ¡¿QUIERES SABER PORQUE?!-grito.- ¡porque por casi 16 años no necesite de TI para crecer, no necesite de TI para aprender y no necesite de TI para VIVIR!-le grito.- ¡y a ver si esto te entra en la cabeza Kushina-sama!…**no** te veo como mi madre y no te necesito como mi madre…quizás puedas ser un conocido, pero tendrías que trabajar mucho para eso al igual que toda esa gente a lado tuyo…yo sabía que era el jinchuriki del kyubi desde hace años.-eso los sorprendió .-esperaba que mi _jiji _me dijera sobre ello…pero decidió callar.-Hiruzen bajo la cabeza .

-luego viene la hipócrita de Ariana.-la susodicha abrió los ojos.-nunca se preocupó por mi aun viendo como ¡maldita sea! Era maltratado y humillado…pero la _princesita_ de Konoha nunca se bajó de su maldita nube para ayudar a un niñito abusado y te apuesto que solo te preocupaste por mi cuando te enteraste que era tu maldito hermano… ¿o no?-dijo y Ariana bajo la cabeza dejando caer lágrimas.

-luego vienen Arashi-san y Hatake-san.-eso llamo la atención de ambos.-el primero todavía lo medio perdono, pero siempre supe que era un maldito estorbo y una pérdida de tiempo para ti el cuidar de un huérfano bueno para nada como yo y solo te enderezaste y trataste de ser mi amigo cuando sospechaste de mi familiaridad contigo, por eso te tengo un poco de estima, pero tendrás que trabajar mucho para ganarla de nuevo mi confianza.-dijo y más o menos Arashi se tranquilizó con esa declaración.

-luego tu Hatake, por mucho que te agradezco el que me hallas entrenado, sé que lo hiciste, inconscientemente o no, por tu sensei y no por quererme ayudar, mi situación es igual que con tu tonto luto hacia tus compañeros caído, si de verdad quisieras honrar sus memoria, hubieras buscado una mujer para casarte, formar una familia y vivir la vida al máximo…no matarte en misiones estúpidas y no lo niegues.-dijo Naruto viéndolo fijamente.-cuando me cuidabas como Inu siempre podía oler la sangre debajo de tu uniforme y podía ver atreves del orificio de la máscara tus ojos muertos, como los que tuve hasta que Kotori me salvo de mi soledad.-

Luego miro a Yugao quien tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro como no queriendo escuchar lo que le iba a decir, Naruto suspiro y dijo.-no tengo nada que decir contra ti Neko-chan.-dijo asiéndola suspirar de alivio.-fuiste la primera persona que confié, además me cuidabas casi como si fueras mi esposa.-dijo en broma, pero Yugao se ruborizo y gracias a dios que tenía su máscara puesta.

-como sea…la verdad es que esta es mi verdadera cara…me canse de ser la víctima, el débil, el Dobe y el que siempre es odiado, ahora ya no buscare la aceptación del pueblo ni ser Hokage…ahora soy una nueva persona…Uzumaki Naruto murió hace mucho tiempo ahora soy Itsuka Naruto, hermano mayor de Itsuka Kotori, mis gustos son entrenar, la cocina, la musica y mis seres queridos, odio a los hipócritas, ignorantes, violadores y aquellos que tontamente siguen la voluntad de un hombre muerto…aun sabiendo que era una mala idea, mis aficiones son la jardinería y la escritura y mi sueño es proteger a mi Imouto querida y a mi princesa de todo mal y hacerlas felices…con su permiso…Hokage-sama.-y con eso Naruto dejo la oficina dejando a 2 pelirroja llorando y los otros con la cabeza agachada…habían fallado…el chico que creían iba a sobrevivir esa oscuridad y los amaría como familia…murió el día en que lo condenaron al mismo…y nunca se percataron hasta ahora…

Qué triste y que patéticos se sentían.

(En la residencia Itsuka)

Naruto llego y dejo a Tohka en una de las habitaciones libres en el 2° piso y posteriormente bajo para comer e irse a bañar y cambiarse las ropas ensangrentadas, aun con dudas en su cabeza de qué demonios eran esas flamas que lo curaron, pero ahora que soltó su máscara totalmente también pensó en la tormenta de mierda que vendrá después y eso le provoco una enorme migraña en la cabeza.

-debo de dejar de pensar en eso.-se dijo así mismo y después de un baño y una cena se fue a dormir, pero todavia con algo en su pecho decidio ir a la nueva zona roja de konoha, como se le llamo despues del gran incendio.

ahora naruto vestia una camisa negra abierta con una camiseta blanca debajo, con unos pantalones negros y unos tenis convers, camino unos momentos hasta un bar que fue su refugio durante sus primero 6 años de vida, el Bar llamado "kunai oxidado", hay el dueño quien ironicamente era tambien el tendedero idiota de un puesto de golosinas y uno de los _únicos_ adultos en quien confiaba llamado urahara kisuke, le brindo refugio al rubio y comida cada vez que podia, pero aun su era un ex-shinobi y un maestro del fuinjutsu, estaba muy limitado por que, aunque era muy fuerte (casi a la par con hiruzen) no podia cuidarlo en todo momento...pero agradecio todo lo que podia hacer...eso y por que el le enseño a llevar su manipulacion del agua al nivel en el que esta.

naruto entro y encontro a un rubio sucio con un kimono verde con sombrero de rayas y sandalias de madera pero lo mas que mas lo distingia era ese estupido abanico que siempre llevaba con el.

-¡hey! urahara-san.-saludo naruto.

-hey naruto-kun.-le respondio.-¿como fue tu dia?-

-sigh...-resoplo de cansancio y le conto todo sobre su cita con tohka y el explote contra el hokage y su _familia._-

ohh...asi que al fin rompiste la mascara...-dijo y entonces saco un fajo de billetes y se lo dejo en la barra y fue tomado por una morena con cuerpo endemoniadamente sexy con cabello morado como el de anko vestida de spandlex negro...era yoruichi shihouin una joven jounin solo mayor que naruto por 5 años...y sobrina de urahara.

-hehe, te dije que no soportaria mucho.-dijo contando su botín.

urahara solo resoplo de tristeza por perder su preciado dinero, naruto veia a ambos con cara plana y dijo.

-asi que fui parte de una apuesta...¿porque no me sorprende?-se pregunto.

-meh...haya tu...pero dime naru-kun, ¿porque haz venido?-pregunto interesada...naruto habia dicho que ya no vendria por cuidar a su imouto adoptiva...que cabe decir provoco una muy enojada y celosa yoruichi por esa semana...si, ella se enamoro del rubio y el idiota de esta no sabia nada...

-bueno...todavia quiero desahogar un poco mis sentimiento... con musica...tengo una nueva cancion...y quiero tocar hoy...¿no hay problema?-pregunto.

yoruichi y urahara se miraron y luego le respondieron que no habria problema...no eran estupidos, naruto se habia ganado un nombre como cantante y le llamaron el death the kid...por todo lo que habia sufrido en su niñez y ademas hoy era el dia en que varios jounin venian a beber y presumir a algunos sus gennin y a relajarse.

naruto fue tras el pequeño escenario que habia dentro del gran bar a prepararse, mientras tanto, por la puerta entraron Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Arashi, Anko, Yugao, Hana y Ariana...esta ultima con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-vamos ariana, tranquilizate.-decia anko.

-si, no puedes estar todo el tiempo triste.-dijo hana.- ademas solo el tiempo te dara una oportunidad de poder redimir tu error con naruto.-decia, ariana les conto que naruto era su hermano con el juramento de no divulgar el secreto.

-asi es.-decia asuma tomando una bocanada de su cigarro.-mejor despeja tu mente de eso y luego con mas calma piensas en como reparar tu relacion con naruto.-

Ariana asintio...tenian razon tenia que pensar mas calmadamente sobre este asunto.

todos se sentaron en una mesa frente al escenario y platicaron y bebieron hasta que se distrajeron de todo, pero 30 minutos despues urahara aparecio en el escenario.

-shinobis y kunoichis, me complace anunciar que tenemos un invitado inesperado para esta noche...hoy cantara death the kid para ustedes.-anuncio y todos incluso el grupo de kakashi y los demas se sorprendieron, habian escuchado que era un cantante muy famoso en la zona roja pero ninguno de ellos (kakshi y los demas) lo habian visto.

-¡¿en serio?!-grito hana.-el famoso death the kid va cantar hoy.-dijo emocionada.

-al parecer si.-comento arashi interesado de ver al cantante.

urahara bajo del escenario y se abrio el telon mostrando a naruto para sorpresa del grupo de kakashi.

-buenas noches, soy death the kid y hoy les cantare algunas de mis antiguas canciones y para el final una nueva.-dijo arreglando la guitarra y sus compañeros de banda.

-naruto...¡naruto es death the kid!-grito hana en shock y antes de que cualquiera de los demas pudieran responder naruto empezo a tocar.

(breaking benjamin -i will not bow)

Fall (caer)

Now the dark begins to rise (Ahora la oscuridad empieza a surgir)  
Save your breath, it's far from over (guarda tu aliento, esta lejos de terminar )  
Leave the lost and dead behind (deja atras lo perdido y lo muerto )  
Now's your chance to run for cover(Ahora es tu oportunidad de correr y cubrirte )

I don't wanna change the world (no quiero cambiar al mundo)  
I just wanna leave it colder (solo quiero dejarlo frio)  
Light the fuse and burn it up (Enciende la mecha y dejala arder)  
Take the path that leads to now here (toma el camino que lleva a ninguna lado)

All is lost again (todo esta perdido de nuevo)  
But I'm not giving in (pero yo no me doy por vencido)

I will not bow (no voy a ceder!)  
I will not break (no me quebrare)  
I will shut the world away (voy a encerrar al mundo)  
I will not fall (no voy a caer)  
I will not fade (no me desvanecere)  
I will take your breath away (voy a quitar el aliento)

Fall (caer)

Watch the end through dying eyes (mirar el final a traves de ojos agonizantes )  
Now the dark is taking over (Ahora la oscuridad esta tomando ventaja)  
Show me where forever dies (Muéstrame donde siempre muere )  
Take the fall and run to Heaven (salda tu deuda y corre al cielo)

All is lost again (todo esta perdido de nuevo)  
But I'm not giving in (pero yo no me doy por vencido)

I will not bow (no voy a ceder!)  
I will not break (no me quebrare)  
I will shut the world away (voy a encerrar al mundo)  
I will not fall (no voy a caer)  
I will not fade (no me desvanecere)  
I will take your breath away (voy a quitar el aliento)

And I'll survive, paranoid (Y voy a sobrevivir, paranoico )  
I have lost the will to change (He perdido la voluntad de cambiar )  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate (Y no estoy orgulloso, destino a sangre fria)  
I will shut the world away (Voy a encerrar al mundo)

la letra era deprimente pero concisa...demostraba que ya no creía mas en el mundo, que era incorregible pero no se dejaba aplastar por la misma, kakashi, arashi y ariana bajaron la cabeza...sabian perfectamente el porque de esa letra.

I will not bow (no voy a ceder!)  
I will not break (no me quebrare)  
I will shut the world away (voy a encerrar al mundo)  
I will not fall (no voy a caer)  
I will not fade (no me desvanecere)  
I will take your breath away (voy a quitar el aliento)

And I'll survive, paranoid (Y voy a sobrevivir, paranoico )  
I have lost the will to change (He perdido la voluntad de cambiar )  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate (Y no estoy orgulloso, destino a sangre fria)  
I will shut the world away (Voy a encerrar al mundo)

fue una catarata de aplausos al terminar la cancion pero un grupo en especifico no aplaudio, quedo pasmado por la letra de la cancion, podian sentir las emociones impregnadas en ella, pero antes de poder pensar mas naruto paso a la siguiente.

-veo que les gusto.-dijo sonriendo.-ahora la siguiente es un recordatorio del porque no debes confiar ciegamente en alguien ni siquiera en el diablo...aun si hiciste un trato con el.-explico y empezo a tocar.

(breaking benjamin-dance with the devil)

Here I stand (Aqui estoy),

helpless and left for dead (sin ayuda y abandonado hasta morir).

Close your eyes (Cierra tus ojos),

so many days go bye (muchos dias pasan).  
Easy to find what's wrong (Es facil encontrar lo que esta mal),

harder to find what's right (es mas dificil encontrar lo que esta bien ).

I believe in you (Creo en ti), I can show you that (puedo mostrarte lo)

I can see right through all your empty lies (que puedo ver a traves de tus mentiras vacias). I won't stay long, in this world so wrong (No me quedare mucho tiempo este mundo esta tan equivocado)

Say goodbye (Di adios),

as we dance with the devil tonight (mientras bailamos con el Diablo esta noche).

Don't you dare look at him in the eye (No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos),

as we dance with the devil tonight? (mientras bailamos conel Diablo esta noche)

Trembling, crawling across my skin (Temblando, arrastrando sobre mi piel ).  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine (Sintiendo tus frios ojos muertos, robandome la vida).

I believe in you (Creo en ti),

I can show you that (puede mostrartelo)

I can see right through all your empty lies (que puedo ver a traves de tus mentiras vacias)

I won't stay long, in this world so wrong (No me quedare mucho tiempo este mundo esta tan equivocado).

Say goodbye (Di adios),

as we dance with the devil tonight (mientras bailamos con el Diablo esta noche).

Don't you dare look at him in the eye (No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos),  
as we dance with the devil tonight? (mientras bailamos con  
el Diablo esta noche)

Hold on. Hold on.

Say goodbye (Di adios),

as we dance with the devil tonight (mientras bailamos con el Diablo esta noche).

Don't you dare look at him in the eye (No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos),  
as we dance with the devil tonight? (mientras bailamos con el Diablo esta noche)

Hold on. Hold on.

good bye.

termino naruto y ahora algunas de las chicas gritaban al rubio.-sigh...bueno hoy me paso algo que me hizo enojar mucho asi que pense que seria una gran oportunidad para tocar esta nueva...es tambien para recordar a cierta persona que olvide pero fue importante para mi y para todos los que perdieron a alguien especial y sintieron que perdian su camino.-dijo recordando a la chica de su sueño de ese fatidico dia del incendio.

(Breaking benjamin- Give me a sign-dame una señal)

Dead star shine (brilla estrella muerta)  
Light up the sky (ilumina el cielo)  
I'm all out of breath (estoy sin poder respirar)  
My walls are closing in (mis muros se estan cerrando)  
Days go by (los dias pasan)  
Give me a sign (dame una señal)  
Come back to the end (regresa al final)  
The shepherd of the damned (el pastor maldecido)

I can feel you falling away (puedo sentirte desapareciendo)

No longer the lost (no mas lo perdido)  
No longer the same (no mas lo mismo)  
And I can see you starting to break (y puedo ver que te estas empezandote a romper)  
I'll keep you alive (te mantendre vivo)  
If you show me the way (si me muestras el camino)  
Forever - and ever (por siempre y siempre)  
the scars will remain (las cicatrices permanecen)  
I'm falling apart (me estoy desaciendo)  
Leave me here forever in the dark (dejame aqui para siempre en la oscuridad)

Daylight dies (muere la luz del dia)  
Blackout the sky (apaga el cielo)  
Does anyone care? (¿a alguien le importa?)  
Is anybody there? (¿hay alguien hay?)  
Take this life (toma esta vida)  
Empty inside (vacia por dentro)  
I'm already dead (ya estoy muerto)  
I'll rise to fall again (subire para caer de nuevo)

I can feel you falling away (puedo sentir que desapareces)

No longer the lost (no mas lo perdido)  
No longer the same (no mas lo mismo)  
And I can see you starting to break (y puedo ver que te estas empezandote a romper)  
I'll keep you alive (te mantendre vivo)  
If you show me the way (si me muestras el camino)  
Forever - and ever (por siempre y siempre)  
the scars will remain (las cicatrices permanecen)  
I'm falling apart (me estoy desaciendo)  
Leave me here forever in the dark (dejame aqui para siempre en la oscuridad)

God help me I've come undone (dios ayudame, ya me he deshecho)  
Out of the light of the sun (fuera de la luz del sol)  
God help me I've come undone (dios ayudame, ya me he deshecho)  
Out of the light of the sun (fuera de la luz del sol)

I can feel you falling away (puedo sentir que desapareces)

No longer the lost (no mas lo perdido)  
No longer the same (no mas lo mismo)  
And I can see you starting to break (y puedo ver que te estas empezandote a romper)  
I'll keep you alive (te mantendre vivo)  
If you show me the way (si me muestras el camino)  
Forever - and ever (por siempre y siempre)  
the scars will remain (las cicatrices permanecen)

Give me a sign (dame una señal)  
There's something buried in the words (hay algo enterrado en las palabras)  
Give me a sign (dame una señal)  
Your tears are adding to the flood (tus lagrimas se añaden a la inundacion)  
Just give me a sign (solo dame una señal)  
there's something buried in the words (hay algo enterrado en las palabras)  
Give me a sign (dame una señal)  
Your tears are adding to the flood (tus lagrimas se añaden a la inundacion)  
Just give me a sign (solo dame una señal)  
There's something buried in the words (hay algo enterrado en las palabras)  
Give me a sign (dame una señal)  
Your tears are adding to the flood(tus lagrimas se añaden a la inundacion)

Forever - and ever (por siempre y para siempre)  
The scars will remain (las cicatrices permanecen)

termino con lagrimas, y todos se pararon para aplaudirlo, la cancion les recordo a la mayoria sus amigos, hermanos y amantes que perdieron a lo largo de su vida.

naruto se seco las lagrimas y hablo.-gracias, que tengan una buena noche.-salio del escenario y fue abordado por yoruichi y urahara.

-de nuevo naruto-kun, simplemente genial.-lo felicito urahara.

-si, pero porque siempre son tan tristez tus canciones?-pregunto yoruichi.

-simplemente porque plasman mis experiencias y mi forma de ver el mundo...y como mi primera cancion decia...aun si deje de creer en el mismo no dejare que me derrote y luchare contra el mundo entero solo que no exprese por quien.-explico.

-la ultima me dejo un poco incomodo, ¿que querias expresar realmente con ella?-pregunto interesado urahara.

-...como dije tuve una amiga la cual no puedo recordar bien porque por alguna razon mis recuerdos del incendio de hace 6 años son borrosos, pero en mi corazon ella fue importante para mi.-dijo con tristeza.

urahara compredia lo que decia, podian incluso destruir tus memorias, pero tu corazon siempre lo recordara.

-...lo entiendo, y tambien el porque de tus letras tan triste.-dijo urahara con tono arrepentido por no poder haber protegido al rubio mas de lo que pudo.

yoruichi igualmente comprendia, cuando era niña no lo entendia bien pero cuando llego a chunnin su tio le dijo sobre el porque del odio que era objeto y todavia recuerda que lloro toda esa noche.

-sigh...bueno...creo que me voy.-dijo naruto.-nos vemos luego urahara-san, yoruichi-chan.-se despidio.

-nos vemos luego naruto-kun.-se despidio con su celebre, cara escondida por el abanico.

-see ya naru-kun!-se despidio la morena.

naruto salio del lugar y miro la hora.

-1:30 AM...sigh.-suspiro...era muy tarde asi que fue al lago cerca del compuesto uchiha, una vez hay miro como la luna se reflejaba sobre el lago admirando la luna cuando sintio una presencia por la espalda, salto y miro a una morena con cabello castaño atada de cola de caballo y ojos marron un poco mas joven que el, se le hacia muy pero muy familiar, vestia unos short cortos azul y una camisa roja con tenis y gorra.

-hola...naruto-kun.-hablo la castaña, haciendo ampliar los ojos del rubio.

-¿como sabes quien soy?-pregunto tomando y vio una mueca de tristeza en la cara de la chica.

-asi que...borraron tu memoria.-murmuro.-no importa que, pero vengo a advertite naruto-kun.-dijo.-hagas lo que hagas...no metas tus narices en los asuntos de nami no kuni..."_por favor_"-amenazo.

naruto penso un momento y la realidad lo pego, cuando estaba de mercenario habia escuchado que nami fue tomada por alguien y casi esclavizada.

-_"asi esa mision a nami que observe no es una simple C-rank...es minima una A-rank"-_penso.-"_pero la pregunta es...¿quien es el responsable de ello?_"_-_deducia mirando a la castaña quien tenia unos ojos que gritaban por ayuda.-"_¿porque me mira como rogando por salvarla?"_-se pregunto.

-¿y si no siguiera tus palabras?-pregunto naruto, la chica solo le disparo un rayo que lo golpeo de lleno y lo mando a volar.

-te freire con mi relampagos.-dijo chispeando rayos alrededor de su cuerpo.

naruto se quedo impresionado y paralizado en el suelo...era la primera vez que sentia una corriente electrica tan potente y lo estaba haciendo perder el conocimiento.

-¿quien demonios eres tu?-le exigio antes forzando su conciencia.

-¿no me recuerdas naruto-kun?...soy biribiri-le respondio y algo dentro de la cabeza de naruto hizo click y le hizo abrir los ojos.

-m-misaka mikoto...-dijo antes de perder la consciencia.

la ahora identificada como misaka mikoto lo miro con tristeza.-lo siento naruto-kun...pero lo hago para protegerte.-dijo y salio del lugar dejando al rubio c inconsciente y con dudas.

* * *

**espero que les halla gustado la version reescrita de este capitulo, los espero para la proxima bye.**


	6. Mision a Nami 1 parte

**bueno aqui de regreso con uno mas, ahora volvemos un poco mas al cannon naruto y nos alejamos de kotori y los espiritus, bueno ahora viene el arco de la mision a nami y lucha en la mansion de gato se veran muchas cosas y otros mas de otros animes pero solo los personajes, no poderes de ese universo ni nada, sino similares a sus originales adaptados al universo naruto/fairy tail y por natsu y los demas, no se preocupen ellos tendran importancia igual, despues de todo ellos seran la brujula moral de naruto, ademas yoshino y yoshinon vienen despues del arco de nami y la lucha en la mision de Gato.**

**sin mas el episodio,**

**mi no ser naruto, fairy tail, date a live, one piece o cualquier personaje o referencia de otro que salga en este.**

* * *

**capitulo 6: Mision a Nami 1° parte: Majin no Kiri vs El Black Hunter**

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde el desplante que tuvo Naruto frente al Hokage y su familia además de su reencuentro con Misaka Mikoto su vieja amiga de la infancia que apenas recordó esa noche que lo ataco, durante el mes sucedieron varias cosas que cambiaron la forma en que Naruto tendría que encarar el futuro.

La primera, el constante acoso de su "familia" para que se reunieran de nuevo, hacían de todo y déjame repetir de **todo **para que los aceptara de nuevo hasta el extremo de que Konoka se casara con él, si bien Naruto sabía que el incesto era normal en los clanes, casarse con alguien que no tenía una amistad muy profunda y que para colmo de todo es tu hermana, no gracias, él no era idiota, sabía que Lucy, Levy, Hinata, Tobiichi, Kotori y quizás Tohka lo matarían…aunque sentía que la peor de todas seria Yoruichi pero ignoro eso, además de que Neko-chan se sentiría muy triste…eso sin mencionar sus arranques yandere que tenia de vez en cuando.

La segunda fue su interacción con su equipo, si bien mejoro su relación con "Sasuke" y entre ellos se confesaron sus secretos (que no diere, lo dejare a su imaginación) además de entrenar juntos y hacer que Sasuke llegara al nivel Chunnin y despertar su Sharingan, aún tenía que recorrer un camino muy largo para poder siquiera aspirar a ser un desafío para Itachi.

En cambio su relación con Kakashi y Konoha empeoro al extremo de ser apático contra ambos, solo hablaba con ambos para las misiones o entrenamientos en equipo, Naruto se sentía triste por Konoka pero sabía que Kushina la utilizaría para llegar a él así que cuando no estuvieran bajo el acoso de la Namikaze, hablaría con ella.

Lo tercero fue dividido en 2 partes, la primera era que ahora Tohka vivía en su casa con Kotori y las primeras interacciones entre ambos en la casa fue…un poco sacado de un manga harem que iban desde entrar al baño y encontrarse con ella…ambos desnudos, despertar con Tohka encima de él, que ella entrara al baño…cuando él se estaba bañando y la peor de todas…encontrarse con ella cambiándose…todo eso provoco muchos golpes, principalmente en su rostro.

La segunda parte, que complementaba este suceso era que a palabras de Reine, quien también se pasó a vivir a su casa, explico el porqué de que Tohka se quedara con él, al parecer dentro de él quedaron sellados los poderes de Tohka y se creó un vínculo invisible que si Tohka se estresa y se aleja demasiado tiempo de él, hay un riesgo de que sus poderes vuelvan y desate un T.D y destruya el pueblo.

Pero lo último fue algo que lo aterrorizo y planteo que su vida ya corta se acortara aún más.

**Flashback **

Después del reencuentro con Misaka, Naruto se despertó hasta el día siguiente con un dolor todavía persistente en su cuerpo por la descarga eléctrica, eso se le había hecho extraño debería haber sido curado por Kazumi, así que curioso entro al sello.

(**Dentro del sello**)

-Kazumi, ¿estas dormida?-pregunto, la última vez que entro cuando ella dormía la encontró en su bata de dormir y cabe decir que era una muy pero muy delgada capa de tela…podía ver sus pezones y su pelaje… en cierta área, lo que le provoco no poder salir del sello por unos 3 días para "pagar" por verla desnuda…si sabrán a lo que me refiero.

-**sí, Roy-kun, pasa**-hablo la bijuu.

-¿pero estas vestida?-pregunto Naruto/Roy, por mucho que le gustara "pagarle" a Kazumi, eso lo dejaba hecho mierda cuando se levantaba en el mundo real.

-**…si**-titubeo la bijuu.

-¡no mientas!-le grito.

-**~mou~ no eres divertido**-se quejó una mujer pelirroja con cuerpo de reloj y busto DD con ojos carmesí con hendiduras y bigotes como los de Naruto y orejas de zorro en su cabeza, vestía un kimono negro con adorno de zorros en dorado, haciendo un mohín tierno en su rostro hermoso, esta era la Kyubi no Yoko Kazumi la bijuu más poderosa.

-sigh…bueno, bromas aparte, vengo a preguntarte algo.-dijo seriamente.

-**¿sí?**-pregunto confundida.

-¿Por qué no me he curado del impacto que me dio Misaka? –pregunto sorprendiendo a la bijuu.

-**¿de que estas hablando Roy-kun?**-pregunto confundida.-**ya te cure**-dijo.

-no, no lo has hecho…incluso tengo la quemadura del rayo en mi pecho.-dijo.

Kazumi estaba confundida y reviso el cuerpo de Naruto y amplio los ojos, era imposible que no se hubiera curado, así que se puso a revisar todo el cuerpo de Naruto hasta que dio con el problema.

-**pero ¿Cómo puede **_**eso**_** intervenir con mi factor curativo?**-dijo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué interviene con tu poder Kazumi-chan?-pregunto Naruto/Roy.

-**recuerdas esas llamas moradas que te curaron de ese impacto en tu pecho**-Naruto asintió.-**bueno…eso por alguna razón choca con mi Youki y no deja que te cure**-explico.-**así como si eso te quiere curar, mi Youki interfiere con el.**-

-entonces…quieres decir, que soy tan vulnerable a heridas mortales como cualquier persona normal.- dijo.

-**así es, en cualquier caso, incluso tu enfermedad del corazón se puede agravar y acortar más tu vida**-

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto.

-**veras…mi Youki hacia que tu corazón y pulmones trabajaran como normalmente lo hacen, pero **_**ese**_** poder interviene con el mío y no deja que fluya mi Youki por tu cuerpo**-explico.-**así que tendrás que usar tu propio chakra para mantener tus órganos en función, pero limitaría tu poder**-concluyo.

Naruto/Roy maldijo al jodido pueblo por haberle hecho estar en este estado y pensó en Kotori y Tohka y dejo ver una mueca en su rostro…cómo reaccionarían a su muerte…no quería saberlo.

-sigh…bueno gracias Kazumi-chan, hay me avisas si quieres algo.-dijo.- ¡pero nada sexual! ... por ahora-le grito haciendo que la bijuu hiciera un mohín de enojo.

**Flashback End**

Naruto seguía pensando sobre _ese_ asunto y recordaba cómo había afectado muy profundamente su nivel de pelea, ahora tenía que pensar más sus ataque y no desperdiciar chakra a lo pendejo, pero ahora tenía que despejar su mente porque estaba con su equipo esperando a Hatake y como siempre…tenia 3 horas de retraso, hasta que llego.

¡Llegas tarde!- grito Konoka.

-Oh, por eso, estaba una vez más perdido a lo largo del camino de la vida, y luego esta esa anciana, su pobre gatito estaba atrapado en un árbol así que no tuve más remedio que…-

-Puedes dejar eso ero-sensei y simplemente seguir adelante con lo que se supone que debe hacer hoy.- dijo Konoka irritado.

Los ojos o el ojo de Kakashi hicieron tic por el comentario de su alumna y hermana pequeña y siguió.-bueno ya que pasamos las D-Rank mínimas para poder realizar una C-Rank vamos a tomar una…pero antes.-dijo Kakashi mirando a sus alumnos y sonriendo con su ojo.-vamos a capturar a tora.-dijo y los 3 solo gimieron de fastidio.

Después de una hora de perseguir al gato Tora, Konoka lo había asegurado mientras Naruto estaba cuidando de los múltiples rasguños en su cara. Sasuke se negó a participar en la misión juzgándolo indigno de su tiempo y esfuerzo, y también porque Kakashi no estaba viendo a ellos. Naruto por desgracia era el de atrapar a Tora y recibir su furia.

-Juro que si tenemos que atrapar a ese maldito gato una vez más, voy a atarlo y lanzarlo en el compuesto Inuzuka y dejar que los perros lo despedacen y se coman los restos. Yo en realidad no lo culpo si él tiene que vivir con la perra gorda de una esposa del Daimyo "_en serio, maldito gato… ¿no será pariente del Nibi o algo así?_"-se preguntó mentalmente.

-Dobe…te escuchamos las primeras 10 veces...dijo Sasuke.-así que ¡cállate!-grito.

-cuando estés todo arañado de la cara por culpa de un gato endemoniado y no te quejes y molestes por eso ¡entonces me callare Teme!-le grito.

Ese era el interactuar diario del Itsuka y el Uchiha era más amistoso el asunto…aunque el mismo no lo reflejara, después de "confesarse" sus secretos ambos fueron más cercanos…pero su relación era como de un noviazgo Amor/odio, eran buenos amigos pero se insultaban y peleaban por cualquier cosa.

Konoka miraba el interactuar de los 2 chicos y no podía dejar de sentir una punzada de celos porque Sasuke tenía una mejor relación con su hermano que ella misma y maldijo un poco a su padre y a su madre por haber hecho pasar a su hermano por ese infierno.

Pero despejo sus pensamientos y entregaron al gato a la esposa del Daimyo caminaban hacia la oficina del Hokage. Después de golpear, el Sandaime le dio permiso de pasar.

Al abrir la puerta se ven ellos vieron Kakashi de pie delante de la mesa Hokage con un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con un traje de la construcción de un fuerte olor a sake.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Estos pequeños mocosos van a ser mi guardaespaldas!- El anciano dijo mirando con recelo.

Naruto envió una mirada muy intensan al viejo constructor y en eso Kakashi hablo.-Bueno, este es mi equipo Tazuna-san. Y me acompañará ellos también viendo que estoy a cargo de esta misión. Además usted pagó para una misión C-clasificado así que esto es lo que obtienes. Si desea ninjas más experimentados como escoltas, entonces usted tendrá que pagar más-.

-Mmm que vamos a salir ya. Quiero llegar a casa y empezar a trabajar en el puente.- Tazuna dijo saliendo de la habitación con los tres gennin mirando a ellos.

Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento de esta misión así que pregunto.- ¿a dónde te escoltaremos Tazuna-san?-

-A Nami no kuni-dijo y Naruto se tensó un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kakashi y el Hokage, Naruto se sintió un poco aliviado y nervioso por ir Nami y más por las palabras de Misaka.

_Hagas lo que hagas...no metas tus na_r_ices en los asuntos de Nami no kuni..._

_-"Que demonios quería decir con eso"_-pensó Naruto sobre las palabras de Misaka y también recordó la mira que le dio…como pidiendo auxilio.

Kakashi interrumpió sus pensamientos y hablo.-Ahora nuestra misión es como dijo Tazuna-san escoltarlo a Nami no kuni. Hay un rico empresario llamado Gato que se ha apoderado de la tierra. Él es un hombre despiadado que contrata matones para hacer su trabajo sucio. Tazuna es un constructor de puentes que planea la construcción de uno para conectar a su pueblo a la tierra firme para desarrollar un mejor comercio. Esto podría interferir con el monopolio de Gato sobre el pueblo, por lo que quiere matar a Tazuna. Así que vamos a acompañarlo con seguridad al pueblo y lo custodiaremos hasta que termine el puente. Lo más probable es que podría encontrarse con unos asesinos, pero nada de qué preocuparse por lo que está sólo en un misión C-clasificado. ¿Nos entendemos? –pregunto.

-Sólo una Kakashi-sensei, ¿y si nos encontramos con enemigos muy poderosos? ¿No que a su vez la misión en un rango más alto?-Preguntó Konoka.

-Buena pregunta Konoka, si se trata de eso, Tazuna tendrá que pagar de acuerdo a la categoría que se determina en forma. Si se niega, que tenemos el derecho de abandonarlo a su suerte. Ahora vamos a ir a la puerta de la aldea para llevar a Tazuna.-

Después equipo de siete dejo, Hiruzen sacó su pipa y empezó a reflexionar sobre la misión. -No puedo dejar de pensar que algo puede ocurrir en esta misión. Oh, bueno, el equipo está en buenas manos bajo Kakashi….pero esa reacción de Naruto al decir que iban a Nami me preocupa un poco…bueno espero que no sea nada-Suspirando Hiruzen puso su atención en el montón de papeles apilados en su escritorio.

Después se encontraron con Tazuna en la puerta, salieron Konoha para comenzar su viaje hacia Nami no kuni. Fue bastante tranquilo a lo largo del camino. Kakashi estaba atrapado detrás de su libro, a pesar de ser constantemente conscientes de su entorno. Sasuke estaba ignorando todos los demás mirando al suelo. Tazuna tomó tragos de su botella de sake quejas sobre el problema de bandidos en su pueblo o lo que sea que balbuceaba el viejo ese. Naruto seguía en su reflexión sobre que mierda pasaba en Nami que Misaka vino personalmente a persuadirlo de no ir hay eso y se acordó de mandar un clon para avisar que iba a salir del pueblo por 2 semanas…esperaba que Tohka no saliera corriendo a buscarlo y Konoka seguía pensando en cómo poder reparar su relación con Naruto.

En eso Naruto se dio cuenta que había un charco en el camino y rápidamente supo que era un disfraz…en serio que idiota hace un Henge de un charco en un camino seco y con el clima que muestra que no había llovido en semanas.

-"_malditos noobs…por su culpa luego quedamos mal lo buenos ninjas_"-pensó Naruto y espero a que salieran los noobsters a jugar un rato.

Después de pasarlo de repente, dos cadenas shuriken envueltos alrededor Kakashi, y antes de que alguien pudiera pensar que apretarse aparentemente cortándolo por el medio.

Naruto ni se inmuto y empezó a dar órdenes.-Konoka quedarte con Tazuna, Sasuke ayúdame con estos noobsters. –dijo sin perder de vista a sus atacantes ambos llevaban una máscara con respiratoria de demonio con cuernos en la frente. También usaban guantes con de cadena shuriken conectar entre ellos, llevaban protectores de Kirigakure.

-¿a quién le dices noobsters bastardo?-grito uno de ellos.

-a los idiotas que se escondieron en un charco, en un camino seco cuando no ha llovido en semanas.-dijo Naruto poniendo los ojos a ambos.

-…olvídalo hermano, lo Bueno es que nos ocupamos de que Jounin, sólo tenemos que hacer frente a estos pequeños gennin y luego a Tazuna.-dijo el otro y ambos arremetieron pero sin que se dieran cuenta Naruto apareció entre ellos y con un kunai mejorado con chakra corto la cadena y golpeo en dirección de Sasuke al de su derecha y él se encargó del restante.

Sasuke activando rápidamente su Sharingan ataco al Shinobi enemigo usando unos shuriken hirió sus piernas y luego de una fuerte patada giratoria noqueo al Shinobi.

Con Naruto fue incluso más rápido, usando su gran dominio del Shunshin no Jutsu, noqueo al noobster de un golpe en la nuca.

En eso salió Kakashi y felicito a su equipo, rápidamente procedió a despertar a los noobsters que se sorprendieron de ver a Kakashi vivo.

-¡Imposible! Acabamos de matar con la cadena, ¿cómo…?-

-Oh ¿eso?, golpearon a un clon de barro. ¡Ni siquiera miraron el tiempo suficiente para comprobar si era yo! Tomará más que este tipo de tácticas de aficionado para deshacerse de mí. Y ¿escondido en un charco en plena luz del día sin un solo nube de lluvia para ser visto? Me esperaba más de Shinobis de Kirigakure, pero de todos modos estoy divagando. Ahora, a juzgar por sus apariciones asumo que ustedes son el hermano demonio de la niebla oculta, verdad-. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock antes de continuar.- Ahora acaba de hacer todo más fácil. Viendo que lo que busca es Tazuna dinos quién te envió aquí. ¿Fue Gato?-

Uno de ellos dijo sonrió sarcástica.-realmente no esperas que-

En un flash de Kakashi apareció junto a él y le dio un golpe en el cuello haciéndolo inconsciente. Luego puso un kunai a su yugular diciendo.-Ahora, si usted quiere que su hermano a vivir responde a mi pregunta.

Empezó a Sudar el otro y dijo -¡Está bien, está bien! No era Gato que nos han enviado, pero una poderoso Kunoichi renegado de Kirigakure. Nosotros no la conocíamos, pero ella llevaba vendajes alrededor de su cara y tenía una enorme espada. Creo que era trabajar con Gato, porque él estaba allí cuando ordenó a encontrar y secuestrar a Tazuna. Por favor, eso es todo lo que sé, no lo ma-Kakashi entonces lo golpeo en el cuello y estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos Kakashi-sensei?- Preguntó Konoka.

-Bueno, por lo general en una situación como esta tendría que matarlos. Pero yo no quiero lidiar con el papeleo adicional así que voy a atarlos y enviar a algunos ninjas de nuestra aldea para recuperarlos.-contesto el ciclope.

Naruto estaba hundido en sus pensamientos…y sabía que Kunoichi se referían ellos…Shizuka Momochi, la Majin, si bien ella es un A-Rank Nuke-nin…eso no quiere decir que Misaka, con su habilidad con los rayos que le mostro esa noche, no pudiera derrotar…así que pensó que había alguien más hay y era más poderoso que Shizuka…eso o que habían amenazado con algo a Misaka.

Después de atar los hermanos demonio a un árbol, continuaron durante varias horas antes de que observaran el pueblo próximo a la vista.

-Ese es el pueblo que viene a la vista. Tenemos que estar en mi casa, en unos diez minutos. Tengo que decir-

-¡**Suiton: Suiryuudan**!- De repente, un Dragón de agua masivo formado desde el río al lado de ellos y se dirigió hacia ellos. Kakashi tomó Tazuna fuera del camino, mientras que Naruto, viendo que Sasuke y Konoka no podrían evitar el Jutsu, junto las manos y realizo el suyo.

-¡**Suiton: Suijinheki!-**grito Naruto y creo una barrera giratoria de agua, bloqueando al dragón de agua.

-Ahora puedo ver porque esos imbéciles no pudieron llevarme Tazuna. Está protegida por nada menos que el imitador del ninja Hatake Kakashi.-La voz de una mujer alta y con un cuerpo escultural con vendas que cubren la mitad inferior de la cara con la venda en los lados un top que cubría sus grandes atributos probablemente taza D, a juzgar de Naruto y Kakashi. También llevaba una gran espada.-y el Black hunter Naruto.-dijo la mujer.

Naruto escucho como le habían llamado y maldijo el día en que pudieron obtener una imagen de el para el libro bingo de Kusa y Kiri, así que le contesto.

-~ohh~ mira quien tenemos aquí~ la Majin de la niebla oculta, Shizuka Momochi-chan.-se burló Naruto de ella.-Me sorprende ver que Gato podría contratar a alguien como tú. O más bien que alguien como tú se iría tan bajo como para trabajar con Gato.-

-en primera idiota.-dijo enojada.- ¡nadie me pone el sufijo chan!...a menos que me invites a salir.-susurro lo último.-pero regresando, me sorprende verte Black hunter y más que seas un Shinobi de la hoja…por la forma en que matabas a esos ninja pensé que eras de Kiri como yo.-

Konoka estaba confundida por la conversación de Shizuka y Naruto y la forma en que ella se refirió a su hermano así que pregunto.-Kakashi-sensei ¿Por qué llama esa Kunoichi a Naruto Black hunter…sensei?-

Kakashi miraba en shock a Naruto… ¡él era el jodido Black hunter! El ninja rouge que había limpiado toda la línea de Nuke-nin C-Rank del libro bingo y quien decían era experto en Suiton Jutsu y en kenjutsu.

-"_¿Qué más ocultas Naruto?_"-se preguntó Kakashi al ver a su "alumno" encarando a Shizuka y burlándose de ella como si fuera su hermanita.

Naruto seguía hablando con Shizuka tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo para recuperar el chakra que uso en ese muro de agua.-bueno…nadie me pregunto y en ese tiempo ni siquiera había terminado la academia…~~Shizuka-chan~~-se burló haciendo enfurecer a la mujer de la niebla.

-¡deja de llamarme así!-le grito sonrojada del coraje o ¿vergüenza?

-…oh ¿decías algo?-le contesto, haciendo enojar más a la chica.

-¡ya estas! ¡Te voy a despedazar y castrar y luego empujar tu polla por tu culo!-le grito sacando su espada la "Kibikiribocho" y se abalanzó contra él, pero tan pronto como dio los primeros pasos sintió el frio tanto del metal sobre su cuello y miro a su izquierda y observo a Naruto empuñando una katana negra con un borde rojo distintivo y la empuñadura tiene bordes similares a los bordes, por lo que es una "Espada Negra" (a ellas se les llama Kokuto).

-saluda a _Shūsui, _mi niña temperamental.-dijo Naruto.-Shizuka-chan.-se burló de nuevo.

Shizuka de nuevo gruño al chico y movió su espada contra Naruto quien bloque y luego tomo distancia contra la Kunoichi, pero Shizuka recordó lo que dijo Shūsui…se le hacía familiar y entonces recordó.

-¡es imposible!-le grito.- ¡esa es la legendaria katana del samurái Ryuma!-grito Shizuka.

Kakashi de nuevo se quedó en shock ver la legendaria y supuestamente más poderosa espada del continente elemental.

-Kakashi-sensei.-hablo Sasuke.- ¿Quién es Ryuma?-pregunto interesado…ya Naruto le había dicho que era el Black hunter y que tenía en su posesión 3 espadas legendarias y que le daría una de ellas…si no fueran tan problemáticas de manejar, el incluso trato de sostener alguna pero termino con un corte profundo en su mano, pero no sabía quién era Ryuma.

-bueno Sasuke, Ryuma fue y todavía es el más grande samurái que existió en la historia de Tetsu no kuni, vivió en la época donde las aldeas ninjas nacían y se dice que su fuerza era tal que derroto a Madara Uchiha en una pelea cuando el susodicho quería obtener su espada negra Shūsui, que es considerada la espada más fuerte, cuando murió la espada quedo en un santuario en Tetsu no kuni en memoria de "el rey" Ryuma, pero durante la tercera guerra, un Shinobi de Iwa la robo e intento usar, pero la espada era muy pesada y difícil de manejar, cada usuario que la ha tenido o la ha intentado usar a muerto por la dificultad de usarlo, pero veo que Naruto no tiene problemas para manejarlo.-dijo sorprendido de ver a Naruto con esa espada y viendo que no tiene problemas para usarla.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido de saber que este Ryuma derroto a su antepasado y volvió su mirada a Naruto y Shizuka.

-¿hoo?, así que conoces esta katana.-dijo Naruto, balanceándola tan fácilmente como una ramita.-deduzco que te preguntaras como demonios tengo esta legendaria espada en mi posesión, bueno es fácil, el ultimo idiota que mate para cobrar su recompensa la tenía, el idiota se creía invencible con ella y termino matándose el mismo, cortándose la cabeza cuando perdió el balance y no aguanto el peso de la katana.-explico…aunque la versión original es más patética de cómo se mató el imbécil…corrió como idiota y se tropezó clavándose la katana entre ojo y ojo…si…fue patético.

-¿Por qué la llamaste tu niña temperamental?-pregunto Shizuka tratando de idear un plan de cómo enfrentar esa espada, ya que el Black hunter demostró poder manejarla.

-es porque mi Shūsui-chan es muy delicada.-dijo Naruto pasando una mano sobre el filo de la espada.-la razón por la que mi niña nunca dejo que nadie la domara, era porque puros idiotas la trataban como una simple arma, en lugar de tratarla como a una mujer, con dulzura y con delicadeza como la hermosa y mortal katana que es.-dijo lamiendo el filo con su lengua poniendo nervioso a los presentes.

Por enésima vez Kakashi se quedó impresionado con Naruto…parecía que había cambiado de personalidad al momento que tomo su papel como Black hunter.

Shizuka reacciono.- ¡ya basta de eso, te derrotare y poder tener los recursos para ganar la guerra en Kiri!-grito y se abalanzo sobre Naruto.

Y empezó una danza mortal pero hermosa de kenjutsu, golpe, tras golpe, estocada tras estocada, las chispas volaban de la danza mortal que ambos usuarios de kenjutsu daban como espectáculo.

Los demás miraban con cierta admiración y terror el nivel que mostraban ambos, Kakashi veía que Naruto sostenía el nivel de Shizuka, pero se estaba cansando y veía que tenía algunos cortes en su ropa.

Konoka veía lo fuerte que era su Nii-san y se preguntaba que tuvo que hacer su hermano para poder ser tan fuerte.

Sasuke veía con cierta admiración y envida a Naruto, si, él le ayudo con su entrenamiento y lo estaba haciendo más fuerte que con lo que entrenaba con Kakashi, pero no podía dejar de tener envida de lo fuerte que era Naruto y recordó cuando le pregunto qué fue lo que hizo para ser tan fuerte y esa respuesta que le dio le hizo temblar.

_Hice cosas inhumas Sasuke, podría ser comparado con tu hermano en la cantidad de gente que he matado para poder vivir teniendo en contra a todo el pueblo…así que no te quejes de tu fuerza y taza de crecimiento…es mejor si permaneces en la luz todo el tiempo que puedas ya que si ves la oscuridad como tu hermano y yo la hemos visto…no serás el mismo._

Esas palabras calaron muy profundo en él y se cuestionó el camino en que iba para ganar poder y matar a su hermano.

Mientras tanto Tazuna sonreía con esperanza, si este gennin podía contra esa Kunoichi famosa…podía terminar el puente sin preocuparse por gato.

De vuelta con Naruto y Shizuka.

Ambos seguían su pelea, chocaron sus espadas y por efecto de la onda de choque se alejaron.

-soy bueno…o estas entrando en la menopausia…Shizuka-chan.-se burló Naruto…aun sabiendo que eso que dijo era lo peor que podrías decirle a una mujer…el buscaba enojarla y poder hacer su plan.

Decir que Shizuka estaba enojada era como decir que Kakashi no era un pervertido abierto, ella podía soportar que la nombrara con el sufijo chan, que se burlara de su trabajo, pero su edad… ¡nadie se metía con ella en eso!, ella era una mujer saludable de 27 años…todavía virgen…pero eso no era importante, burlase de su edad… ¡era inaceptable!

-¡mocoso!-susurro temblando de ira y dejando salir un aura demoniaca (como el de Zabuza en Naruto UNS 3).- ¡te asesinare!-grito y se abalanzo agitando su katana más violentamente.

Naruto tenía que reconocer que ahora tenía miedo de su integridad física…y pensó que quizás se pasó un poco en sus burlas e insultos.

-**¿tú crees?**-le pregunto con burla Kazumi.

Naruto no tomo en cuenta lo que dijo la bijuu, y siguió concentrándose que mantener sus cabezas en su lugar…si dije cabezas.

Naruto vio una apertura y lanzo su katana al aire distrayendo por unos segundos a la Kunoichi y eso fue el fin para ella.

Naruto pasó por unos sellos y abrió su mano y las puntas de sus dedos se encendieron en llamas y grito.-_**Gogyou Fuuin.-**__y golpeo el abdomen de la Kunoichi haciéndola gritar de dolor._

_Bueno este es diferente al sello original ya que es temporal dependiendo del chakra que el usuario le ponga, como Naruto ahora está en un estado debilitado por dividir su chakra para luchar y mantenerse vivo solo durara alrededor de 12 o 15 días._

_Shizuka cayo de rodilla y respiraba con dificultad y miro con odio a Naruto y le exigió.- ¿Qué mierda me hiciste?-_

_-selle tu chakra.-dijo asustando a la mierda a Shizuka.-solo es temporal, pero quiero proponerte algo antes de que tu compañera venga a rescatarte y yo me desmaye por cansancio.-dijo haciendo abrir los ojos de Shizuka._

_-deduzco que no haces esto por dinero…si no por alguien más.-le dijo, Shizuka no pudo ocultar una reacción a sus palabras.-…así que dime, ¿Por qué lo haces?-_

_Shizuka resoplo y hablo.-para liberar a algunos usuarios de sangre de Kiri que __él__ tiene en la mansión de gato como esclavos.-le dijo._

_-¿gato es parte de esto?-le pregunto._

_-no, gato es un subordinado de ese hombre.-dijo con odio._

_-¿Quién es esa persona?-_

_-Sir Crocodile.-dijo ella, haciendo ampliar los ojos de Naruto._

_-Crocodile, el S-Rank Nuke-nin de Sunagakure, ¿el que fue derrotado y expulsado por tratar de matar al Yondaime Kazekage?-pregunto._

_-el mismo.-_

_-¿Qué está haciendo con los usuarios de línea de sangre?-pregunto suponiendo que era. _

-los vende como esclavos a las otras aldeas, aunque sé que la tuya se ha negado a comprar alguno y Suna mismo no confía en ese hombre solo Iwa y Kumo son sus clientes.-

-me imagino que no eran solo de Kiri, ¿o me equivoco?-

-no, también ha secuestrado de Suna y Konoha, el mismo tiene como guarda espalda a una chica con un sobre humano poder del Raiton Jutsu.-explico.

Naruto se tensó por eso y pregunto.-era una chica con cabello Marrón y ojos cafés y una actitud altanera y medio Tsundere. –

-sí…creo que se llamaba Misika…no Misaki…-

-Misaka Mikoto-

-si así se llama.-le contesto.

Naruto empezó a ver lo que Misaka le quería decir, un S-Rank Nuke-nin se encontraba aquí…ella fue secuestrada por los hombres de Crocodile y conociéndolo sabía que el iría a salvarla y ella no quería ser responsable de su muerte…también el hecho de porque sus ojos le rogaban auxilio.

-…te ayudare.-dijo.

-¿eh?-fue lo único que pudo contestar Shizuka.

-derrotare a Crocodile y salvares a los usuarios de sangre y así podrás liberar a tu pueblo de la tiranía del Yondaime Mizukage y salvare a mi amiga Misaka.-le explico.

-pero…-

-pero nada, ahora vamos a seguir con el teatro de "matarte" y tu amiga te salva, hablaremos en 10 días en bosque cerca del puente al caer la noche.-dijo y aparento que iba a matar a Shizuka cuando un senbon la golpeo en el cuello y blablablá, soy un hunter-nin, blablablá, gracias y eso y se llevó a Shizuka.

Los demás se acercaron a Naruto y el solo les sonrió y dijo.-me puedes llevar…-dijo cerrando los ojos.-creo que me voy…-y se desmayó siendo capturado por Kakashi.

Kakashi miro a su alumno y solo un pensamiento cruzo su mente.

-"_tienes mucho que explicar Naruto_"-

* * *

**hohohoho, crocodile, no se lo esperaban verdad...bueno yo queria hacer un enemigo oc pero me di cuenta que era muy problematico y mejor decidi elegirlo a el, ademas habra una muerte importante al final de este arco...no me odien por el que matare...pero es necesario para que naruto se de cuenta que en cualquier momento uno puede morir y no poder rectificar lo que le djiste a esa persona.**

**bueno me despido y espero comentarios...ademas quiero OC para mi otra historia A beautiful lie...necesito por lo menos 2 mas para poder arma mi gremio de los magos Hearts para el daimato enbu pero eso es para mas adelante...pero necesito los personajes ya para poder ver como encajarlos en la historia.**


	7. Mision a Nami 2 parte

**bueno aqui el siguiente, he roto mi record de subir un nuevo capitulo para una historia, son 8 dias, wow, buen sin mas el episodio, ademas lo ultimo de este capitulo debo decirlo me inspire en to aru kagaku, y me gusto como quedo espero que a ustedes igual.**

**mi no ser naruto, one piece, fairy tail, date a live y to aru majutsu/kagaku.**

* * *

**capitulo 7: mision a nami 2° parte: recordando el pasado y reencuentro en el puente.**

Cerca de una semana habían pasado del enfrentamiento entre Shizuka y Naruto, el ninja rubio había estado inconsciente durante esos días.

Tazuna había llevado los chicos a su casa donde su hija Tsunami los recibió, llevaron a Naruto a una de las habitaciones y lo dejaron descansar, luego de eso se pusieron a discutir sobre el modo en que operarían ahora.

Kakashi había planeado un horario para proteger a Tazuna mientras construía y un plan de entrenamiento para sus 2 gennin.

En primera con Sasuke, al tener su Sharingan ya despertado, lo entreno en su velocidad para poder seguir el paso de sus ojos y tratar de llevarlo al segundo tomoe, también verifico sus afinidades y descubrió que tenía una afinidad al rayo y fuego, así que le enseño el **Katon: Karyundan, Housekan** **Tsumabeni (**flor de llamas del fénix**) **y el **Katon: Dai Endan** mientras que de rayos el **Raiton: Byakurai y Raiton: Raikyu.**

Con Konoka fue diferente, al tener a una familia que consistía en la viuda del Yondaime y todavía S-Rank Kunoichi, un hermano Anbu y una hermana Jounin…no tenía mucho que enseñarle, además de como agilizar sus habilidades con los sellos de mano y hacer sparring con ella.

Incluso el mismo Kakashi entreno, después de ver a Naruto pelear y además saber que era un B-Rank Shinobi en el libro bingo se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado perezoso y lo principal que empezó a mejorar fue sus reservas de chakra, ya que si él hubiera peleado contra Shizuka y utilizado su Sharingan hubiera terminado con agotamiento de chakra.

Sus respectivos entrenamiento fueron dando frutos, todos se hacían más fuerte y más resistentes conforme fue pasando la semana, hasta que despertó Naruto al séptimo día de estar hay.

-ugr-se quejó Naruto levantándose de la cama donde dormía, y miro a ambos lados y suspiro suponiendo que estaban en la casa de Tazuna.-sigh…bueno, ya estoy medio recuperado…ahora…a confrontar a Hatake.-se dijo levantándose y bajando las escaleras.

Una vez abajo vio que todos estaban en la cocina, Tazuna seguía bebiendo y balbuceando tonterías y media, Konoka y Sasuke platicaban, una joven mujer quizás la hija de Tazuna hacia el desayuno, Kakashi como siempre detrás de su libro y un niño con aura de Emo miraba con odio a todos.

-…buenos días-llamo Naruto y todos lo miraron y una mancha amarilla lo golpeo al suelo, era Konoka quien lloraba en su pecho y lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡baka, pensé que no despertarías!-le grito entre sollozo.

Naruto se sentía culpable por hacer triste a Konoka así que le acaricio la cabeza.-lo siento.-dijo y le devolvió el abrazo.

Luego de 10 minutos que Konoka no lo soltaba se sentó en la mesa, saludo a Sasuke y a tsunami la hija de Tazuna y a Inari, hijo de tsunami.

El desayuno estuvo rodeado de un silencio incomodo, hasta que Kakashi lo rompió.

-Naruto, ¿tienes algo que decirnos?-le pregunto.

Naruto sabía a qué se refería con lo que preguntaba, después de todo había mostrado la habilidad para poder pelear contra un A-Rank Kunoichi.

-¿de qué Hatake-sensei?-jugo al inocente.

-su sabes de que, Naruto.-le dijo firmemente Kakashi.- ¿desde cuándo estas metido en lo de hunter-nin? Y ¿Por qué?-le exigió.

Naruto solo resoplo, tenía que decir la verdad.-…desde los 10 años.-dijo sorprendiendo a todos.-y no me vuelvas a preguntar porque Hatake, sabes **muy ** bien cómo me trataban en la aldea, los precios excesivamente altos, la comida envenenada y mi casero que era una maldita rata, me cobraba por todo, yo lo soporte durante 9 años hasta que los padre de Kotori me ayudaron con mi comida y mis artículos personales, pero después del terremoto dimensional donde murieron y el gran incendio donde casi perdí a Kotori, me decidí a hacer lo **que fuera necesario ** para protegerla, todo fue por Kotori y cómo te lo dije a ti y a los otros, ella es mi luz y matare a quien sea que me la quiera arrebatar.-dijo con fuerza.

-además sensei, debes saber que Si lo que está en la línea es proteger a aquellos que son más importantes para ti, no importa que tan terribles sean las cosas que puedan ser hechas por esa meta…esa es la cruel y cruda verdad.-termino.

Kakashi no dijo nada, había sospechado que era eso por lo que se volvió un hunter-nin.

Konoka miraba con celos y enojo que su hermano iría hasta ese extremo por esa mujer pero lo pensó muy bien y tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón su hermano al querer protegerla…después de todo, fue la única que lo ayudo cuando todos lo ignoraron.

Sasuke ya lo sabía, pero todavía se impresionaba por la dedicación de Naruto a su hermana, si no lo conociera diría que es un Siscon pero lo comprendía, él le dijo que los padres de Kotori lo cuidaron como su fuera su hijo y lo sacaron de su depresión al igual que los de Fairy Tail, por eso y por sus palabras cuando le pregunto cómo era tan fuerte, se cuestionó su camino de venganza…el tenia todavía a su madre y algunos de los niños que quedaron vivos de la masacre, si iban en un camino oscuro donde haría lo que fuera para matar a su hermano y como precio…abandonar a su madre…no lo quería…él no quería dejar a su madre desprotegida.

Tazuna y tsunami veían a Naruto con otros ojos, tomo la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermanita desde los 10 años y asumió la culpa de que se volvería un demonio si eso la protegía.

En cambio Inari veía a Naruto con cierta esperanza…mato y mato para proteger a su hermana y aún vivía…quizás…pueda salvarlos de gato.

-así que Hatake-sensei… ¿Cuántos días he estado dormido?-pregunto.

-7…que eso es mucho para ti por cierta condición que tienes.-dijo Kakashi.

-…-Naruto no dijo nada…si bien se estaba muriendo, aún tenía el factor curativo de Kazumi…pero desde que esas llamas moradas lo curaron de la herida que le causo Tobiichi…la perdió y con eso su resistencia.

-"_¡maldita sea!_"-maldijo mentalmente.-"_en 3 días tengo que ir a hablar con Shizuka y quizás 4 para ir a confrontar a Crocodile_"-pensó.-sensei, ¿Qué han hecho durante esta semana?-pregunto.

-solo entrenar y mejorar nuestra resistencia.-le contesto.

-yo estoy aprendiendo manipulación del rayo, algunos Jutsu de fuego y rayos también.-comento Sasuke.

-yo solo mi resistencia, ya tengo lleno mis técnicas Suiton y mi kenjutsu.-dijo.

Naruto reflexiono sobre lo que su equipo había hecho y le sorprendió que incluso Kakashi estuvo entrenando.-"_¿Por qué demonios entrenan tan arduamente?_"-se pregunto

-**porque los sorprendiste Roy-kun**-hablo Kazumi.

-"_como es eso_"-

-**mostraste que tan fuerte o mejor dicho, una fracción de tu verdadera fuerza, al ciclope le mostrarte que fue muy perezoso y se había descuidado, a Sayuri o Sasuke que hay otras formas para ganar fuerza y a tu hermanita que realmente no te conoce y lo que tuviste que hacer para sobrevivir**-explico la bijuu.

Naruto tenía que estar de acuerdo con Kazumi no solo mostro un poco más de su verdadera cara, sino lo que tuvo que recurrir para poder sobrevivir con el pueblo en su contra.

-"_je, ¿Qué haría yo sin mi hermosa zorrita consejera?_"-le contesto Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Kazumi.

-**¡hmp! ¡Qué bueno que te das cuenta!**-le grito.- **¡baka, baka!**-

Por un momento Naruto tuvo un deja vú y recordó a Tohka y en eso le golpearon las memorias de su clon y palideció…le esperaba la muerte en casa por la mirada que tenía Kotori en su rostro.

-Fukou-da-murmuro y en cierto mundo un cierto pelinegro de punta estornudo y llamo la atención de sus perseguidores gritando su tan celebre Fukou-da.

-bueno… ¿ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Naruto.

-hmm.-pensó Kakashi un momento si bien quería que Naruto le dijera más sobre él, no quería presionarlo y ahora que sabe que es el Black hunter, realmente no tenía nada que enseñarle, ya era un B-Rank Shinobi y tenía más que suficiente experiencia para ser un Chunnin.

-solo custodiar a Tazuna, si estás bien, puedes ir hoy con Tazuna al pueblo.-dijo Kakashi.

Naruto asintió y después de comer acompaño a Tazuna al puente para resguardarlo, habían pasado un par de horas y vio como de poco a poco los trabajadores abandonaban la obra haciendo entristecer a Tazuna.

-¿Qué pasa Tazuna-san?-pregunto Naruto.

-sigh…los trabajadores se niegan a seguir con la obra, tienen miedo de que gato les haga algo a sus familias.-explico.

-…dime que hacer-dijo.

-¿eh?-

-dime que necesitas que haga y te ayudare, me sirve para fortalecer mis músculos y te ayudo de paso con tu puente.-explico e hizo 3 clones sombra, que eran su límite ahora ya que como se explicó antes tenía que usar la mitad de su chakra para poder respirar normalmente y poder hacer que su corazón latiera sin dificultad, si bien podía hacer hasta 30 clones, tenía administrar su chakra.

Tazuna sonrió y le dijo que hacer, además de poder aprender algo de construcción, le ayuda a ver hasta dónde puede extender el uso de sus clones.

Durante los siguientes 2 días, continuo ayudando a Tazuna, entrenar con Sasuke y lo que pensó hacer desde que salieron de Konoha, reconciliarse con Konoka.

**(**Afuera de laCasa de Tazuna, un día antes del encuentro de Naruto con Shizuka, atardecer…7:30 pm**)**

Naruto estaba pensando cómo hablar con Konoka, después de todo ella nunca tuvo la culpa de lo que le ocurrió, los únicos de su "familia" que veía culpables eran Kushina y Ariana, la primera por creer en su estúpido marido y en Hiruzen, aun sabiendo lo que es tener un bijuu en su interior y Ariana por su maldita arrogancia cuando era un gennin solo por ser la hija del Yondaime y recuerda muy bien como lo miro la primera vez que se encontraron…con la misma maldita mirada que le daban los demás…siempre supo que era su hermana y pensó que si es cierto que la sangre Uzumaki llama, tan siquiera, no pedía mucho en ese tiempo, le diera la mano en ayuda, un poco…pero se equivocó miro como era golpeado por sus "compañeros" de graduación y nunca dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y dijo que no le interesaba que hacían con ese plebeyo.

Eso le dolió más que todas las palizas que recibió…fue horrible ese sentimiento, por eso se alejó todo lo posible de esa mujer, mientras menos supiera de ella o interactuar con la misma era mejor para él y lo era para el alma de Naruto.

Pensó un momento eso Roy y empezó a notar que ya no se sentía el mismo…ahora era una combinación del Naruto que debió de haber sido de haber sobrevivido al sellado y su antigua personalidad fría.

Resoplo tratando de reprimir sus pensamientos de la muerte del fragmento del alma del verdadero Naruto y lo que sufrió por culpa de Minato…aunque no lo odiaba como su "familia" pensaba, lo respetaba como hombre y Shinobi por cómo se sacrificó por el pueblo…pero como padre…digamos que es tan bueno como Orochimaru en su opinión.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se acercó por su espalda.- ¿sin poder dormir, Naruto?-hablo una voz a su espalda.

Naruto busco la voz y encontró a Konoka, con una sonrisa, pero él sabía que era falsa…y comprendió que aún estaba triste por alejase de ella.

-Konoka.-dijo Naruto.- ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?-pregunto.

-no podía dormir, ¿y tú Naruto?-

Naruto se quedó callado por un momento y no dijo nada solo miro la puesta de sol.-solo pensaba y meditaba sobre mi vida.-explico, no era una mentira…pensaba en lo que le había pasado estos años desde la muerte de los padres de Kotori y cuando rescato a Levy y Lucy de aquellos violadores…como su vida "normal" cambio radicalmente.

-¿sobre qué?-pregunto Konoka interesada en saber más de su hermano.

-…la primera vez que me encontré con Kotori.-dijo sabía que era mala idea empezar hablando sobre su hermanita adoptiva porque ella era su verdadera hermana pero quería ver como reaccionaba.

-oh.-solo dijo Konoka reprimiendo su ira…tenia celos de esa niña, como tenía toda la atención de su hermano, el amor de su hermano, la dedicación de su hermano, la odiaba…pero entendía porque su hermano hacia eso por ella.

-fue cuando cumplí los 7 años, de nuevo los honorables habitantes de Konoha me golpeo a una pulpa sangrienta y me dejaron en las afueras de la aldea, tirado desangrándome en eso vi a una pequeña niña de cabello rojizo con pequeñas coletas gemelas amarradas con listones blanco y vestida con un kimono azul se acercó y me pregunto si estaba bien, je, era muy inocente Kotori en ese tiempo, no comprendía que me sucedió, obviamente le dije que estaba bien y me dejara allí, que fuera con sus padres, lo hizo…realmente no quería que ella fuera también blanco de los abusos como yo lo era…pero lo que me sorprendió fue que 30 minutos después ella vino con 2 adultos que me auxiliaron…me cuidaron y trataron mis heridas…les dije que no lo hicieran…que era mejor si no se involucraran conmigo…incluso les dije lo que tenía dentro de mi…lo que hacía que me trataran como me trataban.-dijo y sonrió con lágrimas ante el recuerdo.

-…sin esperármelo, sin pedirlo, sin desearlo…ellos me dijeron "y que con eso, yo no seré un ninja pero puedo ver en tus ojos que no eres un demonio…eres un niño que ha visto y vivido lo que ninguna persona debió haber vivido y aun así puedo ver…que has conservado tu fe en la humanidad" les pregunte porque lo hacían, que razón tenían, ellos me contestaron "realmente necesito una razón para ayudarte"… esas fueron las primeras palabras con las que empecé a salir de mi oscuro camino de autodestrucción y odio que empezaba a surgir en mi corazón, fueron los 2 mejores años de mi vida…aunque no Vivian en la aldea por su trabajo iban de vez en cuando con Kotori y los visitaba en su casa en la que tenían pensado vivir en Konoha…pero un día…un TD golpeo en el pueblo donde vivían…y murieron…por suerte o el destino, Kotori había quedado a mi cuidado ese día y me quede con ella en su casa…cuando nos enteramos de lo sucedido, Kotori lloro toda la noche abrazada a mi…yo igual llore…las primeras personas que me mostraron aceptación y que vi como mis padres…murieron y entonces con esos pensamientos mire a Kotori y por un momento paso por mi mente perderla y me angustie…no podía perderla…no quería perderla…así que me jure ese día que aun si tenía que volverme en mismísimo demonio como toda Konoha pensó que era, yo la protegería, su vida, su tranquilidad, su sonrisa…si tenía que ser el ser más cruel del mundo no me importaría…por ella seria eso y más.-conto su historia.

Konoka quedo callada ante la historia de su hermano…ahora entendía, ella nunca sería capaz de entender el dolor de su hermano, lo que sufrió, por eso él se alejó de ellos, porque tontamente creen que pueden curar el dolor de Naruto…pero no es posible, nadie puede hacer eso…solo el tiempo y aunque le doliera decir…Kotori podían y quizás en un futuro, perdonarlo por arrojarlo al infierno en la tierra.

-…lo siento.-dijo Konoka sollozando y abrazo a su hermano.-¡lo siento, siento haber sido la que quedo con kaa-san, Onii-chan y Onee-chan, siento no haber sido yo la que eligieran ser la Jinchuriki…lo siento hermano!-lloro en su pecho.

Naruto se sorprendió, no espero que ella se disculpara por su familia, Arashi lo hizo y le dijo que no tenía que hacerlo, el no tuvo la culpa ni hizo nada hiriente a él, la abrazo y la calmo.-no tienes que disculparte Konoka, no tuviste la culpa de nada.-

-pero…-

-pero nada, tú eras un bebe cuando el ataque, era un niña cuando pase por ese infierno, no sabías nada, así que no te culpo…culpo a Kushina y a Hiruzen, por creer que ese ingrato pueblo me iba a ver como un héroe cuando estaba claro que por las muertes que causo el Kyubi, buscarían venganza…no los culpo…quizás yo igual hubiera hecho lo mismo, así que no llores Imouto-chan, eres más bonita cuando sonríes.-le dijo Naruto limpiándole una lagrima de su ojos.

Konoka miro a su hermano y no pudo reprimir un rubor, ningún chico la alabo así, siempre iban por su cuerpo, su corazón latió con fuerza y por alguna extraña razón recordó que su madre quería que se casara con Naruto para que pudieran estar juntos de nuevo como familia.

-"_¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?_"-grito mentalmente la rubia.-"¡_es mi hermano por dios!...aunque es guapo y todo… ¡no! ¡Fuera malos pensamiento!_"-se regañó mentalmente.

-además soy yo el que se tiene que disculpar Konoka.-dijo Naruto.

-¿Por qué?-

-por la forma en que te trate, mira, lo hice así porque tu madre te usaría para llegar a mí y no quería hacerte pasar por eso y ahora que estamos fuera de la mirada de Kushina…puedo decirte esto.-explico.

-no te preocupes Onii-san, aunque me dolió como me traste, lo comprendo.-

Ambos se rieron un poco y trataron de recuperar el tiempo perdido, era ya tarde y Konoka tenía sueño y se metió a la casa no sin antes decir las buenas noches a Naruto.

El rubio platinado se despidió igual y luego su temple se volvió seria y miro hacia donde se encontraba en puente casi terminado de Tazuna, sintió a una familiar firma de chakra hay.

-"_Misaka_"-pensó Naruto y fue corriendo hacia ese lugar.

(**Puente de Tazuna, noche 9:35 pm**)

Una muchacha de no más de 15 años estaba recostada sobre el barandal de puente mirando el rio pasar, vestía una minifalda Marrón con una mallas de acero debajo de ellas, una camisa blanca de botones y sobre ella un chaleco antibalas como el de Konoha pero en negro y unas sandalias ninja.

-¿Por qué?-se preguntó.- ¿Por qué soy tan débil?-

Se preguntaran el porqué de ello, bueno ella fue secuestrada cuando tenía 6 años un año antes de que Naruto conociera a la familia Itsuka, ella y Naruto eran muy buenos amigos en el orfanato pero un hombre de Crocodile la secuestro, cuando descubrieron que tenía un Kekkei Genkai que le daba un control sobrenatural a los rayos, fue entrenada para ser la guardaespaldas personal de ese hombre y contra sus principios tuvo que ayudar a secuestrar más personas con Kekkei Genkai, pero la razón por la que fue a hablar con Naruto era porque ahora quería secuestrar Jinchuriki y hacerlos sus armas para vengarse del Yondaime Kazekage.

Rogaba porque su amigo no viniera aquí pero luego escucho de gato que vino un equipo de Konoha y descubrió que el que venció a Shizuka fue el mismísimo de Naruto, se angustio más.

Ella intento de todo para poder derrotar a Crocodile pero nada de lo que pensaba servía, rogo a dios por un milagro para que pudiera acabar con ese hombre y liberar a las miles de personas que tenía como esclavos en la mansión de gato.

-auxilio.-susurro.

-Misaka.-escucho su nombre la susodicha y vio a Naruto mirándola con intensidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-susurro.- ¡te dije que te estuviera alejado de este lugar!-le grito.

Naruto ignoro su pregunta y dijo.-así que trabajas para Crocodile.-dijo poniendo rígida a Misaka.-pero es obligado…o por tu voluntad.-dijo enojando a la castaña.

-¡no soy como esas escorias, nunca haría eso por mi voluntad aun si me amenazaran de muerte!-

-así que mi sospecha era correcta…fuiste obligado y si mi suposición no es errónea también secuestrada.-explico Naruto se había planteado mucho eso desde su encuentro hace un mes.

-je, así que te lo imaginaste ¿no? Bueno que vas a hacer.-dijo.-"_está bien, creerás que aunque fui obligada…también soy responsable…está bien que me desprecies_"-pensó.

-eres idiota.-le dijo asombrando a Misaka.-estaba preocupado por ti, no deje de pensar que te había ocurrido durante este último mes.-

Misaka se tensó y miro a otro lado.-aun si es estas mintiendo, aprecio eso.-dijo con voz angustiada…no se merecía eso era tan culpable como lo fue Crocodile y toda su maldita organización.-si tan solo lo dijeras en serio…-

Naruto gruño ante eso, ¿tan poca fe en sus palabras tenia?-no estoy mintiendo.-dijo y miro la cara de desesperación de Misaka y eso lo enojo, sabía bien el porqué de esa, se culpaba y en su mente sentía que no merecía sus palabras.- ¡dije que no estoy mintiendo!-

La cara de Misaka se llenó de culpa, angustia, desesperación y algo de esperanza muy en el fondo ella apreciaba esas palabras y más de su amor platónico, pero sus pecados eran tal que no se merecía eso…solo no quería que le dijera eso.

-…sabes.-empezó Misaka.-esas personas ni siquiera se sienten más humanos…-dijo con voz ronca.-…la luz de sus ojos como renunciando a su vida…es aterrador y más porque una parte son niños.-dijo más fuerte.-¡no es justo, si no hubiera sido secuestrada, si no hubiera aceptado las palabras de ese maldito!-grito.-no los hubiera arrojado a ese infierno.-dijo con voz cansado y empezó a caminar rumbo a lo que Naruto supuso era la mansión de gato.

Naruto uso el Shunshin no Jutsu y se puso en frente de ella.- ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto.

-hoy a una subasta a las 11:30 pm, antes de que eso pase, liberare a los esclavos y ajustare cuentas con Crocodile.-camino al lado de Naruto pero el susodicho le bloque el camino con su mano.

-¿puedes ganarle?-le pregunto.-si mal no recuerdo, ese hombre es un S-Rank Shinobi que solo el Yondaime Kazekage fue capaz de derrotar…. ¿en verdad planeas ganar?-le volvió a preguntar.

-es cierto.-admito Misaka.-aun si ataco con todo, no podría dañarlo, su cuerpo, gracias a un Kinjutsu es totalmente de arena.-dijo.-pero entonces cuanto valgo como persona.-

Naruto la miro por la forma en que se refirió a sí misma.

-si logro retenerlo lo suficiente para que todos los esclavos huyan, entonces me doy por bien servida, sin duda mi vida abra servido de algo.-

-así todos se salvaran, de alguna forma…podría ser algo útil por alguien que realmente lo necesita.-dijo con una mirada devastada.-

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.-tu… ¿planeas morir?-dijo todavía en shock por la declaración de Misaka.- ¿en verdad crees que tu muerte detendrá a ese hombre?-le pregunto conteniendo su ira acerca de ese estúpido plan.

-si.-contesto cortantemente.-aunque me termine arrastrando sangrando y llorando suplicando por mi vida, si con eso puedo otorgarle el tiempo para que todos huyan, entonces eso sería bien.-

-¡entonces sus hombres perseguirían a los esclavos y no serviría de nada!-

-eso no es necesario, envenene a todos y ahora deben arrastrarse y retorcerse de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.-dijo.

Naruto se quedó callado y miro a Misaka.-si no tienes más que decir me voy.-pero Naruto le volvió a bloquear el camino.

-no, si tu plan fuera matar a Crocodile lo reconsideraría.-dijo.- ¡pero si planeas tirarte a una muerte estúpida, entonces no lo hare!-le grito, en eso un rayo golpe a un lado de donde estaba.

-entonces, ¿Qué propones?-le pregunto.- ¿alguna otra idea?-le volvió a preguntar con ira.-no hay nada que puedas hacer, no estés simplemente escupiendo tus ideales estúpidos, me enfermas.-

Naruto estaba en ira por las palabras de Misaka pero no podía obligarla a no hacerlo, pero eso no quería decir que iba a dejarla pasar.-aun así, no te dejare pasar.-le dijo.

El cuerpo de Misaka se empezó a cubrir de rayos que crispaban en todas direcciones.-que razonamiento tan interesante.-dijo.-entonces, ¿quieres decir que no te importa que les pase a los esclavos, si sufren o algo más?-le pregunto fríamente.-si no quiere dejarme pasar, entonces tendré que obligarte a que me dejes, ¡si no quieres eso, hazte a un lado!-le grito.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y una ráfaga de rayos salió de Misaka.-ya veo, así que quieres que lo haga de la manera dura ehh.-dijo.-si bien he escuchado de ti como el Black hunter y fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Shizuka y quizás no pueda derrotarte, no puedo permitirme perder, así que es mejor que peles en serio.-hablo Misaka.-si no lo haces…morirás.-dijo usando su intensión asesina que puso incomodo a Naruto.

Naruto solo alzo sus manos como señal de rendición.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Misaka.

-no voy a pelear contra ti.-dijo con voz calmado.

-¿Qué?-

-no lo hare.-le contesto Naruto.

-¡eres estúpido!-le grito.- ¿en verdad crees que no te atacare en serio?, no hay otra forma para mí, ¡no me importa si no te resiste, si esta en mi camino, entonces te acabare!-le volvió a gritar.

-aun así…no lo hare.-dijo con convicción.

Misaka se hartó y en un arranque de furia desato más rayos.- ¡maldito!-un rayo paso a un lado de la cara de Naruto.- ¡si vas a pelear, levanta tus puños! ¡Si no lo vas a hacer entonces quítate de mi camino!-le grito con furia.- ¡no pisotees mis sueños con tus razonamientos cobardes!-

Naruto solo cerró los ojos, pero no se movió, la desesperación de Misaka era tal que se descontrolo.-te dije… ¡que pelees!-y soltó un gran rayo que golpeo a Naruto como el de hace un mes mandándolo a volar unos metros.

Misaka vio con horror como su rayo atravesó a Naruto y lo dejo inmóvil en el suelo, quiso ayudarlo pero se detuvo.-ahora lo sabes no me…eh.-miro Misaka como Naruto se levantaba de nuevo y se ponía de nuevo en su camino.

-¿Por qué?-

-te lo dije no, no peleare contra ti.-

-¡¿Por qué?! Sabes lo que le hacen a esa gente, es inhumano, no ves que trato de detenerlo, ¡¿Por qué te metes en mi camino?!-

-si, están mal y son inhumanos.-le contesto.-no hay razón para que yo te detenga de hacer esto.-

-¡así que-!-

-pero…la manera en que lo estás haciendo no te salvara.- la interrumpió Naruto.-es por eso que no me moveré.-

-… ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?-dijo con voz ronca.-ya no merezco que alguien me diga eso…aun si hubiera un mundo donde todos pudieran vivir felices, ¡ya no tendría lugar allí!-le grito.

-¿crees que toda esa gente apreciarían eso?-le pregunto.-sé que lo entiendes, sé que lo comprendes…sabes que esta solución no va a salvar a nadie.-le dijo.-solo genera más odio y el ciclo se volverá a iniciar…si el hombre responsable de esto…Crocodile…no muere.-

Misaka se quedó un momento callada hasta que exploto.-cállate…si muero, habrá al menos un poco de paz para alguien.-dijo con rayos saliendo de un lado al otro por todo su cuerpo.-no hay más opción para mí que morir-dijo con voz rota.-si una vida puede salvar la de miles, ¿no crees que es algo maravilloso?-

-¿no crees que estaría bien?-pregunto casi llorando.-así que, por favor…-

Naruto bajo sus manos y con una expresión suave dijo.-no lo hare.-

Misaka exploto…literalmente hizo una explosión eléctrica o mejor dicho electromagnética que daño el puente.

Después de que se tranquilizó busco a Naruto y se horrorizo por lo que encontró, Naruto se encontraba humeante por el ataque e inconsciente.

Después de uno minutos Naruto recupero el conocimiento y descubrió que estaba en el regazo de Misaka.

-en verdad eres idiota.-le dijo.-esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.-le dijo.-solo cierra los ojos y finge que nunca me viste.-Naruto se intentó parar pero todavía estaba entumido por el rayo.- ¿Por qué dejaste que te golpeara así?, tu corazón pudo haberse detenido por un momento.-Naruto solo se rio de la ironía…su corazón no pararía hasta que se asegurara que todas sus personas importantes estuvieran a salvo de cualquier enemigo…además se había reencontrado con su amiga biribiri.

En eso sintió las lágrimas de Misaka.- ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir sonriendo así?!-lloraba Misaka.

Naruto sonrió y le dijo.-porque me alegro de poder volver a ver a mi amiga.-acarició su cabeza.-así que no llores.-y rompió aún más Misaka.

Después de unos minutos, podía pararse.-ahora estoy más convencido.-dijo Naruto mientras Misaka se limpiaba sus lágrimas.-ese bastardo…no puedo dejarlo seguir haciendo sufrir a otros.-decía mientras se paraba.-por eso…tengo que detenerlo.-Misaka se congelo por esa palabras.

-espera…no me digas que.-decía con un miedo en su corazón.

-voy a acabar con el.-

-¡no puedes!-le grito.- ¡está en un nivel totalmente diferente a los shinobis normales!-le advirtió.- ¡es un monstruo que ningún ataque físico le daña!-le decía tratando de convencerlo.-el sin duda va a matarte.-

-te lo rugo…no puedo agregar a nadie más a la lista de gente que ha sufrido por mi culpa.-

_No existen los milagros, sin importar que tanto ruegues a los dioses._

-necesito terminar conto yo misma.-se inclinó.-por eso.-

-así que… ¿Por qué no me ayudas tú?-le dijo y Misaka miraba su espalda.

(Busca en YouTube To Aru Kagaku no Railgun S - Capitulo 15 preview sub español, sinceramente aunque sea casi plagio esta escena…era la que necesitaba)

-mi sueño es proteger la sonrisa de aquellos que yo amo.-le conto.-así que ayúdame a cumplir eso.-le pidió ayuda.

Misaka lo miraba recordando muchas veces que este fuera un cuento de hadas pero no lo era.

_No hay héroes que corran para ayudar a la damisela en peli-_

-espérame aquí, te aseguro que regresare con vida.-las lágrimas se empezaban a dibujar en sus ojos.-lo prometo.-termino Naruto y corrió con rumbo a donde detecto el chakra oscuro de Crocodile dejando a una Misaka llorando.

Naruto corría y pregunto.-"_Kazumi cuanto falta para la media noche_"-le pregunto.

-**una hora y media Roy-kun**-le respondió.-** ¿estás seguro de esto?**-le pregunto.-**recibiste mucho daño de sus rayos…no creo…**-

-"_confía en mi…ganare_"-le contesto Naruto a la bijuu.

Naruto pensaba en las lágrimas de Misaka, la forma en que le dijo Shizuka lo de los esclavos que tenía ese hombre.

-"_**Crocodile**_"-pensó oscuramente.-"_te destruiré._"-

* * *

**espero que les halla gustado, no se cuando volvere a actualizar ya que voy a estar trabajando o mejor dicho buscando trabajo asi que no me maten con este capitulo, si no les gusta pueden simplemente irse y no hablar mal de uno, cada quien sus gusto ¿no? bueno me despido se cuidan.**


	8. Mision a Nami 3 parte

**bueno aqui de nuevo con uno mas rapido nuevo record, 24 horas y 17 minutos para hacer un nuevo capitulo, ahora entramos al asalto a la mansion de gato y una mirada a como es donde tiene los usuarios kekkei genkai, bueno sin mas el episodio.**

**mi no ser ningun personaje que aparesca en esta historia.**

* * *

**capitulo 8: mision a nami 3° parte: Asalto a la Mansión de Gato, la ****Zetsubo no Keimusho y la pesadilla explosiva.**

Naruto saltaba de rama en rama lo más rápido que podía para llegar a la mansión de gato en eso tropezó con una y se estrelló contra el suelo duro.

-urg…maldición.-decía mientras se paraba.- ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!-en eso miro que sus piernas temblaban.-es el daño de los ataques de Misaka o...tengo miedo de enfrentarme a él.-se cuestionó pero sacudió sus pensamientos.- ¡no puedo pensar tan patéticamente así después de prometerle a Misaka volver con vida y liberarla!-se golpeó las piernas y siguió su andar.

(**Mansión de gato 10:39 pm**)

La Mansión de Gato, un gran edificio con una estructura similar a los de las mansiones del mundo natal de Roy, de 3 pisos y con 4 niveles de sótanos donde se encontraban los esclavos, cada nivel tiene un guardián y cada nivel están los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai resguardados y clasificados por la rareza de línea de sangre, en el primer nivel estaban los usuarios de línea de sangre elemental sencilla como el Hyoton y el Jiton (elemento magnético) además de algunos miembros del clan Hozuki.

En el nivel 2 estaban los usuarios del Futton (elemento vapor) y Bakuton (elemento explosivo) y miembros de algunos más de otros clanes.

En el nivel 3 estaban algunos más poderosos como niñas y muchachas con el Sharingan y Byakugan y usuarios del Shakuton (elemento quemar) y miembros del clan Kaguya usuarios del Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku (pulso de huesos muertos).

En el último nivel se encontraban los más raros y poderosos, usuarios Yoton (elemento lava) Jinton (polvo) y una niña pelirroja con el Mokuton (elemento madera) además de varios Uzumaki y la Jinchuriki del Nanabi.

Cada nivel era resguardado por un hombre de confianza de Crocodile o contratado por él.

En el primer nivel se encontraba el A-Rank Nuke-nin de Iwa Bakuton no Gari, en el nivel 2 estaba otro A-Rank Nuke-nin de Kiri Kurosaki Raiga, en el 3 nivel se encontraba el hombre de confianza de Crocodile otro S-Rank Nuke-nin de Suna, MR 1 o mejor conocido como Daz Bones el usuario del Kekkei Genkai Supa (corte) que le otorga el poder de transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en cuchillas y corta casi cualquier cosa además de otorgarle un cuerpo tan fuerte como el acero.

Y en el último nivel se encontraba el mismísimo de Sir Crocodile la persona responsable de todo y la persona que Naruto quería ver muerta pero en este momento estaba furioso por los acontecimiento ocurridos hace unas horas, resulta ser que descubrió la traición de Misaka y la muy puta, dijera el, mato a casi todos sus subordinados exceptos sus guardias de esclavos.

-¡esa maldita perra!-grito Crocodile golpeando su puño contra su escritorio.-ahora no puedo iniciar la venta por que no tengo hombres que vigilen a los compradores.-gruño.

-¿Qué haremos jefe?-pregunto Daz Bones.

-si conozco bien a esa mocosa, vendrá a liberar a los esclavos, quiero que tú y los otros 2 vayan a sus respectivos niveles y la esperen, aunque yo quisiera matarla con mis propias manos…no tengo el tiempo para ello, tengo que hablar con mis clientes acerca del cambio de fecha para la venta.-dijo y Bones salió a hablar con los otros dos.

Afuera de la oficina de Crocodile en el nivel 4 estaban Bakuton no Gari y Kurosaki raiga, esperando que hacer.

-entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Gari con los brazos cruzados.

-Boss nos ordenó resguardar nuestros niveles y esperar a la traidora de Misaka para matarla.-explico Bones.

-tsk…-fue todo lo que dijo Gari y fue a su nivel.

-hehe, esa mocosa no pasaría ni el primer nivel aun con su poder con el Raiton Jutsu.-dijo raiga, regresando a su nivel.

En cambio Daz Bones tuvo un mal presentimiento en esto.-la noche está muy tranquila…como anunciando la calma antes de la tormenta.-dijo y volvió igual a su nivel.

(**Fuera de la mansión de gato 10:59 pm**)

Naruto llego a la mansión y miro le sorprendió lo enorme de la construcción, hizo un par de Kage Bushin y los transformo en ratones para explorar el lugar mientras el buscaba la oficina de Gato.

Naruto entro en una ventana abierta del tercer piso y miro los cuerpos de varios bandidos, Nuke-nin y samuráis muertos supuso que por el plan de Misaka, recorrió varios pasillos y cuartos hasta que dio con la habitación de gato, encontró varios millones de Ryō y varios papeles de posesión de las tierras de Nami que le había arrebatado a los gente del lugar, Naruto tomo todo y lo sello en un pergamino que posteriormente sello en uno de los sellos de su muñecas, también encontró una nota que decía que Gato estaba en otra base con un grupo de bandidos y Shizuka.

Mientras salía decidió revisar a los ninja muerto a ver que si encontraba algo que le sirviera contra Crocodile, encontró varia píldoras de soldado, píldoras de sangre, vendajes, notas explosivas, hilo de acero y píldoras de comida, le iban a servir ya que como no contaba con la ayuda de Kazumi, era más que, si tenía suerte, un hecho que saldría mortalmente herido en esta pelea.

En eso las memorias de uno de sus clones le llegaron…y no le gusto saber lo que encontró, al parecer bajo de esta mansión había por lo menos 1200 metros de profundidad con 4 niveles cada uno con esclavos y custodiado por Nuke-nin mínimo A-Rank.

Naruto fue a la ubicación donde el clon encontró la información y un plano del lugar y lo reviso buscando alguna forma de poder dibujar una ruta de escape para los esclavos…pero descubrió que solo había una entrada y una salida…así que tenía que pelear contra los guardianes para liberar a los esclavos.

Su otro clon también le mando información y lo hizo maldecir el no poder sacarle más información a Misaka sobre esto, Bakuton no Gari, Kurosaki raiga y Daz Bones son los guardianes de los niveles, esto iba más allá de sus habilidades.

-"_¡demonios!_"-pensó.-"_si bien puedo ideármelas contra Gari y Raiga…Daz Bones es otra historia y si puedo pasarlo, llegare muy débil para enfrentarme a Crocodile_"-analizo lo que tenía que hacer así que saco su libro bingo y busco como enfrentar a los 3 Nuke-nin.

Después de 10 minutos de pensar…algo totalmente estúpido para pasar los primeros 2 sin gastar mucho chakra se decidió a ir al primer nivel.

(**Primer nivel del Zetsubo no Keimusho (prisión de la desesperanza) 11:35 pm**)

Zetsubo no Keimusho…el nombre que los esclavos le pusieron a su prisión, un lugar oscuro, húmedo, frio y como su nombre lo dice cuando uno es capturado y puesto en este lugar abandonado de dios…uno pierde toda la esperanza de ver la luz del día de nuevo.

La estructura del primer nivel parecía unos viejos calabozos de la antigua roma con grilletes y todo, en ese lugar se encontraban los usuarios de Hyoton y Jiton Kekkei Genkai custodiados por otro usuario de Kekkei Genkai Gari del Bakuton.

El susodicho estaba cerca de la entrada del primer nivel esperando a Misaka para asesinarla, en eso una de las esclavas hablo.

-¿Por qué le haces esto a tu propia raza Gari?-pregunto una mujer blanca de ojos azules y pelo corto de color blanco-azulado vestida con un kimono blanco sucio y su pelo lo lleva más corto y recogido con una cola.

Gari resoplo…si le hubiera preguntado hace 20 años a él, estaría encontrar de todo esto, pero la guerra cambia a la gente y ahora solo se interesaba en el mismo los demás no le importaba ya.

-ya te lo dije Tsurara Yuki…no me importa que te pase a ti ni a los demás…solo me importa yo mismo.-le dijo fríamente.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel maldito?!-grito una niña con el pelo morado largo, tiene ojos de color que son casi completamente azul y tienen un poco de color púrpura en la parte superior de ellos. También los alumnos que no son de color negro, y son casi tan azules como el resto de sus ojos, vestida igual que Tsurara.

-tranquilízate Mizore…no se puede razonar con este hombre.-hablo Tsurara a la chica ahora llamada Mizore.

-pero—dijo chica.

-pero nada hija...-dijo con voz sin esperanza rogando por alguien que los rescatara de su horrible destino y como si alguien la hubiera escuchado la puerta de acero de la primera entrada fueron derribadas, el estruendo llama la atención de todos los esclavos que se asomaron a mirar que había pasado.

(**En Konoha el edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail 11:45pm**)

En el gremio había un aire muy incómodo…como si uno de los suyos estuviera a punto de hacer algo suicida, Makarov lo sintió y no solo el sino todos y se habían quedado en el gremio aun si era muy tarde ya.

-no debo preguntar si ustedes tienen ese sentimiento también ¿verdad?-hablo Makarov.

-si master…siento que alguien que conocemos está a punto de ir a su muerte…pero ¿Quién?, todos estamos aquí ninguno ha hecho misiones esta semana.- pregunto Mirajene, incluso Gildartz quien gracias a Jiraiya y un sello especial ahora podía ir tranquilo de que su magia se descontrolara estaba en el pueblo.

Lucy pensó un momento y se horrorizo y busco a Levy quien pensó lo mismo.

-no…-susurro aterrorizada de que fuera Naruto…si bien agradecía a ese poder extraño que lo curo después de ser atravesado por el pecho…todavía tenía pesadillas de ese evento y no podía ver a la cara a Naruto sin verlo bañado en sangre, por eso ni intento buscarlo durante el último mes.

-m-master.-hablo Levy.-no c-cree q-que podría ser Naruto-kun.-

Makarov igualmente pensó en eso y para confirmar mejor decidió usar _eso_ que le coloco a Naruto para vigilarlo y poder auxiliarlo por si tenía algún problema.

El Sandaime master saco una Lacrima y la coloco en la barra y usando un hechizo la Lacrima brillo y una imagen mostro Naruto en un lugar que parecía unos calabozos enfrente de él estaba un hombre que tenía los pelos de punta de color casi café, su cara era muy angular y se le notaban los huesos de la mejilla, que se caracterizaba por una línea prominente que pasa por ambos lados de su rostro con ojos verdes, llevaba un chaleco táctico de Iwagakure con un bolsillo grande en la zona de la cadera, y camisa de mangas largas solo por debajo, dejando la totalidad de su brazo derecho expuesto a excepción de su protector frontal con una línea que mostraba que era un ninja renegado, que está atado al mismo, envuelto a alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo.

-¿_quién demonios eres?_-pregunto Gari.

-_¿Por qué debo darle mi nombre a un futuro muerto?_-desafío Naruto quien iba vestido con uno pantalones tipo Anbu y una camisa muscular roja, con sandalias ninja con vendajes en sus tobillos y una Hamaka azul oscuro en su cintura con un par de bolsas en su espalda y una en su pierna derecha con su protector frontal en su brazo izquierdo y unas muñequeras negras.

-_¿ohh? Así que muy confiado no…__**Black hunter**_-hablo Gari haciendo ampliar los ojos a Makarov y Gildartz quien también estaban hay.

La reacción no pasó desapercibida por los demás y fue Erza quien pregunto.-master… ¿Qué quiso decir con Black hunter?-

Gildartz fue el que contesto.-durante mis misiones escuche de algunos Nuke-nin de un cazador de ninjas renegados que limpio toda la lista de C-Rank y la mitad de B-Rank del libro bingo, durante los primero 3 años de su carrera nunca se pudo obtener una imagen de su rostro hasta hace 2 años que un subordinado de Orochimaru pudo arrancarle la máscara y pudieron obtener su rostro…el rostro era ni más ni menos que el de Naruto.-explico asombrando a todos principalmente a Levy y Lucy, así que regresaron su visión a la Lacrima.

-_así que sabes quién soy…bueno era de esperar del infame __**Bakuton no Gari-**_le respondió Naruto.-_antes que me pregunte a que he venido…déjame decirte algo y sé que Crocodile me observa _–dijo mirando a una cámara en la pared.-_te hare pagar por las lágrimas de Misaka, el sufrimiento de esta gente y todas los inhumanos actos que has hecho…ustedes __**Bakuton no Gari, Kurosaki Raiga, Daz Bones y sir Crocodile**_ _juro que los matare a ustedes, es un promesa y déjenme decir que yo no las rompo._–amenazo.

Makarov y Gildartz ahora sabían el porqué de ese sentimiento, el idiota se arrojó de cabeza contra 2 shinobis A-Rank y 2 S-Rank, los demás estaban confundidos por los nombres que dijo Naruto, así que Gildartz le paso una copia del libro bingo y lo que encontraron les asusto…eran unos monstruos a los que se enfrentaría Naruto.

-¡tenemos que hacer algo!-grito Levy sin su tartamudeo normal producto de su fobia.

-¡así es master, no podemos abandonar a Naruto!-secundo Lucy.

-¿sabes dónde se encuentra?-pregunto apagando el ímpetu de ambas.-yo también quiero ayudarlo…también lo veo como uno de mis nietos…pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra y tal parece…que asalto el lugar solo…nos queda rezar que salga con vida del lugar.-dijo el maestro, todos tenían un mirar sombrío…esto era sacado de la mente retorcida de un cineasta de terror…mirar a uno de tus amigos luchar a muerte contra 4 monstruos sin poder ayudarlo…era horrible por decirlo corto.

(**Primer nivel del ****Zetsubo no Keimusho**** 11:59pm**)

Naruto y Gari se miraban intensamente hasta que Gari rompió en risa.-HAHAHAHA…sigh piensas que puedes matarnos mocoso, serás un B-Rank Shinobi, pero yo pelee en un guerra al igual que los otros 3, tú no puedes aspirar a matarnos niño.-se burló.

-he, bueno…no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos…Gari.-desafío Naruto.

-espero que me des un buen calentamiento para luego matar a esa perra de Misaka.-dijo Gari tomando posición de lucha.

Mientras tanto todos incluso el dúo madre e hija miraban el suceso y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo sintieron esperanza de escapar de este infierno.

Sin perder tiempo Gari arremetió contra Naruto en una pelea de Taijutsu intensa, Naruto bloqueaba los puñetazos hasta que sintió una acumulación de chakra en el puño de Gari.-** ¡Bakuton: Jiraiken!**-lanzo su golpe, sin tiempo de esquivar uso el Shunshin no Jutsu y Gari golpeo el suelo haciendo una gran explosión que creo un gran cráter.

La explosión retumbo todo el nivel 1 de la prisión y Naruto miro el poder resultante del Jutsu de Gari.-"_mierda…me hubiera hecho trizas si me golpea con eso…_"-pensó Naruto.

Gari se levantó y miro con una sonrisa arrogante a Naruto.-sorprendido…bueno espero que no…porque todavía no has visto nada.-dijo y salto hacia a atrás y golpeo la pared ocasionando una línea de explosiones que llegaron al techo.

Naruto no entendió el porqué de eso hasta que miro caer vigas de acero a una velocidad endemoniada dirigiéndose hacia él.

Apenas pudo esquivar el primero que se clavó fuertemente en el suelo levantando escombro y golpeándolo en el rostro haciéndolo perder el foco de los demás proyectiles, cuando se recuperó tenia encima el segundo y apenas pudo quitarse del camino pero no sin ser herido en el abdomen bajo izquierdo, siguió esquivando todos los demás hasta que terminaron de caer.

Gotas de sangre caían en donde estaba parado Naruto y miro su herida…era un desgarro de carne en su parte inferior izquierda de su abdomen…y maldijo su pequeña distracción, presiono su mano izquierda en su herida y su mirada volvió a Gari.

-tienes buena velocidad y reflejos niño…yo idee eso para acabar con cualquier intruso que quiera venir aquí…has sobrevivido a la primera…pero.-empezó Gari con una sonrisa siniestra.- ¿puede con la segunda?-dijo y golpeo el suelo ligeramente con sus pies haciendo un camino de explosiones que iba a donde Naruto estaba.

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a alejarse del lugar pero la explosión fue mucho más grande de lo que había previsto.

-¡argh!- la nube de fuego le golpeo la espalda mandándolo a volar y golpearse contra unas cajas, dejando a Naruto boca abajo y respirando pesadamente.-"_m-maldición…no espere que tuviera trampas por todo el nivel_"-pensó poniéndose de pie.-"_tengo que pensar en algo…si no moriré._"-miro a Gari acercándose.

-sobreviviste…me impresionas niño.-aplaudía con cierta burla el ex Shinobi de Iwa.-ahora ¿Qué va a hacer?-

Naruto gruño…su plan se fue a la mierda cuando descubrió que Gari tenía trampas por todas parte…así que se resignó a pelear usando chakra.

Naruto saco un par de kunais los lanzo a Gari.-me decepcionas chico espere más de ti.-le respondió extendiendo sus manos para desviar los kunais.

Naruto sonrió e hizo tres sellos y exclamo.-**kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu**-los 2 kunais se volvieron 200 sorprendiendo al usuario Bakuton quien golpeo el suelo.

-**Doton: Doryuheki**-un muro de rocas se levantó y lo protegió del aluvión de kunais, cuando paro bajo el muro y vio que Naruto ya no se encontraba hay.

Naruto estaba escondido en el otro lado del nivel tratando de recuperar el aliento e ideando que hacer.-"_¿Qué hacer?_"-se preguntó.-"_…tendré que usar el Sharingan…aun si mi cuerpo no está apto para usarlo_"-dijo y activo el Doujutsu y miro a su alrededor para buscar trampas de Gari y descubrió que toda la maldita planta era una trampa de Gari.-"_este tipo está loco…tengo que acabarlo antes de que se le suelte una tuerca y nos mate a todos._"- pensó pero ahora con las trampas localizada empezó su plan.

Gari esperaba el movimiento del chico…le había sorprendido gratamente, sobrevivió a 2 de sus trampa y casi lo pilla con la guardia baja con esos kunais.

En eso apareció el susodicho y lo ataco.- Suiton: Taihōdan (gran bola de cañón) –exclamo Naruto y disparo una enorme bola de agua a gran velocidad a Gari.

-idiota.-sonrió.-**Bakuton: Jiraiken**-exclamo y golpeo la bola de agua rompiéndola pero el agua nublo su visión y de la cortina de agua salió Naruto y le dio una patada en el rostro haciéndolo derrapar algunos metros.

-¡maldito! **¡Doton: Kaido Shoukutsu! (excavación de tierra creciente)**-grito golpeando el suelo y una serie de rocas surgieron del suelo golpeando a Naruto quien desapareció en un puf.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo.

-clones de sombre…no debes salir de casa sin ellos…Gari.-escucho a su espalda y volteo a ver a Naruto con un rayo en su mano.

-**¡Raikiri!**-grito y apuñalo a Gari en el corazón.

-…cof…-tosió sangre el usuario Bakuton.- ¡m-maldito! –susurro con su vida desvaneciéndose.

-…no sé porque te metiste en esto Bakuton no Gari, pero deseo que encuentres paz en la otra vida.-dijo Naruto.

Gari recordó su vida…recordó el porqué de volverse ninja…para proteger a su hermana…pero ella fue asesinada y los horrores de la guerra le hicieron perder su camino…hasta hacer lo que ha hecho.

Gari por primera vez en muchos años sonrió.-gracias.-susurro y murió.

Naruto se sorprendió del agradecimiento de Gari…no sabía que pensar…y supuso que fue por salvarlo de caer aún más en la oscuridad.

Naruto retiro su puño y capturo el cuerpo de Gari antes de que cayera y lo bajo lentamente.-…no me agradezcas…maldito…matarte no lo merece.-dijo.

Después de rezar un poco para un gran Shinobi…camino jadeando y deteniendo la hemorragia de su costado izquierdo hasta donde se encontraba una consola de control de las celdas bajo varias palancas y abrió todas las celdas…todos los esclavos salieron lentamente y miraron a Naruto que estaba en la entrada de las escaleras hacia el segundo nivel.

-son libres…vayan rían, lloran, amen y sobre todo…disfruten de la vida.-dijo Naruto y se disponía a ir al segundo nivel cuando una mano detuvo.

Miro a su espalda y encontró a una mujer con cabello blanco y una chica con cabello violeta.- ¿Qué se les ofrece? –pregunto Naruto.

-queríamos darte las gracias.-dijo la mujer con voz rota de llorar de felicidad y lo abrazo a su pecho que cabía decir que era una copa D, haciendo sonrojar a Naruto, y en el gremio Levy y Lucy despidieron un aura asesina que asusto a la mierda a todos.

Naruto cortó el abrazo y creyó escuchar a Kazumi gruñir a la mujer.-n-no hay de que.-dijo tartamudeando.

-no, debe haber algo en que ayudarte.-dijo y Naruto miro su costado izquierdo.

-…me podrías ayudar con esta herida.-le dijo mostrando su costado izquierdo, Tsurara miro la herida y se horrorizo…era más que grave era una herida mortal.

-¡tenemos que llevarte a un hospital!-le grito.

-¡no! Todavía tengo otros 3 que derrotar y más esclavos que liberar…todavía puedo continuar.-dijo sacando unos vendajes mientras masticaba unas píldoras de sangre y una de alimentos.-ayúdame a detener la hemorragia…solo te pido eso señorita…-

-Tsurara, soy Tsurara Yuki.-dijo y empezó a curarlo junto a su hija.- y esta es mi hija Mizore.-la presento.

-un placer soy Itsuka Naruto.-se presentó, después de unos minutos un Naruto ahora vendado firmemente del abdomen se paró y tomo rumbo al segundo nivel.-a propósito…hay una Kunoichi renegada de Kiri en alguna parte de aquí la Majin de Kiri Shizuka Momochi… ¿a conoces?-le pregunto.

Tsurara amplio sus ojos.- ¡shizu-chan está aquí!-grito Naruto solo asintió a la reacción de Naruto.- ¿Qué eres de ella?-le pregunto.

-…solo un conocido…le brinde mi ayuda para irrumpir aquí…pero me encontré con una vieja amiga que era también esclavo de ese hombre…así que adelante mi plan un día…puedo llevarte a ella con uno de mis clones ya que soy un sensor ninja y puedo llevarte a ella.-le dijo.

Tsurara asintió y Naruto hizo un clon para acompañar a Tsurara y poder traer a Shizuka y su compañera para poder ayudarlo a sacar a los esclavos restantes.

(**Escaleras al nivel 2 12:48am**)

Naruto baja los escalones hacia el segundo nivel lentamente para recuperarse un poco de la lucha con Gari.

-uno menos.-dijo Naruto.-restan 3.-dijo con convicción y esperando ver el amanecer con los chicos de nuevo.

* * *

**les sorprendi ¿no? un capitulo tan rapido, bueno ni yo me lo creo, espero que les haya gustado, asi que espero opiniones de esto, los espero en la siguiente se cuidan y comenten.**


	9. Mision a Nami 4 parte

**bueno aqui de nuevo con otro mas, si ni yo mismo lo creo 3 capitulos en menos de 5 dias, debo reconocer que ese curso de auto ayuda es bueno, pero volviendo al episodio, en esto mostraremos un poco mas lo que naruto escondio a todos, un concepto que tome de to aru y a otros personajes mas de otros animes.**

**bueno sin mas el episodio.**

**mi no ser nada que salga de aqui solo la idea de la historia asi que no me vengan con puterias copyrigth se donde vives y te asesinare.**

* * *

**Mision a Nami 4° parte: El reto del mejor espadachín, Las katanas de Naruto y el colmillo de relámpagos.**

**(Escaleras al nivel 2 1:10am)**

Naruto se tomó su tiempo para bajar y poder descansar un poco de la pelea con Gari…fue corta pero brutal y sus heridas eran prueba de ello.

Ahora Naruto se encontraba frente a las puertas de acero para el nivel 2, tomo un respiro y una píldora de soldado para recuperar algo más de chakra.

-sigh…sigue ese bastardo de Raiga…usuario de una de las 7 espada de la niebla…las Kibas gemelas…usa técnicas Raiton y Suiton…debo tener cuidado.-se dijo así mismo y saco de su sello de la muñeca izquierda saco a Shūsui y una katana diferente a ella pero igual de largo, la funda era violeta oscuro con 3 cruces a lo largo de la misma, la desenvaino y mostro una katana con un borde blanco aún más afilado que Shūsui por lo que es mucho más fácil cortar con ella, con una sombra color violeta siniestro una empuñadura larga envuelta en tela violeta con guardia similar a su hermana menor Sandai Kitetsu y se podía sentir el aura de muerte que la espada emanaba.

-**Nidai Kitetsu**…por mucho que seas una niña problemática…necesito que me ayudes esta vez…-le hablo a la katana y la misma tembló un poco.

-je…ok te conseguiré sangre después.-le contesto Naruto como si entendiera a la espada.-sigh…ahora por Raiga.-

**(Konoha edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail 1:15am)**

Los chicos del gremio vieron la pelea de Naruto contra Gari y algunos de ellos quienes no sabían aun como era la vida de un Shinobi vieron que cualquiera de ellos hubiera muerto por el primer ataque de Gari.

Pero eso no fue la preocupación de 2 mujeres quienes veían a Naruto con una katana violeta entrando al segundo nivel, fue que en el caso de Lucy era la segunda vez que veía a Naruto bañado en su sangre.

Levy por otro lado miraba con angustia a su amor platónico caminar desangrándose, todo por liberar a esa gente y temía por la seguridad de Naruto.

Makarov miraba la Lacrima hasta que llego la persona que esperaba.-buenas noches, Hiruzen-dono.-saludo Makarov.

-igualmente Makarov-dono, ¿se puede saber el porqué de llamarme tan tarde?-le pregunto, Makarov le explico lo que Naruto estaba haciendo y Sarutobi se alarmo, en primera su nieto adoptivo era el Black hunter, en segunda se metió en una pelea el solo contra la organización de Crocodile y si fuera poco se arrojó de cabeza contra 4 shinobis de alto nivel, pero le dio un poco de orgullo que pudo derrotar a Bakuton no Gari, pero le faltaban un A-Rank y 2 S-Rank.

-Neko.-llamo el Hokage y apareció la susodicha.

-si Hokage-sama.-hablo la Anbu.

-busca a Kushina, Arashi y Ariana…tengo una misión para ellos.-explico.

Sin esperar la Anbu fue por la familia y 10 minutos después los 3 Namikaze estaban en el gremio.

-¿para qué nos llamaste tan tarde Hokage-san?-pregunto Kushina.

-tengo una misión S-Rank que requiere de ustedes 3.-explico Sarutobi.

-¿Qué misión necesita de nosotros 3 Hokage-sama?-pregunto Arashi.

-…es porque un miembro del clan Namikaze está en peligro.- dijo y un flash rojo tomo al Hokage y lo levanto.

-¡dime quien es Hiruzen, en Konoka o Naruto!-exigió.

-es Naruto, Kushina, él fue a retar solo a Crocodile, Bakuton no Gari, Kurosaki Raiga y Daz Bones.-explico haciendo palidecer a Kushina y temblar…su hijo fue a pelear contra peligrosos shinobis renegado.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-pregunto, Makarov fue el que contesto.

-al parecer fue para matar a Crocodile, por una chica llamada Misaka era amiga suya y fue secuestrada por él, fue por 3 motivos…uno liberar a los esclavos, 2 liberar a su amiga y 3…matar a ese hombre.-hablo.-además…ya venció a Bakuton no Gari y libero a los esclavos del primer nivel ahora en estos momentos se dirige para pelear contra Raiga.-explico y luego miro a Sarutobi.-Hiruzen…sabes si quiera donde esta Naruto…esa estructura parece ser alguna clase de prisión subterránea…aun si fuera para donde esta Naruto…no podrían encontrar el lugar…y si lo encontraran sería demasiado tarde…por mucho que me duela solo podemos esperar a que salga avante.-dijo Makarov.

Los Namikaze a regañadientes tuvieron que estar de acuerdo, si sabían que fueron a Nami pero no sabían dónde quedaba ese lugar y solo perderían el tiempo buscándolo.

En eso Lucy se acercó a Kushina y pregunto.- ¿tú que eres de Naruto-kun?

Kushina se extrañó de la pregunta.-soy su madre por-no termino la pregunta cuando Lucy le dio una cachetada y dejo a Kushina viéndola con su mano sosteniendo el lugar donde le pego.

-¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?-le grito con lágrimas y temblando.- ¡el no tuvo a nadie para cuidarlo! ¡Cuando lo conocí por primera vez era frio y no mostraba emociones más que para su hermana Kotori!-dijo con respiraciones entre cortadas por llorar y gritar.-fue después de un año que empezó a confiar en nosotros, ¿Dónde demonios estabas, que excusas tenías para no cuidarlo?-

Kushina no dijo nada quedo mirando a Lucy y ahora podía entender por qué Naruto se negaba a verla como madre y fue como dijo…creció sin necesidad de ella, sobrevivió sin ella y se volvió fuerte sin ella.

La Namikaze lloro y fue consolada por sus hijos, Lucy solo gruño y miro a Naruto abriendo la puerta del segundo nivel.

(**Nivel 2 1:20am**)

Naruto abrió las puertas del siguiente nivel y lo primero que noto fue que el aire era húmedo, a diferencia del anterior que era totalmente seco, con una construcción similar a los de la edad media y podía ver que había cables de cobre por casi todo el lugar.

-"_con un demonio…también el lugar está lleno de trampas para ayudar al guardián_"-pensó Naruto en eso escucho el crispar de electricidad y salto del lugar que casi al instante fue golpeado por un rayo.

En el lugar donde impacto el rayo aterrizo un hombre con el pelo verde que cae sobre sus hombros, delgado y con ojos azules en espiral, la mayor parte de su cuerpo está cubierto de vendas blancas sobre ellos y lleva un chaleco sin mangas de color marrón oscuro con el cuello levantado.

-Raiga Kurosaki…que desagradable sorpresa encontrarnos de nuevo… ¿no?-hablo Naruto.

-así es Black hunter… ¿Qué tal la herida de tu hombro…sano?-pregunto con burla.

-no te preocupes por eso maldito…mejor preocúpate de salir con vida de aquí…porque esta vez te matare.-dijo Naruto fríamente.

Raiga solo se rio y dijo.-tú, matarme no recuerdas que la última vez que peleamos tu casi te mueres.-

-si los se…pero en ese tiempo…tenía 13 años y menos experiencia, ahora soy más fuerte que hace 2 años maldito, así que no te pongas engreído.-dijo Naruto desenfundo a Shūsui y Nidai Kitetsu y se puso en posición.

-ohh, así que el niño tiene nuevos juguetes, debes saber que cualquier arma es inútil contra mi Kibas.-

-y tú deberías de ser menos ignorante pedazo de mierda, o acaso no reconoces a estas 2 bellezas de katanas.-mostro Naruto.

(**Konoha edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail 1:24am**)

Kushina y Arashi ampliaron la vista a las 2 katanas que mostraba Naruto, al igual que Erza, Grey confundido le pregunto a su amiga pelirroja.

-Erza ¿sabes que espadas son esas?-

-¿si las conozco? Son 2 de las katanas más poderosas del mundo, Shūsui quien perteneció a un legendario samurái conocido como Ryuma, quien según los entandares de aquí y los nuestro, ni siquiera el maestro y Gildartz podrían hacerle frente.-explico asombrando a todos.

-ahora la katana morada de su mano izquierda es una de las conocidas manos del demonio, espadas maldecidas que, según la leyenda el herrero Kitetsu creo 3 espadas nombradas, Shodai Kitetsu, Nidai Kitetsu y Sandai Kitetsu cada espada es menos poderosa que la anterior, la primera el conocida como una de las 12 supremas clasificación, la segunda es de las 21 de Gran forjado Shūsui se clasifica en esta, y la ultima es una de las 50 de mejor formado, las 12 supremas son espadas tan poderosas que solo la elite de los espadachines puede sostenerla o alguien con el potencial para poder dominarlas y no morir en el intento, pero regresando con las katanas Kitetsu, cada espada es conocida por matar a su usuario y por qué al forjarlas, según la leyenda, Kitetsu uso huesos de un demonio llamado Sparda, el cual protegió el mundo de su propia raza y al morir quería que su voluntad siguiera con vida así que hablo con Kitetsu y le pidió que sus huesos fueran fundidos junto con el metal de las espadas para que las susodichas tuvieran el poder de matar demonios, Kitetsu accedió y creo las 3 katanas malditas, pero no solo la voluntad de proteger el mundo de Sparda se adhirió a las katanas, sino su aura de muerte y como resultado se maldijeron y cada usuario de esas espadas ha muerto en batalla al usarla.-explico.

Bueno…eso no fue muy bien recibido por cierta cuarteto de mujeres, pero había algo más que los intrigaba y Arashi fue el que hizo la pregunta.- ¿Cómo Naruto consiguió esa katanas?-nadie podía contestar esa pregunta…solo el mismo Naruto podía.

(**Nivel 2 1:27am**)

Raiga le tomo poca importancia a las espadas de Naruto y ataco, Naruto bloque las estocadas de raiga con las suyas y empezó una serie de ataques y estocadas, luego de unos minutos ambos golpearon tan fuerte que provoco una onda de choque que creo un fuerte viento y ambos se alejaron.

-eres bueno chico, has mejorado de la última vez.-alabo raiga.- ¿pero qué te hizo mejorar tu kenjutsu? -

Naruto inconscientemente coloco una mano en su pectoral izquierdo y dijo.-…bueno ya que estas de humor para hablar te diré el suceso que hasta la fecha…es mi más grande y vergonzosa derrota.-dijo y se arrancó los trozos de su camisa y mostro su pecho formado que en gremio hizo sonrojar a todas las chicas incluso a su hermana Ariana y Arashi la miro con cara de WTF.

-kai.-dijo Naruto y disipo el Genjutsu de su cuerpo mostrando 2 cicatrices, la primera la que raiga dijo en su hombro derecho pero era pequeña casi un rayón…pero la segunda era mucho más grande y más profunda abarcaba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la parte baja de su abdomen derecho, pasando todo su torso.

-esto es un recordatorio eterno de lo débil que fui y lo que sigo siendo, ese día…no luche contra un hombre… no luche contra un monstruo…luche contra un monstruo entre los monstruos…contra el mejor espadachín del mundo…Dracule Mihawk…ese día lo rete a un duelo como espadachines…y perdí totalmente, de las espadas que tenía en ese tiempo, solo Shūsui soporto el choque de su **Kokuto Yoru** y como espadachín…me deje cortar por ella, pensé que me mataría pero solo me dejo mortalmente herido, con rabia e impotencia llore y me jure a mí mismo no volver a perder ninguna pelea hasta volver a cruzar espadas con él, aun con esas palabras sentía que mi vida se terminaba…pero él me la regreso con solo decirme lo siguiente.-contaba Naruto.

_Aún es demasiado pronto para que te mueras. Mi nombre es Dracule Mihawk! ¡Descubre tu verdadero ser, tu verdadero mundo, Se más fuerte! ¡No importa el tiempo que pueda tomar, te esperare en la parte superior, Supera esta espada! ¡Supérame! ¡Black hunter Naruto!_

-ese desafío me impuso otra meta y otro propósito más en mi vida…-dijo mirando intensamente tomando posición de pelea y tomando su a Nidai Kitetsu inversamente.- ¡**ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y derrotarlo**! **Nitouryuu: Nigiri** - y de un movimiento rápido estaba frente a raiga.

-**Tourou**-exclamo y levanto un corte con ambas espadas a raiga que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar.

-¡argh!-grito de dolor con 2 líneas de sangre en su cuerpo producto del ataque de Naruto.

El rubio sin perder tiempo volvió a atacar, ahora con sus katanas sobre su cabeza.-**Outourou**-bajo rápidamente ambas espadas haciendo otro par de corte en raiga.

Rápidamente girando en el aire intento cortar de nuevo a raiga.-**Hirameki**-ataco pero esta vez raiga pudo bloquearlos con las Kibas pero la fuerza del ataque lo mando volando contra la pared del nivel.

Naruto aterrizo y miro a donde estaba raiga.-… ¿me abre pasado?-se preguntó mirando a donde fue volando el ex-Shinobi de Kiri.

De repente un enorme dragón de rayos salió disparado desde la cortina de humo.

-¡Mier…!-no pudo esquivar Naruto y fue golpeado por el mandándolo contra el otro extremo del nivel 2 impactándolo fuerte contra la pared.

Naruto se quedó gruñendo, era la tercera maldita vez que se comía un puto rayo y además el golpe contra el muro.-…urg…espero que no se vuelva una costumbre.-se dijo a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto raiga salía jadeando de donde impacto y miro su pecho observando los cortes de Naruto y gruño.- ¡maldito!-le grito y corrió hasta donde estaba Naruto que lamentablemente estaba entumido por el rayo.

-"_¡la que me pario…no me puedo mover!_"-maldijo mentalmente y trato de forzar su cuerpo, raiga notando que Naruto no podía moverse cruzo sus Kibas y lanzo su técnica.

-**Rairyū no Tatsumaki.-**y un enorme dragón incluso más grande que el anterior que le había disparado salió de las Kibas rumbo a Naruto.

El susodicho no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo y fue golpeado por ella, fue tal el poder del Jutsu que parte de la pared y el techo fueron dañados por el rayo.

Raiga empezó a reír.-y que dices a eso, no que no iba a perder ninguna pelea hasta enfrentarte contra Mihawk.-se rio pero una voz a su espalda lo hizo callar.

-claro que no voy a perder, idiota.-dijo Naruto a su espalda y cuando raiga giro Naruto lo recibió con una parada fuerte en su rostro, mandándolo contra unas cajas de madera.

Después de eso se dejó caer en una rodilla mirando a sus manos entumecidas por hacer eso para sobrevivir del ataque de raiga.

Raiga salió de los trozos de madera rota y vio a Naruto y le grito.- ¡¿Cómo mierda estas vivo?!-le exigió.

-he…solo use el concepto de los pararrayos y utilice a mis katanas como una, Shūsui recibió el ataque y Nidai Kitetsu lo redirigió a la pared al clavarla en ella.-explico.

El ex-Shinobi de Kiri gruño pero luego empezó a reír de nuevo….en serio este tipo es muy hilarante o que.-bueno, bueno, te subestime…tengo que decir que puedo ver porque Taka no me te desafío a ser más fuerte…lástima que no saldrás vivo de aquí.-dijo e hizo un sello de manos.-**Suiton Kirigakure no Jutsu**- y la niebla empezó a nublar el lugar.

La visión, oído y casi todo los sentidos de Naruto no podían encontrar al bastardo hasta que sintió un corte en su espalda.

-argh.-Naruto gruño de dolor y trato de responder usando sus espadas pero no encontró nada a su espalda, en ese instante ahora sintió otro corte ahora en su hombro izquierdo y volvió a responder sin poder acertar su ataque.

Y así fueron los siguiente 10 minutos y ahora un Naruto lleno de cortes, jadeante y sangrando se encontraba dentro de la niebla.

-grr...maldito.-gruño Naruto tratando de localizar al bastardo, ahora lamentaba no saber ninguna técnica Futon.

-jajaja, no podrás ganarme chico…esta niebla esta condensada con chakra ni el Byakugan y el Sharingan pueden ver atravesó de ella.-se burló.

Naruto se volvió a enojar, pero mejor se tranquilizó y empezó a bajar las pulsaciones de su corazón y pensar en cómo salir de esta y entonces recordó su impotencia contra Mihawk y las lágrimas de Misaka, la agonía de esta gente y como uno de los hombres de Crocodile condeno a la pobreza a todo el país de Nami.

Entonces envaino sus katana e invoco a una tercera esta era igualmente del mismo tamaño que las anteriores, su funda era azul claro, su guardia era redonda como la de Nidai Kitetsu pero esta tenía 2 Kanjis uno era el de muerte y el otro era el de pecado.

Naruto la monto en su Hamaka junto con las otras 2 y la desenfundo mostrando una hoja con características similares a las katanas normales pero si uno observaba más detenidamente podía ver que tenía una marca de flamas azules recorriendo el borde afilado de la katana.

La coloco en su boca y desenfundo las otras dos.-maldito, llenándote de dinero a costa del sufrimiento de los demás…eres peor que escoria…ahora tu castigo es morir.-dijo Naruto fríamente.

(**Konoha edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail 2:10am**)

Erza miro horrorizada la nueva katana que invoco Naruto, todos inclusive el Sandaime miraron a la niña confundida.

Makarov la llamo varias veces hasta que reacción.-Erza ¿Qué sucede porque estas asustada?-pregunto el maestro preocupado por su niña.

-p-porque estoy v-viendo la e-espada asesina y una de las 12 katanas supremas.-dijo sorprendió de nuevo a todos y asustando a Levy, Lucy y las Namikaze.

Ariana pregunto con miedo.- ¿p-porque se llama la espada asesina?-

Erza tomo una respiración profunda y hablo.-esa espada a diferencia de las Kitetsu…no la elige el espadachín…ella elige a su portadora…es una katana viva con un espíritu en él, se dice que aquellos que tengan la desgracia de usarlo están destinado a una muerte trágica…y condenado a no ser felices nunca.-explico.-es la obra más grande y la que fue el mayor arrepentimiento del herrero Murasame…su nombre es la katana asesina **Murasame Est** una de las 12 katanas supremas.-termino Erza.

-¿Cómo hizo Naruto para poseer tal espada?-pregunto al aire Arashi.

-bueno…creo que ahora es un hecho mi sospecha.-dijo Gildartz.

-¿Cuál sospecha?-pregunto Kushina interesada y preocupada por lo que diría el castaño.

-cuando nuestro continente fue destruido hace 10 años, muchos otros también fueron casi arrasados lo que causo que este continente el cual era por alguna razón menos propenso a los TD, fuera un lugar para poder vivir sin el miedo constante de alguno de ellos, pero no solo trajo gente, si no bandidos y otras personas…por ejemplo esta Dracule Mihawk, el nunca vendría a este lugar porque aquí no hay espadachines que el reconozca como digno rivales, hasta que encontró a Naruto y lo reto para que sea más fuerte…así que los que vivimos en la "Luz" del este continente elemental somos ignorantes de todo lo que pasa por debajo de la mesa y si mi suposición no es errónea…Naruto es parte de la "obscuridad" de este continente…donde habitan monstruos como Mihawk y novatos como el mismo Naruto.-termino de explicar.

Kushina estaba sin palabras al igual que todos en el gremio...tanto así tuvo que Hundirse en la obscuridad para poder sobrevivir la infernal niñez que tuvo…solo ese pensamiento le partía el corazón y la hacía maldecirse por escuchar a Hiruzen y creer en Minato.

-un momento.-dijo sorpresivamente Levy.-Gildartz-san, ¿Qué tan fuertes son los que habitan esa "obscuridad"?-pregunto curiosa, cosa que Natsu quien no había hablado por ver las peleas de Naruto también estaba interesado.

El castaño pensó un momento y dijo.-francamente…yo sería un amateur contra los habitantes del lado obscuro del continente elemental, no por fuerza…sino por códigos y la forma en que pelean aún más sucios y traicioneros que los shinobis estándar…sin ofender.-dijo Gildartz a los Konoha-nin.

Después de eso miraron de nuevo la Lacrima viendo la pelea.

(**Nivel 2 2:13am**)

Naruto seguía en la misma posición con las 3 katanas desenfundadas esperando una oportunidad de atacar a raiga.

En eso el susodicho hablo.-y me debo asustar de que sacaste otra katana…pareces un payaso con eso en la boca.-se burló y ataco…muy mala elección.

-idiota.-dijo Naruto y movió sus katanas.-**Santouryuu:**-dijo y espero a sentir la presencia de raiga en el instante que raiga apareció encima de él, Naruto movió sus katanas en un semi-giro.-** ¡Tatsumaki!**-y un enorme remolino de color verde empezó a subir con forma de serrucho y atrapo a raiga quien grito como era cortado por el ataque y luego fue estrellado en el techo del nivel y cayó al suelo pero antes de caer ya había muerto por los cortes del Tatsumaki.

Naruto tomo a Murasame Est y la enfundo junto con sus demás katanas.-siempre fuiste un arrogante idiota y sádico…así que morir de esta forma…es un poco patético para ti.-dijo tomo las Kibas, las sello y camino de nuevo jadeante hasta otro panel similar al del primer nivel y libero a todos los esclavos, una vez que todos salieron fueron se recostó y empezó a tratar sus heridas y a vendarse de nuevo, una vez vendado busco entre varias cajas alguna camisa y encontró una camisa roja de cierre se la puso abierta y después de comer otra píldora de sangre camino hacia las escaleras al tercer nivel.

(**Escaleras al nivel 3 3:00am**)

Decencia aún más lento que cuando bajo al nivel 2, si bien no uso chakra contra raiga…si recibió mucho daño y aprovecho para tomar un respiro.

-Daz Bones…tu será mi prueba para ver si realmente puedo aspirar a derrotar a Mihawk.-se dijo a sí mismo y decencia aún más en el infierno donde se encontraba.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado asi que me explicare algo, yo interpreto el mundo shinobi en 2, la luz que es la serie cannon de naruto y la obscuridad que es donde danzo y los akatsuki habitan y tienen su historia, bueno mi naruto quien es una fusion de la voluntad de naruto y la personalidad de mi OC, esta sumergido en ese mundo porque fue la unica forma en que podia proteger a kotori y poder conseguir dinero para cuidarla, en ese mundo habitan monstruos como taka no me, y si preguntan un indice de poder...digamos que solos los kages y algunos otros pueden contra los contrincantes elite de la obscuridad ya que casi todos ellos son S-rank.**

**bueno sin mas me despido hasta la proxima y como va mi inspiracion quizas mañana estoy de vuelta con otro mas. **


	10. Mision a Nami 5 parte

**buenas mis fieles seguidores aqui una nueva de espiritu roto, ahora veamos un poco mas la prespectiva de otras personas involucradas al asalto a la mansion de gato y la pelea de daz bones vs naruto, ahora hay alguien que me pregunto si haria a naruto como zoro, y dejame decirte que no...si bien tiene el santouryuu no es como zoro, naruto no buscaba ser el mejor espadachin del mundo, es mas ni pensaba en el kenjutsu hasta los 8 años y lo tomo enserio hasta los 9 despues de la promesa a proteger a kotori con su vida, bueno la meta y el reto de mihawk fue porque ojos de halcon vio algo en naruto que el llego a respetar y el reto de vencerlo le da una razon mas para ser fuerte y ademas si el logra vencer a un monstruo como mihawk es mas que un hecho que tendra la fuerza para proteger a su hermana y como renuncio a ser un hokage y ganar el respeto de los demas lo toma como una meta mas en su vida...o la que le queda.**

**sin mas el episodio, mi no ser ninguna referencia de algun anime o manga.**

* * *

**Mision a Nami 5° parte: La verdadera fuerza de una Katana y el aliento del mundo.**

(**Puente de Tazuna antes de que Naruto bajara al nivel 2 12:46am**)

Misaka se había quedado dormida después de estar cansada emocionalmente por lo ocurrido con Naruto, después de un par de horas se levantó y miro la luna.

-he…en una luna llena como esta conocí a Naruto.-se dijo a ella misma, recordando cuando lloraba esa noche y Naruto se le acerco.

_Una Misaka de 4 años lloraba cerca del rio cuando un Naruto de 5 se acercó a ella._

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto un pequeño Naruto.

-Snif…mis padres murieron y ahora estoy sola-dijo llorando.

_-Naruto se quedó mirando y pensando un momento hasta que la abrazo y le dijo.-no te preocupes, a partir de ahora seré tu hermano mayor y te cuidare de todo mal-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Misaka lloro aún más fuerte haciendo entrar en pánico a Naruto.- ¡no llores, ah que hago, que hago!-decía corriendo como idiota._

-_no estoy llorando de tristeza, baka-dijo y algunas chispas saltaron de su cabeza, Naruto paro y la miro un momento haciéndola sonrojar._

_-… ¿biribiri?-dijo Naruto y Misaka se enojó._

_-mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto y no lo olvides baka.-le dijo, Naruto se rasco la nuca nerviosamente._

_-gomen…mi nombre es Naruto futuro Hokage dattebayo.- y así empezó una curiosa amistad que duro un año hasta que fue secuestrada y obligada a hacer todo lo que hizo. _

_-_…como a paso el tiempo para ambos…y como hemos cambiado.-dijo con voz triste de como ambos fueron separados.

En eso se sacudió esos pensamientos y dijo.-no puedo dejarlo hacer todo a él, tengo que ayudarlo.-se dijo a sí misma y corrió la prisión.

**(Mansión de Gato 1:10am)**

Misaka corrió lo más rápido que podía y miro a un mar de persona y reconoció a vario de ellos en especial a cierta peliblanca.

-¡Tsurara-san!-grito Misaka y la susodicha miro a Misaka.

-Misaka-chan-se sorprendió al verla.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a ayudar a Naruto-kun a liberar a los demás esclavos.-dijo y entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto o al menos un clon (supuso) estaba hay.

-así que siempre si traicionaste a Crocodile.-dijo la Yuki.

-¡por supuesto, no dejaría que ese maldito siguiera con sus negocios sucios!-grito, Tsurara ya lo sabía pero quería oírlo de la niña.

Después de hablar unos momento con la Yuki y procedió a ayudarla con socorrer a varios de los otros ex prisioneros mientras Tsurara iba con el clon de Naruto por Shizuka.

**(Guarida de Shizuka Momochi 1:30am)**

La Majin de Kiri se encontraba despierta…así había sido desde el día en que enfrento a Naruto y recordaba las palabras de Naruto.

"_derrotare a Crocodile y salvare a los usuarios de línea de sangre, así podrás liberar a tu pueblo de la tiranía del Yondaime Mizukage y salvare a mi amiga Misaka."_

Shizuka resoplo.-en serio cumplirás con tu promesa.-dijo al viento.

-por su puesto Shizuka-chan~~-escucho la susodicha.

-kyaa.-grito y salto de la cama y miro a Naruto y a una familiar peliblanca.

-¿Tsurara-chan?-pregunto.

-si…shizu-chan.-dijo y ambas mujeres se abrazaron y el clon sabiendo que ya no era necesario se disipo.-

-¿p-pero cómo?-pregunto.-pensé que...-

-que seguía en _ese_ lugar…nop.-dijo con una sonrisa.-ese chico Naruto me libero junto con todos los demás del primer nivel.-explico.

Shizuka estaba asombrada por eso y más que el Black hunter había cumplido con su palabra.-así que… ¿Por qué viniste?-

-además de ver de nuevo a una amiga…a que me ayudes a sacar a los restantes usuarios de Kekkei Genkai y rescatar a Mei-chan.-eso amplio los ojos de Shizuka.

¿Mei-chan esta hay también?-grito.

-si…está en el nivel 4…el maldito de Yagura la capturo y la vendió como esclava al igual que todos nosotros.-dijo con odio.

Shizuka no tuvo que escuchar más y levanto a Haku para que fueran con ellas y ayudara con la curación de los que lo necesiten.

**(Mansión de gato 2:10am)**

Shizuka, Tsurara y Haku llegaron a la mansión y miraron a Misaka todavía ayudando a los demás y después de limar asperezas entre el espadachín y la castaña, ambas mujeres ingresaron a auxiliar al héroe rubio.

Ambas chicas corrían por la prisión y pasaron el primer nivel y vieron el cadáver de Gari y se asombraron de que pudo matarlo, salieron de su impresión y continuaron al nivel 2 y lo mismo pero con raiga lleno de corte y sobre un charco de su propia sangre y con la misma continuaron al nivel 3 sin darse cuenta que se adelantaron a Naruto quien se encontraba reponiendo fuerzas.

**(Nivel 3 3:00am)**

Shizuka y Misaka llegaron a nivel 3 pensando que Naruto ya se encontraba aquí y ambas se separaron para buscarla.

Misaka pasó por una sección donde encontró varios usuarios Byakugan durmiendo y algunos llorando mientras dormían y esa imagen la hacía más culpables, pero en eso su campo magnético tintineo y se agacho rápidamente esquivando una cuchilla enorme y se alejó del lugar rápidamente.

Se giró para encontrar a un hombre muy alto, fornido y musculoso, de piel morena y con la cabeza rapada. A simple vista se puede apreciar que tiene una sola ceja, labios gruesos, y un tatuaje de gran tamaño. Vestía una chaqueta negra como de cuero, pantalón gris y una tela blanca que usaba como faja.

-veo que llegaste hasta aquí, mocosa.-hablo el hombre.

-Daz Bones.-dijo con odio Misaka, y ataco con una andada de rayos que golpearon a Bones.

El susodicho las recibió pero volvió sus piernas en cuchillas y las clavo al suelo, usando el mismo concepto de Naruto con raiga, desvió los rayos a la tierra.

-deberías saber, Misaka que mi cuerpo está hecho de acero puro, así que las técnicas Futon, Raiton, Doton, Suiton y Katon son inútiles contra mí, solo alguien con la habilidad para cortar el acero puede herirme, pero tú no tienes tal habilidad…¿verdad?-hablo fríamente y cargo contra ella a gran velocidad transformando sus manos en cuchilla.

**-Spar claw**-ataco a Misaka con la intensión de cortarla en pedazo pero su ataque fue detenido por Shizuka con su Kibikiribocho.

-lo siento hombre, pero no puedo dejar que la mates.-dijo Shizuka y empujo de regreso a Bones.

-oh, así que una de las 7 espadachines de la niebla, hmp no es suficiente como para detenerme.-dijo el moreno y ataco usando su pierna como guillotina y obligando de nuevo a Shizuka a bloquearlo pero esta vez el ataque era más poderoso y lanzo a la Nuke-nin contra Misaka y ambas chocaron contra el muro del nivel 3.

**(Nivel 3 3:10am)**

Naruto llego al nivel 3 con mucha dificultad, el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre le empezaba a pasar factura, en seguida noto 3 firmas de chakra, las primeras 2 eran de Misaka y Shizuka y la última no la reconoció pero noto que era fría como el acero y dedujo que era la de Daz Bones, sabiendo que esta pelea tendría mayor daño colateral fue a liberar primero a los prisioneros.

Encontró que este nivel tenía llaves individuales para cada celda así que tuvo que buscar entre varios lugares hasta que encontró un juego de llaves y fue a liberar a algunos para que siguieran ellos liberando gente.

Fue una celda y abrió y encontró a una mujer no mayor a los 30 años y ojos blanco, una Hyuuga y se le hacía muy similar a Hinata, ek, era una versión mayor de Hinata se acercó y le hablo.

-¿está bien señorita?-pregunto Naruto.

La mujer miro a Naruto.- ¿Minato?-pregunto, eso enojo a Naruto pero se tranquilizó y le respondió.

-no, me llamo Naruto y usted es…-

-oh, lo siento solo que te pareces mucho a un viejo amigo mío.-le contesto.-me llamo Hitomi.-respondió la mujer.

Naruto repasaba ese nombre en su mente hasta que la realización le golpeo.

-¿Hitomi?-pregunto.- ¡eres la mama de Hinata!-exclamo.- ¿p-pero escuche que habías muerto cuando nació Hanabi?-dijo asombrado, por eso era que se le hacia el parecido a Hinata.

(Konoha edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail 3:20am)

Kushina estaba asombrada de que su amiga estaba viva pero ahora venía una pregunta, ¿Por qué era una esclava de Crocodile?

Hiruzen tenía una línea de pensamientos similares y ahora era más que obvio la sospecha que tenía con el clan Hyuuga, hace un tiempo un Hyuuga Anbu suyo le pidió que le ayudara a detener a los ancianos y al jefe del clan con la venta de esclavos que el clan tenía con cierto hombre, pero sin pruebas no podía hacer nada, pero ahora tenía una sólida, Hitomi Hyuuga la madre de Hinata y supuestamente muerta durante el parto de su segunda hija está viva y es esclava de Crocodile.

-Neko.-hablo Hiruzen pero la susodicha no se movió miraba a Naruto y temblaba, hacía tiempo que ni se movía, era muy duro para ella ver al hombre que le robo el corazón en tal mal estado, fue hasta el tercer llamado que respondió.

-sí, Hokage-sama.-

-quiero que reúnas unos 10 equipos médicos y vayan a Nami, quiero que traten a cada Hyuuga que encuentren y los traigan aquí…necesito su testificación para acabar con los ancianos y su jefe de clan.-

-Sin decir nada más salió a cumplir con las órdenes de Hiruzen, Kushina se acercó a Hiruzen y le pregunto.

-Sarutobi…dijiste acabar con los ancianos y el jefe del clan Hyuuga ¿Qué querías decir con eso?-pregunto.

-sigh…hace unos 10 años un Hyuuga de la rama principal vino a mi solicitando ayuda para detener a los susodichos de vender algunos de los miembros más débiles de su clan a una figura desconocida, por mucho que quería hacer algo…sin pruebas no podía hacer nada, pero ahora que la esposa del Hiashi está en esto su testificación me puede dar el poder de sacarlos de clan y juzgarlo por traición a la patria.-explico asombrando a todos, si bien sabían del sello del pájaro enjaulado y eso era inhumano, vender a tu familia era incluso más bajo que eso.

-¡ese maldito, lo voy a matar!-grito Kushina.- ¡cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a su esposa!-exclamo e iba a matarlo pero Hiruzen la detuvo.

-no lo hagas Kushina, espera a que Hitomi esté aquí y pueda ver como lo despedazas.-dijo y Kushina respiro profundo para tranquilizarse y mejor siguió observando a su hijo y lo que hacía.

(Nivel 3 3:35am)

Naruto con un buen número de Hyuuga guiados por Hitomi liberaron a más personas y entre ellas estaba alguien que creía muerta, Shakuton no Pakura, le pregunto qué hacía en este lugar y le respondió que su Kazekage la vendió y que ya no tenía amor por ese pueblo por el que tanto sacrifico, también entre varios de los prisioneros (que cabe decir eran mujeres y le daban escalofrió a Naruto como lo veían) encontró a 4 mujeres con el Sharingan y se sorprendió que una de ellas era hermana de Mikoto, se llamaba Akane Uchiha y era una copia al carbón de su hermana y después de una ahogada en sus pecho y un resplandor de todas la mujeres que había rescatado y de 2 ciertas mujeres en el gremio hizo un clon y las guio a las salida, Naruto miro a donde sabía que luchaban Bones vs Misaka y Shizuka.

(Nivel 3 con Misaka y Shizuka 3:40am)

Ambas mujeres estaban jadeando de cansancio y llenas de cortes en sus cuerpos y lo increíble la espada de Shizuka estaba rota.

-se los dije, nadie me ha podido herir desde que desperté mi Kekkei Genkai, incluso ustedes los espadachines, ninguno ha sido capaz de siquiera darme un rasguño.-dijo Bones.

Shizuka gruñía de ira, no podía hacerle nada, si así de fuerte es el segundo al mando de Crocodile, ¿Qué tan fuerte era ese hombre?, se preguntó.

-bueno, es hora que acabe con estas molestia y vaya a recapturara a los esclavos.-dijo y cargo de nuevo con la Spar claw contra ellas, sin tiempo para esquivar esperaron su muerte pero el golpe nunca llego y vieron a un familiar rubio que paro el ataque de Daz Bones con 2 katanas, una negra con borde rojo y otra morada con borde violeta.

-veo que llegue a tiempo.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa todavía deteniendo el ataque de Daz Bones.

Las 2 mujeres se quedaron viendo con horror la sangre seca que tenía sobre él al igual que la cantidad de vendaje.

-n-Naruto.-susurro con lágrimas Misaka al ver el estado de su amigo y amor platónico.

Naruto aplico más fuerza y lanzo a Daz Bones contra unas celdas vacías, derrumbando la construcción.

Naruto miro a Misaka y le dijo.-te lo dije… ¿no? Que no lloraras más.-termino y volvió a ver dónde Daz Salió de entre los escombros.

-tsk…ustedes sigan al siguiente nivel.-dijo tomando posición de pelea.-yo me encargo de él.-dijo con confianza.

Misaka le grito.- ¡baka! Como puedes decir eso con semejantes heridas en tu cuerpo, ese maldito destruyo la espada de Shizuka, que te hace pensar que no le hará lo mismo a las tuyas.-exclamo desesperada.

-por el simple hecho que Shūsui pudo soportar un ataque a toda potencia de la Kokuto Yoru de Mihawk y mis otras katanas están en el mismo nivel que Shūsui…no serán destruidas por un imitador de un espadachín.-dijo Naruto y miro la espada de Shizuka y se la quitó la susodicha iba a gritarle porque se la quitó cuando Naruto se cortó con la espada la muñeca y dejo fluir sangre a la misma que se empezó a reconstruir, una vez termino de repararse se la devolvió a Shizuka.

-la necesitaras completa si se enfrentan a Crocodile…ah, estuve pensando una manera de golpear a ese idiota, Misaka si mal no recuerdo ese idiota tiene su cuerpo hecho de arena por un Kinjutsu.-

-sí, ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-¿tiene alguna debilidad?-

-¡si la hubiera lo sabría idiota, su Kinjutsu es invencible, no tiene debilidad!-le grito.

-en eso te equivocas biribiri, todo Jutsu tiene una debilidad y creo que se cuál es la del Jutsu de Crocodile.-explico.-solo te diré, que es como la arena de la playa, cuando es seca, es imposible de golpear con fuerza se separa en particular para no ser golpeado, pero cuando el mar la moja, se une y se vuelve sólida y uno parece que golpea una roca.-explico.

Misaka se confundió un poco con las palabras de Naruto, pero Shizuka lo entendió a la perfección.

-quieres decir que _eso_ puede funcionar.-le dijo la Kunoichi a Naruto.

-sí, tengo un buen presentimiento de eso.-dijo Naruto.- ¡ahora váyanse, les encargo a Crocodile mientras acabo con este tipo!-les grito.

-¡como si dejare que sigan!-grito y cargo de nuevo contra ellas solo para ser detenido de nuevo por Naruto.

-¡tú pelea es conmigo!-le exclamo Naruto y alzo con fuerza sus katanas forzando las manos de Daz Bones a que se alzaran sobre su cabeza.

-**Hirameki**-exclamo Naruto y le dio con ambas espadas en el torso al moreno haciéndolo derrapar unos metros.

Naruto alzo una ceja.-así que es cierto, tu Kekkei Genkai hace tu cuerpo tan duro como el acero.-dijo Naruto.-entonces si no puedo cortar el acero, no puedo cortarte a ti tampoco.-

-así es.-le contesto Daz Bones.-los golpes, ataques cortantes y Jutsu elementales simple no tienen ningún efecto en mí.-

-ya veo.-dijo Naruto.-sigh…como problemático, ya que no tengo la habilidad de cortar el acero, no puedo vencerte…eh.-dijo Naruto con cierta gracia.

-entonces, ¿Qué harás?-pregunto Daz.-si bien escuche que descubriste la debilidad en la técnica de mi jefe, conmigo es diferente el asunto.-

-bueno…-dijo Naruto cruzando sus katanas.-me das lastima.-

-¿Qué?-pregunto asombrado Daz.

-un reto como este es justo lo que esperaba desde hace un tiempo.-dijo Naruto.-una situación donde mi Ninjutsu es inútil, mi Taijutsu ineficaz y solo tenga que usar al 100% mis habilidades con el kenjutsu, una situación donde me hiciera más poderoso, no solo para derrotarlo a _él_, sino para tener el poder de proteger lo que más amo.-explico.-cuando te derrote, me habré convertido en un hombre que puede cortar el acero.-termino Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo…me derrotes?-pregunto.-ese ardiente fervor te hace un buen contrincante.-le dijo.-pero como les dije a tus amigas, desde que desperté mi Kekkei Genkai Supa, hasta este día, ningún ninja y aquellos que se hacen llamar espadachines han podido hacerme un rasguño.-explico.-como ninja y como espadachín…no puedes derrotarme.-

-lo entiendo, pero deberías guardarte esas palabras cuando me hallas derrotado, ya que no importa a cuantos ninjas y espadachines te hayas enfrentado en el pasado, nunca antes habías peleado contra alguien como yo.-y tenía razón Naruto, habían monstruos en el kenjutsu aún más poderosos que él, aparte de Mihawk, como el asesino Kaku y su yontouryuu, Killer-B y su Hachitouryuu, Kisame Hosikage y su katana Samehada, Akagami y Vista.

-al menos tu lengua es afilada.-le contesto y se lanzó hacia él.

-gracias por el cumplido, aunque nada más es así contra bastardos como tú.-dijo y bloqueo la pierna de Daz Bones que se había convertido en una cuchilla con ambas espadas.

Mantuvieron empujándose uno al otro tratando de ganar el dominio.- ¿hasta cuándo durara esto?-pregunto Daz Bones.

-quisiera lo menos que se pueda…aún tengo una cita con tu jefe.-le contesto Naruto, en eso das giro sobre su propio eje y ataco a Naruto con sus Spar claw, Naruto apenas pudo bloquearlas pero el ataque no se detuvo hay porque Daz ataco con su otra mano igual obligando a Naruto a bloquearla con su otra katana.

La fuerza física de Daz Bones era incluso mayor a la de Naruto y eso quedó demostrado porque fácilmente arrastro varios metros a Naruto hacia atrás el cual usaba casi toda su fuerza para detener su andar, así que giro y dejo pasar a Daz quien siguió de largo, pero ataco con su pierna de nuevo convertida en cuchilla haciendo que Naruto se agachara hacia atrás y diera un salto hacia la misma dirección para alejarse de él.

Daz sin perder tiempo ataco a Naruto de nuevo con sus Spar claw pero el rubio utilizo el Shunshin no Jutsu para aparecer en la espalda de Daz, sin casi tener tiempo de reacción para Naruto volvió a atacarlo con la Spar claw pero esta vez mucho más rápido obligando a Naruto a tener que estar a la defensiva.

Naruto aprovecho una pequeña distracción del moreno y de dio una patada con toda su fuerza en el abdomen y luego un golpe con su katana en la cara para alejarlo unos metros.

Aprovechando eso saco a Murasame Est de su funda y la coloco en su boca, se agacho en una rodilla y cruzando sus brazos con sus katanas hacia el cielo ataco.-Oni Giri-exclamo su ataque Naruto y en un movimiento rápido corto con sus 3 katanas a Daz Bones y apareció a su espalda sin perder tiempo salto y cayendo en picada sobre el volvió a atacarlo.-Tora Garia-el impacto fue tan fuerte que destruyó una parte del suelo y levanto una cortina de humo.

Naruto enfundo a Murasame Est y miro hacia donde estaba Daz Bones y escucho unos pasos y vio salir sin un rasguño a Daz.

-ya te lo dije.-le hablo Daz mostrando que no tenía ni un rasguño después de su ataque.

-ni un solo rasguño. Es un poco impactante.-dijo.-"_maldita sea…esto es más difícil de lo que había -previsto_", es la primera vez que alguien se levanta de ese ataque.-dijo Naruto.

-por supuesto.-le contesto.-nunca te habías cruzado conmigo.-y se abalanzo rápidamente contra Naruto con una patada que esquivo Naruto y salto hacia un costado.

Daz ataco de nuevo juntado sus palmas abiertas.-Sparkling Daisy-Naruto las bloqueo pero las celdas a su espalda se cortaron como un cuchillo ardiente a una mantequilla.

Naruto tenía problemas para detener el ataque de Daz Bones.-"_cuanto poder_"-pensaba tratando de no ser derribado por el aplastante ataque del moreno.

-a volar.-dijo Daz y aplico más fuerza lanzando a Naruto contra las celdas y los escombros cayeron sobre él.

(Konoha edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail 4:00am)

Kushina, Ariana y Arashi miraban a su hijo/hermano, luchando contra un S-Rank quien fue el infame acero sangriento durante la tercera guerra Shinobi y quien deserto junto con Crocodile cuando el último intento derrocar al Yondaime Kazekage.

-Hokage-sama, es verdad que ningún Jutsu podía perforar su cuerpo de acero.-pregunto Arashi.

Hiruzen resoplo y hablo.-es verdad, incluso una vez asuma se cruzó con él y aun con su Futon Jutsu en sus cuchillas, no pudo hacerle daño junto con sus cenizas de fuego no pudo hacerle nada a su piel de acero…incluso dudo que el Raikiri de Kakashi pueda atravesarlo…sin duda es un terrorífico Kekkei Genkai.-dijo el Hokage.

Los Namikaze y los del gremio estaban impactados por tal declaración, un cuerpo casi inmune a cualquier ataque ya sea físico o elemental, era aterrador por decirlo poco.

(Nivel 3 4:10am)

Naruto se encontraba bajos los escombros pensando sobre lo que le ocurría.

-"_he pasado por el infierno de ida y vuelta durante casi toda mi vida_"-pensó.-"_he estado en situaciones al borde de la muerte…y siempre las he superado._"-recordó.

_Cuando te derrote…me habré convertido en un hombre que puede cortar el acero._

_Ninguno ninja y aquellos que se hacen llamar espadachines han podido hacerme ningún rasguño._

"_entonces…_ _¡¿Qué es lo que me falta?!_"-se preguntó, entonces recordó algo que le dijo Urahara durante su entrenamiento.

**Flashback.**

Un Naruto de 10 años unos meses antes de que se sumergiera en la obscuridad del continente elemental corría hacia el hogar de Urahara Kisuke.

-¡Urahara-san!-grito Naruto casi tumbando la puerta.

-¿hm?- respondió el hombre mayor.

-escuche que los espadachines son capaces de cortar hasta el acero solo con sus habilidades sin necesidad de chakra… ¿es cierto?-pregunto, él no era un hombre de espadas hasta que Urahara lo convenció de hacerlo hace un par de años y luego lo tomo más enserio al prometer proteger a su hermanita hace un año.

-hmm…si es cierto.-respondió luego le hizo una seña que lo siguiera, así que fueron a la parte trasera de su casa.

Urahara saco un papel y le dijo que lo observara, lo saco y usando su katana Benihime lo intento cortar…sin éxito.

Naruto lo vio con cara plana y dijo.-Urahara-san…eso fue patético.-

Urahara lo llevo dentro del pequeño dojo de su casa.-escucha, Naruto.-le comenzó a decir.-en el mundo donde vivimos…hay hombre que pueden no cortar nada.-explico.

-sin embargo, esos mismos espadachines pueden cortar el acero o cualquier cosa que deseen….todo con la misma katana.-explico.

-recuerda esto siempre Naruto…la hoja más fuerte es aquella que tiene el poder de proteger a los que quieras proteger y cortar lo que quieras cortar.-le dijo sabiamente Urahara.-una espada que hiere todo lo que toca, para mi…no lo es del todo una espada…es más una herramienta de muerte….¿lo entiendes?-

-¡sí!-le dijo.- ¡mientras tenga que gente amada que proteger mi espada será más poderosa!-le dijo.

-je, lo entendiste bien…solo no lo olvides Naruto.-le dijo Urahara.

**Flashback End.**

Daz Bones veía los escombros y entonces miro una gran roca siendo alzada por Naruto.

-creo que ya es hora que intentes cortarme.-dijo Daz Bones con los brazos cruzados.-solo recibiendo mis ataques no le harás ningún rasguño a mi cuerpo.-

Naruto quien sostenía la roca con esfuerzo.-lamento decirte que…nunca podrás presenciar la magnificencia de observarme cortar el acero.-le dijo y lo vio desafiantemente aunque sus heridas de las 2 últimas peleas se abrieron de nuevo.-porque el momento en el que corte el acero…-le empezó a decir.-…será el mismo en el que yacerás a mis pies…bastardo.-

-cierto.-solo dijo Daz.

Naruto le arrojo la roca pero Daz ni se inmutó por ello y ni siquiera daba signos de quitarse de donde estaba.

-entonces solo me limitare a cortar todo lo de aquí…-dijo cruzando la manos con las palmas abiertas.- ¡hasta reducirlo a átomos!-le grito.

Naruto tenía a Shūsui y Nidai Kitetsu desenfundada.-"_una espada…que no corta nada_"-pensó.-"_¡cómo demonios fue que olvide eso!_"-le regaño a sí mismo.

Mientras Daz Bones miraba la roca con aburrimiento y la destruyo abriendo sus manos.-**Atomic Spar**.-y Naruto miro como corto en cuadros toda la roca, sin pensar más saco a Murasame Est y la coloco en su boca y arremetió, cortando los escombros que caían y rebano varias hasta que estuvo sobre Daz Bones.

"_¡cómo demonios fue que olvide la verdadera esencia de una espada!_"-se gritaba de nuevo mentalmente, empezó un intercambio aún más salvaje de espadazos, solo que esta vez Daz usaba sus antebrazos como cuchillas en lugar de sus dedos.

Naruto pudo golpearlo en la cara y pecho con la punta de Shūsui y Nidai Kitetsu.-"_¡la esencia de proteger a tu gente amada!"_-recordó y volvió a arremeter contra Daz Bones con Shūsui y Nidai Kitetsu pero Daz la bloqueo con su piernas, Naruto lo contra ataco con sus 3 katanas golpeándolo en su pecho.

Daz tuvo que dar un giro en el aire para estabilizarse y derrapo unos metros, cuando recupero la vertical, Naruto ya lo esperaba con Nidai Kitetsu bajo su barbilla y Shūsui sobre su cabeza.

-**Gazamidori**- ataco Naruto haciendo como una doble guillotina en la garganta de Daz Bones o para más específico como una pinza de cangrejo al cortar.

Daz cayó al suelo duro y Naruto jadeaba…estaba cansado, el desvelo y las batallas anteriores mermaban su poder y sintió que estaba en las ultimas.

-tsk…me empieza a molestar esto.-dijo Naruto.

-lo mismo digo.-le respondió el moreno.-un pequeño consejo, no pienses en mí como en un espadachín.-le dijo.-gracias a mi Kekkei Genkai hay por todo mi cuerpo hay una multitud de armas…capaces de despedazar tu cuerpo.-dijo fríamente y unas cuchillas aparecieron en sus antebrazos y empezaron a girar endemoniadamente rápido casi como si fuera una perforadora.

**-Spiral Hollow **–luego miro a Naruto sombríamente.

Naruto lo miraba.-si no eres un espadachín… ¿eres un excavador?-le pregunto y se abalanzo sobre el usuario Supa.

-soy un asesino.-dijo y las 3 katanas chocaron contras las cuchillas giratorias de Daz Bones, los dos empezaban a luchar por el dominio pero Naruto se dio cuenta de algo.

-"¡_¿chispas?!_"-pensó asombrado.-"_¡¿a qué velocidad se están moviendo estas cosas?!_"-se preguntó.-"¡_mis katanas se partirán!_"-Daz uso su superior fuerza física y empujo a Naruto hacia atrás haciendo que su guardia se abriera.

-trabajar como excavador sería imposible para mí.-le dijo.-destrozo todo lo que toco.- y golpeo a Naruto con ambas cuchillas en el pecho rebanándolo y lanzándolo unos metros hacia atrás.

Naruto aturdido por el dolor no vio venir el siguiente golpe de Daz, haciéndolo escupir sangre y dañándolo más en el pecho ya rebanado.

-un pequeño error en tus cálculos te provocara…-dijo transformando sus manos en Spar claw.-…la muerte.-dijo y ataco de nuevo a Naruto, arrojándolo contra un pilar de soporte del techo del nivel 3.

Naruto estaba boca abajo todavía tratando de recuperarse del ataque de Daz Bones, el rubio escuchaba los pasos del moreno acercándose y trato de levantarse y en ese instante…recordó la primera vez que conoció a Kotori, la felicidad que tuvo junto a ella y sus padres…luego otra memoria lo golpeo, el dolor de las lágrimas de Kotori cuando sus padres murieron, el dolor en los ojos de Tohka la primera vez que la conoció…la tristeza del pueblo de Nami, la agonía de Misaka, la desesperanza de los que aquí se encuentran…y luego tuvo una visión de las lágrimas de todos los que conocía…llorando porque había muerto…era algo que quería evitar eso así que se empezó a parar, con esfuerzo.

-así que sigues vivo.-hablo Daz.

-"_no debo darle la espalda…no debo perder._"-se intentó parar.

-¿Por qué luchas solo con tus manos?-pregunto Daz.

Naruto se logró incorporar y se recargo contra el pilar.-no podría explicárselo a un bastardo como tú que no se esfuerza en ser un espadachín…y que no tiene a nadie quien considere importante como para entregar su vida.-dijo.-no lo entenderías…-

-hm…tienes razón, de todos modos no quiero saberlo.-le contesto Daz Bones, cruzo sus brazos y ataco a Naruto.-**Supa Breaker **–y corto el pilar a la espalda de Naruto y además lo corto a él haciendo salpicar sangre como una fuente.

Daz se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.-Muere en paz.-dijo y la estructura de piedra de le caía encima de él.

"_joder…_"-pensó Naruto viendo las rocas caer.-"_esta noche…no es la mía_"-y las rocas cayeron sobre él.

(Konoha edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail 5:00am)

Todos en el gremio estaban congelados, vieron como incluso la sangre se filtraba de entre los escombros.

Kushina, seguida de Levy y Lucy cayeron de rodillas mirando la escena y Kushina y Lucy recordaron lo de hace un mes, la forma de Naruto tirado y sangrante ese atardecer.

En eso Arashi tuvo un pensamiento que al parecer todos pasaron por alto.-Hokage-sama, hemos estado viendo todas las peleas de Naruto…pero en ningún momento _eso_ lo curo, ¿que está pasando?-le pregunto.

Hiruzen igualmente se preguntaba eso, también hablaron grey y Erza.-y también están esas flamas moradas… antes igual lo curaron y ahora no hay signo que ni siquiera lo intenta curar.-hablo Grey.

Todos miraron extrañado eso, así que Erza explico que cuando Naruto había sido ataco por UAE le ocasionó una herida que debió haberlo matado, pero unas extrañas flamas moradas los curaron al instante.

Ahora había un misterio más…esas extrañas flamas y la inexplicable falta de la curación del Kyubi en Naruto.

En eso Natsu los llamo.- ¡Hey miren es Naruto!-les grito y todos miraron a Naruto de pie, entre los escombros…pero mostrando una imagen muy poco grata para los que querían al rubio, bañado en su propia sangre.

(**Nivel 3 5:10am**)

Daz Bones seguía su andar pero se detuvo y miro a su espalda a Naruto de pie, sangrando.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el asesino Daz Bones se asombró por algo.- ¿Cómo puedes estar de pie?-le pregunto.-con esas heridas… ¡¿esquivaste todas esas rocas?!-

Naruto miraba a su alrededor los escombros del pilar.-"_¿yo esquive…esas rocas?_"-se preguntó.-"_no…sabia…donde no iban a caer_"-luego miro a varios lados y como si lo llamara encontró su katana Murasame Est debajo de una roca.

-¿Qué demonios…?-se preguntó Daz Bones mirando a Naruto recogiendo su katana.

-"_ya me he sentido así antes…cuando tenía 4 fue la primera vez…_"-pensó.-"_el mundo se vuelve misteriosamente silencioso_"-recordó las veces que lo dejaron agonizando por las palizas que sufría de pequeño, la herida con Mihawk y otras peleas más que tuvo.-"_escucho mis latidos resonando en mis oídos_"-recordó esa sensación.-"_esto tiene que ser…el borde de la muerte…ni siquiera en mi vida anterior lo había sentido_"-llego a la conclusión.

-"_hace unos momentos…sentí la presencia de las rocas…como si estuvieran vivas_"-pensó.-"_pero no una presencia…era más…un aliento_"-reflexiono.-"_el aliento de las rocas…de la tierra…incluso puedo escuchar el aliento del acero de ese tipo_"-miro a Daz Bones.

_Recuerda Naruto, en el mundo donde vivimos hay hombres que pueden no cortar nada._

-"¿_para no cortar nada…debía poder escuchar este aliento_?"-pensó.-"_…comprendo ahora mejor Urahara-san…no es la fuerza de la espada ni la del espadachín…es comprender que no cortas…ese es el poder para cortar el acero_"-llego a una realización.

-¡maldito! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!-le exigió.-habiendo recibido todos esos ataques, habiendo perdido toda esa sangre…más tus peleas anteriores… ¡no puedes estar vivo!-dijo mirando a Naruto tratando de cortar una hoja blanca que flotaba en el aire, fracasando y luego tratando de cortar una roca teniendo éxito.

-muy bien.-dijo Daz Bones.- ¡acabare con tu vida una vez por todas!-

Naruto seguía respirando y meditando sobre su descubrimiento.-"_ahora solo me queda ver si de verdad tengo el poder para cortar el acero_"-reflexiono Naruto y apunto a Murasame Est contra Daz Bones.

-no creo que puedas recibir mis ataques con una sola espada.-le dijo Daz.

-no importa.-le respondió Naruto.-ya no recibiré más.-

-así que te has preparado.-dijo Daz.- ¡muy bien!- y cargo contra Naruto.

Naruto enfundo a Murasame Est y la coloco de tal forma que la guardia había quedado a la altura de su cara y sostenía su empuñadura con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sostenía la funda casi tocando la guardia.

-**Ittoryuu Iai**-empezó Naruto.-**Shishi Sonson **–

-**Atomic Spurt**-ataco Daz, pero en un movimiento rápido Naruto estaba a su espalda con Murasame Est a medio desenfundar, Naruto poco a poco empezó a enfundarla y cuando la enfundo completamente, un chorro de sangre salió del cuerpo de Daz Bones, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

-te lo agradezco.-dijo Naruto.- ¡aun puedo volverme más fuerte!- exclamo.

Mientras tanto Daz Bones quien agonizaba por el corte de Naruto pensó.-"_es cierto…en esta pelea, ha crecido en fuerza…sin dudas…él se volverá un monstruo entre los monstruos_"-

Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas y escucho la voz de Daz.-después de esto… ¿intentaras cortar el diamante?-le pregunto.

Naruto jadeaba y le contesto.-…sería un desperdicio y más cuando necesito el dinero.-

Daz sonrió ante la broma de Naruto y con su último aliento de vida.-je, que cagada…-y cayó muerto.

Naruto solo suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer hacia atrás.-que cansancio…-dijo Naruto y se quedó unos momentos hay.

(**Konoha edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail 5:30am**)

Todos quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, Naruto había logrado cortar el cuerpo de acero de Daz Bones y no solo eso, derrotar a un S-Rank Nuke-nin.

Esta vez el más sorprendido fue Hiruzen, Naruto sin usar chakra, venció a Daz Bones y su Kekkei Genkai Supa solo usando su habilidad con la espada.

-¿Qué más has ocultado de todos Naruto?-se preguntó Naruto.

-…creo que más Hiruzen-dono…creo que solo vemos la punta del iceberg llamado Naruto.-dijo Makarov.

Sin duda no está equivocado porque alguien más que ellos veía lo ocurrido en la Zetsubo no Keimusho y esa persona…era incluso más poderoso que ellos.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado y la explicacion que di de la personalidad de naruto la terminare de explicar, mira si bien todavia tiene la voluntad de proteger a sus seres queridos, tiene la actitud de indiferencia de mi oc contra gente que lo ha decepcionado y por luchar en la obscuridad mucho tiempo una personalidad muy analitica y casi psicopata cuando pelea, pero no sale a menos que el oponente no lo provoque...seria mas o menos cuando una yandere se vuelve yan...si mas o menos asi, bueno me despido comente se agradece.**


	11. Mision a Nami conclusion

**que onda aqui con la conclusion del arco de nami, ahora si me tomare mi tiempo para los capitulos ya que viene una recopilacion de datos para hacer los demas capitulos, bueno un pequeño adelanto, como ya he planteado antes este naruto no es naruto es mi oc roy y aqui veremos un poco mas el concepto del titulo de la historia espiritu roto, si damas y caballeros aqui roy encuentra un poco de paz mental y espiritual, en cuanto a lo que les interesa de las peleas y el arco...bueno aqui muere un personaje...me odiaran lo se pero era necesario...no la veia encajar en el futuro de la historia sin mas el capitulo.**

**mi no se blablablba ya saben.**

* * *

_La katana asesina Murasame Est, una de las 12 katanas supremas, cuenta la leyenda que el herrero Murasame creo la espada para que solo aquellos con la voluntad de un verdadero líder pudiera blandirlo, cuando la termino pensaba dársela a su rey pero fue robada y después de unos meses la katana fue encontrada clavada al pecho de una santa sacerdotisa bendecida por Kami para curar a los enfermos usando el principio del intercambio equivalente, al asesinarla, la espada misma se arrepintió de matar a un ser tan puro que termino absorbiendo el alma de la chica y dándole una habilidad única que ningún arma u objeto destinado a matar a otros tenia…el poder de revivir a la gente, siempre y cuando se cumpla la regla del intercambio equivalente…un vida…por una vida._

_La leyenda dice que solo aquel con un dolor insoportable en su corazón y un desprecio a sí mismo a tal grado de que solo respirar sea un pecado para él, podrá despertar a la sacerdotisa y regresarle su cuerpo físico y así…su vida._

_Y aquellos que la sostengan solo con el pensamiento de matar, morirán trágicamente y nunca conocerán la felicidad en su vida._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Misión**** a Nami ultima parte: Redención del alma, Arena asesina, Sacrificio por amor y paternidad inesperada. **

(**Nivel 3 5:45am**)

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo del nivel 3 desangrándose y sosteniendo todavía la a Murasame Est con su mano derecha.

(Mind Space busca **Naruto best sad songs (Soundtracks)**)

_**¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?**_

-"_en un principio…nunca me intereso hacer esto…jamás pensé hacerlo por nadie…solo era un niño normal con una familia normal… ¿porque Shinigami tuvo que elegirme?_"-se preguntó no Naruto, no el caballero de la muerte…sino Roy Picazzo…pensando en su vida, recordando.- "_nunca me preocupe por nada, solo mi familia era lo que me interesaba…ek, incluso tenía pensado invitar a salir a la vecina de mi colonia…pero cuando Ella jugo con mi destino todo se vino abajo y sin que me diera cuenta…me moldeo a ser lo que soy…"-_

_**¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?**_

_-"un bastardo que se lamenta cada día de su vida…"-_

_**¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?**_

_-"un bastardo que solo sigue ordenes como un perro fiel…"-_

_**¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?**_

_-"un bastardo…que ama a todos pero se odia a si mismo…je, tenías razón… Lelouch"-_

_**¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? **_

_-"perdí mi camino…ni siquiera me reconozco más…no se quien en realidad soy…"-_

_**¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?**_

**-**_**"**__je…es curioso siempre dije a otros que nunca se dieran por vencidos…siempre ayude a otros a superar su dolor…pero nunca supere el mío,__**"**_**-**pensó.-"_soy un hipócrita…soy un mentiroso…y un manipulador… ¿a tal grado me he perdido?_"-sintió que era devorado por la oscuridad de la muerte pero…no hizo nada para salir de ella.

La luz de vida de Naruto se extinguía…y no podía hacer nada…pero realmente no quería hacer nada…si su suposición era correcta…este sello lo mataría realmente y quizás…podría ver a su familia del otro lado, se preparó para abrazar el sueño eterno de la muerte cuando…

_¡Te amo Onii-chan!_

_-"¿eh?"-_

_¡Ne, ne Onii-chan! ¡Siempre estarás con Kotori! ¿Verdad Onii-chan?_

_-"Kotori…"-_

_¡Siempre, siempre amare a Onii-chan incluso si te vuelves un demonio, incluso si me odias…siempre amare a Onii-chan!_

_-"…Kotori"-_volvió a decir sollozando…

_¡Lo siento Onii-chan! ¡No quería ocultarte nada, debí hablar contigo!_

_**No te preocupes…siempre cuidare de ti…mi kawai Imouto **__  
_

_-"…!"-Roy comprendió…eso no eran los sentimiento de Naruto…no eran sentimiento alquilados…eran sus verdaderos sentimiento.-"Kotori…sí, mi pequeña hermanita…como puede olvidarme de ti…te amo y no son sentimientos alquilados como he tenido que tener antes…realmente te amo, al igual que…"-_recordó a Tohka, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-chan…Misaka…_-"es cierto…en este mundo…encontré una nueva familia…aunque me tendré que ir…no dejaran de serlo…mi hermanita Kotori…Urahara-san...me recordaste mucho a mi padre…Yoruichi…te pareces tanto a mis hermanitas Any y Laura…Tohka…tu inocencia…me recuerda tanto a ella "-_pensó mucho en su amada fallecida, y recordó las palabras de Mihawk después de que lo corto y reto.

_No sé qué te sucedió para tener esos ojos…pero, no te dejes vencer por ello, si alguien dio su vida por ti, ¡hónrala viviéndola al máximo!, si tu familia murió, ¡hazlos orgullosos de que eres su hijo!, si tu amada murió antes de tiempo… ¡búscate un nuevo amor, ella no querría verte revolcándote en tu miseria!, así que Black hunter, ¡pelea con ese mismo espíritu con el que me enfrentaste, vive, ríe, llora y sueña porque el día en que nos enfrentemos…uno de los 2 morirá! Y no quiero verte con esos ojos muerto no quiero que mi rival venga muerto por dentro cuando nos enfrentemos._

…tenía razón Mihawk ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, prácticamente…estaba desperdiciando su vida, tirándola a la basura, esto no le enseño su padre, para esto no lo crio su madre, este no era el ejemplo que les daba a sus hermanas, su sensei no entreno a un idiota como lo era ahora….y principalmente…definitivamente su amada no se enamoró de lo que era ahora…no, ella se enamoró de un hombre que a pesar de su dolor, comprendía a otros, ayudaba a otros…trataba de evitar que otra gente sufriera lo que el sufrió…ahora solo lo hacía por órdenes… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-"_no… ¡no puedo darme por vencido!_"-grito y empezó a moverse e intentar salir de la oscuridad.-"_**no debo darme por vencido…**__ ¿Qué clase de ejemplo quiero ser si renuncio?, ¿Quién protegerá a mi Imouto, a Tohka a todos? _"-se preguntaba.-"_¡yo los protege poniendo mi vida en la línea, es una promesa de por vida!_"-y con un último esfuerzo salió de ella y la luz lo cegó un momento.

(Pausa la canción o termínala con la tercera canción.)

-_veo que por fin eres de nuevo tú mismo…Roy-kun.-_escucho Roy y una luz que envolvió su visión mostrando a una joven chica con un vestido tipo de Miko con cabello largo negro y unos ojos verdes y un cuerpo endemoniadamente sexi y aparentaba no más de 15 o 16 años.

-"_¿Quién eres?_"-pregunto Roy mirándose mostrando su verdadero cuerpo y no el de Naruto.

-_je, soy el espíritu en la katana Murasame Est, mi nombre es Shirayuki Hotogi.-_se presentó.-_espere por mucho tiempo y pase por muchas dimensiones hasta que te encontré Roy-kun_.-dijo tirándose sobre llorando sobre su pecho abrazándolo.

-"_¿Por qué dices que me esperabas?_"-

-_Fate-sama me dijo que eres mí predestinada alma gemela _–dijo todavía abrazándolo.

-"_¿Fate?, acaso existe_"-

-_sí, junto al tiempo, el universo y el mar del alma es un ser mucho más alto que Kami y Shinigami, yo siendo una sacerdotisa bendecida por Kami, estaba dictado que vivirá en soledad y nunca amar, pero después de mi asesinato por Murasame Est, Fate-sama sello mi alma en la espada y me dijo que alguien con un corazón lleno de dolor y un odio a si mismo me liberaría y seria mi alma gemela, ya que… _-hizo una pausa.-_…ambos conocemos la soledad y lo que es perder a sus seres querido._-dijo con tono triste.

-"_¿Cómo estas segura de eso…y acaso nuestras vidas están ya dictadas?_"-pregunto un poco dudoso de lo que le decía.

-_no, Fate-sama solo nos da un propósito…como llegamos a él y lo que haces es nuestra propia decisión y porque tu alma es compatible conmigo y no existen 2 almas iguales_-dijo y Roy amplio sus ojos…eran las misma palabras que Yume le dijo cuándo le confeso su amor, así que sin pensar la abrazo y beso apasionadamente y por primera vez en casi 5 años (de su mundo) y 16 (mundo de Naruto) se sintió…completo, como si una parte que había perdido de él, regreso.

Después del beso la siguió abrazando y llorando en su hombro cayendo de rodilla…tanto dolor acumulado exploto así estuvo durante unos minutos siendo consolado por Hotogi.

Roy se tranquilizó y miro a Hotogi a los ojos.-"_realmente… eres mi alma gemela ¿no?... así que juro por mi alma y mi existencia que, incluso si tengo que ir en contra de los dioses, te protegeré, te cuidare y amare con el último aliento de mi vida, no solo será una promesa sino un juramento a ti Hotogi-chan_"-dijo con una sonrisa entre lágrimas que imito Hotogi y abrazo por unos minutos, después de ello hablaron unos momento hasta que Roy le pregunto.

-"_¿Qué poderes tienes Hotogi-chan?_"-

-_tengo el poder de curar cualquier enfermedad, incluso el poder de revivir gente, pero mi poder no es gratis, usa el principio del intercambio equivalente, dependiendo de tu enfermedad, es lo que me tienes que dar a cambio y si quieres revivir a alguien…debes de dar el valor equivalente…una vida por una vida_-explico.

Roy medito.-"_… ¿hay alguna forma de curar el cuerpo de Naruto?_"-le pregunto.

Hotogi negó tristemente.-_me temo que no Roy-kun…el cuerpo de Naru-kun está más allá de la curación…la única forma de salvarlo es…dándole la vida de alguien más._-dijo tristemente.

Roy maldijo de nuevo al "honorable" pueblo de Konoha por todo lo que le hizo pasar a él y Naruto durante esos años y suspiro…de que le servía seguirse enojando, ya no podía hacer nada por Naruto.

-_pero te puedo ayudar a que puedas extender la vida de Naruto un poco más._-le dijo.

-"_¿Cómo?_"-pregunto Roy.

-_tienes que dar algo equivalente a los años que te puedo dar…"aunque pienso que aun con el sacrificio de alguien para que Naruto viva más…no le daría más d años…por el Kyubi en Naruto"_-pensó.

Roy pensó muy seriamente esto…si bien no tenía nada importante como para dar años de vida a Naruto…quizás.-"_Hotogi-chan, ¿puedes hacerme recuperar mi energías…no importa mis heridas…solo mis fuerza…podrás?_"-

-_eso es fácil…pero espero que estés preparado para las consecuencias de ellos, un dolor mucho más intenso al que has sentido alguna vez en tu vida. _–le advirtió.

-"_no importa, tengo que salvar a esta gente y a Misaka de su destino_"-dijo con convicción y Hotogi solo sonrió y lo beso de nuevo y una luz lo envolvió y de repente cayó al suelo sintiendo un mar de dolor tan intenso que jamás lo había sentido antes.

(Mundo real busca en Google world's emotional OST´s silver moon)

Naruto se empezó a para y miro al techo como recordando o meditando algo, después de unos minutos fue a buscar a Shūsui y Nidai Kitetsu y las enfundo de nuevo en sus funda y las sello quedando con Murasame Est en su mano derecha.

-"_¡no debo de darme por vencido…antes de caer…debo derrotarlo primero!"_-pensó con furia y tomo rumbo lentamente hacia el ultimo nivel.

-"_por favor…que estén bien_"-rezo Naruto bajando las escaleras reprimiendo varios gruñidos de dolor a cada paso que daba.

-"_por favor Kami si alguna vez en mi maldita vida vas a escuchar una plegaria mía…quiero que ellas estén a salvo…no me importa ya que me suceda…no quiero arrastrar más gente conmigo al abismo._"-rogo Naruto.

(**Nivel 4 4:10am durante la pelea de Daz Bones y Naruto**)

Misaka y Shizuka llegaron al último nivel y francamente no esperaron que fuera así, unas ruinas arqueológicas, en eso una avalancha de arena se avecino contra ellas y saltaron del camino y miraron el origen encontrándose con el infame Sir Crocodile.

-debo decirte Misaka, que me has sorprendido.-hablo el susodicho infame que no explicare su vestimenta…tengo flojera y el autor no me paga lo suficiente.

-_Crocodile.-_dijo con odio Misaka y ataco con pernos de rayos que traspasaron el cuerpo de arena de arena de Crocodile.

-hmp, parece que no sabes que eso no me hace daño.-en eso sintió una presencia a su espalda y miro a Shizuka haciendo sellos de mano.

-**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**-y un dragón de agua salió disparado contra Crocodile y lo golpeo pero solo lo mojo y no lo daño.

-he, crees que con eso me…-no termino la frase porque fue electrocutado por Misaka.

-así que Black hunter tenía razón.-dijo Shizuka aterrizando al lado de Misaka.-tu Jutsu es débil contra el Suiton Jutsu, no porque te haga daño, sino porque te hace vulnerable a los ataque elementales y físico.-

Crocodile gruñía de ira, nadie había sido capaz de ver a través de su Jutsu, pero se empezó a reír.-…sigh…en serio que es ese chico…acabo con los 2 idiotas que tenía en los primeros niveles, pero también venció a mi mejor hombre…si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias…lo habría convencido de trabajar para mí, pero lo matare por liberar a mis esclavos, pero primero acabare con ustedes- dijo y formo un pequeño tornado en su mano.

-**Sables-**grito y formo un tornado de arena que levanto todo lo que no estaba anclado al suelo, y Shizuka y Misaka tuvieron que agacharse y pegar sus manos y pies con chakra para no ser arrasados por el tornado.

Con visibilidad en cero, Crocodile aprovecho y apareció detrás de Misaka con su Garfield intentando matar a la niña pero Shizuka lo bloque con su espada.

-he, que rápida reacción pero…podrás bloquear esto con tu espada…**Sables la espada.-**dijo y una línea de arena hacia ellas, en un principio tenía la intención bloquearlo pero cuando corto una biga de acero rápidamente cambio de parecer y esquivaron, el ataque siguió y dejo una línea ancha de corte en la pared.

Shizuka y Misaka vieron en shock el daño que recibió la pared y se vieron entre ellas y casi como si supieran que pensaban asintieron.

-¡ok, yo lo distraigo mientras liberas a los demás esclavos!-grito Misaka.

-¡bien!-grito Shizuka y fue a liberar los demás.

Crocodile solo levanto una ceja a lo que ambas mujeres hacían.-hmp, como si dejare que hagan eso.-dijo y ataco con otro tornado de arena pero Misaka uso su magnetismo y utilizo las vigas de acero y cualquier cosa de metal para bloquear el tornado.

Crocodile gruño por la interferencia de Misaka.- ¡maldita niña!-

(Con Shizuka)

Shizuka fue donde estaban los últimos prisioneros, los más raros y poderosos Kekkei Genkai, estos no eran solo 9 personas, entre ellas había 4 pelirrojas, una de ellas era Mei Terumi la última superviviente del clan Terumi, 3 Uzumaki de la cual una niña de 6 años con el nombre de Narumi Uzumaki tenía el Kekkei Genkai Mokuton, había también una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojos, era Marie usaría del tota Genkai Jinton y por ultimo una joven muchacha con el cabello ver y piel morena que estaba atada y cubierta de sellos, esta chica era Fu la Jinchuriki del Nanabi, ella se encontraba en un cuarto especial separado de las otras prisioneras.

Shizuka abrió las celdas y empezó a quitar los grilletes de los prisioneros.

-¿Shizuka-chan?-hablo Mei.

-Mei-chan.-dijo Shizuka y libero a su amiga.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?-

La imagen de Naruto lleno de vendajes y sangre vino a su mente-…un ángel rubio me ayudo.-dijo un poco sonrojada…ese chico tenia buen cuerpo.

Mei la miro un momento y se rio un poco.-oh…acaso la Majin no Kiri se ha enamorado.-se burló de ella.

Shizuka se sonrojo y tartamudeo haciendo reír más a Mei.-vamos a hablar después, salgamos de aquí.-dijo y Shizuka y salieron pero Mei dijo.-todavía falta fu-chan-

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-a un lado de la oficina de Crocodile.-dijo y luego señalo a su derecha.-por aquí a un ascensor para salir a la superficie, lo podemos tomar y salir de aquí rápidamente.-sugirió.

Shizuka accedió pero en ese instante Misaka cayó frente a ellas con múltiples cortes en su cuerpo y vieron a Crocodile caminar hacia ellos con un rastro de sangre en su frente.

-¿de verdad creen que pueden escapar de mí?-dijo y empezó a formar un tornado mucho más poderoso que antes.

Shizuka auxilio a Misaka y ella junto a los demás se prepararon el ataque cuando una voz se escuchó a la espalda de Crocodile.

-¡Hey, arena para gatos!-llamo a Crocodile quien volteo y miro a Naruto lleno de sangre y con Murasame Est en su mano derecha y con el sello de Ram en su izquierda.- ¡trágate esto **Suiton: Taihōdan**!-grito y ataco a Crocodile sin darle tiempo de reacción ya que el ataque era demasiado rápido y lo golpeo haciéndolo perder la concertación de su técnica.

Aun con agua en su cara Crocodile no vio ni sintió cuando Naruto acorto distancia y solo lo vio cuando estaba dentro de guardia.

-¡eres un maldito bastardo!-grito y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el abdomen con su puño izquierdo.

-¡ugr!-gruño de dolor Crocodile y escupió sangre.

Naruto desenfundo a Murasame Est y lo cubrió de chakra Suiton.- ¡esto es por el pueblo de Nami!-y corto profundamente a Crocodile sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¡arg!-grito una vez más de dolor pero se recuperó y ataco a Naruto con su Garfield cortándole bajo su costilla derecha.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de gritar de dolor pero con un movimiento rápido corto su Garfield con Murasame Est y luego le dio una patada en el rostro que lo mando a volar, sin perder tiempo siguió el vuelo de Crocodile y lo golpeo su rostro contra el suelo de un puñetazo quebrando el suelo, luego enfundo a Murasame Est y con su mano derecha ya libre, tomo a Crocodile de la ropa y lo levanto una vez que estaba arriba lo golpeo de nuevo en el rostro y lo mando a volar contra unos pilares, rompiéndolos y levantando una columna de humo.

Misaka y Shizuka se quedaron mirando en shock, ellas no podían acercarse a Crocodile por culpa de la maldita arena y Naruto llego y usando una distracción rápidamente se metió en la guardia de Crocodile y no solo lo golpeo sino lo corto y mando a volar.

(**Konoha edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail 6:00am**)

Ya era suficiente, ¡por favor ya detente!, eran los pensamiento de todos, era admirable lo que hacía Naruto…pero sabían muy bien que estaba empujando muy al limite su cuerpo, con esas heridas y habiendo perdido toda esa sangre…todavía era impresionante que siguiera consiente y más aún vivo.

Lucy y Levy no querían ver más, pero no podían quitar la vista del holograma, Erza, grey, Natsu y Mirajane veían con respeto y temor a Naruto…si bien Natsu amaba pelear contra gente fuerte, el sabia cuando parar y sabia con cuánto daño su cuerpo ya no le respondería, mirando a Naruto…sabía que si el tenia esas heridas…estaría muerto.

En cambio Mirajane, Erza y Grey miraban con miedo y respeto diferente a como lo hacía Natsu, ellos miraban a un chico de su edad, peleando a muerte contra asesinos y veteranos de guerra y sin temor a morir…los enfrentaba y había ganado contra 3 de ellos y enfrentaba al jefe con tales heridas que eran humanamente imposible que alguien pudiera estar vivo con ellas.

Los Namikaze querían que se acabara esto, ya no podían seguir mirando a su hijo/hermano destruyendo su cuerpo.

Hiruzen igual veía con dolor a Naruto pero noto algo diferente…sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad que antes, volteo a ver a Makarov quien hizo un gesto para decirle que también lo noto.

-"_…así que llegaste a una realización…Naruto-kun_"-pensó Makarov, el recordaba los ojos de Naruto la primera vez que vino al gremio con Levy y Lucy al hombro y no dejaba de preocuparle como un niño tenía tal soledad y dolor en esos ojos y aun pasando el tiempo y haciéndose amigo de Levy y Lucy, jamás perdió ese oscuro y opaco brillo de dolor, pero ahora mostraba luz y felicidad y supo que llego a una paz espiritual y sonrió por eso, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por la situación que tenía el rubio.

Los rayos del sol del nuevo día salían de la montaña Hokage y Makarov y Hiruzen notaron el extraño color rojo del amanecer…como presagiando la muerte de alguien.

(**Nivel 4 6:10am**)

Naruto jadeaba de dolor, si bien Hotogi-chan le restauro sus energías…aún tenía que soportar sus heridas y el pago por lo que le hizo la pelinegra.

Giro para ver a los demás y les grito.- ¡salgan de aquí, yo me hare cargo de él!-les grito.

Misaka estuvo a punto de decirle que no lo dejaría aquí, cuando Mei le grito.- ¡todavía falta Fu-chan!-

-¡donde esta!-

-¡detrás de ti hay una puerta de acero, hay esta!-le grito señalándola, sin perder tiempo Naruto corrió hacia ella y noto que necesitaba una llave, sin tiempo agarro a Murasame Est y se concentró.

-**Ittoryuu Iai Shishi sonso**-dijo y corto el acero por la mitad y encontró a una chica morena con cabello verde con sellos en sus manos, piernas y una en la frente.

-sello supresor, de inconsciencia, de bloqueo mental…ella en un Jinchuriki.-llego a la conclusión Naruto después de ver los tipos de sellos en ella, sin perder tiempo se deshizo de ellos y la chica empezó a recobrar la consciencia, sin saber dónde estaba empezó a forcejear y Naruto la calmo pero luego escucho el ruido de escombros siendo removidos y vio que Crocodile se empezaba a recuperar.

Naruto cargo a la niña al estilo novia y la llevo con los demás.-aquí está ahora largo de aquí.-les dijo.

-¡no!-le grito Misaka.- ¡tu cuerpo está roto después de tanto pelear, si te quedas ese maldito te va a matar!-lloro y Naruto la abrazo.

-te lo prometí…que regresaría con vida.-dijo y luego miro a Misaka y la golpeo en el cuello.-…lo siento.-dijo capturándola y dándosela a Shizuka que miro al chico.

-…eres un mal mentiroso…sabes muy bien que no saldrás vivo de aquí.-dijo Shizuka tratando de hacer entrar en razón al chico…ya había hecho mucho, incluso más de lo que debía hacer.

-lo sé pero necesito acabar con Crocodile ahora, si esta persona vive…_ese sujeto_ le dará más activos para que siga con esto…así que debe morir.-le dijo y vio a Crocodile acercándose a ellos.

-¡maldito mocoso!-gruño, sangraba del corte en su hombro y tenía un rastro de sangre aún más grande en su rostro.- ¡solo eres un bastardo que salió de la nada!-saco una cuchilla en donde tenía el Garfield.- ¡Tienes alguna idea de quién demonios soy!-se abalanzo contra Naruto con la intención de matarlo con la cuchilla pero con su mano desnuda la tomo y detuvo a Crocodile.

-…no me importa si eres un ángel, un demonio, Kami o quien sea.-dijo apretando la cuchilla y miro a Crocodile con furia.- ¡**si amenazas a mis seres queridos simplemente te destruiré**!-grito y le dio una patada contundente reforzada con chakra hacia el techo, tal fue el impacto que atravesó el techo y siguió hasta chocar con el techo del tercer nivel.

Naruto acciono el elevador y mando a los demás hasta el primer nivel mientras el corrió por la pared y subió al 3° nivel.

(**Nivel 3 6:25am**)

Crocodile gruñía y caía de regreso al suelo y miro a Naruto saliendo del agujero por donde paso.- ¡maldito mocoso!-grito y convoco de nuevo un tornado en su mano.- **¡sables: pesado!**-y lo arrojó al suelo.

Naruto no lo espero y fue golpeado por una onda de choque endemoniadamente fuerte que destruyo todo a su alrededor incluso el piso del nivel 3, todavía aturdido por el golpe Naruto caía junto a los escombros de nuevo, pero rápidamente se paró en uno y empezó a saltar de escombro a escombro tratando de alcanzar a Crocodile quien uso su **sables la espada **para cortar el techo y mandarle más rocas a Naruto que esquivaba con dificultad hasta que ambos estaban en el nivel 2.

(**Nivel 2 6:30am**)

Naruto y Crocodile jadeaban de dolor y cansancio, Naruto por sus peleas, su cercana experiencia con la muerte y su encuentro con Hotogi (aunque este último fue Roy y no "Naruto") y Crocodile quien por depender demasiado de ese Kinjutsu su cuerpo se volvió muy débil y como consumía mucho chakra estaba cansado.

Naruto corrió hacia el con Murasame Est desenfundada y lo intento cortar de nuevo, pero rápidamente lo bloqueo con su cuchilla y luego transformando su mano en una cuchilla de arena apuñalo a Naruto en el costado izquierdo metiendo toda su mano en el cuerpo de Naruto.

Naruto abrió los ojos en shock por el dolor y miro lentamente en donde lo había apuñalado Crocodile pero perdió la concentración y lo volvió a apuñalar ahora con la cuchilla que tenía donde antes estaba el Garfield.

Naruto escupió sangre y para rematar Crocodile lo alzo para perforar más su pecho ocasionando que el rubio vomitara más sangre y fue perdiendo fuerzas hasta que ya no tenía más y soltó su katana.

Crocodile viendo que Naruto perdió el conocimiento lo arrojo a un lado.-He, debo reconocerte chico, eres el primero en mucho tiempo que da este tipos de heridas y hace que use mi sables pesado, pero lastimosamente para ti…morirás.-dijo y usando un taladro de arena hizo un agujero en el techo para alcanzar a los demás.

Naruto quedo atrás tirado boca abajo en un charco de su propia sangre…-"_eh…así que… ¿hasta aquí llegue?_"-pensó.-"_tan…poca fortuna tengo en mi vida…desde ese día…mi camino se volvió oscuro…no importa que dimensión sea…nunca soy capaz de proteger a alguien…como en Hagielka…el amado de Henrietta murió por una distracción mía…en la otra dimensión Shinobi…no pude proteger a Satchi (femSasuke de otra dimensión) como le prometí a su madre, en mi mundo nunca pude proteger a nadie…y ahora… ¿voy a morir así? _"-

-"_no…si caigo aquí…Kotori, Tohka, todos serán atacados por __**ese**__ hombre_"-se empezó a parar y tomo a Murasame y la sello de nuevo, luego de su bolcillo saco una píldora azul y recordó el origen de esta píldora.

**Flashback (hace aproximadamente 1 año y medio después del enfrentamiento de Naruto con Mihawk)**

Naruto se encontraba en una sala de hospital con el torso vendado reflexionando su derrota total contra Mihawk y vio a Shūsui a un lado de él, fue la única katana que sobrevivió al choque de la Kokuto Yoru, la otra y Yubashiri fueron destruidas en eso una persona muy conocida por el entro a la sala.

-veo que ya despertaste Naruto.-hablo un pelinegro con patillas larga y un barbilla corta vestía un traje negro con un sombrero blanco con manchas y un pendiente en su oreja izquierda y tatuajes en sus brazos.

-Trafalgar Law…-dijo Naruto identificando a infame **Shi no Gekai.- **¿Por qué me salvaste la vida?-le pregunto este hombre no hacia las cosas sin no le convenía.

**-**tan agudo como siempre ¿no?-dijo con burla.-si quieres saber, porque quiero tu cooperación y ayuda en un futuro **Black hunter.-**

-para que…-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos…Law era un hombre que buscaba ser uno de los líderes del mundo oscuro.

-¿Qué? Bueno…quiero derrocar a **Joker.-**dijo haciendo ampliar los ojos de Naruto.

-¿¡Joker!? ¡Estás loco Law! Ese tipo es el más influente de todos los líderes del mundo oscuro, incluso escuche rumores que esta aliado con **Kaido, **además derrocarlo implicaría ir a su isla **Dressrosa **y prácticamente declararle la guerra**-**le grito.

-es cierto, pero escuche que eres muy buen amigo de **Akagami **y te llevas muy bien con **Hiken no Ace** y **Marco el Fénix.-**dijo Law con una sonrisa.

Naruto gruño, si es cierto el que lo ayudo a entrar en este mundo que nació en el continente elemental fue **Akagami** y durante sus primeros años de caminar en ese mundo conoció a Ace y Marco, 2 reconocidos caza recompensas pero no podía decir que ellos moverían una mano por el contra Joker, pero sabía que tanto a ellos como a Akagami le fastidiaba como Joker trataba y manejaba a la gente como esclavos y como asesinaba a inocentes.

-entiendo muy bien a lo que quieres llegar Law…pero no puedo decir que ellos me vayan a ayudar.-le dijo.

-no importa…solo con que cuente con tu ayuda me vasta…después de todo.-dijo sonriendo.-estoy ante el futuro mejor espadachín del mundo ¿no?-

-está bien Law…seré tu aliado.-dijo con pesar…maldiciendo que ahora tenía que ir a una **guerra** en un futuro con este hombre.

Law sonrió y le lanzo una caja de píldoras, Naruto alzo una ceja y miro a Law.

-cuando suture el corte me di cuenta del daño de tus pulmones y corazón, así que cree estas pastillas para detener esa enfermedad mientras busco una cura para ello.-dijo.

-Law…no es una enfermedad, esto lo tengo por ser envenenado mucho durante mi niñez.-le dijo.

-je, en eso te equivocas mi amigo, al parecer cuando te envenenaban te inyectaron un virus comedor de chakra que quedo en tus pulmones y corazón, por esa razón tienes que aplicar mucho chakra para que tus órganos no se descompongan más de lo que están.-le dijo.-pero tengo una advertencia que darte…esas pastillas son como esteroides, solo puedes tomar una cada mes, si tomas otra tendrás un power up muy potente pero no podrás usar todo tu poder en uno meses, estarás limitado al 50% de tu potencial ya que llevas a tu cuerpo al límite y si bien detienes la enfermedad, destruyes el resto de tu cuerpo por la tensión a la que la sometes.-

Naruto miro las pastillas y tuvo que aceptar que estaba impresionado por las habilidades medicas de Law, pero de nuevo él era el infame Shi no Gekai.

Después de una semana se pudo quitar el vendaje y miro la cicatriz que le dejo Mihawk y suspiro de fastidio… ¿Cómo explicaría esto en casa? Pero luego pensó…Genjutsu y se encogió de hombros.

**Flashback End.**

Naruto miro la píldora y suspiro, si bien esta pastilla detuvo la enfermedad no le garantizo que pudiera sobrevivir a la misma…además Law todavía no encontraba la cura y para variar…esto le iba a doler luego y la trago…solo unos minutos pasaron y sintió que su cuerpo estaba en llamas y sus heridas más pequeñas se cerraron mientras que las más graves solo dejaron de sangra y se llenó de fuerza se paró de un salto y se dirigió a las escaleras para seguir a Crocodile al nivel 1.

**(Nivel 1 6:40am a 20 minutos del amanecer)**

Las habían llegado al primer nivel pero se encontraron con un muy furioso Crocodile esperándolas del otro lado del nivel bloqueando la salida.

-¿A dónde creen que van?-dijo Crocodile con pesar…estaba agotado, usar muchas veces seguido sables le pasaba factura.

Shizuka mira con cierto dolor…el chico Naruto no lo logro, pero dejo a Crocodile bastante fatigado como para poder derrotarlo ella misma.

-Mei-chan, ¿puedes pelear?-

-lastimosamente no, tengo muy poco chakra.-le dijo Mei.

Crocodile avanza lentamente hacia ellos Shizuka se prepara para pelear cuando Crocodile miro a su izquierda y sus ojos se abrieron en shock, las chicas volvieron su mirada a donde miraba el hombre e igualmente abrieron sus ojos.

Hay frente a las escaleras hacia el nivel 2 estaba un sangrante Naruto mirando oscuramente a Crocodile.

-¡maldito niño!-gruño el Nuke-nin.- ¡¿Por qué demonios no te mueres?!-le grito de frustración, el maldito Gaki ha sido apuñalado, cortado, desgarrado y desangrado al grado que debería haber muerto más de 10 veces pero está aquí parado en frente de él, con una mirada salvaje.

La ira de Crocodile subió al límite y se abalanzó contra Naruto con la intención de volverlo a apuñalar con su cuchilla pero Naruto se hecho hacia atrás y con su pie forzó su cuchilla al suelo rompiéndolo sin pensar uso toda su fuerza y golpeo con su rodilla izquierda a Crocodile en su abdomen no para y luego junto sus manos como una masa y golpeo en la cien al Nuke-nin con toda su fuerza y lo mando contra las celdas destruyéndolas.

Naruto cayo de rodillas y luego miro a las chicas.- ¡que mierda esperan, lárguense de aquí!-les grito.

No dijeron nada y salieron por la puerta hacia la salida, Naruto mientras trataba de acabar a Crocodile con un último ataque…si no lo hacía…bueno, no quería ni saberlo.

Naruto empezó a moldear su chakra y empezó a hacer los sellos para su única técnica original Suiton y las más poderosa de todas, en eso vio salir a Crocodile del entre los escombros.

-¡de nuevo te lo preguntare!-grito con los ojos rojos de ira.- ¿Quién demonios te crees que soy? ¡Eres un maldito insecto que salió hace no más de 5 años!-grito invocando más y más arena.- ¡sabes quién demonios soy! ¡Soy sir Crocodile, uno de los 5 agentes más poderoso de joker!-grito concentrando en su técnica.- ¡un bastardo como tú no me puede detener!-

Naruto termino los 66 sellos y el agua empezó a formarse de la atmosfera alrededor de él.-y yo te digo otra vez que me importa una mierda si incluso eres Kami…-dijo y abrió las piernas y apretó sus puños y tiro hacia atrás sus brazos.-** ¡si amenazas a mis amigos…te destruiré!**-grito y ambos arremetieron sus técnicas.

-**¡sables: La espada de la muerte!**-

-**¡Suiton: Rozan Hyaku Ryuu ha! (cien dragones del rozan, homenaje a mi personaje favorito de saint seiya: Doko de libra)-**

Crocodile convoco un gran número de cuchilla de arena, en cambio Naruto invoco 100 dragones de agua.

Ambas técnicas chocaban por el dominio pero la debilidad natural de la técnica de Crocodile hacia que el agua de Naruto empezó a dominar la arena de Crocodile.

-¡muérete bastardo!-grito Naruto aplicando más chakra a la técnica hasta que los dragones perforaron la arena y empezaron a golpear Crocodile y llevarlo de cortes, los dragones empezaron a llevar al Nuke-nin contra el techo del primer nivel sin para de golpearlo, el techo cedió ante la fuerza de los impacto y se rompió lanzando por los aires a Crocodile.

(**Superficie, a un lado de la mansión de gato 7:00am, al amanecer**)

Todos estaban afuera cuando empezaron a sentir un temblor menor y sin esperar miraron como la tierra se empezaba a levantar hasta que hizo erupción y una figura salió de ella, Misaka que había despertado miro donde Shizuka y Mei miraban y amplio los ojos, era Crocodile lleno de cortes y cayendo muerto en el techo de la mansión de gato, ella empezó a sollozar y recordó las promesa de Naruto.

_Voy a acabar con el…._

_Te prometo que regresare con vida._

-lo…hizo.-empezó a decir uno de las personas.

-¡lo hizo!-

-¡MATO A CROCODILE!-gritaron casi todos de alegría.

Y como si un peso fuera quitado de encima, todos suspiraron de alivio, unos rieron otros lloraron y algunos no podían creer todavía que eran libres.

Misaka por otro lado buscaba a Naruto y lo vio salir de la prisión jadeante y la castaña fue a ayudarlo.

Naruto cansado y fatigado cayo hacia adelante pero fue capturado por Misaka, la miro al rostro.-je, te dije…que…ganaría.-le dijo.

Misaka lloraba y lo abrazaba.- ¡baka!-le grito.- ¡baka!, ¡baka!, ¡baka!, ¡baka!, ¡baka!-le grito una y otra vez.- ¡no me importaba si ganabas o no, tenía temor que no salieras vivo!-le dijo.- ¡tenía miedo de perder al amor de mi vida!-lloro aún más intensamente.

Naruto amplio los ojos y se sintió culpable por ello…él sabía muy bien cómo se sentía eso, le iba a decir algo pero empezó a toser sangre incontrolablemente y cayó al suelo respirando pesadamente.

Misaka se aterro y empezó a pedir ayuda y Tsurara y Haku llegaron a auxiliar a Naruto pero no pintaba muy bien las cosas.

-sus pulmones están llenos de sangre, su corazón está bombeando irregularmente, tiene pérdida masiva de sangre y ni que hablar de las heridas y aparte fue envenenado…-dijo con dolor Haku.-no…puedo hacer nada.-le dijo a Misaka con tristeza.

-¡tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer!-le grito.

Haku negó con pesar y Misaka abrazaba al inconsciente Naruto.

(**Mind Space**)

El alma de Roy flotaba en las aguas de las alcantarillas del sello mirando como su vida se desvanece.

-**…así que**-empezó Kazumi.-**este es el adiós Roy-kun**-dijo tristemente.

-…si-murmuro Roy.-…lo siento Kazumi-chan…por dejarte sola.-

Kazumi empezó a llorar.-**no tienes que disculparte…baka**-le dijo haciendo reír a Roy quien miraba que se empezaba a desvanecer.

-si…pudiera pedir un…deseo…seria que en mi…siguiente vida…pudiera volverte a conocer… Kazumi-chan…eres sin duda la mejor amiga que he tenido y…la segunda mujer de la que me he enamorado.-confeso (la primera fue su fallecida novia y la tercera es Hotogi.)

Kazumi amplio sus ojos y vio que los barrotes del sello se desvanecieron y corrió donde Roy estaba y lo abrazo.-**…si, yo también quisiera volver a conocerte…eres el mejor ser humano que he conocido en todos mis siglos de existencia**-dijo llorando en su pecho.

Roy sonrió y desapareció en una explosión de polvo dejando atrás a una bijuu sollozante.

Mientras tanto dentro de la katana Murasame Est Hotogi lloraba por la muerte de Roy pero se detuvo un momento al sentir un enorme deseo de poder ayudar a Roy de la chica Misaka.

Así que ella hizo su parte y le ofreció un trato a Misaka.

(**Mundo real**)

Misaka seguía abrazando a Naruto cuando su visión se volvió blanca y una chica con traje de Miko apareció frente a ella.

-¿Dónde estoy y quién eres?-le exigió Misaka.

-_soy Shirayuki Hotogi una sacerdotisa, vengo a concederte tu deseo_-le dijo.

-¡puedes ayudar a Naruto-kun!-le grito emocionada.

-_así es pero tiene un costo enorme…_-le dijo.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto con cierto temor.

-_Naruto está ahora en el limbo, puedo traerlo de regreso pero…debes darme el valor equivalente por hacer eso…una vida…por una vida _–le explico a Misaka.

-…si te entrego mi vida…puedes revivir a Naruto-kun-le contesto dudando si realmente ella podía hacer eso si daba su vida.

-_así es…pero ¿estas dispuestas a hacerlo?_-le pregunto.-_además te tengo que decir esto…es un Uzumaki al que quieres revivir…su vida es 3 veces más grande que la de una persona normal… quizás solo tu sacrificio le de 5 o 10 años más de vida…y no todas sus heridas y posibles enfermedades se curen ¿estas realmente segura?_-le pregunto.

Misaka pensó un momento y recordó como Naruto la cuido cuando todavía estaban en Konoha y como la salvo junto con los demás de Crocodile y con una mirada de total determinación.

-lo hare, le debo mucho a Naruto-kun…y…lo amo y quiero que sigan viviendo…tengo esperanza que él puede salvar a más gente así que si mi vida es el precio para pagar que así sea.-respondió.

Hotogi sonrió cariñosa y tristemente a la niña, tal devoción y amor a Naruto/Roy era de admirar…pero de tristeza porque…no podría estar al lado de su amado.

-_está decidido…cuando salgas de este lugar besa a Naruto y dile tus sentimientos sinceros…yo hare el resto_-le dijo y Misaka volvió a ver a Naruto en sus brazos e hizo lo que le pidió Hotogi.

Para sorpresa de todo su cuerpo empezaba a brillar y noto que las heridas más graves de Naruto se cerraron.

-Naruto…tu siempre fuiste un baka…sin que te conociera te me acercaste esa noche que murieron mis padres, me consolaste y cuidaste…siempre con tu sonrisa estúpida y con tu optimismo tonto me alegrabas el día y me fuiste cada vez enamorando de ti…pero después de que me raptaron…fue duro, oscuro y triste no poder verte…cuando te fui a ver a Konoha hace un mes me emocione y ruborice cuando vi el hombre en el que te convertiste, luego viniste y me detuviste de ir a mi muerte y no solo eso…sino también me rescataste…por eso, quiero que vivas, tú tienes mucho que hacer más por el mundo mi amado rubio tonto.-la luz en Misaka desaparecía y la de Naruto se hacía más luminosa, los ojos de Misaka se hacían pesados y sabía muy bien…era hora de partir.-si…volviera a nacer…me gustaría…volver a conocerte…y poder estar juntos…mi amado zorro…ba…ka.-Misaka cerro sus ojos y murió con una sonrisa abrazando a su amado.

La luz de Naruto se intensifico casi segando a todos lo que estaban alrededor del rubio sin dejarles ver que ocurría.

(**Limbo**)

Roy se encontraba en un espacio blanco y suspiro.

-así que…ahora a esperar si voy a cielo o al infierno.-se dijo.

-no vas a ninguno de ellos-ttebayo.-dijo una voz que era muy familiar para Roy, volteo y se encontró con Naruto de 8 años con pantalones cortos blanco y una camisa igualmente blanca y su típica sonrisa de zorro.

-¿N-Naruto?-pregunto Roy.

-el mismo…Onii-san.-dijo y Roy lo abrazo.

-lo siento…debí haberte protegido mejor tu alma y así no estuvieras aquí.-dijo llorando abrazando a Naruto quien solo le devolvió el abrazo.

-no fue tu culpa Onii-san, fue un mal cálculo que yo no sobreviviera al sellado y no es tu culpa que mi fragmento de alma en ti se muriera…me protegiste de todo e incluso pude experimentar a través de ti lo que era tener una hermanita en Kotori, las aventuras en el mundo oscuro…vi muchas cosas contigo como el que manejaba mi cuerpo Onii-san y fui feliz…la verdad de la muerte del fragmento de mí en ti fue para que ya no vivieras para mi Onii-san…pude ver tus recuerdos y pude sentir tu dolor…y mereces ser feliz…por eso te deje con Kazumi Nee-chan…para que puedas sentir vivir como tu quisieras…-

-pero…-

-pero nada Onii-san, fue mi decisión y tienes que respetarla.-dijo haciendo un mohín en eso una luz azul envolvió a Roy.

(Busca en YouTube World's Emotional OSTs Ever: I Wish)

-veo que es hora que regreses Onii-san.-dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas.-ah, antes de que se me olvide…tu padres dicen que no te culpes por sus muerte…y que tus hermanas siguen vivas…que seas feliz y Yume Nee-san dice que la olvides y trates de ser feliz con Hotogi Nee-san por ella y por ti mismo…espero verte luego Onii-san, pero no tan pronto-se despidió.- ¡y dale una oportunidad a kaa-san!-grito antes de que Roy desapareciera.

Naruto miro hacia la luz que se alejaba y el también desaparecía.-se feliz…Onii-san…lo mereces más que cualquiera que yo haya conocido en todas las diferentes dimensiones Shinobi.-termino y desapareció.

Roy era elevado y mientras viaja de regreso, reflexiono las últimas palabras de Naruto y escucho las palabras de Misaka y lloro…dio su vida por el…ahora con más razón no podía perder ante su enfermedad…no solo vivía por Naruto, aunque le dijo que ya no lo hiciera…el todavía honraría su vida, ahora también vivirá por Misaka.

-_"Naruto…Misaka…Yume…mama y papa…voy a vivir por ustedes…voy a luchar por ustedes y mis seres querido y voy a ser feliz y los hare orgullosos, cuando regrese a mi dimensión hogar…buscare a mi hermanitas aun si tengo que abrir la tierra en 2, las encontrare"_-pensó con lágrimas y la luz lo cegó.

(**Mind Space**)

Kazumi seguía llorando cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda, volteo y su llanto de dolor se volvió de alegría.

-¿**Roy-kun?**-pregunto.

-el mismo mi Benihime.-dijo Roy y fue abordado por una Kazumi que si lo golpeo a morir por hacerla pensar que había muerto pero luego lo beso y durmió abrazado a él, como un peluche después de estar cansada de tanto estrés emocional.

Roy igual cayó en el sueño por todo lo que paso.

(**Casa de Tazuna al día siguiente 10:00am**)

Las cosas habían cambiado para bien, el día anterior a las 7:30 am había llegado el escuadrón Anbu comandado por Neko para auxiliar a los Hyuuga y también ahora Uchiha, decir que Kakashi y el resto quedaron en shock cuando Neko les dijo que Naruto fue a pelear contra esos Nuke-nin, casi en ropa interior se hubieran ido a ayudar a Naruto pero gracias a tsunami y un sartén se evitó eso.

Cuando llegaron a donde un sensor ninja le dijo que estaba Naruto se llevaron una sorpresa habían por lo menos entre 400 y 600 usuarios se sangre de casi todos los pueblos, Sasuke era el más impresionado de encontrar a más Uchiha vivos y más a su tía Akane.

Pero lo que los sorprendió más fue encontrar a Naruto fuertemente vendado sujetando la mano de una castaña como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Konoka quería separarlo pero Tsurara le dijo que no y les explico que Misaka uso algún Jutsu extraño y salvo la vida de Naruto acosta de la suya.

También les contaron como derroto a 2 A-Rank y 2 S-Rank Nuke-nin, después todos tomaron rumbo a Nami, en el puente se encontraron con el bastardo gato que tenía un ejército de matones pero Shizuka y Haku se encargaron de ello fácilmente, después de eso llevaron a Naruto y el cuerpo de Misaka a la casa de Tazuna para terminar de tratarlo.

Hasta después de un día Naruto despertó con una sensación nueva en su cuerpo pero lo ignoro y salió del cuarto y bajo a la cocina, hay encontró a su sensei con su libro porno…de nuevo, a Sasuke hablando animadamente con su Akane Uchiha (él es bueno recordando nombres y caras bonitas) a Konoka con una pequeña pelirroja de ojos claros color lavanda, a Tazuna balbuceando de nuevo ebrio, a tsunami haciendo el desayuno.

En la sala encontró a Neko y algunos Anbu jugando póker con Shizuka y unas Hyuuga y Uchiha, entonces viendo que no notaban su existencia.

-ejem…-dijo y llamo la atención de todos.-uh… ¿buenos…días?-dijo y como la última vez pero ahora 2 ráfagas rojas lo tiraron al suelo.

-¡gah!-grito Naruto de dolor al impactar contra el suelo duro y miro a Konoka y la otra niña llorando en su pecho.

Naruto sufría ver a Konoka y por extraña razón a la niña casi como un padre mirando llorar a su hija…si extraño.

-¡eres un idiota!-le grito Konoka.

-si lo se.-le dijo y Konoka lo ayudo a levantarse y luego volteo a ver a la otra niña todavía abrazándolo.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?-pregunto acariciando la cabeza roja de la niña.

-Snif…volviste papa.-y como si pusieran pausa a una película…el aire de la sala se congelo.

Naruto miraba en shock a la niña…le dijo papa…escucho bien.- ¿yo soy papa?-pregunto a lo tonto.

-si…papa es papa.-dijo y Naruto miro más de cerca a la niña…era la misma características de la su cara o la cara de Naruto para ser más preciso…pero tenía los ojos lavanda…quién demonios tenía en Konoha o cualquier persona que se haya encontrado antes que tienes esos ojos…-"_maldita sea Ayumi… ¿porque mierda bloqueaste mis memorias de mi otro viaje a esta dimensión?_"-

Los demás todavía estaban en shock con las palabras de la niña diciendo ser la hija de Naruto en eso Konoka le pregunto.- ¿estas segura que es tu papa?-

-¡sí!-le dijo con entusiasmo.- ¡papa siempre viene al rescate y es súper fuerte para poder derrotar a los hombres malo y quiero llegar a ser tan bueno como el-ttebane!-dijo ahora si no hay dudas de ello…ese tic verbal…solo Kushina y Konoka (que con mucho, mucho esfuerzo logro suprimir) decían ttebane.

Naruto no podía negar esto ahora…pero donde demonios estaba y quien era la madre de esta niña, pero Naruto/Roy tenía una duda más.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

La niña inclino la cabeza a un lado y dijo.-Otou-san, kaa-san dijo que me pusiste el nombre basándote en el tuyo…me pusiste Narumi… ¿estas enfermo Otou-san? –pregunto inocentemente.

Ahora no había dudas…esta niña era su hija…pero tenía 6 años joder…casi la mitad de su edad así que dedujo…otra abertura dimensional…-"_maldito Multi-universo, no puedes quedarte sin hacer más difícil mi vida_"-

-"_ahora…también eso explica porque tengo este instinto paterno con ella cerca mío_"-pensó.-ok mi Naru-chan ven aquí-dijo y la alzo a sus hombros provocando un "ep" de la niña.-papa está todavía un poco adolorido pero te llevare a pasear al pueblo que dices.-

-~hai Tou-chan~-respondió burbujeantemente la niña y Naruto le dio una mirada a los demás diciendo "luego hablamos y si me siguen los despedazare", eso envió un escalofrió a todos.

Naruto y su recientemente descubierta hija de otra dimensión Narumi, pasearon por el ahora más vivo Nami y fue recibido como un héroe al parecer alguien rego la noticia que el derroto a los responsables de lo de Nami, después de comprarle un helado a su hijita le pidió que le contara más antes de que la secuestraran, así descubrió que venía de otra dimensión y que su madre era una sacerdotisa llamada Shion y que fueron atacados por un enmascarado y su padre uso su Hiraishin para mandarla a Konoha pero el Jutsu la mando a otra dimensión y quedo en medio de una trifulca entre algunos hombres de Crocodile y bandidos por el estrés de ver a su padre morir y estar en medio de una pelea despertó el Mokuton y fue llevada al cuarto nivel no hace más de un mes.

-"_ahora me arrepiento de no hacerte sufrir más bastardo_"-pensó y miro a su hija bostezando y frotándose un ojo y sonrió ante eso, la cargo y regreso a la casa de Tazuna con su hijita en su espalda.

Cuando llego encontró a Mei y Fu esperándolos con varios de los que parecían ser representantes de los que rescato, estaba una chica del clan Kaguya, Pakura, Akane y Hitomi esperándolo en la mesa como esperando recibir órdenes de él.

Después de acostar a su hija fue abajo y se sentó enfrente de las mujeres.-así…que… ¿Qué con esto?-

-estamos esperando que vas a hacer con nosotras.-dijo Pakura, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-¿Por qué me dicen eso?-

-porque nos rescataste un destino peor que la muerte, ser una máquina para parir hijos.- dijo la chica Kaguya haciendo estremecer a todas las mujeres.-por eso decidimos servirte… Naruto-sama.-Naruto tenía sus ojos abiertos y su boca hacia una imitación perfecta de un pez.

-no.-dijo Naruto después de salir de su shock.-son libres no me tienen que servir.-dijo

-insistimos, nuestro orgullos como Kunoichi no los dicta.-dijo e hizo que Naruto se suspirar y frotarse las cien…prácticamente había ganado un masivo harem de más de 400 mujeres a su disposición…pero no se sentía orgulloso o feliz por ellos…quizás por su moral o por Narumi…se inclinó más por lo último.

Pensó una forma de…poder sacar a las demás…ya que la Uchiha y Hyuuga no podía ya que viven en el mismo pueblo.

Luego recordó lo que Shizuka le dijo sobre la guerra civil en Kiri.-ok…como primera orden quiero…que ayuden a Mei y Shizuka con la guerra civil, todas excepto las Uchiha y Hyuuga irán con ellas y las ayudaran en todo lo que puedan está claro…una vez que ganen quiero que se conviertan en shinobis de Kiri y…busque un buen hombre o lo que sea y sean felices…no quiero ningún reproche me entendieron.-dijo con voz fuerte y de mando.

La chicas excepto las 2 mencionadas del clan pensaron firmemente que aunque fue su salvador era como todos los hombres un pervertido pero se equivocaron varias sino la mayoría que eran de Kiri agradecieron las palabras del chico y quedaron que después de unos días irían a donde los rebeldes estaban.

En cambio Fu miro al Naruto con un rubor, era fuerte y amable con la gente y parecía ser un buen padre por como trataba a la niñita pelirroja y no ayudaba que Nanabi le mandaba imágenes de ella y Naruto asiendo el acto sexual muy explícitamente.

Así que después de una semana las Kunoichi guiadas por Shizuka y Mei fueron a Kiri con la promesa de victoria y que en 6 meses se verían para los exámenes Chunnin, la chica Marie hablo con Naruto en privado y le dijo que era la nieta segunda de Oonoki y que iría a su pueblo de nuevo, Naruto de buena fe para que su abuelo siendo tan paranoico y no acusara que el la secuestro y pendejadas le dio su katana reconstruida y que no tenía dueño ahora…Yubashiri una de las 50 del forjado del bien…aunque fue reconstruida a un más fuerte que podía ser comparada con las 21 de gran forjado, después de una despedida y otra promesa de verse en los exámenes Chunnin en 6 meses dejo el lugar.

Ahora Naruto estaba enfrente de una tumba con la inscripción:

Misaka Mikoto

XX78-XX93

Gran amiga y excelente Kunoichi con un gran corazón…te extrañare

Tu idiota cabeza hueca, Naruto

Naruto no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y después de rendirle tributo y unas gracias de haberlo salvado salió del lugar, pero si se hubiera volteado en ese momento…hubiera podido ver…a Misaka…despidiéndose de él.

Ahora el equipo 7 más los Anbu más las Uchiha más las Hyuuga estaban saliendo de Nami y se despedían del pueblo.

-en serio no se pueden quedar un poco más.-pregunto tsunami.

-no podemos tsunami-san…tenemos que llevar a que le hagan otro chequeo a Naruto en Konoha y comprobar su paternidad con Narumi.-susurro lo último.

Naruto quien llevaba en su espalda a Narumi miro a Inari llorando.- ¿Qué pasa Gaki?-

-estoy…triste porque te vas Onii-san.-dijo y Naruto le acaricio la cabeza y una idea le vino a su mente y saco de su sello un pergamino y una katana con guardia circular y funda negra similar a la de Yubashiri.

-Inari te confió esta katana.-dijo y mostro una katana con características como las normales pero en el borde se podía ver una flama azul pálida con una silueta que aparenta que está quebrada.-se llama Kowareta seishin (espíritu roto) es una de las 50 forjado del bien, recuerda el pequeño entrenamiento con chakra que te enseñe.-le pregunto y Inari asintió.

-bueno…en el viene mi estilo el Santouryuu para iniciar tu camino espadachín necesitas una katana de gran poder y un estilo, dentro de él te explica que ejercicios hacer, lo tienes que llevar tal como dice si te sobre pasas podrías destruir tus músculos…así que ten paciencia y dentro de 6 años, vendré a ver tu progreso.-le dijo.

-hai…sensei.-le dijo y abrazo más cerca seishin y el pergamino.

Kakashi miro a Naruto que empezó su camino a Konoha y le dijo.- ¿estás seguro que darle una katana que fácilmente cuesta el pago de 5 misiones S-Rank?-

Naruto solo sonrió y recordó a una persona en específica.

_-Toma Naruto-dijo un pelirrojo con capa lazándole una katana morada.-la necesitas más que yo…escuche de tu pelea con Mihawk y creo que te servirá.-_

_Naruto miro y la reconoció como la infame Nidai Kitetsu…una 21 gran forjado._

_-¿Por qué me das esta poderosa katana, así nada más?-_

Naruto le respondió a Kakashi.-porque vi algo en el que me incito a hacerlo/_ porque vi algo en ti que me incito a hacerlo.-_citando las misma palabra que Akagami le dijo a él.

Naruto siguió su camino con su hija en sus hombros gritando a la carga haciendo sonreír al rubio, Kakashi resoplo y pensó.-"_realmente…no te conocemos_"-tristemente y tomaron rumbo a Konoha.

-oye abuelo, ¿Cómo le pondremos al puente?-pregunto Inari con seishin en su mano derecha.

-hmm….que tal el súper mega ultra puente de Tazuna.-

-no.-dijeron todos negando con su mano.

-que tal el gran puente de Naruto.-sugirió Inari.

Todos aceptaron e Inari sonrió y miro de nuevo la katana que su sensei le dio.-"_prometo ser lo suficientemente poderoso para no defraudarlo y poder proteger a mi familia y Nami_"-Naruto sin pensarlo dio origen a otra leyenda como el en ascenso, aquí en 15 años saldría uno de los mejores espadachines del mundo…**Ichibugin no Inari** (Inari de la niebla plateada), pero eso…es otra historia.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado ahora viene el arco de Yoshino y Yoshinon, si esa chica me encanta a morir y les digo habra mas tensiones romanticas y locura y mujeres furiosas con la nueva hija de naruto...hehe asi que aqui los arcos.**

**-Arco yo****shino/yoshinon.**

**-examenes chuninn hasta las segunda ronda y los preliminares.**

**-arco Kurumi en el primer mes de descanso de los examenes.**

**-arco kotori en el segundo mes de descanso de los examenes.**

**-tercer examen e invansion.**

**-busqueda de tsunade senju.**

**-el cirujano de la muerte trafalgar law. **

**-rescate de la princesa carmesi a punk hazard**

**de mientras tengo pensado hacer eso. asi que si aman esta historia tienen para seguir disfrutandola, asi que me despido bye.**


	12. Reacciones

**bueno aqui con uno nuevo, y debo agradecer ya tengo mas de 6000 visitas, 45 comentarios y 33 favoritos y 25 seguidores para esta historia gracias, bueno en este veremos la reaccion de konoha ante la revelacion de naruto, una explicacion breve a lo que es el mundo oscuro y veremos otro de los aliados de naruto en konoha y para rematar una muestra de la personalidad de naruto hacia las personas que los han decepcionado o ve que sean pateticos. **

**sin mas el episodio, ya saben blablabla no es mio ñañaña.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Reacciones y la verdad **

El regreso a Konoha fue un poco tenso por 3 razones.

Numero uno: las Hyuuga y Uchiha se acercaban sigilosamente y trataban de…uh… ofrecer su agradecimiento al rubio, cosa que enojaba a Konoka y Fu (quien siguió a Naruto aun contra las protestas del mismo).

Numero 2: la tensión con su equipo se intensifico porque Naruto fue solo y en una noche peleo contra peligrosos shinobis renegados y demostró aún más que nadie en Konoha (ni siquiera Kotori) lo conocía realmente.

Y por último numero 3:…la hija de Naruto, si la pequeña Narumi empezó a causar revuelto y eso que solo eran un pequeño grupo quienes sabían esto apenas, la primera de todos en reaccionar negativamente fue Neko, miraba a la niña con rencor y envidia…la primera porque alguien se le adelanto en darle un hijo al rubio y la segunda porque imaginaba a la misma Narumi pero con el cabello lila como el de ella con los ojos azules como los de Naruto, otra también molesta y feliz por Narumi era Konoka feliz porque una niña dulce e inocente como Narumi era su sobrina pero molesta porque Naruto tuvo una hija e inconscientemente…porque no era suyo y de Naruto.

Un asunto interesante fue que después de deliberar mucho al parecer su amigo "Sasuke" iba a tirar su fachada…pero por alguna razón…temía el porqué de eso.

Bueno después del increíble e incómodo viaje de regreso llegaron a la entrada de la aldea y fueron recibidos por varias persona pero las que Naruto no esperaba ver eran los del gremio y principalmente Lucy y Levy quienes corrieron hacia él y lo derribaron al suelo en un abrazo (cosa que se dio cuenta que iban a hacerle y creo un clon y le paso a Narumi.) y llorando en su pecho vendado ocasionando que gritara de dolor.

-¡baka!-gritaron juntas y eso extraño a Naruto, ellas no sabían porque venía vendado o… ¿sí?, en eso miro que el Hokage y Makarov y los Namikaze en la entrada.

-sigh… puedo preguntar ¿por qué de esto?-hablo Naruto.

-Tu sabes muy bien de que Naruto…-hablo el Hokage.-… queremos que nos expliques como obtuviste la fuerza para derrotar a esos shinobis y que relación tienes con el mundo oscuro del continente elemental.-

Naruto gruño y recordó…la maldita Lacrima de vigilancia que Makarov-san le puso.-…así que…vieron todo eh…-dijo mirando a un lado evitando sus miradas.-…bueno podría pero no lo hare y no creo que te arriesgues a perder mi lealtad Hokage-sama…ya tengo muchas razones para dejar este pueblo maldito atrás…solo me ata una cosa y sabes muy bien quién es ella.-dijo jugando sus cartas…no podía arriesgar a revelar a sus "aliados" con danzo teniendo oídos en casi todo Konoha.

Hiruzen tenía que tener razón de las palabras de Naruto…ya mucho había perdido con simplemente creer que su aldea con el tiempo lo dejaría de verlo como el Kyubi.

-…pero si quieres escuchar un poco…primero quiero ir al hospital a que me revisen algunas heridas, si es que los malditos doctores no intentan terminar de matarme y ver si mi…hija tiene alguna herida o algo.-dijo Naruto esperando alguna reacción pero olvido que tenía a 2 ciertas chicas que lo amaban a morir sobre él y vio como una sombra oscura se levanta de ellas y con una cara oscura que asusto a la mierda de Naruto, hablaron.

-**¿Qué niña Naruto-kun?**-pregunto siniestramente Lucy.

-**si Naru-kun…quiero saber **_**quién **_**es la mujer (perra) con la que tuviste a esa niña**-dijo Levy dejando por un momento su androfobia.

Naruto temblaba de miedo así que hizo lo más inteligente posible…se sustituyó con su clon y tomo a su hija y corrió como alma que corretea el diablo y otros demonios más y fue al hospital no sin antes gritar.

-¡voy a explicar todo en el edificio del gremio a las 4:00pm!-grito y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Atrás quedaron todos y el clon quien tuvo que explicar las cosas a las chicas enojadas.

-…bueno como Boss me dejo atrás a mi suerte les explicare un poco…la niña pelirroja se llama Narumi Uzumaki…al parecer la chica con la tuve una aventura de una noche "_ni yo mismo me creo esta mierda de historia que estoy inventando_" quedo embarazada, Narumi-chan me conto que su madre fue asesinada y luego ella por tener un Kekkei Genkai que no diré cual es _"por qué sé que cierto halcón de mierda tuerto puede escucharme_" que solo el clan Uzumaki puede tener, fue llevada a donde el bastardo de Crocodile la iba a vender…les juro no sabía de la existencia de Narumi hasta hace unos días, pero viéndola tiene la misma cara que yo pero los ojos de su madre y el pelo de su abuela…lastimosamente.-murmuro lo último.

Kushina se acercó, cosa que puso tenso al clon y vio entonces recordó las palabras del real Naruto.

_¡Dale una oportunidad a kaa-san!_

-¿e-enserio es tu hija?-pregunto un poco nerviosa, en primera porque su relación con su hijo estaba más que rota además tenía un conflicto interno que su hijo ya era padre y ella ya era abuela…no sabía si estar feliz por eso o enojada porque a sus 41 años es abuela.

El clon Naruto/Roy miro a Kushina, todavía reflexionando lo que el real Naruto le dijo así que mejor decidió construir un puente y ver que hacia su original ante esto.

-así es Kushina-san, ella es mi hija y aunque no te vea como mi madre, aun eres mi familia por ende eres su abuela.-dijo esperando la reacción de Kushina.

La matriarca Namikaze empezó a llorar, Naruto aun la consideraba familia, pero le dolía que dijera que no la veía como su madre…aunque muy dentro de su corazón se alegró de eso lo cual la confundió un poco.

-sigh…miren primero que nada Boss primero tiene que ver si Narumi-chan está bien, luego ir a ver a Kotori-chan y Tohka y esperar que no se hayan matado entre ellas.-dijo con dejo de preocupación, luego miro a Lucy y Levy y les sonrió.

-perdón chicas por preocuparlas…pero una amiga estaba en peligro por eso fui a matar a Crocodile…aunque...-dijo recordando a Misaka y sus últimas palabras, luego se paró, se despidió y se disipo.

(**Con Naruto y Narumi en el hospital**)

Naruto llego con Narumi al hospital central de Konoha, el nuevo y actualizado el cual gracias a los gobiernos víctimas de los Terremotos Dimensionales, lo convirtió en uno de los 4 principales del continente elemental (los otros son el de Kumo, Iwa y Suna), pero aun si la mayoría de las personas aquí eran extranjeros que no tenían nada que ver con su condición de Jinchuriki, los médicos shinobis que se encargaban de él, nunca movieron sus manos para ayudarlo…bueno el único medico en el que confiaba era el famoso **Heaven Canceller **o como él le decía el doctor cara de rana,el mejor médico y algunos dicen que incluso mejor que Tsunade Senju, lo conoció cuando en uno de sus misiones en el mundo oscuro llego a estar casi muerto que quedo tirado cerca de uno de los campos de entrenamiento pero el destino o quien sabe quién quería que ese día el doctor cara de rana pasaba por el lugar lo miro y lo ayudo a llegar al hospital donde lo opero y también descubrió que tenía sus órganos fallando así que le confeso y le dijo hasta su alianza con trafalgar Law y le dio una muestra de las píldoras que el doctor analizo y dio el visto bueno y también buscaba una cura para su enfermedad, tenía que confesar que el doctor cara de rana era su único aliado y persona de confianza en la aldea junto a Urahara-san.

-oh, hola Naruto-kun, veo que otra vez te metiste en problemas.-dijo el doctor cara de rana.-y ¿Quién es tú pequeña amiga?-

-bueno si me metí en otro problema y ella es Narumi…mi hija y quería saber si podías hacerle un chequeo.-le dijo Naruto.

Decir que eso sorprendió al Heaven Canceller y no esperaba que Naruto fuera padre pero no lo iba a juzgar.-ok Naruto acompáñame a mi oficina.-y el dúo padre e hija siguieron al doctor.

Ya en la oficina reviso a Narumi y encontró que era la más saludable niña de 6 años que había diagnosticado ante y descubrió que tenía una alta tasa de curación incluso más de la que Naruto tuvo antes de que la perdiera.

Después de terminar de revisarla se la entregó a Naruto y la niña se durmió en los brazos de su padre.

-Naruto, Narumi-chan es la niña más saludable que he diagnosticado en todos mis años de doctor y algo más…ella tiene un factor curativo aun mayor que el que tuviste Naruto.-le contesto.

Naruto amplio los ojos…si bien el único que sabía de su faltante factor de curación era el doctor cara de rana y lo ayudaba a lidiar con eso y su enfermedad…pero no espero que Narumi tenía ese tipo de habilidad…quizás estaba relacionada con su Mokuton y no lo sabía.

-Doc. ¿Puedes hacer una muestra de sangre de Narumi con la mía?-pregunto si Narumi tenía el Mokuton había una posibilidad que él podría tenerlo y si lo despertaba podía hacer más fuerte su cuerpo.

-Está bien.-dijo y tomo una muestra de Naruto y Narumi y las comparo y gracias a los equipos avanzados que tenía en 20 minutos tenia los resultados.

-Naruto, según los resultados, en efecto es tu hija y ambos comparte casi 79 por ciento de la cadena de ADN incluso el Gen del Kekkei Genkai.-le dijo.

-así que…yo también podría despertar el Mokuton.-medito.

-si pero hay algo que encontré igual.-le dijo.

- ¿Qué Doc?-pregunto.

-bueno…tienes 2 genes más de algún Kekkei Genkai, el primero es el del Sharingan y el segundo por una prueba…lo ganaste hace no más de una semana…de que sea no tengo idea.-explico.

Naruto/Roy se sorprendió… ¿el Sharingan?, bueno si lo sabía que en su cuerpo original de Roy tenía el Sharingan y lo había usado antes, pensó que era porque su alma era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder manifestarlo en el cuerpo de Naruto…no espero que realmente su alma modificara el cuerpo de Naruto hasta nivel genético y la otra cuestión… ¿un Kekkei Genkai ganado hace una semana?, pensó por un momento y comprendió…Misaka…por eso sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo…así que ahora tenía su monstruosa habilidad con los rayos.

-"_he…Misaka…al parecer llevare algo de ti…hasta mi muerte_"-pensó con una sonrisa, luego de eso el doctor cara de rana lo reviso y cambio el vendaje y que le diera unas pastillas para el dolor se fue con Narumi… a enfrentar a Kotori y Tohka.

(**Residencia Itsuka 2:00pm**)

Naruto estaba enfrente de su más grande desafío, aún más que pelear contra Mihawk, tener que ir a **Dressrosa** con Law en el futuro y haber peleado contra los 4 Nuke nin de hace una semana…si esta por enfrentar la ira de una hermana con complejo de Brocon y a Tohka la siempre inocente niña y que sin querer actuaba Tsunderemente hacia él.

-Tou-chan ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Narumi.

-bueno Naru-chan, esta es mi casa, yo vivo junto con tu tía Kotori y una amiga llamada Tohka.-le explico.

-¿tía? ¿Qué es eso Tou-chan?-

-así se le dice a la hermana de un Tou-chan, Kotori-chan es mi hermana así que es tu tía.-le explico.-la quieres conocer.-

-¡si-ttebane!-le grito.

Naruto abrió la puerta y fue recibido por una patada voladora en la cara, mandándolo a volar.-_ "¡qué bonito recibimiento!_"-pensó Naruto cayendo de espalda.

En la puerta una muy enojada Kotori con su traje escolar pero con sus listones rojo que indicaban que estaba en modo comandante estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a Naruto, ella se enteró de la condición en que regreso su Onii-chan gracias al Fraxinus que miro a Naruto en la entrada de la aldea fuertemente vendado y con una niña en su espalda y también ya sabía que esa niña era su hija y ella como buena hermana celosa y con complejo de hermano…se enojó.

Naruto con la cara adolorida.-k-Kotori mi kawai Imouto… me extrañaste.-dijo con dolor y una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Kotori temblaron por la pregunta estúpida de su Onii-chan.- ¿si te extrañe baka?-le empezó a regañar.

-si bien sé que tu profesión como ninja te hace hacer cosas estúpidas pero ir a pelear contra 4 personas más fuertes que tú e irte prácticamente a matar…-le grito pero cada palabra ella sollozaba y entonces se tiró encima de Naruto para abrazarlo.- ¡si te extrañe Onii-chan!-lloro en el pecho de hermano.

Naruto la tranquilizo un rato y luego llamo a Narumi para que se les acercara.-Kotori…ella es Narumi, mi hija y tu sobrina, Narumi ella es Kotori mi hermana y tu tía o le puedes llamar Nee-chan.-las presento.

Kotori miraba a la niña y no podía negar que se parecía a su Onii-chan pero Narumi hizo algo que no espero que ella le hiciera la abrazo.

-¡Kotori-Nee!-dijo abrazándola y frotando su cara en su pecho.

Kotori no sabía qué hacer, pero al parecer sus pensamientos incestuosos hacia su hermano (que aunque sabía que no eran hermanos de sangre no dejaba de verse extraño) hicieron todo por ella.

(**Imaginación de Kotori**)

Kotori se encontraba cuidando a Narumi y actuaban como madre e hija, en eso llego Naruto con su típico traje Anbu.

-Kotori-chan, Naru-chan ya llegue.-dijo.

-¡cariño/Tou-chan!-gritaron ambas y fueron a abrazar al rubio.

Naruto les devolvió el abrazo y beso en la frente a Narumi y le dio un beso apasionado a Kotori que la hizo estremecerse de lujuria.

-como están mi princesa y mi reina-pregunto.

-¡bien Tou-chan!-grito Narumi.- ¡hoy hubo prueba de tiro y fui la mejor-ttebane!-

Naruto sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.-mi pequeña está en camino de ser una gran Kunoichi y un imán de hombres, creo que tendré que asesinar a todos los niños que se acerquen a mi hijita.-le burlo Naruto ganando un mohín de su hija.

-mou…-se quejó y Naruto le volvió a acariciar la cabeza.

-perdón, que tal si vamos a comer Ramen para celebrar tu victoria.-dijo y Narumi brinco de alegría y fue a bañarse para salir.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Kotori se quedaron solos en la sala y sin pensarlo Naruto forzó a Kotori al mueble.

-kyaa.-grito Kotori con Naruto encima de ella con una mirada llena de amor y lujuria.

-Narumi no bajara en unos 15 minutos…que tal si mientras le hacemos un hermanito.-le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecerse y más cuando le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Naruto ~~hm.-gemía Kotori y vio como Naruto le desabrochaba su camisa para descubrir sus pechos y entonces vio a su amado Onii-chan y marido empezar a jugar con sus….

(**Mundo real**)

Kotori estaba babeando y abrazaba fuertemente a Narumi cuando Naruto la sacudió.

-Kotori…puedes soltar a Narumi.-esas palabras la hicieron regresar de su imaginario mundo incestuoso y de perversión.

-¿eh?-dijo y noto que estaba ahogando a Narumi y la soltó y se disculpó luego entraron a la casa y Naruto pregunto.

-y Tohka.-

-está en la escuela, está siendo vigilada por Reine.-explico viendo a Naruto acostar a Narumi en el sillón.

-¿y no se descontrolo para irme a buscar?-

-el primer día sí, pero luego de explicarle que tenías que trabajar para que ella pudiera comer como la vez que la invitaste a salir…dejo de intentarlo.-

Naruto por alguna razón…sintió la tristeza de Gamma-chan.-…ok.-dijo y noto que Kotori lo miraba extrañado.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Por qué sigues vendado?-le pregunto confundiendo a Naruto.

-¿Por qué?, estoy todavía herido de mis peleas con los hombres de Crocodile, además perdí el factor curativo que tenia de Kyubi.-explico.

Kotori todavía lo miraba como preguntándose porque seguía lesionado y entonces recordó algo más que tenía para curarlo.-…Kotori…tu sabes que son esas flamas moradas que me curaron del disparo de Tobiichi… ¿verdad?-le pregunto y vio como Kotori se tensó un momento.

-no se dé qué me estás hablando.-dijo con voz plana.

-…si no me quieres decir está bien…pero te diré…Kyubi me dijo que eso interfirió con su Youki y ambos poderes se están bloqueando evitando que alguno de ellos me cure.-explico haciendo a Kotori ampliar sus ojos.-soy tan vulnerable a heridas mortales como cualquier otra persona.-en eso Naruto miro la hora…en 10 minutos tenía que estar en el gremio.

-mira Kotori te prometo que te contare todo lo que te he ocultado desde el día en que perdimos a nuestros padres…tengo que ir a hablar con el Hokage así que te encargo a Narumi de mientras…ah sabes que…mejor llévatela al Fraxinus…ahí estarán a salvo de cierto halcón de guerra.-le sugirió a Kotori…si bien dejo una barrera alrededor de su casa para que solo aquellos en los que confiaban entraran…él sabía muy bien que danzo encontraría la forma de entrar y secuestrar a su hija.

Después de despedirse de Kotori y darle un beso a su hija fue al gremio…pero sintió que tenía que ir con sus katanas en su cintura así que las saco y fue al lugar designado.

(**Edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail 4:00pm**)

En el gremio se encontraban el Hokage, el maestro del gremio, varios Jounin entre ellos los sensei Jounin que fueron informados de la misión y el exitoso golpe en la prisión de Crocodile por parte de Naruto y cabe decir que nadie le creyó al Hokage que el último lugar de la academia haya podido vencer a Bakuton no Gari, Kurosaki raiga, Daz Bones y sir Crocodile, pero el Hokage no era una persona de mentir así que para aquellos escépticos fueron invitados a ver a Naruto y su explicación del porqué hizo eso.

Además de ellos estaban todos los de gremio el equipo 7, 8, 9, 10 y la familia Namikaze esperando a Naruto.

En eso la puerta se abrió y vieron a Naruto con una camisa roja abierta mostrando su torso vendado hasta el cuello con una venda en la cabeza y los brazos igualmente vendado con 3 katanas en su lado derecho atados a una Hamaka negra con pantalones estilo Anbu y la banda ninja atada en su brazo izquierdo.

Naruto miro a toda la gente que había…y tuvo que gemir de fastidio…era demasiada.

-a tiempo Naruto-kun.-dijo Hiruzen.

-soy puntual Hokage-sama, no como cierto ciclope.-dijo con burla y todos miraron a Kakashi leyendo su porno como si nada.

-bueno…que nos puedes decir.-exigió el Hokage a Naruto quien suspiro.

-sigh…bueno no lo voy a negar más…así que me presentare oficialmente como lo que soy…mi nombre es Itsuka Naruto…mejor conocido como el **Black hunter**.-dijo y fue primer shock que ocasiono Naruto, la primera en reputar fue Anko.

-¡ja! Como si un Gaki como tu fuera el infame Black hunter.-se burló mientras comía si su palo con dango que fueron cortados en trozo y luego sintió el filo de una katana negra.

-me gustaría que dejaras de burlarte de mí Miratashi-san…lo he estado soportando y experimentado por _años_ y no dejare que nadie más lo haga…fácilmente podría cortar tus piernas y brazos y tú nunca te enterarías…los enemigos con los que he tenido que luchar eran muy pero muy diferentes a ti y el resto de shinobis normales del continente…solo personas como Hatake, Maito-san, Kushina-san y el Sandaime pueden luchar contra esa gente y vivir para ver el siguiente día…incluso los Nuke-nin B-Rank que huyen de sus cazadores tienen más habilidades que tú, una Kunoichi que se la pasa haciendo el acto de puta y perra para ocultar su dolor y alejar a todos solo porque su _amado sensei_ la uso y la desecho como una basura y que busca matarlo pero no ha hecho nada para ser más fuerte…-dijo desenvainando a Nidai Kitetsu y dejando salir un instinto asesino que rivalizaba con la del Sandaime y eso helo a todos e hizo sudar a Anko.

-**no eres nada, solo eres basura sobre el camino donde yo he caminado…así que te sugiero…no me jodas.-**dijo con voz demoniaca y apuntando a Nidai a su corazón y a Shūsui todavía en su cuello y entonces.- ¡Bo!-dijo y Anko grito cayendo al suelo.

Naruto vio la reacción de Anko y gruño.-tsk…eres patética…no vales la pena…-dijo y volvió al lugar enfundando a Nidai y Shūsui.

Nadie dijo nada ni hizo nada vieron con asombro y miedo como Naruto cayo e intimido a Anko…la mayor torturadora y sádica de Konoha, solo Kurenai fue a ayudarla y vio cómo su amiga era un manojo de nervios y luego miro a Naruto con odio cosa que el susodicho noto.

-¿Qué sucede Yuhi-san?-pregunto mirando a la mujer fríamente.- ¿me odias? ¿Quieres acabar con mi vida por lo que le hice a tu amiga? ¿Quieres matarme cuando solo le he dicho la verdad de lo que es, una patética mujer atrapada en el pasado?-le pregunto las preguntas que hacia Naruto eran frías y concisas, Kurenai tenía que aceptar que Naruto daba miedo con esa forma de hablar así que no contesto.

-…veo que si me odia…bueno…no me interesa…eres igual que esa mujer…patética.-dijo fríamente, haciendo estremecer de miedo a Kurenai.-antes de que usted Sarutobi-san empieza a mirarme con odio porque insulte a su novia, permíteme explicarme.-dijo mirando al hijo del Sandaime asuma Sarutobi.

-¿Por qué debería escuchar a un niño como tú?-le desafío.

-de la misma forma en la que yo, quien derroto y mato al infame Acero sangriento Daz Bones ¿debería escuchar a alguien que no pudo derrotarlo y huyo de él como un cobarde? –le contesto callándolo y asiéndolo retroceder.

-si no vas a decir nada productivo…**cállate**.-dijo oscuramente.-ahora Yuhi-san, la razón por la que eres patética como esa mujer que tienes a tu lado es porque eres una estúpida mujer de mente cerrada…sin ofender a las demás mujeres.-dijo Naruto.-tu obsesión de ser una gran maestra del Genjutsu es…admirable y lamentable de ver…por 2 razones, la primera, por el sendero oscuro por el que yo he caminado…tus Genjutsu no sirven de nada…en ese mundo todos y déjame repetirlo **todos** hemos entrenado nuestros sentidos para no caer en ilusiones y engaños, así que en mi mundo diario…tú eres más patético que un gennin y lo segundo, por el lado realista…me haces ver que no tienes talento para ser Kunoichi…si te enfocas en la más débil, pero complicado de las artes ninja.-dijo haciendo ampliar los ojos de Kurenai y mirarlo en ira.

-¡son gente como tú que hace que el arte del Genjutsu sea menos preciado!-le grito pero Naruto ni se inmuto.

-no he menospreciado el arte del Genjutsu…solo pongo en contexto algo…tú eres la débil…si solo te estas enfocando en eso…quieres decir que no tienes las habilidades para las demás arte…algunos Ninjutsu…o que tal tu Taijutsu.-le dijo haciéndola estremecer de nuevo.

-veo que te has dado cuenta…no importa que tan buena seas en el Genjutsu, si falla tu carta más fuerte…que te queda… ¿huir? ¿Rogar porque alguien te salve?...no te queda nada Yuhi-san y esto puede sonar cruel e inhumano…pero no importa…he perdido mi fe en este mundo por lo que he tenido que ver.-dijo Naruto recordando muchas cosas en especial a Kaido.-…tu mi querida Yuhi-san serás capturada, golpeada, interrogada, torturada y violada por un Shinobi enemigo cuando tu Genjutsu falle…por eso eres patética y es mejor que lo sepas ahora y da gracias porque tienes tiempo de corregirte…porque has llegado hasta aquí tentando a tu suerte y realmente…agradece que no te encontraste con algún caza esclavos del mundo oscuro.-termino Naruto.

Nadie decía nada…la forma en que destruyo la ilusiones y fuerza de voluntad de 3 shinobis era aterrado de ver.

Los chicos miraban a Naruto con temor…jamás habían visto o pensaron siquiera ver al rubio tonto actuar así.

-bueno…creo que es hora que les explique cómo estoy metido en ese mundo, pero antes les explicare como funciona.-

Arashi confundido hablo.- ¿funciona…acaso tienen jerarquías?-pregunto.

-podrías decirlo así, mira en el mundo oscuro no hay Kage como Konoha, hay bandos, organizaciones, facciones y lobos solitario como yo, los que están en lo más alto de la cadena alimenticia los llamamos **Yonko (4 emperadores)** son los más poderosos e influyentes personajes en el mundo oscuro, son _**Akagami no Shanks, Bakemono Kaido, Joker y Shirohige**_, cada uno tiene un ejército que fácilmente puede acabar con uno de los 5 grandes pueblos ninjas.-explico haciendo ampliar los ojos de todos en temor.

-debajo de ellos se encuentran varios reconocidos peleadores, bandidos, asesinos y espadachines que por sí solo pueden pelear contra los Yonko pero como dije ellos tienen a muchos subordinados y cada uno de ellos tienen sus facciones o bandas bajo la bandera de alguno de los Yonko.-continuo su explicación.-y cada uno tiene su negocio sucio para atender.-

-un ejemplo sería el de Crocodile, él estaba bajo la bandeja de joker y era el quinto mejor agente de joker, el cual he asesina.-dijo ampliando los ojos del Hokage y Naruto lo noto.

-lo entiende bien ¿no? Hokage-sama.-le dijo.-en efecto…las acciones que hice hace una semana en Nami han sacudido el mundo oscuro.-empezó a decir.-yo, un novato que salió no hace más de 5 años en el mundo oscuro, fue y el solo mato al quinto mejor agente de joker y destruyo toda la facción de Crocodile…ese acto… solo ese acto que he realizado ha sido una declaración de guerra que he hecho contra un Yonko.-empezó.

Todos ampliaron sus ojos, Naruto les acaba de decir que le declaro la guerra, el solo a una de los más poderosos líderes del mundo oscuro.

-…aunque nunca imagine que Crocodile era un hombre de joker…creo que mi camarada estará feliz de que haya hecho el primer movimiento para derrocar a joker.-dijo al aire.

Todos se confundieron con esa última declaración de Naruto.- ¿camarada?-pregunto Shikaku quien también se encontraba hay.

-…si miren hace aproximadamente 1 año y medio me encontré con Dracule Mihawk y lo rete a un duelo…perdí totalmente pero esa no es la idea, luego de ese enfrentamiento, quede con una herida mortal en mi torso me salvo un médico…pero no era uno cualquiera, nosotros en el mundo oscuro igual manejamos recompensas pero son más altas de las del mundo Shinobi, por ejemplo yo antes de lo que sucedió en Nami Tenía una recompensa de 87 millones de Ryō por mi cabeza.-explico todos incluso el Sandaime dejaron caer la mandíbula al suelo, ¡era una monstruosidad de dinero por la cabeza de Naruto!

-je, lo sé es mucho ¿no?-dijo- para un simple gennin sí, pero para alguien que ha matado más de 100 esclavista y acabado con la banda Fox y su jefe con recompensa de 40 millones y destruido más de 20 casas de venta de esclavos…todavía es poco.-explico.

-regresando al que me salvo, mi Nakama es el infame cirujano de la muerte Trafalgar Law, ese idiota tiene una recompensa de 200 millones por su cabeza.-explico.-pero solo porque él tiene una guerra personal con joker y ahora estoy metido igual…así que mi recompensa en el mundo oscuro subirá exponencialmente por los últimos sucesos que han ocurrido.-seguía diciendo.

Kushina estaba aterrada por lo que decía Naruto.- ¿pero porque necesitaba de tu ayuda?-pregunto Erza.

-por mi amistad con el hombre que me mostro ese mundo…-dijo.

-¿y quién es?-pregunto choza.

-**Akagami**-dijo y sorprendió a todos.-si…Akagami no Shanks fue mi primer contacto con ese mundo, en aquel tiempo por culpa de odio estúpido de la gente no podía conseguir dinero para comida o mantener a mi hermana así que decidí salir de Konoha a tratar de conseguir dinero, durante el mismo me encontré con un pelirrojo con una capa y una espada en su lado derecho me vio y noto mis fachas, él se me acerco y pregunto qué hacia un niño de 10 años en un bosque solo.-conto.-le conteste, estoy buscando como ganar dinero para mi hermanita, Shanks me miro un momento y luego me dijo que lo siguiera, me llevo a una de sus bases en la tierra del fuego y me presento a sus nakamas y después de un rato de hablar me ofreció ser un miembro de su banda y acepte, me termino de entrenar un mes y luego me dijo que hiciera mi camino y mi nombre en el mundo y luego nos volveríamos a ver…así que decidí no solo pelear para poder proteger a mi hermana y poder sobrevivir, sino para hacer orgulloso al hombre que me dio una oportunidad en este mundo de ser algo.-explico y luego saco de su Hamaka Nidai Kitetsu.

-esta espada me la dio el un tiempo después de mi derrota contra Mihawk, yo le pregunte ¿Por qué me das una espada tan poderosa así nada más? Y él me respondió…-

_Por qué vi algo en ti que me incito a hacerlo._

Naruto recordaba ese día.-pero aun si creen que soy fuerte…no lo crean…solo estoy más familiarizado con atacar a matar que incluso ustedes los Anbu, porque aun en una pelea franca con Hatake o Kushina-san…sé que no los vencería. –dijo.-solo derrote a Daz y Crocodile porque al primero llegue hasta el borde de la muerte y comprendí como cortar el acero y al otro…porque deduje su debilidad.-termino.-además si por su mente paso que Konoha estaría en peligro porque le declare la guerra a joker…no se preocupen…ese hombre no atacaría Konoha ni en los siguiente 40 años.-dijo confiado.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-pregunto un Anbu.

-¿y recuerdas bajo que Yonko estoy?-le dijo y todos comprendieron.-así es, este pueblo **yo** lo protejo bajo la bandeja de **Akagami** y si joker intenta hacer algo sería una declaración de guerra contra Akagami, por otro lado a mí persona si me puede asesinar pero el pueblo está protegido por el nombre de Akagami…aunque si me mata…Shanks mataría al bastardo, el capitán es mucho más fuerte que joker.-explico.

-además Hokage-sama quiero hablar con ustedes, también ustedes los del gremio y enseñarles algo más.-dijo sacando un pergamino con un símbolo de una cara sonriendo de diente.

-¿Qué es Naruto-kun?-pregunto Makarov.

-durante mi asalto a la mansión de gato y la prisión, encontré un documento de joker enviado a Crocodile y me preocupo en gran importancia sobre el contenido y también me demostró…que la habilidad de Crocodile no era un Kinjutsu ordinario.-dijo.

Hiruzen, Makarov y los demás estaban preocupados por esa declaración.

-lo que descubrí lleva por nombre, **Proyecto Akuma no mi**, según lo que he leído de este documento…joker Está tratando de crear una droga que puede otorgarle a una persona una línea de sangre potencializado, un ejemplo es el mismo Crocodile e incluso Daz Bones, al parecer a Daz le amplificaron su línea de sangre por eso su cuerpo era tan duro como el acero y a Crocodile le otorgaron el poder de la arena e incluso usaron el mismo concepto de uno de las técnicas secretas del clan Hozuki para volver sus cuerpos en el elemento de su Kekkei Genkai, también leí que solo ciertas personas sobrevivían al proyecto y cuando una línea de sangre es potencializada ningún familiar sanguíneo de la misma podría ser potencializado…así que en contexto solo puede haber una persona con Kekkei Genkai elemental potencializado por elemento y lo mismo para animales, que son versiones bastardas del Senjutsu, les da la habilidad de poder convertirse en animales completos o versiones hibridas de ellas.-explico y le dio al Hokage el pergamino y lo leyó y tenía que reconocer que esto era más retorcido que los experimentos de su ex-alumna Orika (eh, los sorprendí ¿no? Si lo se antes en los capítulos me di cuenta que comente sobre Orochimaru pero fue una expresión, no se no puedo expresar a ese hombre en mi historia...).

-¿Por qué nos dices esto?-pregunto Gray.

-porque…como dije antes, mis acciones han sacudido el mundo oscuro…y he destruido uno de los pilares principales del Yonko joker…así que el maldito se empezara a mover más ferozmente y como su facción de esclavos fue destruida, intentara reconstruirla y volver a capturar a usuarios Kekkei Genkai.-

Después de escuchar toda la explicación de Naruto, Shikamaru hablo.-…así que Naruto si bien he comprendido el porqué de esta explicación…no he entendido el verdadero significado.-dijo y Naruto sonrió.

-je, como siempre el ingenio Nara sale en estos casos…si ahora el verdadero objetivo de esto es…entrenarlo para que puedan poder sobrevivir a la oscuridad de mi mundo que empezara a emerger hacia la superficie de este mundo.-

-sabía que dirías eso, maldito rubio problemático.-le contesto Shikamaru.

-je, bueno ahora aun lesionado y con solo acceso al 50% de mi poder les demostrare un poco de mi fuerza.-dijo y luego miro a Makarov.-¿podemos usar tu patio trasero?-

-uh…si.-dijo no muy confiado y todos fueron atrás.

-ok necesito que algunos usuarios Doton me construyan la roca más fuerte y dura que pueden.-dijo y algunos Anbu crearon una roca inmensamente solida tal que ni el Futon Jutsu de asuma lo corto.

-como sabrán lo que vieron mi pelea con Daz Bones llegue a dominar la técnica de cortar acero…-dijo y saco a Murasame Est y tomo posición para cortar.

-**Ittoryu Iai**-se concentró…aun no lo dominaba por completo.-**Shishi sonso**-dijo y en un pestañeo apareció del otro lado de la roca y la misma se cortó por la mitad.

Todos se impresionaron no solo por la técnica, sino por la velocidad con la que lo corto.-incluso con esta habilidad…aun todavía un mundo de espadachines más poderosos que yo.-dijo y miro a todos.-por eso…quiero enseñarle contra que se enfrentaran si van a una misión y se topan con esa gente.-dijo y luego su mirada se volvió sombría y tétrica asustando a todos.

-les doy la cordial bienvenida…**al Makai**-dijo asustando a todos.-por favor sean tan amables de ser cordiales con sus habitantes…son un poco…temperamentales…-hizo una pausa y por un momento sus ojos se tornaron psicópatas.-y un poco locos.-

* * *

**bueno...espero que les halla gustado, estuve leyendo mi historia y me di cuenta que deje algunos huecos en el trama que corregire...no sera mucho pero si cambiaran los primeros 3 capitulos, ademas paara no decir ya el mundo oscuro le empezare a decir el makai...ok ahora ya no actualizare ninguna de mis historia hasta quizas octubre porque tengo que estudiar para mi entrevista de trabajo...me despido y se cuidan.**


	13. La ira de un padre

**bueno e regresado para dejarle este corto capitulo de Espiritu Roto, es un paso hacia el siguiente arco el de Yoshino y Y****oshinon, un mensaje de Law a naruto y una pequeña muestra de un padre sobreprotector...ok sin decir nada mas los dejo con ello.**

* * *

**capitulo 13: Ira de un padre y el mensaje de Law**

varias cosas han pasado desde la explicación de Naruto a los demás sobre el Makai y su papel como representante del Yonko Akagami en Konoha…una semana había pasado y Naruto había llegado a una conclusión…todavía era muy débil y más para lo que venía para el futuro, tenía un mal presentimiento de que algo relacionado con las Serei, le ocasionaría problemas con **ese poder del mundo**, ya tenía suficientes con lo de Joker y también con lo que estaba revolucionando en Konoha.

-sigh…esto se fue a la mierda.-dijo Naruto recostado en su cama…con Tohka de un lado y Kotori de otro y encima a Narumi.

Naruto solo gimió de fastidio si bien no despreciaba amanecer con una hermosa Tohka en pijama, su linda hermana Loli abrazándolo además de su hija…no dejaba de temer por lo que cierto Anbu enmascarado le haría…ni que decir _esa_ mujer…lo convertiría en piedra en un instante.

-"…_además todavía estoy furioso por lo que el oh todo poderoso y honorable consejo civil y el maldito tuerto de mierda querían hacer con mi hija…y ni hablar con el antiguo jefe del clan Hyuuga_"-apretó los dientes Naruto recordando lo que paso.

**Flashback hace una semana**.

Naruto había atemorizado a todos con su expresión psicópata, cuando un Anbu apareció junto al Hokage.

-Hokage-sama, el consejo solicita su presencia junto con los jefes de clanes e Itsuka-san-dijo el Anbu y la mirada ya loca de Naruto se volvió sombría asustando a todos.

-sigh…está bien.-dijo el Hokage y Naruto fueron a la sala del consejo.

Ya en la sala estaban todos los jefes que me da flojera decir quiénes son, los vejestorios alias los ancianos y el grupo de pendejos arrogantes de mierda…alias el consejo civil.

El Hokage suspiro y tomo su lugar.-se podría saber el porqué de esta reunión.-pregunto el Hokage y vio que se paraba Hiashi y la mirada del Hokage se volvió sombría al igual que la de Naruto.

-la razón es que _esa cosa_-dijo con desprecio mirando a Naruto quien se resistía a la tentación de desmembrar al Hyuuga con sus katanas, pero una voz dulce lo paro.

-_tranquilízate Roy-kun…sabes que enojarte hace que la maldición de Angra Mainyu te afecte…_-le dijo Hotogi preocupado por eso…ni siquiera el sacrifico de 100 personas podía quitar esa maldición en su alma y se preguntaba que hizo Roy…para ser maldecido por el dios de todo el mal del mundo.

-"_sigh…lo sé…pero no me deja de afectar que es a Naruto quien le dicen así…_"-le respondió y respiro para poder tranquilizarse.

Hiashi continuo.-tenia secuestrado a varios miembros del clan Hyuuga y Uchiha.-falsamente acuso y le señalo con su mano izquierda…Naruto tuvo suficiente y le corto el brazo desde el codo dejando salir un gran chorro de sangre.

-¡ARGHHHH!-grito de dolor la cabeza del clan, pero hay no acabo y lo tomo por sus ropas y lo arrojo al centro de la sala y luego noto que quería hacer algo así que le aplasto el muñón que era antes su brazo y le provoco más dolor.

-así que el todo poderoso y maldito jefe del _respetado_ clan Hyuuga tiene el descaro de acusarme de haber secuestrado a su propia esposa cuando tu dijiste que había muerto.-dijo presionando más su herida haciéndolo gritar más de dolor.

-déjame decir Hyuuga… que tengo pruebas y la palabra de tu esposa…que la vendiste junto a varias Hyuuga…yo sabía que tú las vendías desde el incidente con Hinata-chan…pero no tenía pruebas y además seria mi palabra…la del Kyubi-Gaki contra la del respetado Hiashi Hyuuga…así que espere y después de varios años ya que tenía los recursos y los contactos necesarios… busque a quien se las vendías…mira mi sorpresa que tratando de rescatar del infierno a una querida amiga no solo di con tu comprador sino con las Hyuuga que habías vendido.-dijo con una mirada oscura y Hiruzen amplio los ojos…Naruto sabía de esto desde hace 10 años y nunca lo dijo porque nadie le creería y se dedicó a buscarlas… realmente a tal oscuridad orillo a Naruto…a ser un mártir…en camino de ser un héroe abnegado…un héroe al que no se le reconocería nada más que el odio por algo a lo cual no tuvo elección.

-así que Hiashi Hyuuga miembro y jefe del clan Hyuuga…dime que prefieres…ser juzgado por el Hokage…o por mi…porque a pesar de lo ustedes pendejos ignorantes que no pueden ver más allá de su miedo…desprecio el esclavismo con todo mi ser…y lo que más odio…es como alguien puede hacerle eso a su familia…su sangre y carne…escorias como tu hace que personas como yo nos volvamos abnegados…asesinos en pos del bienestar de otros…tirando nuestra vida y manchándonos nuestra manos con la sangre sucia de gente como tu…pero dejemos mejor que el Hokage se encargue de ti…-dijo Naruto y con lomo de su espada lo golpeo en el rostro y lo arrojo hacia donde habían unos Anbu escondidos y luego miro al consejo civil.

-¿algún otro genio que quiera acusarme sin fundamentos?-amenazo con Nidai Kitetsu todavía con un rastro de la sangre de Hiashi en ella, obviamente los pendejos del consejo no dijeron nada.

-tsk…cobardes.-murmuro Naruto y envaino su katana y saco de su sello un pergamino y se lo lanzo al Hokage.-como dije antes tengo pruebas de su nexo con ese hombre…mientras peleaba contra Crocodile, mande varios de mi clones a conseguir todos los documentos que pudieran ser de importancia y que los llevaran a un lugar seguro donde pudiera recogerlos después…así que hay tengo la prueba de la alianza de Hiashi con Crocodile y esa prueba es más que suficiente para que hagas tu parte Hokage-sama.-explico Naruto y el Hokage lo leyó y asintió, ahora podía sacar a los anciano del clan y ejecutarlos por ir contra las leyes de Konoha.

-ahora.-dijo Naruto.- ¿es lo único a lo que nos han llamado?-pregunto y algo dentro de él (que no era ni Kazumi ni Hotogi) le hacía temer de haber dicho esa pregunta.

Fue danzo el que le respondió.-te llamamos también para saber sobre esa niña que trajiste contigo-pregunto y Naruto se tensó.

-… ¿Qué quieren con Narumi-chan?-dijo con cierto enojo.

-queremos que nos entregues a la niña-dijo Hotaru y Naruto apretó sus puños en ira.

-… ¿y para que quieren a mi hija?-pregunto tratando de no mostrar su enojo, pero todos en el consejo ninja y el Hokage se dieron cuenta de ello.

-porque sabemos que tiene el Mokuton y queremos someterla a la ley…-iba a decir cuando una línea de corte dividió toda y la estructura ahora dividida en 2 se inclinó hacia los lados y todos los que estaban sentados tuvieron que pararse para no caer al suelo, los jefe de clan solo usaron chakra para anclarse pero los civiles cayeron al suelo.

Casi al instante un masivo Sakki se sintió por toda la sala y paralizo a todos (incluidos Sarutobi y Danzo) y miraron a Naruto que parecía que emanaba un miasma morado maligno y por un segundo parecía que Naruto era un Kishin (dios demonio) con 3 caras y 6 brazos.

-**¡escúchenme bien porque no lo repetiré 2 veces!**-dijo con una voz demoniaca que asusto a la mierda a todos y éxito a 3 mujeres del consejo Shinobi… (Si realmente no saben quiénes son…mátense).- **¡si algunos de ustedes trata de ponerle una mano a mí musume-chan…!**-advirtió y saco a Nidai Kitetsu que extrañamente brillaba rojo sangre.- **voy a desmembrarlos musculo por musculo evitando que mueran desangrados y haciéndolos agonizar…será tal su dolor que me rogaran por que los mate…pero no lo hare…dejare que sufran hasta el último aliento… ¡de su patética vida!**-amenazo y todos palidecieron y algunos vomitaron por solo imaginar lo que era eso.- **así que ya saben…jodan conmigo todo lo que quieran…pero toquen a mi hija… ¡y será lo último que hagan!**-termino y si decían que una madre es sobreprotectora y es capaz de dar la vida por su hijo…un padre es sádico y es capaz de matar por ello.

Todos temblaban como una hoja por la declaración del rubio y nunca esperaron tal despliegue de crueldad y malas intenciones y sobre todo…la gran pasión por proteger a su hija.

Naruto sin más que decir iba a dejar el lugar pero Hiruzen le hablo.-Naruto-kun…podemos hacer otra cosa para evitar que tu hija caiga en el CRA.-le comento.

Naruto pensó un momento y reflexiono sobre lo que le dijo el Hokage…-"_lo único que me pasa por la mente es que quiera que inicie un nuevo clan…eso me puede beneficiar y más si por alguna razón se le ocurre al Dúo de idiotas venir a desmadrar las cosas_"-pensó Naruto.

-si escucho.-

-seria que crearas un nuevo clan y que cayeras bajo el CRA y tengas que casarte con mínimo 4 esposas…lo hijos ya no te obligaremos por Narumi…pero te tienes que casar antes de los 18 o como la ley dice el consejo puede elegir a tus esposas-le explico.

Naruto ya pensando eso…acepto y Naruto se volvió el Jefe del nuevo clan Itsuka y su hija Narumi la heredera del clan…ahora solo le quedaba esperar como reaccionaria el Makai a lo que hizo en Nami.

**Flashback End.**

Naruto suspiraba por ese recuerdo y en eso un puff de convocatoria apareció en su cuarto y Naruto noto el oso blanco pequeño que estaba ahí y reconoció que era uno de los osos de la convocatoria de Law.

-oh, Kumanori ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-

-**bueno Naruto-sama, Law-sama me envió para entregarle esto y decirle que encontró una forma de curarlo…pero el proceso completo tardaría 3 años, además de que vendrá a Konoha en 8 meses**-explico el oso blanco.

-¿a qué va a venir ese doctor idiota durante los exámenes Chunnin?-

-**me dijo que en el mensaje explica por qué y que está muy feliz que haya podido golpear mortalmente una de las bases de Joker y que su nueva recompensa está en el mensaje…me despido Naruto-sama**-termino y dejo el lugar en un puff.

Naruto suspiro y abrió el sobre y lo primero que saco fue el cartel de se busca y le sorprendió cuanto su recompensa subió.

*Nombre: Naruto*

*sobrenombre: **Kuro Shuryō no Naruto (Naruto "el cazador negro")***

*Rango: S*

*pueblo afiliado: Konoha*

*información: Shinobi espadachín poderoso y experto en Suiton Jutsu.

*razón de búsqueda: Destruir varias casas de subastas de esclavos de joker y asesinar a Sir Crocodile, Daz Bones, Kurosaki raiga, Bakuton no Gari y Fox Motta.

*recompensa*

285, 000,000 de Ryō

Vivo o muerto.

Naruto gruñía y conociendo como actúa joker también lo pondría en el libro bingo solo exceptuando lo de su casa de esclavos y ahora sería una amenaza que nadie ignoraría y lo peor…ahora tendría atención no desea de varios caza recompensas.

Dejo eso de lado y leyó la carta de Law.

_Para: Naruto-ya _

_Ha sido un tiempo Naruto-ya, escuche de tu pequeña lucha en Nami y me sorprendió lo fuerte que te has vuelto durante este año y medio que no hemos hablado, pero estoy divagando te escribo por 4 cosas la primera para informarte de tu nueva recompensa la cual ha llamado la atención de Haku Ryō-ya así que debes tener cuidado, lo segunda es porque al parecer va a ver una invasión a Konoha durante los exámenes Chunnin he escuchado que tomo esta oportunidad porque todas las aldeas ninja enviaran a sus gennin y el responsable de la invasión es una mujer llamada Orika así que debes estar alerta…otra cosa mi informante me dijo que tuviste contacto con una chica que es una Serei...tengo decirte que debes de tener extremo cuidado con __**ese poder mundial**__ ellos están detrás de los TD que han ocurrió desde hace 10 años y aunque no tengo pruebas…si no tienes cuidado, podrías morir._

_Por ultimo he descubierto como curarte pero me costó mucho trabajo encontrar __**ese**__ objeto sagrado pero te servirá por eso iré a Konoha durante los exámenes Chunnin para hacer la operación…ah propósito… Hebihime-ya y Robín-ya van a venir a hablar contigo…así que me despido._

_Atte. Trafalgar Law. _

Naruto gruño de nuevo y suspiro…ahora habría una guerra en 8 meses en Konoha…pero conociendo como opera la Sannin tendría un espía en el pueblo y tendría que tener cuidado a quien decirle o mejor dicho…guardar el secreto y esperar a tener una prueba solida de quien es su espía.

Ahora dejando eso de lado…porque ellas 2 tenían que venir con Law para los exámenes Chunnin.

-"_me lleva la chingada…sin duda ella me volverá piedra y más cuando vea a Narumi._"-pensó temblando de miedo y más porque robín lo golpearía a morir.

Ahora también estaba el cazador blanco, el mejor cazador de **ese poder** y conociendo su poder…no era rival para el todavía.

-"_tengo que retomar mi entrenamiento con el Haki_"-pensó Naruto mirando sus manos.-"_si mi teoría es correcta usándolo…puedo pelear contra los súper usuarios de sangre de joker aun si son intangibles por ese proyecto de la Akuma no mi_"-medito…si bien dominaba casi por completo el primero…el segundo todavía le causaba problemas y el otro todavía no tenía idea de cómo usarlo a voluntad y no cuando se desespera.

Naruto quien volteo a ver a las chicas abrazando a un clon suyo sonrió y luego se recostó sobre el borde de la ventana mirando la luna.

-tengo que ser más fuerte…ahora que sé que tengo como enemigo a los otros 2 poderes del mundo-se dijo a si mismo…pero primero tiene que vencer al líder de su convocatoria de mandriles.

-si quiero tener la cooperación de ellos debo vencer a su líder…pero quién diría que daría con la única convocatoria donde el líder es un espadachín casi del nivel de Mihawk-sonrió de la ironía.-si bien los tigres me ayudan sin dudar porque notaron mi alma…los mandriles tengo que derrotarlos a todos y solamente 3 de ellos me son fieles.-medito…todavía le faltaban 100 Humandrilios según la especie que dijeron que eran ellos y derrotar al líder.

(**En algún lugar del mar cerca de Uzu no kuni**)

En dicho lugar se encontraba un enorme barco donde un pelirrojo con capa se encontraba bebiendo con algunos subordinados.

-jefe.-dijo uno de ellos.

-si Beckman.-pregunto el pelirrojo quien era el capitán de Naruto el Yonko Akagami no Shanks.

-recuerdas al Gaki rubio-dijo.

-si porque.-pregunto y el tipo Beckman le lanzo un cartel de se busca de Naruto y sonrió.

-HAHAHA-se rio Shanks.-sigh…así que has crecido desde aquella vez…Naruto.-sonrió más cuando noto que había hecho…destruir la base principal de esclavos de joker así que sonrió.

-Jasop…podrías llamar a mi primo y decirle que encontré un buen candidato de esposo para su hija.-dijo y Jasop se quedó con cara de WTF pensando desde cuando su amigo y capitán era casamentero.

Shanks sonrió y esperaba que esto ayudara a Naruto y su amiguito Law a derrotar a ese bastardo de joker y esperaba que Shirohige también los ayude…claro a su manera.

* * *

**bueno como veran hay varios factores aun por descubrir de este mundo loco de naruto, pero seran revelados durante el siguiente arco y durante los examenes chunnin, y bueno estoy medio triste porque no pude quedar en el trabajo pero tengo otra chance en noviembre asi que seguiere estudiando bueno me despido y comente.**


End file.
